


Twitterpated

by triste



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:52:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 103,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, you know what they say," quipped Max. "Never interrupt anything that's busy fighting or eating or mating."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Twitterpated  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai/Takao, Rei/Mao, Max/Hiromi, Kyoujuu/Emily  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was a blissfully balmy Tuesday afternoon, but rather than being pleased by the recent good weather, Daichi was fed up, and the reason for his annoyance was sitting right in front of him. The Kinomiya dojo was still buzzing with activity after BEGA's defeat, but things were vastly different now to how they had been when they'd all banded together and combined their power and skills to take down Bolkov. There were less people around for starters, and the ones that had chosen to remain behind were quite frankly, in Daichi's opinion, twitterpated.

It was disgusting to watch, really, and Daichi had begun to wonder if there was something in the water. He couldn't think of any other reason as to why everyone would choose to pair up all of a sudden, and if there was anything Daichi hated more than cloying displays of emotion, it was being ignored.

He'd made three separate attempts so far to get Kyoujuu to take a look at Gaia Dragoon, just so that someone would acknowledge his presence, but Kyoujuu had simply shooed Daichi away and told him to come back later. This behaviour was most unusual, especially since Kyoujuu had been known to neglect such essential activities as eating and sleeping in order to upgrade or repair his teammate's blades.

Now, however, he was sitting very close to Emily from the PPB All Stars, both of them huddled together in front of the same laptop. If they were analysing data, they couldn't be doing such a great job of it, as Emily seemed to spend more time teasing Kyoujuu than checking up statistics. Daichi supposed that it was vaguely amusing to note that Kyoujuu's giggles were even higher in pitch than Emily's, but the thing that entertained him most was watching Kyoujuu blushing on and off like a set of Christmas lights. Daichi had no idea what Emily could be saying that would make Kyoujuu feel so embarrassed, but it didn't take much longer for him to grow bored and turn his attention elsewhere.

Unfortunately for Daichi, the next couple wasn't really doing anything to catch his interest. Rei was sitting cross-legged with his eyes closed and a serene expression, presumably meditating, while Mao knelt behind him and bound his hair carefully, the tip of her tongue peeking out between her teeth and a look of intense concentration on her face as she worked.

Daichi forgot about his earlier irritation and soon perked up when he heard Mao ask Rei what she ought to make for dinner. Daichi had immediately shuffled over when Rei suggested snacking on onigiri and given Mao his best wounded puppy pout in the hope that she might take pity and make him something to eat, too.

"I only cook for Rei-nii," she said primly, poking Daichi back over to his lonely corner. "You can make your own meals."

The only thing Daichi received for his troubles had been a smack when he'd mumbled “stingy” under his breath, but at least he'd learned a valuable lesson. Girls were strange and incomprehensible creatures who had most likely been sent from a distant planet in order to help populate the earth, and the most important rule regarding the opposite sex was the weirder the hair colour, the weirder the girl. BEGA's all-singing, all-dancing mascot was proof enough of that.

Then again, even ordinary-looking females could be downright terrifying, as Hiromi tended to be on an every day basis. Deceptively harmless in appearance, Hiromi was famed all over town for her ability to go from sweet-natured to raging insanity in the space of a mere three seconds, but right now, she seemed far more focused on talking with Max than taking out her temper on the nearest available victim.

Daichi listened idly as Max finished telling Hiromi some sort of joke and then winced in pain when Hiromi laughed loudly in response, but of course this was Hiromi, and she wasn't actually laughing so much as cawing. Daichi asked innocently if she'd swallowed a crow (because really, how else could a human being make those kind of noises?), and then snickered when he remembered that rhyme about the old woman who swallowed a fly and had then gone on to digest various other things.

He'd only made an off-hand comment about how Hiromi's mouth was probably big enough to swallow a bulldozer with ease when said female went ballistic. Daichi didn't know if it was the 'old hag' retort or the fact that he'd implied Hiromi was overweight, but whatever the cause, he'd been genuinely afraid for his life when Hiromi began throwing random objects in his direction.

Thankfully, Max was able to calm her down, and Daichi managed to escape with only a few minor injuries. Hiromi continued to fume about it afterwards, though, and Max put an arm around her shoulders and rubbed her back soothingly. It seemed to work, at least until Max grinned mischievously and twanged one of Hiromi's bra straps, earning himself a punch in the face for his efforts.

Now feeling very frustrated, Daichi glanced over at the final pair. Kai and Takao were sitting furthest away from him, right at the entrance of the hall, and Daichi felt like gagging when his gaze settled on the two of them. He'd always hated the way Takao seemed to fawn over Kai, but it was even worse to see him staring up at him so adoringly. Kai was the only thing Takao ever talked about, and Daichi was sick and tired of hearing “Kai this” and “Kai that” and “Kai is so amazing!” among other things.

Daichi couldn't see what was so great about Kai. He was a jerk who only ever opened his mouth to make insults or criticisms, and although Daichi was willing to admit that he wasn't that bad when it came to beybattling, he still didn't think Kai was worthy of being worshipped by anyone, let alone Takao.

Daichi supposed he shouldn't really get too upset over Takao ignoring him in favour of Kai, because he tended to ignore everybody in favour of Kai, even his only brother, but it did make Daichi angry that Kai was the person who constantly seemed to get in the way of his goal of becoming number one. Takao was the current reigning champion, and had been for three years running, so that meant he was the strongest blader in the world. That was something Daichi couldn't live with, not since he was so determined to become the greatest.

Unfortunately, it was difficult to knock Takao off his perch and take his place, partly because he was genuinely talented, but mostly because Kai seemed to take up all his time and energy. At least Kyoujuu had been polite in sending Daichi away. Takao was just as blunt as ever, and Daichi didn't appreciate being told to get lost when he was busy trying to issue a challenge.

In any case, for such an allegedly tough guy, Kai wasn't nearly as fierce as his reputation suggested. Sure he was tenacious, as Daichi had taken note of when Kai had picked a rematch with Brooklyn, but how frightening could somebody who took care of baby cats really be? Hiromi was ten times scarier, and she couldn't even launch a beyblade without breaking something. Kai was a total softy in comparison, and the way he was smiling at Takao under Daichi's careful observation certainly didn't help.

It was only because Daichi had been watching them that he was the only one to notice when they slipped away quietly, and even though he was listless and bored, Daichi couldn't help being somewhat intrigued as to where they might have gone.

They seemed to be doing that a lot these days. They'd just disappear without warning in order to be alone together, and it was starting to get on Daichi's nerves. Then again, following Takao and Kai to find out what they were up to was much more preferable than staying behind with all the other lovey-dovey couples. Besides, there was a high chance they'd taken off to beybattle, and although Daichi couldn't stand the idea of being exposed to any more mushiness, there was no way he'd miss a fight between those two. If he was really lucky, he might even get to battle Takao after Kai was finished with him, and with that thought fixed firmly in mind, Daichi skipped off to hunt down his prey.

Sadly, a beybattle seemed like the very last thing on Kai and Takao's minds, and Daichi was quick to hide his presence when he found them by the tallest tree outside in the back yard. Just as he'd been dreading, they were locked in each other's arms, staring and smiling and generally making Daichi feel sick to his stomach.

Why was it that everybody but him seemed to be infected with this strange disease? How come he had to be the only one who'd managed to stay normal and sane? Maybe he ought to start watching the news bulletins on TV, just to make sure there hadn't been an outbreak of some sort of new and devastating virus...

Daichi couldn't come up with a more sensible explanation as to why Kai would be wearing such a tender expression. The few things Daichi was used to seeing from him were scowls or sneers, so it seemed more than a little unfair that Takao was the only one who could coax anything else out of Kai.

At least it didn't freak Daichi out to see Takao smiling. He smiled all the time, after all (except for when he was being moping and miserable, but that didn't count), so his behaviour wasn't that out of the ordinary, even if the smile he had now seemed just a little different to the ones that Daichi was familiar with.

Over the months that he'd known Takao, Daichi had witnessed many of his smiles. He'd seen concerned smiles, sly smiles, teasing smiles and big, stupid grins, but he'd never seen any smile as gentle as the one Takao was using now, and it was focused completely on Kai.

None of it made any sense, not to Daichi, anyway, but he soon received his first hint of understanding when Kai stepped closer to Takao and carefully cupped his face in his hands. Daichi's eyes widened when he watched Kai brushing his thumbs lightly over Takao's cheeks, then lean in and nuzzle his nose against Takao's in an Eskimo kiss. Takao's responding laughter was soft and melodious, like the piping of a flute, and then Kai moved closer still, twining himself around Takao and dropping kisses over his eagerly upturned lips.

Neither one of them seemed to notice the spectator hovering in the background, and that was what made Daichi feel so awkward all of a sudden. Takao and Kai had obviously gone away for a reason, and now that he'd discovered what it was, Daichi was slightly embarrassed for not having thought of it sooner.

Although he was loud, tactless and brash, even he could sense that he'd intruded on something that was clearly meant to be private, and while he wouldn't mind rudely interrupting any other time, this was one of the very few affairs he knew he shouldn't be sticking his nose into.

Challenging Takao could wait. Finding an antidote for all the sickly sweetness floating around was definitely more of a priority.

End.


	2. Two

Title: Behind the Scenes  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Kyoujuu was angry.

No, scratch that.

He was *furious*.

"I can't believe you two would let your performance slide!" he fumed, pacing back and forth and glaring at the pair of uninterested teens sitting before him. "I would expect something like this from Takao, but to see *you* slacking off, Kai..."

He shuddered, either in an attempt to control his rage or just because the idea of Kai being lazy freaked him out so much, they weren't sure which.

"Both of you are world-class bladers, and to put it simply, your skills are unrivalled. You've always been so dedicated, but now... but now..."

"Hey, hey, chill out!" Takao urged, not liking the way Kyoujuu's face kept getting redder and redder as his voice grew louder and louder. "It's just a temporary lapse, nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" repeated Kyoujuu, his glasses glinting dangerously. "I beg to differ. Do you feel like telling me *why* you seem to have lost all passion for this sport?"

"It's not that we've lost it, exactly," Takao said, looking sheepish. "We're just... directing our passion elsewhere."

"And where would that be?" asked Kyoujuu.

"Sex," Kai said blandly.

"I-I beg your pardon?" stammered Kyoujuu.

"Kinomiya and I are channelling our passion for beyblading into sex," Kai explained slowly.

"So, now you know," Takao said, scratching the back of his head and looking embarrassed but pleased. "It's kind of hot. Actually, it's *really* hot."

"I don't even want to hear any more!" shrieked Kyoujuu, clapping his hands over his ears and exiting the room as fast as he could, causing Kai to raise one eyebrow as the door slammed shut behind him.

"Well, he *did* ask..."

 

End.


	3. Three

Title: A Blessing and a Curse  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Takao/Kai  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Most people would have celebrated such an occasion as the anniversary of their birth, but not Kai. He was busy working, and he'd ignored various jibes and protests from his former teammates in order to do so. Birthdays were no big deal, at least to Kai. Takao didn't seem to share that opinion, however, and despite Kai warning him to stay away, he turned up regardless just before Kai's lunch break, gliding into his office with a huge grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye that never tended to bode well.

"Go away," Kai said bluntly, before Takao could even speak. "I have things to do."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," Takao replied cheerfully, ignoring the frosty reception he'd been given. "A little bird tells me that it's your birthday."

Kai snorted in disbelief. "Somehow I doubt that, especially since I've noticed that you've had a big red circle drawn around August the second for the past seven months already."

"Well, I had to remind myself somehow," Takao defended. "Not that I'd ever forget. How could I possibly miss the birthday of my most important person?"

"I'm flattered," stated Kai, without any kind of emotion whatsoever leaking into his voice. "Really. Now will you please leave?"

Takao shook his head stubbornly, his grin firmly back in place as he sashayed (yes, *sashayed*) over to where Kai was sitting, pushing his chair around so that he was sitting with his back to the desk and then clearing his throat delicately. Kai froze, not having any kind of clue whatsoever to expect, but Takao's motives soon became clear when he opened his mouth.

"Happy birthday to you," he sang, his voice low and breathy as he slid himself comfortably into Kai's lap. "Happy birthday... to you..." he repeated, winding an arm around Kai's shoulders and leaning in so that his lips were brushing against Kai's ear. "Happy birthday mister president," he continued, his free hand loosening the knot of Kai's tie and unfastening the top two buttons of his shirt so that he could slip his fingers inside, "happy birthday... to... you."

He ended his impromptu serenade by angling his head just enough so that he could kiss Kai soundly on the lips, leaving them both gasping when he finally drew back.

"I'm supposed to be impressed?" Kai said sardonically once he was able to speak again, but Takao was far from insulted by his tone.

"Actually I expected you to be turned on," he revealed, squirming slightly in Kai's lap and then smiling smugly. "Seems like I succeeded."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Kinomiya, I'm at *work*," Kai reminded him coolly, trying to keep his expression stern and forbidding as Takao pulled his collar aside and began kissing along his neck. "What if somebody walks in on us?"

"It's your birthday," Takao answered, his voice muffled. "You're entitled to have a little fun."

"If you really want to express your affection that badly then wait until I get home," Kai told him.

"But the others are waiting for us!" Takao said, a hint of a whine creeping into his voice. "We're all going out for a meal and karaoke!"

"And you decided this without me?"

"Uh-huh. I knew you'd say no, so I told them all to go ahead and make preparations anyway."

Kai's left eyebrow twitched warningly. "Kinomiya..."

"You'll like it, I swear!" Takao said hastily. "That's why I came here first, to help you relax somewhat and to put you in a good mood!"

"A good mood?" Kai echoed sceptically, and Takao nodded enthusiastically. "How exactly are you going to manage that?"

Kai found himself wishing he'd never asked when Takao leered back at him. Seeing such a perverted expression on such a deceivingly innocent and oblivious face was just plain wrong, and it was times like these when Kai regretted teaching Takao about games that were considerably more adult than spinning tops.

"Just sit back and enjoy," Takao instructed, lifting himself out of Kai's lap and kneeling down before him, his slender fingers working deftly at the buckle of Kai's belt and getting it undone before Kai could even protest.

"Stop that. People will see."

"We're on the fiftieth floor. They'd only be able to spot us if they were using binoculars."

"Somebody could still walk in."

"They won't."

Takao certainly seemed confident as he popped open the top button on Kai's pants and tugged at the zipper, pressing the tip of one finger against the bulge in his boxers almost contemplatively before slipping it under the waistband and drawing it down, exposing Kai's erection.

Kai tried again. "Kinomiya..."

"Nuh-uh," said Takao, curling his fingers around Kai's cock and fitting it snugly into his loose grip as he brought his face closer, letting his breath brush against the few inches that his hand hadn't been able to wrap around and then his mouth. "You should know by now to call me by name when we're doing this."

"Ki-"

But Takao cut Kao off effectively by correcting him with, "Ta... ka... o," sneaking a kiss between each syllable until his lips had reached the tip of Kai's quivering cock, examining it through half-lidded eyes for a lazy moment and then flicking his gaze up to Kai's face.

Kai stared back, swallowing reluctantly, finding himself reminded once again of the fact that Takao was a quick learner. He was cleverer than anyone gave him credit for, and once he'd discovered that he could manipulate Kai just as easily (and probably even more so) than Kai could manipulate him, Kai's life had become a living hell. In the best and most pleasurable way, that was.

They'd been intimate long enough now for Takao to know exactly what Kai liked and how to give to him and he did it by starting out slowly, taking his time as he ran his tongue teasingly around the head of Kai's erection, building the excitement gradually with little licks and kisses.

Kai's right hand moved down to rest on the back of Takao's head before he even knew what he was doing while the other one settled on the arm of his chair, grasping the cool black leather as he surrendered to the inevitable.

He watched Takao all the while, his position like his expression deceptively subservient, on his knees and worshipping, but he was the one with the control right now, not Kai, having skilfully stolen it away like a well-practised thief.

Humming softly to himself, he continued to lave the head of Kai's erection, prodding his tongue against the slit and pausing momentarily as a small eruption of pre-cum burst forth in response. Smiling in a satisfied sort of fashion, he lapped it up, licking his lips as though savouring the taste of what was to come, both literally and figuratively.

"You're too damned good at this," Kai muttered in resentment and Takao beamed, looking like he'd just received the highest possible praise and rewarding Kai for his comment by sealing his mouth around his cock and sucking leisurely. Kai gasped loudly, his fingers tightening on the arm of the chair and his hips twitching, threading his fingers through Takao's hair and giving him a little nudge, wanting more and moaning softly when he got it.

Takao let his hand fall away, closing his eyes completely as he worked on easing Kai's shaft deeper into his mouth, going slowly, carefully, and then stopping abruptly when a sudden knock on the door interrupted his progress.

Kai's heart nearly stopped beating at that, but he was grateful beyond belief that whoever was waiting outside had chosen to knock first instead of barging right in the way Takao had done earlier, and he hissed a curse between clenched teeth as his cock slid out of Takao's mouth, glistening with saliva.

Before he could zip himself up and attempt to make himself look presentable though, Takao winked at him impishly and spun the chair around so that Kai was sitting at his work station normally, crawling after him and ducking under the desk, hooking his hands under the backs of Kai's knees and easing him closer so that his lower body was safely hidden from view.

"Tell them to come in," he whispered, paying no heed to Kai when he shook his head in wide-eyed outrage and turning his attention back to his task.

Kai desperately tried to compose himself, running a hand through his hair and pacing his breathing until it was more or less normal again, scowling as he made a mental note to kill Takao after this was over before finally giving his visitor permission to enter.

"Greetings, birthday boy! I hope you're ready to party hard!"

Kai's scowl had been initially forced but now it came much more naturally to him when Max bounced into his office, closely followed by Rei. Of all the people who could have turned up it had to have been *them*, and Kai's determination to kill Takao only grew. He couldn't see Takao, but he just *knew* that he was grinning like an idiot at his predicament, and Kai wondered if this was just coincidence of it Takao had planned it all in advance. However, he was soon proved otherwise when Rei spoke, not that it made him feel any better.

"That's strange," the Chinese blader said thoughtfully as he stared around the room. "I thought Takao would have gotten here first to pick you up."

"He did," said Kai, without thinking, and he covered it by adding, "but he was being a pain in the ass so I kicked him out."

Takao pinched his thigh in warning, making it clear that he wasn't happy with the lie, but Kai had more pressing matters on his hands right now, namely getting rid of the annoyances in front of him before they could make things any worse.

"You don't have to be so mean," chided Max. "It's your birthday! You should be happy, like me!"

"You're always happy," Rei pointed out, smirking.

"I know!"

Kai resisted the urge to start banging his head against the desk as Max and Rei embarked upon an inane and utterly pointless conversation, batting forth meaningless remarks to one another until they finally saw fit to drag Kai into it. Unwilling to lose IQ points as a result of being in their proximity, Kai barked, "I said this to Takao and now I'm going to say it to you. Get the hell out."

"Did you hear that, Rei?" sang Max, completely disregarding the harshness of Kai's dismissal. "He just called Takao by name!"

A muscle in Kai's cheek spasmed, and he berated himself mentally for slipping up not once, but twice. Any more foolish mistakes and Rei and Max would catch on to what they'd both disturbed, and judging by the way Rei was grinning at him, he'd already worked out that something was amiss.

Just as Kai was about to crank up the ferocity of his glare, Takao made his presence known again by taking Kai's cock back into his mouth, making Kai gasp sharply and earning a curious glance from Rei.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," Kai grunted. Then, in an effort to detract any further questions, he said, "So tell me about this stupid party you've been arranging without my consent."

Thankfully, it worked. Max's face lit up and he started to babble on about balloons and streamers, with Rei chiming in or nodding his agreement occasionally, but Kai didn't have long to congratulate himself. It seemed that Takao had discarded his previous playfulness and was now getting right down to business, working Kai's cock further into his mouth and sucking fervently at him.

Kai had only just managed to contain a groan when Takao suddenly took him in all the way and without warning, making Kai shout out in surprise when Takao's nose brushed against his stomach, his chin nestled against Kai's balls and the muscles of his throat rippling around Kai's hard-on. He swallowed in a way that made Kai forget about showing any kind of restraint, bucking his hips automatically and bumping Takao's head against the bottom of the desk with a dull 'thunk'. Takao's teeth grazed his cock, either by accident or design, and Kai moaned loudly, unable to prevent himself.

Silence fell over the office, heavy and oppressive, like a blanket had just been pressed over Kai's ears to block out all sound, and together, as one, Max and Rei fixed him with identical inquisitive stares.

"What was that?" Rei said tentatively.

Kai felt himself beginning to sweat, both in response to the stimulus he was receiving and from the incredible awkwardness of the situation he'd been landed in, and his face felt unbearably hot.

"Are you really okay?" Max wanted to know. "You're looking pretty strange, and you're all flushed."

"I'm fine," insisted Kai, his voice barely above a whisper and his breath quavering erratically.

Things were getting completely out of control, not that he'd had much of it to start with, and the tiny part of his brain that was still functioning couldn't help marvelling over Takao's brazenness. Stealing away sacred spirits and trying to take over the world seemed rather bland and inferior compared with performing an act of eroticism right before two of his oldest friends. Rei and Max couldn't see Takao but that didn't stop them from looking at Kai and his inability to keep what he was currently experiencing a secret.

Underneath the embarrassment and the alarm, there was another part of Kai that could admit to being somewhat turned on to have Takao sucking him off shamelessly in front of Max and Rei, but his helplessness to prevent them from knowing soon turned into panic when Takao forced him ruthlessly closer to orgasm.

Kai couldn't hide it, couldn't contain it, couldn't even hold back, terrified that he was going to come right then and there, but Takao granted him mercy for the first time, squeezing Kai's trembling thighs reassuringly under the desk and slowing down, withdrawing carefully and then letting Kai's cock slip out of his mouth on its own, blessing and cursing Kai simultaneously by denying him release.

"Are you sure you're all right?" asked Max, sounding both nervous and concerned when Kai glared at him shakily, but Rei's gaze suddenly lowered from Kai's face to the desk and a smirk of realisation dawned across his face.

"I think we'd better go, Max," he announced, taking the younger boy by the arm and steering him over to the door. "Kai's not ready to leave yet."

"Eh?" said Max, looking back at Kai in confusion. "Why are we going? And what about Kai?"

"I'm sure he'll come soon enough," Rei told him, sending a wink and a toothy grin over his shoulder at the seething president, his tone laden with innuendo. "Oh, and bring Takao with you when you're done," he added, giving Kai a jaunty wave before ushering a very bewildered Max out of the room.

Kai waited until the door had shut soundly behind them before growling, "I hope you're pleased with yourself, Kinomiya."

Takao's head popped out from under the desk, smiling sweetly and gazing up at him with soulful doe eyes, but Kai remained unimpressed. Sensing that he wasn't getting anywhere, Takao rested his chin on Kai's right thigh and pouted mournfully. "Are you mad at me?"

"Mad doesn't even begin to describe it," Kai said flatly. "You heard Rei. He knew exactly what was going on."

"Just goes to show that you need to start working on your acting skills," Takao replied slyly. "I bet I could have gotten away with it if our roles had been reversed." Kai narrowed his eyes, but Takao reached out to curl his fingers around Kai's neglected erection, effectively interrupting anything that he was about to say as he observed idly, "You're still hard."

"Not to mention supremely pissed," Kai reminded him.

Takao gave another pout and then he brightened, bringing his mouth closer to Kai's cock and crooning, "Happy birthday to you..." into it, making Kai's left eyebrow start twitching all over again.

"Kindly stop treating my penis as a microphone, Kinomiya," warned Kai, his irritation on the increase when Takao snickered evilly, sighing half to himself, "I don't know how I tolerate your insanity."

"You tolerate me because I give great head," Takao said proudly. "Oh, and because you love me more than anyone else," he continued as an afterthought, giving the tip of Kai's cock an affectionate little lick. "I guess I should finish what I started, huh?"

"Don't think that's going to make me any less annoyed," said Kai, forcing himself to appear aloof and uncaring. "But anyway, get back to work."

"Am I getting paid by the hour for my services?" Takao teased.

"Just quit yapping and put that mouth to better use before I really do kick you out."

"Whatever you say, mister president."

 

End.


	4. Four

Title: Desperate Measures  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

Rei was amused. Hiromi was appalled. Max was grinning like an idiot while Kyoujuu was having hysterics.

"How could they do this to me?" he wailed, clutching his head and shaking it in pure horror. "They told me they just needed a break after their practise match! They said they were going to take a breather!"

"Somehow, I don't think they're going to be getting much breathing done like that," said Max, stifling his snickers behind one gloved hand.

"Whatever gave you that impression?" muttered Hiromi, still keeping her eyes shielded from view and looking very much as though she wanted to cover her ears, too.

"Let me give you a little clue," said Kyoujuu, grinding his teeth before giving it up as a bad job and going back to his theatrics. "Maybe it's the fact that they're busy RUTTING LIKE ANIMALS IN THE BACK YARD WHERE ANYONE COULD SEE THEM?"

The other three winced at the sheer shrillness of Kyoujuu's voice, but Kai and Takao, the recently located members of their group, remained blissfully oblivious, tangled up in each other as they were. They were far too busy kissing, if that could have described their current activity, but most kisses weren't usually so frantic or hungry or savage. There was no hint of gentleness or reservation in the way ate at each other's mouths, and their frenzied clawing and groping and moaning were enough to make any decent person blush.

"I think maybe we should stop them before they start getting naked," Hiromi suggested, risking a peek from behind her fingers and quickly plastering them over her face again at what she saw.

"Are you sure?" smirked Rei. "We could always record them with Kyoujuu's digicam and sell the footage for cash."

"You are not using my precious laptop to film that... that... sacrilege!" squawked Kyoujuu. "My camera is for battle data only, not pornography involving my teammates!"

"Well, if we're going to do something, we'd better do it fast," Max suggested, watching with renewed interest as a sudden gasp from Takao caught his attention. "I don't think it's going to take much longer before they reach the clothing removal stage."

It didn't seem like Max was far wrong as Kai hoisted Takao up roughly and shoved him back against the trunk of the tree that they'd been leaning on, grunting in approval when Takao's legs wrapped themselves tightly around his waist and latching his mouth onto Takao's exposed throat. One of Takao's arms wound around Kai's shoulders and the other raised to hold the back of his head in place and, as he tipped his head back with a groan, the look on his face was nothing less than orgasmic.

"Stop them right now!" Hiromi commanded, turning away from the scene and tugging on Rei's arm with increasing urgency.

"Why me?" Rei protested. "I don't mind being a spectator, but I really don't think I want to get involved in any of this."

"You have to do it because you're the oldest after Kai," Hiromi snapped. "That makes you second-in-command by default, so go over there and tear them apart if you have to!"

Rei glanced over at Max helplessly, who gave him a shrug in response, and Rei heaved a heavy sigh as he resigned himself to his fate. Even so, he strode over to the pair with more than a little amount of caution, frowning thoughtfully as he considered the quickest and safest option of getting them to cease and desist. In the end he decided that Kai was simply far too dangerous to approach, and chose to appeal to Takao instead, who had always been more accommodating and easygoing.

Rei cleared his throat and said, "Um... guys?" but unsurprisingly, he received no acknowledgement. Then he tried a different tactic and placed his hand gingerly on Takao's arm in order to get his attention, but he quickly removed it again when Kai actually gave a warning growl.

"No good?" Max said sympathetically as Rei hurried back over.

"Here's a word of advice," Rei told him, looking ever so slightly disturbed by what had just happened. "Never touch Takao while Kai's in the middle of molesting him, otherwise you'll find yourself missing some random appendage. Kyoujuu was right. They are animals!"

"Well, you know what they say," quipped Max. "Never interrupt anything that's busy fighting or eating or mating. Kai is scary enough when people try to interfere with his and Takao's battles, so I wouldn't want to go anywhere near him when he's after sex."

"Maybe we should just leave them to it," Rei conceded. "We could hang up a sheet to screen them or something and get on with our practising."

"There's no need for that!" interrupted Hiromi, pushing past them determinedly as she shouldered her newest weapon.

"Hiromi-chan?" Max said warily. "Why are you carrying a garden hose?"

"Because desperate times call for desperate measures," she replied matter-of-factly. "Now stand back and let the professional do her job."

Max and Rei exchanged a knowing glance and made sure to retreat a good fifteen paces, just in case Kai happened to get really angry and they ended up needing a head start, should he attempt to give chase.

Hiromi had no such qualms about forcing her way into the atmosphere of intimacy, and the expression she wore was spookily sadistic as she turned the hose on and began spraying Takao and Kai liberally with ice-cold water. It worked like a charm, and did what Rei had failed to achieve earlier by separating the two lovebirds like a hot knife through a block of butter.

"Mission accomplished!" she cried triumphantly, striking a pose and flashing the victory sign. Her rejoicing was short-lived, however, when Takao turned to her with a glare that could stop a rampaging wildebeest in its tracks.

"Hi-ro-mi," he said threateningly, dragging out each syllable in a way that promised tremendous pain and suffering.

"Yes?" she replied, blinking, the very picture of innocence.

If Takao was furious, it was nothing compared to Kai, and although Hiromi was often tactless at the best of times, even she could sense that she'd overstepped the mark for once (but then the evil vibes that came radiating off Kai like heat from a furnace probably helped clue her in).

Unfortunately for Hiromi, the panicked expression she sent over to Rei and Max went unanswered, as, instead of choosing to be brave by helping out the resident damsel in distress, they picked the less manly option of running away before they could get seriously hurt.

Kyoujuu could only watch the chaos unfold, hiding himself behind his laptop as best he could and hanging his head in misery as the crashing and banging and screaming flew over his head. "Please," he mumbled to nobody in particular, "let me go home..."

End.


	5. Five

Title: Promise  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was over. The BBA's victory over BEGA had been a narrow one, and a costly one for those who had fought. Kai had paid most dearly for it and had never recovered from Brooklyn's last attack, even though he'd won the match. Takao had been the one to take over after that. He'd retired from beyblading and quit school so that he could care for Kai, and while Kyoujuu could understand Takao's devotion, he could also understand Rei and Max's reluctance to visit. Hiromi dropped by the Kinomiya dojo twice a week, but Max and Rei had returned to their respective countries and hadn't put in an appearance since.

It wasn't unreasonable. After all, it had hurt to see someone as proud and passionate as Kai being reduced to a shell of his former self, but Takao had never shied away from the truth or tried to ignore it. He accepted Kai the way he'd always done, and he treated Kai with as much dignity and respect as he'd ever deserved.

To Takao at least, Kai was still Kai. He was a little different to how he had been before, but that didn't really change anything. It was rare for Takao to leave his side these days, showing a diligence that was both admirable and humbling.

It made Kyoujuu feel ashamed in comparison. He hadn't been nearly as close to Kai as Takao, but it still pained him that he couldn't do anything to help. Takao had shouldered the responsibility all on his own and never asked anyone for assistance, and the only contribution Kyoujuu could make now was to offer Takao and Kai both as much of his support as he was able.

However, Kyoujuu's guilt refused to go away, no matter how many times Takao assured him that it was okay. Even now Takao kept saying that Kyoujuu wasn't to blame, kept saying that it wasn't his fault that he hadn't had time to visit in over a fortnight, in spite of only living a short walk away.

"Jeez, stop apologising, will you?" Takao teased, allowing Kyoujuu entrance into the dojo and leading him into the sitting room. "I know you've been busy with schooling, so stop telling me how bad you feel!"

"I did mean to come by sooner," said Kyoujuu, taking a seat at the table and tucking his knees under his body carefully. "It's just that I've been studying for exams and-"

"Say no more," Takao interrupted, waving a hand. "Tests are hell, you don't need to tell me that."

"They are challenging," admitted Kyoujuu, "but it's something that I have to do. My parents don't really have a lot of money, even though we manage to get by, and I can't let myself be a burden to them anymore. Getting a scholarship is hard work, but I'll keep at it."

"That's more like it," said Takao proudly. "Keep studying the way you have been doing and you'll soon end up in some snobby university."

"I wouldn't call it snobby," Kyoujuu said reproachfully. "Well-respected maybe, but I'm sure the other attending students will still be nice, even if they do come from rich families."

"You'll be fine," Takao said confidently. "And I was just kidding before. I want you to do well for yourself. Really. You deserve it."

"Thanks," replied Kyoujuu, smiling bashfully. Takao grinned back and was about to say something else when a sudden noise in the doorway caught their attention. Kyoujuu's smile faded when he caught sight of Kai but Takao got to his feet and walked over to where Kai was standing, gentling his voice as he spoke.

"What's wrong, Kai? Did you come looking for me?"

Kai reached out blindly with one hand and Takao caught it carefully, easing it towards his face and placing Kai's palm against his cheek.

"It's okay, Kai. It's me. I'm here."

Kai's fingers twitched, but he gave no reaction other than that. Takao guided him further into the room and stepped back so that Kyoujuu could get a clear view of their former team captain.

"Look, Kyoujuu came to visit. You remember Kyoujuu, right?"

Kai's eyes remained blank and sightless, his handsome face completely without expression, and Takao shrugged one shoulder apologetically at Kyoujuu before sitting Kai down at the table, kneeling next to him and taking his hand again, stroking it soothingly. Kai seemed to calm somewhat, but his gaze stayed fixed at a spot just over Kyoujuu's shoulder and gave him no sign of acknowledgement.

Ever since Kai had fought against Brooklyn it was like he'd been trapped inside his own mind, unable to break free and unable to function normally. Takao had to help him with the most basic of things, like dressing and eating, but he never complained about any of it. He just kept on smiling.

Kyoujuu didn't know which was more heartbreaking, the utter lack of emotion on Kai's face or the tender and loving way in which Takao would frequently regard him with. It didn't seem to bother Takao that Kai couldn't return either one of those sentiments, but it was so painful to watch the two of them together like this.

"We had to get a new bed the other day," Takao began, tactfully moving Kyoujuu's attention away from Kai and drawing it to himself. "Kai and me share now, but he wouldn't fit in my old bed, so we had to buy one bigger. I like to know where he is, especially since he tends to wander sometimes, and he kept giving me heart attacks whenever I woke up in the middle of the night to find him missing. He was down by the canal where we used to train last time he took off, just walking around like he was searching for something."

"No wonder you were worried," said Kyoujuu sympathetically. "Still, it could have been a lot worse. At least he didn't go wandering during the day."

"Yeah," agreed Takao, his mouth taking on a downward curve. "It scares me, though. I keep thinking about what might happen if he slips away without me noticing and gets into an accident or something. He can't see, you know?"

"Not a thing?" asked Kyoujuu quietly.

"No," said Takao. "The doctors have checked his eyes twice and they're fine, but the damage is psychological, not physical. He still responds to other things, like my touch or the sound of my voice..."

"But nobody else's?" prompted Kyoujuu.

"We're still working on that," Takao said, his lips quirking up again. "All I can do now is watch over him. I wasn't too good at putting on his face paint at first, but I improved after a while. I think Kai would want to keep wearing it, so I do what I can to make him happy."

"Is there any chance at all of him getting better?" asked Kyoujuu hesitantly.

"Not yet," Takao replied, his voice trembling slightly for the first time before he cleared his throat and spoke more firmly. "I'll keep trying to reach him, and I won't give up. Kai will come back to me someday, and that's when we’ll make good on our promise, but until then I'll be strong for the both of us."

Kyoujuu didn't miss the fact that Takao had said "me" and not "us", but he didn't bother to make any correction. Besides, Takao had earned that right as Kai's most important person, so it was only fair that Takao should be the one to make decisions for him. After all, he was the one who knew Kai best, and he'd given him so much. Takao's patience and generosity seemed limitless when it came to Kai, and the love and affection he held for him burned as brightly now as it had ever done.

Kyoujuu wanted to believe that such a powerful light would help Kai return to how he once had been, but he didn't have Takao's unbreakable faith, nor did he possess Takao's ability to make the impossible into the possible. All he had were memories of happier times, of laughter and friendship and sunny days, but those were all behind him now, and probably lost forever in Kai's case, buried in the shadow of his heart.

Takao was the one to see Kyoujuu out after he'd stayed for as long as his schedule would permit, but Kai appeared just as Kyoujuu was slipping his shoes back on, his arm outstretched and feeling silently for the only person whose existence he was still aware of.

"Sorry," Takao said, grinning sheepishly at Kyoujuu when Kai's hand found his and moved up to rest against the side of his face. "I have to do this about a hundred times a day, otherwise he gets upset."

"I understand," said Kyoujuu respectfully, but he didn't, not really. He had no idea how much Takao was suffering, or how it could possibly feel for Kai to be so detached and isolated from everything around him.

Once again he felt something inside his chest clench as Takao whispered to Kai that it was all right and that he was there as Kai blinked repeatedly, with nothing whatsoever showing behind those lifeless amethyst eyes.

"Thanks for coming, anyway," said Takao to Kyoujuu, once he'd finished reassuring Kai. "I'm really grateful that you turned up, and I know Kai appreciates it too. Good luck with the school stuff, and don't be a stranger, okay?"

Kyoujuu nodded, but he waited until he was safely around the corner and out of Takao's sight before leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, the grief and the sorrow he'd kept hidden overflowing like a cup that had been trying to hold too much water.

For Takao, who wouldn't allow himself to show such feelings, and for Kai, who couldn't seem to remember what they were anymore, Kyoujuu wept, his heart shattering into pieces like the Dranzer blade he'd so painstakingly fixed back together as the sun began to slowly set, unable to witness his tears any longer.

~~

No one should have been cooped up inside on such a clear and gorgeous day, and that was why Hiromi suggested the idea of a barbeque when she turned up at the Kinomiya dojo early one Saturday morning. After all, she insisted, as Takao had tried to argue, fresh air and sunshine were necessary for every human being. Takao's grandfather had agreed, leaving Takao with no choice but to go along with the idea.

Even so Hiromi worried a little as she finished packing all the ingredients and implements that they'd need. She couldn't help thinking how strange it seemed to be leaving with just a small party of four, especially when she'd grown so used to being around a large number of people. It wasn't so long ago that the Kinomiya dojo had been bustling with life and activity, but now it was a much more sober and quieter place.

It couldn't be helped really. Team BBA had disbanded three months previously and its members had each gone their separate ways, but Hiromi couldn't help thinking how lonely things had grown since then.

"I'm all set!" she announced brightly as Takao's grandfather bundled up the last of their equipment. "Is there anything else I should do?"

"I think we're about ready to leave," the old man replied, making one last check before stepping back and giving a nod of satisfaction. "I'll go on ahead with this stuff while you check up on Takao and Kai."

"Are you sure you won't be needing any help?" Hiromi tried asking, but Takao's grandfather simply waved her away.

Smiling, Hiromi made her way to Takao's room, knocking once on the door before calling out. "Time to go, you guys!" she called, waiting for Takao's reply of assent before stepping inside.

Hiromi's smile softened with fondness at what she saw, and she stayed silent so Takao could work without interruption. He currently sat on the end of his bed in front of Kai, a frown of concentration drawing his eyebrows together as he applied Kai's face paint with the utmost care and detail.

Hiromi had a hard time maintaining her affectionate expression when her gaze moved from Takao to Kai, however. His eyes were dull and empty, making her feel as though she was standing on the wrong side of a one-way mirror as he stared straight ahead without really seeing anything.

Hiromi had to look away eventually, unable to keep her eyes on Kai's out of pity and sadness, so she took in other little details instead, like the way Takao had wrapped Kai's ever present scarf around his neck, not so tight that it would cause him discomfort but not so loose that it would come undone on its own, either.

Like everything Takao did for Kai, it had to be just right. It had to be the way Kai would have wanted it, the way he would have done it for himself if he'd still possessed the ability.

It was incredibly touching in one way to watch Takao doing all of these necessities, but it was also a harsh and brutal reminder that somebody who'd once prided himself on being intuitive and independent was now helpless as an infant when it came to doing ordinary everyday things.

It was almost more than Hiromi could bear, but Takao had handled it all with a grace and a maturity that she would never have thought possible of him. He'd always been so demanding of attention before and would have talked freely to any reporter who stood still long enough to listen. Ever since the BBA's victory, however, he'd politely but firmly told the media employees they were no longer welcome, and he hadn't spoken to a single one of them since.

Out of respect for both her friends Hiromi had done the same, and the rest of the old team had followed suit. Takao didn't read the papers anymore and rarely took interest an interest in anything other than Kai, and although Hiromi could understand his attitude, she didn't particularly like the fact that Takao had been gradually shutting himself away, little by little.

That was why she made sure to visit as often as school and her part-time job would allow, thinking up new ideas of how to get Takao (and Kai, to a certain extent) involved with what was happening in the outside world again.

Although Takao had at first been reluctant to attend the barbeque, he'd soon changed his mind when Hiromi had told him they'd be setting up their stuff beside the canal. They both knew that it had once been one of Kai's favourite spots, and while he seemed unwilling to take much enjoyment out of living these days, he could still be counted on to drop everything at a moments' notice if it was for Kai's sake.

It was almost as painful as watching Kai having to be cared for. Takao still smiled often enough, but it seemed as though he only existed for Kai now, that everything else was just another chore for him to do before going back to the person who remained the centre of his entire world.

If the situation had been different Hiromi would have voiced her concerns over how unhealthy such a lifestyle was, but she knew that looking after Kai was a twenty-four hour job in itself. Takao had never once asked for assistance, and Hiromi also knew that he wouldn't permit anyone to help even if they offered. Only the doctors got to have any say in the matter, and although they'd implied that it would be safer and more beneficial to assign Kai to qualified and experienced nurses, Takao had refused point-blank to let them admit him into a hospital.

Kai's home was the dojo, he'd insisted, and nothing would change that until Kai himself was well enough to start making his own decisions again.

He'd been so adamant about the matter and so protective of Kai that the subject hadn't been brought up since. Besides, even the doctors had come to realise that there was no better person than Takao to take on the duty of being Kai's carer, and Hiromi had agreed with the decision wholeheartedly.

It had been the right thing to do... the only thing to do, in fact, and Hiromi's affection grew as she watched Takao put away the face paint and pick a brush up from the bedside table, running it through Kai's hair and smoothing down the more stubborn locks with his fingers.

"Okay, we're done," he said, giving his own appearance a hasty once-over before taking Kai by the hand and leading him out into the hallway.

He let go once they reached the front door, bending down and tugging gently at Kai's left ankle so that he would raise his foot.

"Come on, Kai, lift up. I need to put your shoes on."

A couple minutes later and all three of them were outside, Takao finding Kai's hand again and guiding him along. Their journey was slow as Hiromi and Takao kept pace with Kai's small steps, but it all seemed so wrong to Hiromi as she took in the way Kai walked slightly behind Takao.

Kai had never been a follower. He'd never been the type to let other people direct or control him.

A group of young children stopped talking among themselves as they walked past, pointing and whispering at Kai. Takao ignored them, but Hiromi refused to let it slide as she stomped over to the kids and loudly told them off for being so rude and for not minding their own business.

Looking slightly abashed (but really more frightened of Hiromi and her temper), they mumbled out apologies before running off into the distance.

Huffing to herself in irritation, Hiromi spun on her heel and jogged away so that she could catch up with her companions. Takao gave her a look of exasperation and Hiromi just winked back at him, making Takao roll his eyes and sigh.

Takao's grandfather was waiting for them when they arrived at their spot and Hiromi hurried to help him as Takao and Kai sat down by the water's edge. Soon the smell of cooking wafted into the clean, crisp air, and Takao's grandfather began doling out the food, exchanging a cheerful high-five with Hiromi at their accomplishments.

Takao didn't touch his own meal, intent as he was on feeding Kai. He always put Kai's needs before his own and this time was no exception as he skilfully cut up Kai's meal and offered it to him, bite by bite. As usual, Kai didn't seem too interested at first, and it took a few attempts before he finally ate, his responses automatic and mechanical.

It wasn't much longer before he'd had enough, and while Takao seemed satisfied with Kai's efforts, Hiromi couldn't shake off her concerns.

"He's not eating much, is he?" she said anxiously, but Takao just shrugged one shoulder as he picked at his own plate.

"He's always been like that," he replied quietly. "It's okay. The doctors gave him supplements so that he doesn't miss out on any vitamins and stuff."

But it wasn't okay, no matter what Takao claimed, and Hiromi busied herself with cleaning up as she tried not to notice the fact that there were more leftovers on Takao's plate than on Kai's.

They stayed until the sun started setting, the early evening air that accompanied it growing dusky and chilly, but when Hiromi opened her mouth to call out that they were heading off Takao's grandfather put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head silently.

"Give them another few minutes," he said, and Hiromi nodded in understanding as she turned her gaze on Kai and Takao.

Lying on his back with his eyes closed and his whole body relaxed, Kai looked exactly as he had done so many months ago, and it was almost enough to fool Hiromi into thinking that he'd returned to his old self again. Takao lay beside him, propped up on one elbow as he stared down at Kai, touching his face so tenderly.

Hiromi felt her heart twist in her chest when Takao kissed the tips of his fingers and pressed them lightly against Kai's lips, smiling softly, still so desperately in love, even now.

Could Kai feel those tender touches? Did he know how hard Takao was trying for his sake?

Hiromi found herself thinking what a wonderful world it would be if everybody were as selfless and devoted as Takao, but they weren't, and the world they lived in was as cruel as it was beautiful, draining all happiness away from the people most in need of it.

"Come on, Kai," Takao said finally, helping Kai stand. "You'll catch a cold if you stay here any longer."

Kai's eyes flickered open, but they stared right through Takao as though he wasn't even there. His right hand rose shakily and Takao caught it, pressing it against his cheek and then his lips so that he could kiss it.

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry. I won't leave you. I'll never leave you, I promise. Let's go home."

~~

Once upon a time Daichi wouldn't have hesitated to intrude upon Kinomiya property, mostly to annoy Takao but also because he'd enjoyed being temporarily part of a family that wasn't his own. Even so, he'd been raised properly, in spite of his rudeness, and he believed in upholding things like honour and honesty. Takao's grandfather had made it clear that Daichi was welcome to stay anytime he liked, and Daichi had always made sure to repay the old man's generosity in kind, either by chopping up firewood, fetching the groceries, or running some other random errand.

Now, however, he very rarely visited the dojo, and it was only at Hiromi's coaxing that he found himself standing on Takao's doorstep in the first place. It was raining hard and he hadn't brought an umbrella, which had led to Takao scolding him when he'd stepped inside the front entrance, dripping water everywhere.

Takao had warned Daichi to stay where he was before disappearing and then returning less than a minute later with a towel, a worn and comfortable tee shirt and a pair of pants. Takao wasn't tall, but even his clothes were too big for Daichi, who had yet to hit his growth spurt, although he didn't whine or complain about it the way he might have done before.

After a brief stop in the laundry room to put Daichi's things in the wash, Takao steered him to the sitting room and told him to wait while he made tea. Kai was already seated at the table and Daichi didn't dare approach him, even though Kai had given no indication whatsoever that he'd heard anyone enter. It made Daichi feel grateful when Takao put in an appearance and more grateful still for the tea that warmed him up.

"It wasn't raining when I set off," he said defensively as Takao continued to stare at him in disapproval. "How was I supposed to know that it would get like this?"

"It helps if you check the weather forecast first," Takao told him, smirking. "It's what I do whenever I go somewhere with Kai."

Daichi's eyes flickered to his left, unable to look at Kai properly as he just sat there, staring listlessly at nothing, but even more agonising than seeing Kai so distant was seeing Takao's gentle smile as he watched Daichi attempting to hide his gaze.

"You didn't have to leave, you know," Takao said quietly. "Jii-chan could have used the extra company, especially now that his health is starting to fail him."

"I know, but..."

Daichi trailed off, fixing his gaze guilty on the floor. He hadn't wanted to overstay his welcome, not when Kai was more in need of Takao than he was, and so he'd gone back to his old village after Kai had been moved into the dojo, unwilling to get in the way or cause any trouble.

Takao had so much to take care of already, and he didn't need any additional worries. That was the solution Daichi had come to at least, and he'd done the only thing he could to help, by removing his own presence from Takao's life so that he wouldn't be a burden on him.

Giving up the warmth and acceptance that had been offered to him so freely by the Kinomiya family had been difficult, but Daichi was used to hardship. He couldn't remember his mother and his father had died when he was still young, and while the other inhabitants of the village had looked out for him in his parents' place, Daichi had learned how to fend for himself.

That was why he'd found Takao so irritating at first. He'd given off the impression of being spoiled and immature, barely even able to take care of himself, let alone anybody else. Daichi had almost written him off as being nothing more than an over-emotional crybaby who was far too dependent on other people, but he'd gradually come to change his opinion.

Yes, the Takao back then had let the attention and the adoration go to his head, just like he'd taken for granted that his family and his friends would always be there for him, but then he'd been forced to grow up and accept the harshness of reality when those friends had temporarily turned their backs on him. Takao had learned to rely on and believe in his own abilities, and he'd become much stronger for it.

He wasn't a crybaby, either. There was something about Takao, something special that enabled him to feel other people's pain and understand it as though it were his own. Usually when he cried, it wasn't for himself but for somebody else. For Takao it was a gift, but for Daichi it would have been a curse. He couldn't even begin to imagine possessing Takao's level of empathy, nor could he imagine the hurt and suffering that came along with it.

Suddenly overcome with the urge to do something, anything, for Takao, Daichi jumped to his feet and wrung his hands anxiously. "Listen, I ought to pay you back for the hospitality, so is there any work you need doing around the house? I could clean or wash dishes or-"

"It's okay, Daichi," said Takao, shaking his head. "I can handle it."

"No you can't!" The words were out of Daichi's mouth before he could stop them, and they took him by surprise just as much as they had Takao. "I mean, just look at yourself!" he added, his voice hushed with shame and sympathy. "You've changed. You're wasting away. You're scaring me, Takao!"

"I'm fine," Takao insisted, but Daichi shook his head fiercely.

"No you're not, and you shouldn't lie, because my dad always told me it was bad! You can't afford to let pride or stubbornness hold you back at a time like this! There's nothing wrong with asking for help when you need it!"

"I don't need help," said Takao firmly, and now he was starting to get annoyed.

In a strange sort of way, Daichi found Takao's anger relieving. He could deal with Takao when he was angry, but he didn't know what to do when Takao was sad and lonely, and Daichi hated that feeling of helplessness more than anything.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for Kai and Jii-chan!" Daichi pleaded. "The doctors-"

"Aren’t of any use to me," interrupted Takao.

"But there are other people you could call!" continued Daichi, standing his ground. "There's Kyoujuu and the old hag and-"

"Daichi, that's enough," said Takao warningly. "Kai is my concern, nobody else's."

How many months has it been since he became like this?" Daichi shouted, his frustration finally busting its banks and making him give voice to things that were better left unspoken. "He's not going to get better!"

Daichi might as well have slapped Takao across the face. It would have been a lot less painful for him than hearing those words.

"You're wrong," Takao whispered, in quavering denial. "You're wrong!"

He fled the room without looking back and making Daichi feel even worse than he had done since he'd stepped inside. Seconds later and Kai rose unsteadily, either sensing Takao's distress or acting on his own uneasiness that Takao's sudden absence had brought out in him.

Daichi waited alone in miserable silence, unsure of what to do next. In the end he had only one more option left, and that was to apologise.

He was too afraid to go to Takao right away, and although Takao's bedroom door was half-open when Daichi came to stand outside it, he peeked around it nervously, not knowing what he would find.

Takao was sitting on the edge of his bed, clinging to Kai's front as he wept brokenly into his shirt, but Kai did nothing, just stared at the wall, unseeing.

"Please..." Takao said, his breath hitching, his shoulders shaking. "Say something... put your arms around me... I love you so much, Kai. Please come back."

But Kai remained silent as Takao's sobs fell on deaf ears.

Daichi couldn't stand to witness it, couldn't stand to listen, but then Takao stopped begging, his breathing slowing itself down again as he managed to calm himself somewhat. When he looked up at Kai, however, Daichi almost wished that Takao had continued with his pleading, because the hope in Takao's eyes was just too much to bear, shining like splintered jewels.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, wiping away the last of his tears before reaching up and tracing his fingertips over Kai's features. "I shouldn't have tried to force you just now. You always do things at your own pace and I should have remembered that." He took in a shuddering breath before adding, "I'll wait for as long as it takes, Kai. I'll always be here. Always."

And then he slid his arms around Kai's waist, rubbing the small of his back and resting his cheek against Kai's shoulder, closing his eyes and singing softly, his voice low and comforting.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Takao had been the three-times reigning world champion. He'd stood up to and defeated the bad guys. By rights he should have lived happily ever after, just like all the other heroes, but this wasn't a fairytale, and Takao had cruelly been denied his storybook ending. His allies had drifted out of reach and his beloved prince was locked away inside the confines of his own mind, never to return again.

Takao had saved the day, but who was left to save Takao?

Unable to stay hidden any longer, Daichi gave a small knock and peered the rest of the way around the door. "I just wanted to say sorry about earlier," he began awkwardly. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's okay," Takao replied, but Daichi's guilt didn't lessen any on being forgiven. "Really, don't worry about it. Even I have doubts sometimes. We just have to keep believing in Kai, right?"

"Yeah," lied Daichi, crossing his fingers behind his back and hoping that his father in heaven wasn't angry with him for being so untruthful. "I believe."

Takao's whole face lit up with happiness, making him seem alive for the first time since Daichi had seen him again, but the sight was far from reassuring. The situation couldn't have been more hopeless, no matter what Takao had said.

"Jeez, what am I doing? I haven't even entertained or fed you yet." Takao grinned knowingly. "You're probably starving, aren't you? I'll bet that's the real reason you came here, to grab a free meal."

"Actually, I'm not hungry," said Daichi, and this time he was being honest. He couldn't have worked up an appetite if he'd tried.

"You not wanting food?" Takao said incredulously. "All right, now I'm worried. Were you out in the rain too long? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," mumbled Daichi, dropping his gaze. "I should go..."

"But you just got here!" Takao exclaimed. "You could at least spend the night. I'll set up the spare room and-"

"I have to leave!" blurted Daichi, glancing up just long enough to see the hurt and confusion in Takao's eyes before bowing down so low that his forehead almost touched the floor. "Takao, I'm sorry! I'm really, really sorry!"

Daichi fled as Takao began to call his name, pausing just long enough to jam his shoes back on before running away from the warmth of the dojo as fast as his legs would carry him. He didn't stop until he was out of breath, but he welcomed the pain in his side as his breath puffed out in front of him in misty little clouds, fragile and fleeting as scattered dreams.

For Takao and for Kai, there was nothing more he could do.

~~

Max had always managed to find some excuse or other for not visiting the Kinomiya dojo, that he was busy with school or that he was busy helping his mother in the lab, but when he received news that Takao's grandfather had recently passed away, he'd had no choice but to return to Japan.

Takao's letter had told him not to wear dark colours for the funeral (after all, the eccentric old man wouldn't have wanted that), and so Max had turned up dressed in orange. It had been worth it, just to see Takao's reaction, though the laughter that escaped him had sounded strangely hollow and distant.

Nothing could have prepared Max for the shock of seeing Takao again after nearly four whole years. Takao had always sounded lively and energetic whenever he'd sent mail to America, and while Max knew that Kai's condition must have taken a toll on Takao who'd always been closest to him, he could never have guessed it had affected him this badly.

Takao had looked so tired and pale when he'd gone to greet Max. He was only twenty and yet it looked as though the life was slowly seeping out of him, like he'd been giving up his very soul piece by piece in order to sustain the one that he loved.

More painful than that, however, had been seeing Kai again for the first time in so long. Gone were the confidence and the aloofness that Max had once been so familiar with. Now Kai was let with nothing whatsoever, only a vague awareness of the person who had always been his guiding light.

It made Max feel horribly uncomfortable to be around Kai, even though he knew his existence didn't mean a single thing to his former team captain, like he'd been completely erased from Kai's memories, if he'd even managed to retain them.

It hurt, but not nearly as much as seeing Kai so utterly dependent. It wasn't fair that somebody so powerful had been dealt such an injustice, or that the only emotion he tended to evoke in other people these days was pity, and Kai didn't deserve so harsh a punishment, no matter how many times he'd wandered off his rightful path in the past.

He truly was lucky to have found someone like Takao, and Max knew that Kai would have agreed with those sentiments, if only he'd been able to. Takao's faithfulness and loyalty were unparalleled, and once he committed himself to something, he certainly didn't do it halfway. He'd been like that for as long as Max had known him. Takao had been an inspiration to everyone he'd met, but Kai had always been his driving force, spurring him on to even greater accomplishments, never letting him down and never once giving up on him.

Even now, it was hard to say who needed who the most. Kai needed Takao in order to function and get through every day life, but Takao needed Kai just to be there, especially now that his grandfather was gone.

Max had noted the absence of Takao's father and brother, but Takao had just smiled sadly and said that tracking them down would be next to impossible. They had no permanent address and Takao had found no way of being able to contact them. It made Max's guilt almost unbearable, because really, what kind of person left their friend to suffer all alone?

Takao hadn't listened, though. He'd encouraged them to move on with their lives, even if it meant living those lives far away from him, and Max had respected Takao's wish, no matter how painful it had been to see Takao placing other people's happiness above his own.

He'd listened eagerly, genuinely interested to hear about what had been going on without his knowledge, making the occasional comment or question as he kept Kai's fingers twined with his own, stroking them lovingly with his free hand, either for Kai's sake or for his own, or possibly both.

"Well, Kyoujuu stayed with Mama and me in New York for a while when he first came over to study," explained Max, "but then he got an apartment of his own to share with Emily. He told me that it was just for practicality, since they're both working on the same science degree, but I know better. It was really so that they could set up a little love nest together."

"Way to go, Kyoujuu," replied Takao, a little of his old self appearing in the devious grin that he wore. "Is he doing okay with the college stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Max told him. "You know he has an IQ of about fifteen hundred, so he always comes out top of the class, much to Emily's annoyance. He was kind of worried when he first arrived about his English not being good enough, but he speaks it like a pro now, and I think he's enjoying life in the U.S."

"It's been so long since I last went there," Takao said wistfully. "It'd be nice to visit again."

"Then come on over!" urged Max. "Mama would love it. You can stay with us for as long as you like!"

"I can't," sighed Takao. "Kai doesn't deal well with long journeys, and even if we could get there, New York is such a busy place. I'd be worried about something happening to him, so it's better that we just stay here where it's quiet."

"I understand," said Max. "But still, you could try thinking of yourself for once. When was the last time you did something fun? I notice that you still keep that bey stadium in the back yard in good condition. How about a battle? I'll whip you back into shape in no time!"

"No thanks," said Takao, shaking his head. "It's really nice of you to offer and all, but no."

Max didn't give up, however. He wanted to make a point, whether Takao would listen to it or not, and he said gently, "You know, I think you're doing a great job taking care of Kai. Really, I do. You've stood by him through everything, and that's pretty admirable. Even so, it's not good to forget about yourself in the process. Kai wouldn't accept that. He'd want you to be happy, I know it!"

"Please don't talk about Kai like he's dead," Takao said tightly. "He's right beside me, so don't act like he's not standing here listening."

Takao spoke very quietly, but Max flinched back anyway at the tone of his voice. He hadn't meant to upset Takao, but it seemed like he'd accidentally touched a nerve. Had all this time apart really made him so clumsy and ignorant as to what Takao held precious?

"I'm sorry," mumbled Max, lowering his head. "I shouldn't have said that. I apologise."

"It's okay," Takao relented, offering up a wan smile. "Everyone else has given up, so it doesn't matter much anymore. Kai still has me, and I'm never going to lose faith in him, no matter what happens."

An awkward silence fell over them both, one that was only broken when Kai began to grow restless, tugging his hand away from Takao's, his empty eyes staring right at the memorial photograph of Takao's grandfather without actually being able to see it.

Takao followed Kai's gaze, his expression momentarily unreadable before he reached up and framed Kai's face with his palms, calming him again by resting their foreheads together and rubbing his thumbs lightly over Kai's cheeks, being careful not to smudge the paint there.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," he murmured, the little term of endearment making Max's heart ache all the more. "He's gone and we'll just have to get used to it."

For a second it looked as though he might cry, but his eyes were perfectly dry when he pulled away from Kai and turned to Max.

"Thanks for coming all this way," he said, reverting back to duty and formality after his brief lapse of anger and sorrow. "I really appreciate it."

Max hesitated just long enough before throwing caution to the wind and hugging Takao on impulse. He didn't miss Takao's startled expression either, and he wondered how long it had been since anyone last held Takao like this, but it wasn't the only thing that worried him. He could feel how thin Takao was through his loose clothing, a thinness that almost bordered on frailty, like Takao would break if he squeezed him too tightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Max whispered into his ear, and he wasn't just referring to Takao's grandfather. He'd seen for himself the way Takao's eyes were nearly as dull as Kai's now, the innocence and naivety they'd once possessed gone for good. The spark that Max had known so well had all but disappeared now, leaving behind a kind of resigned weariness in its place.

The only thing Takao concerned himself with now was Kai, and even though he was neglecting himself in the process, it seemed that Max wasn't the only one who hadn't had the heart to try and change that. Takao just wanted to be with Kai, and nobody had the right to deny him of staying by his side.

Takao still loved Kai so much. He was no longer brash and stubborn but gentle and considerate, his affection shining through in the way that he looked at or touched Kai. His dedication had never once wavered, and he'd somehow managed to stay strong, in spite of all the obstacles that life had thrown into his path.

It really was very humbling to witness such purity and ferocity, and although Takao deserved happiness on a far greater level, he was quietly content just to have Kai close.

Max released Takao just as Kai reached out for him, their hands clasping, their fingers threading, both of them bound to one another as much in body as in spirit. Such a tightly woven connection didn't need words or ceremonies to be true, and when Max smiled again it was supportive and encouraging.

"Keep fighting, Takao," he said, giving the thumbs-up sign.

"Thanks," said Takao, and Max could tell that he meant it this time. "Really."

Max grinned and added, "You too, Kai. Hang in there!"

Kai remained as unresponsive as ever, but Takao's gratitude was enough for them both when he allowed Max to take his other hand and shake it, the trio united briefly the way they had been as a team so long ago. Only one was absent, but neither Takao nor Max chose to mention his name.

Takao pulled away and the moment was broken as he said, "Let's go, Kai. There are things we still need to do."

He gave one final nod to Max and turned to leave, walking away with Kai, the pair of them disappearing from Max's sight. Somehow, Max couldn't shake the feeling that they were also walking out of his life, overcome as he was with a sudden surge of panic, like they were far beyond his reach now, and worse, that they would continue remain at such a distance.

A shiver ran down his spine, sinister like the flicker of a serpent's tongue, and Max rubbed his arms briskly to ward away the sudden chill. There would be other opportunities to see them again, or so he tried to tell himself.

Takao was right. They still had things to do.

~~

It was the first day Rei had set foot back in Japan for over fifteen years. He hadn't visited when Takao's grandfather had died, nor had he visited for Max and Hiromi's wedding. The two of them lived in America now, along with Kyoujuu and Emily, and it seemed as though they'd all moved on with their lives.

Takao and Kai had never been given that right. They'd also been denied of everything they should have been entitled to - happiness, long and healthy lives, a family...

Rei had a daughter of his own now, one who played the sport that Takao had loved so much and that Kai had been prepared to give up his life to protect. It was Rei's tribute to all the things Takao and Kai had fought for, and his way of apologising for what he'd never been able to say or do for them.

It just seemed so surreal as he entered the cemetery, following the directions that Kyoujuu had passed on to him over the phone. While his head could understand what had happened on one level, his heart still refused to come to terms with his bereavement.

Takao had only been one year younger than him after all, and Kai only one year older. Rei himself was barely into his thirties, and that made things so much harder to accept. Even when he came to stand in front of the tombstones, it didn't bring home the fact that two of his closest friends were no longer with him.

Kyoujuu had been the one to tell Rei the story, and it had started by one of Takao's neighbours paying a visit one afternoon to the dojo, only to receive no reply when she'd knocked at the door. Curious and concerned, she'd gone inside to search for the residents and had eventually found them outside on the back porch, eyes closed, hand in hand, not moving and not breathing.

There was something symbolic about the fact that the sun had been setting when Kai and Takao died, like the giant star wasn't the only light that had disappeared from their world.

Rei had read the doctors' reports at Kyoujuu's request, but he had no need for such cold and clinical explanations. While the cause of Kai's death had been rational enough in that his heart had simply given out on him, the reason for Takao's passing hadn't been quite so clear-cut.

Rei had always been brought up to believe that people were joined by the red threads of fate, and that if even one of those threads ever snapped, the person connected to the fading soul would also cease to exist.

Maybe it was superstitious and childish to trust in such stories, but they'd always made sense to Rei, especially when he remembered all the letters Takao had written to him during their time apart.

'It doesn't matter if you never reply,' he'd put. 'I know you read these, and that's more than enough. Kai and me miss you. We always have done.'

It was always 'Kai and me', like the two of them no longer functioned as separate entities anymore, like they were so closely intertwined that they just couldn't survive without each other. That was what Rei thought, as he laid down the flowers he'd brought, one for Takao and one for Kai, both their graves resting side by side, together even in death.

The doctors' reports weren't the only documents Rei had been shown upon his arrival, however. It had been something of a surprise when Kyoujuu had taken him to the Kinomiya dojo to let him see the work Takao had left behind, and while Rei knew Takao had always possessed a certain flair for artistry, the pictures he'd produced in later life bore little resemblance to the comedic doodles he'd once been so fond of sketching.

It had been breathtaking to see such a large collection of beautiful watercolours and acrylics, all of them depicting the scenery around Takao's hometown. Most were paintings of the canal where they'd so often trained together as a team, some of them capturing the melting reds and golds of a sunset and others featuring the silvery light of the moon reflected upon the blues and greys of the water that rippled beneath it.

Kyoujuu had suggested publishing the paintings in memory of Takao, and Rei had agreed. There weren't many people who remembered Takao after he'd bowed out of the public view, but for the old BBA team, and for all the others whose lives Takao had touched during his brief existence, it was something to keep with them in his absence, to look at and think back on the boy who had given so much.

Only one of the pictures was to remain unprinted, however, and that was the painting Takao had done of Kai. It was far too personal and private to share, and even Rei himself had felt as though he was intruding somehow, simply by setting eyes on the piece.

It was Kai as Takao had always seen him, strong, brave, passionate, dedicated and achingly beautiful. The attention to detail was exquisite, marking the painting as Takao's finest work. It had been a privilege to see it, one that Rei wasn't sure he deserved, and he'd gazed at it for well over half an hour before being almost overwhelmed by the sheer depths of Takao's emotions, forcing himself to turn away before he drowned in them.

Rei had known the true extent of Takao's feelings well before viewing that painting, though, and he could remember the frustration and bitterness that he himself had experienced until understanding had finally dawned. It was the first time he'd turned his back on Takao and the first time they'd participated in a tag team tournament.

Rei hadn't realised at first how precious Kai had been to Takao then. Desperate for acknowledgement from the person Rei had always taken to be his greatest friend, his worthiest rival, it had hurt more than anything to be forgotten about, and to learn that he hadn't been as important to Takao as Takao had been to him.

There had only ever been room for one person in Takao's heart, and that person was Kai. No matter how hard Rei tried, his voice had never been able to reach Takao, not like Kai's did, and it was only after Kai's rematch with Brooklyn that Rei began to realise. The mist of confusion in his mind had cleared and left behind a moment of perfect clarity, pure and simple, like the ringing of a bell.

Takao had made a promise he'd been determined to keep. He'd fought his own team in order to protect that promise, throwing away his pride and actually begging them not to interfere with Kai's battle. His tears had been more genuine and heartfelt than anything Rei had ever witnessed before, and Takao had shamed them all by showing a faith and a determination so fierce and so powerful that it would have been an insult not to believe along with him.

Kai himself had said it.

It was love.

Rei had heard the stories from Kyoujuu and Hiromi. Takao had devoted himself to Kai so completely, offering up his mind, his body, his soul, everything that he was without a second thought. He belonged to Kai just as much as Kai belonged to him, and nothing could have torn them apart.

It had been the same for Kai, before and after he'd lost his mind to Brooklyn. He never would have allowed anything or anyone to get in the way of his being with Takao, and even when he'd been drifting in a time and a place that was both untouchable and unapproachable, he still continued responding to the person who meant so much to him.

At least in death Kai had broken the chains that had bound him during his life. His soul was now free to reach out for Takao's without being held back, to embrace and cherish it the way he'd been unable to with mind and body.

Would they be reborn eventually? Would the deity watching over them grant all the wishes they'd once been robbed of so heartlessly?

Rei had no idea, but if Takao had believed so strongly, then he could too. Even if he apologised for his powerlessness, Takao would only say there was nothing to forgive and Kai would probably tell him to focus on what he could do instead of dwelling on what he couldn't.

Kneeling down and clasping his hands together respectfully, Rei said, "I'm glad I met you... both of you. I hope you're happy now, wherever you are, and that you'll stay that way for as long as you can. Maybe we'll see each other again someday, but until then I guess this is goodbye."

He closed his eyes and bowed his head in sixty seconds of silence, then rose to his feet and looked up at the sky. If he concentrated hard enough he could hear the sound of lilting laughter, fluttering like leaves in the breeze, and he knew then that Kai and Takao would never truly be gone, not with so many things to remember them by.

 

End.


	6. Six

Title: Getting Away  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~

It wasn't unusual at all for Kai to visit the Kinomiya dojo these days, and although he still insisted on being aloof and somewhat standoffish at times, even he had trouble pretending to be uncaring whenever Takao would greet him with a smile that lit up his whole face.

"I'm glad you came over, Kai!" he said cheerfully, leading the other boy to his bedroom and gesturing for him to take a seat. "Wait here and I'll be right back with snacks!"

Kai pulled the chair back from the desk at the corner of the room and did as he was told, making himself comfortable and looking up when the door slid open again moments later. Takao stepped inside, carrying a tray carefully and setting it down on the small table in front of him.

"Ta-da! Just help yourself to whatever you want. You *are* my honoured guest, after all."

Kai watched as Takao poured out tea and handed it over to him, taking the cup wordlessly and sipping from it.

It still surprised him to see Takao being so observant and attentive on occasion, but then Takao seemed to notice a lot when it came to him. He knew that Kai didn't like soda and didn't care much for juice, so he always made sure to offer tea or coffee when he visited, and since Kai had never really enjoyed eating sweet things, Takao usually tended to provide him with crackers or biscuits.

Kai still wasn't used to being taken care of like this, but it seemed to make Takao happy to play the part of the gracious host.

"So, where's your grandfather?" asked Kai. "I didn't see him on my way in. Are you home alone today?"

"Nah, Jii-chan was training out in the back yard last time I checked," Takao said, picking out a cracker and munching on it. "He said he wanted me to work out too, but I told him I was busy."

"So I see," said Kai, smirking slightly. "Entertaining guests can be very strenuous, I'm sure."

"Damn right it is," Takao grinned. "Well, that and I couldn't be bothered with practise this morning. Jii-chan got mad and called me a slacker, then he said something else about me being lazy and unmotivated, but I wasn't really listening."

"I'm sure that made him happy," Kai said wryly.

"It's his own fault for being so weird," Takao said airily. "Then again, he has been pretty uptight lately, ever since he walked in while we were... you know..."

Kai remembered all too clearly what Takao was talking about. The two of them had begun to suspect the elderly Kinomiya of having some sort of inbuilt sex radar that let him know when anything inappropriate was being done in his house. He seemed to have developed an uncanny knack of turning up every time Kai and Takao would get down to the business of doing some serious kissing, and Kai was tired of being whacked over the head with a kendo stick or having the hose turned on him for being overly-amorous.

"There's no danger of him interfering if he's busy with practise, though," Kai said casually.

"Jii-chan always tends to get pretty absorbed in his training," Takao agreed. "Besides, what he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"My thoughts exactly," said Kai.

"I'm glad we agree," Takao said slyly, moving over to the bed and sitting down on it, patting the space beside him. "Now, get your ass over here, Hiwatari."

Kai didn't need to be told twice. He crossed the length of the room in seconds and soon joined the equally impatient Takao, closing what little distance remained between them with a kiss. Takao responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around Kai's shoulders and pressing up against him, sighing when Kai's tongue came out to flick across his lower lip and moaning when it slid into his mouth.

One of his hands rose up to bury itself into Kai's hair, clenching the silky strands between his fingers and moving his other hand to stroke over the back of Kai's neck. Kai growled, pleased, and began pushing Takao down so that he was lying on his back, breaking the kiss just long enough so that he could settle over him before picking up where he'd left off.

Takao's hands were busy again, this time travelling down the length of Kai's body and inching under his shirt, his fingers tapping along Kai's spine and bare skin and causing him to shiver before bringing his own hands into the action. He propped himself up on one forearm and used his free hand to trail over Takao's thigh, enjoying the feel of soft, worn denim stretched snugly over quivering muscle.

"Kai..." Takao breathed softly, arching his neck and sighing again as Kai began to kiss his way up the exposed length of his throat.

"Kinomiya..." he whispered in response, uttering Takao's name over and over between scattered kisses before finally arriving back at his mouth, moaning as their lips met once again.

The kiss had grown so intense that they never even noticed when the door flew open, and it was only when a loud voice bellowed out that they paused in what they were doing.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Takao's grandfather yelled, grabbing Kai by the scruff of his neck and hauling him off Takao. "How many times do I have to tell you? No funny stuff under my roof!"

Kai shrugged in a half-hearted sort of apology as Takao's grandfather set him back onto his feet while Takao pushed himself up into a sitting position, grinning sheepishly.

"Well, you know how it is, Jii-chan," he said, laughing in embarrassment. "One thing leads to another and then-"

"Not in this house it doesn't," his grandfather said sternly. "Obviously you kids have a lot of energy to burn off, so that's there I step in. You," he added, jerking a thumb over at Kai. "Two whole hours of meditation ought to calm that raging spirit of yours, and as for you," he said, glaring down at Takao, "I think three thousand sword swings will make you think twice about breaking the rules in future."

"Three *thousand*?" Takao cried indignantly. "That's just cruel! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"No excuses!" his grandfather roared. "You have three minutes to get changed into your training gear, and I'll be timing you while I wait. For every second that you're late I'll be forced to add an additional one hundred swings."

"Gimme a break," Takao pleaded, but his grandfather was having none of it.

"Three minutes!" he reminded darkly, taking Kai by the arm and sweeping him away before slamming the door shut behind them.

Takao grumbled to himself as he undressed, making sure that he was quicker than usual and hurrying off to face his punishment. Kai was sitting cross-legged at the far corner of the training hall and looking very disgruntled, but his irritation was nothing compared to Takao's grandfather's.

"Begin now," he said, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning as Takao squared his shoulders miserably, counting each swing out loud.

Kai watched him out the corner of his eye, keeping up the pretence that he was honing his spirit while privately inventing a plan that would solve both their problems, with luck.

Takao's grandfather seemed slightly appeased when their little session was over and Takao collapsed onto the floor, fighting hard to catch his breath.

"Let that be a lesson to you," his grandfather warned, again looking satisfied when Takao nodded wearily in response.

"I think I'm gonna die," Takao groaned when his grandfather finally left, flopping down on his back and lying unmoving. "My arms are *killing* me..."

"Listen, Kinomiya," said Kai, getting up and wincing at the stiffness in his body for having sat in the same position for so long. "I've been thinking."

"Oh really?" Takao said disinterestedly, wiping his forehead with his sleeve and sighing heavily. "What about? I always figured you were supposed to empty your mind when you meditate."

"As if I could with you sweating and grunting just five feet away from me," scowled Kai. "But anyway, enough of that. Let's take a vacation this weekend."

"A vacation?" Takao echoed, rolling over onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows as he regarded Kai with interest. "Like with the rest of the guys, you mean?"

"No," Kai said shortly. "Just you and me."

"Just the two of us?" Takao said, his cheeks turning pink. "Where would we go?"

"Anywhere but here," Kai said dryly, causing Takao to laugh.

"I see Jii-chan's been getting on your nerves," he teased. "Not that I blame you or anything, 'cause he's always driving me crazy."

"So, what's your answer?" asked Kai.

"Yes," Takao said, feeling vaguely shy but happy at the same time. "I'd really like that."

~~

Saturday came bright and sunny. Takao could barely contain his excitement as he double-checked his bags to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"So, how are we getting there?" he asked, satisfied that he'd packed enough food to last for the next two days.

"We can catch the bus, but the nearest stop to the summer house is twenty minute's walk away," Kai told him. "I hope you’re up for the hike."

"You bet!" Takao said enthusiastically. "But still, why'd you feel the need to rent a summer house in the middle of winter?"

"It's only November, Kinomiya, so technically it's still autumn."

"Yeah, but it's starting to get pretty cold these days," said Takao, shivering. "Anyway, you never answered my question. Why couldn't we just hole up in some hotel for the weekend?"

"Because I want privacy," said Kai. "Saturdays are always busy, and we probably would have had trouble booking a room. The place we're headed is much more isolated."

"Wow, you really seem to have thought this through," Takao said, awed.

"Of course," replied Kai, looking more than a little superior. "Unlike you, I don't believe in making half-assed attempts."

"Normally I'd get mad at you for saying something like that, but since you're treating me, I'll let you off this time," Takao grinned.

It took them over forty minutes to reach their destination, but the long trek was worth it when Kai unlocked the door and gestured for Takao to enter ahead of him.

"Whoa, this place is *huge*!" Takao said, pausing just long enough to kick off his shoes before running the rest of the way into the house in order to investigate. The kitchen was his first port of call, and Kai could hear him shouting gleefully as he began poking around.

"I take it we have all that we need?" he asked as Takao opened and closed one cupboard door after another.

"Yup! We've got ourselves a refrigerator, a microwave, a stove, plates and dishes... everything but food! But not worry, 'cause I made sure to take care of *that*."

Takao brushed past Kai and shot off up the stairs, making Kai cringe at the loud thumping of Takao's socked feet over the landing before his voice rang out once again.

"Check *this* out, Kai! Come on, come on, hurry up!"

Kai rolled his eyes and made his way slowly up the stairs, finding Takao in what appeared to be the master bedroom.

"Not bad," he said idly.

"Not bad?" Takao repeated incredulously. "I've never seen a bed this big before! I swear, it's got to be at least five times the size of mine!"

"I suppose that is convenient," said Kai, shrugging. "I do intend on putting it to good use, after all."

"Later, lover boy," Takao said laughingly. "We haven't explored the rest of the house yet."

Kai wasn't terribly interested in checking out the rest of the rooms, but Takao insisted on dragging him into each and every one. Kai paid more attention to Takao himself rather than what Takao was so intent on showing him, and something seemed ever so slightly off about the other boy's behaviour.

Kai had been around Takao long enough now to know about all the various quirks of his personality, and he was aware that Takao tended to babble when he was feeling nervous. He'd chatter on about some insane topic or other in an attempt to hide his uneasiness and generally make an annoyance of himself to everyone within hearing distance.

It wasn't until they were back in the kitchen that Kai finally called him on it, though, and he took a seat at the counter, regarding Takao idly as he began unpacking the things they'd brought with them.

"What's with all this sudden exuberance, Kinomiya?" he asked, knowing full well why Takao was acting the way that he was, but giving him the option of explaining it on his own without feeling cornered or threatened. Takao would probably respond in one of two ways. Either he'd give up and blurt out what was on his mind or he'd attempt to laugh it off. Unsurprisingly, he chose the latter.

"It's called being happy, you big dummy," he said, flashing a grin over his shoulder before going back to his task. "I haven't had a vacation in months, so I've been looking forward to this trip all week."

"But you're nervous," Kai said shrewdly. "Why?"

Takao paused, then sighed in defeat, looking over at Kai sheepishly. "I was just thinking, you know?" he said. "About how it really is just you and me out here. There's no Jii-chan to interrupt us, no one to tell us what we can or can't do, and... well... yeah, I guess I am feeling kind of nervous."

"Are you starting to have second thoughts?" said Kai.

"No!" Takao said quickly. "I want this. Really, I do. I just... I kinda..." He broke off, laughing in embarrassment and rubbing the back of his hand over one cheek as though trying to hide the blush there. "You probably think I'm being stupid."

"I don't think you're stupid, Kinomiya," Kai said solemnly, getting to his feet and walking over to Takao, reaching out and tilting his head up before leaning down and pressing his mouth gently to Takao's.

Takao was smiling at him when he drew back, and although Kai could still see faint traces of hesitancy in his face, it was mostly overshadowed by other, more confident emotions. It was all there in Takao's eyes: determination, acceptance, hope, and, as Kai looked closer, a promise.

"Let's get this party started, shall we?" Takao said, his tone teasing and more than a little suggestive.

"You're sure?" asked Kai, needing to confirm one last time that this was something Takao truly wanted.

"Yes," Takao said firmly. "I'm sure."

 

~~

 

If Takao had been nervous earlier there was no sign of it now as he led Kai back upstairs to the master bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them and motioning for Kai to take a seat on the bed. Kai did so, waiting patiently until Takao joined him before reaching out and pulling him into a kiss.

Takao went willingly, winding one arm around Kai's waist and letting his free hand drift up to cup his cheek as they exchanged gentle, teasing kisses. Neither one of them seemed to have any intention of rushing things just yet and Kai was glad that he could take the time to touch at his own leisure.

Out of habit, Takao's eyes slid over to the door, and Kai smirked slightly when he realised what Takao was looking at.

"He's not going to burst in on us this time," he said, causing Takao to grin back at him.

"Poor Jii-chan," he said. "He's probably climbing the walls now that he knows he can't stop us anymore."

"We're not under his roof," Kai reminded him. "We can do whatever we want."

"Damn right," Takao agreed, moving his hand to the back of Kai's head and pulling him into another kiss.

Kai let his own hands wander, sighing into Takao's mouth when he felt small, sure fingers tickle over his skull and toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. He decided it was time to bring his own hands into the action, running them over Takao's sides before settling one onto his back and the other onto his stomach.

Slowly, almost idly, he slipped his fingers under Takao's thin tee shirt and let them play over his navel. Takao wriggled against him in displeasure and edged away, trying not to snicker as their lips broke apart.

"Kaiii!" he whined, taking hold of Kai's wrist in an attempt to dissuade him from his chosen activity. Kai was having none of it, however, and he simply chose to hike his hand up higher, earning a small gasp when his fingertips found Takao's nipples.

Takao suddenly went very still as Kai rubbed and pinched, biting his lip and closing his eyes. His previously amused expression turned considerably darker when he opened them again, and even Kai found himself taken by surprise at the way Takao arched up to kiss him fervently, but he got the message loud and clear.

Playtime was over.

It took a lot longer than usual to work Takao's tee shirt up and above his head, mostly because Takao was so reluctant to tear his mouth away from Kai's, but also because he kept trying to press himself closer.

They parted just long enough for Kai to rid Takao of the garment that covered his upper body, tossing it aside while Takao began popping open the button of Kai's dress shirt. Once that had been achieved, they dove back into another kiss, Takao growling his approval at the contact of bare skin against bare skin.

Still kissing, Takao pushed himself up onto his knees, crawling awkwardly into Kai's lap and shifting around a little in order to get more comfortable. Kai groaned and planted his hands firmly on Takao's hips, forcing him to stay still. All that squirming was distracting him, and although they'd chosen to increase the pace, he didn't want this to be over before it had even begun.

Takao was too busy to worry about distractions, apparently, because he'd already kissed his way across Kai's cheek, stopping when he reached his ear and blowing into it lightly, causing Kai to shiver in response. Then he was sucking on Kai's earlobe, making muffled little sounds of approval as he worried at the tiny silver stud with his tongue.

Kai tightened his grip, closing his eyes and gasping when Takao nipped sharply, reaching up and drawing him away, pressing their foreheads together with a shuddering sigh.

"Are you purposely driving me crazy?" he rasped.

"Don't be like that," Takao said, grinning. "You're as horny as I am. I can feel it."

And he squirmed in Kai's lap once again, wringing a strangled-sounding moan from Kai's lips before he suddenly found himself thrown flat on his back, momentarily breathless as Kai loomed over him.

"Dammit, Kinomiya, quit teasing," he warned.

"But it's so much fun!" Takao said, now snickering at the way Kai was glaring at him.

Kai seemed to have had enough of his childishness, however, because he caught Takao's wrists with one hand, pinning them up above his head and moving his lower body between Takao's legs before giving a very deliberate and very calculated thrust.

It was Takao's turn to gasp now and his breathing quickly turned shallow when Kai rocked his hips again, grinding against Takao and making him moan. Takao was struggling to pull his hands free, but Kai's grip was tight. Takao clenched his teeth and made an irritated sound, lifting his legs and locking them around Kai's waist, bringing their lower bodies even closer.

Kai gave an answering noise of his own as Takao resumed his earlier squirming in earnest, and he realised that they would have to slow things down somewhat before they ended up getting out of hand.

"Keep still," he hissed, but Takao shook his head fervently, tightening his legs even further.

"Don't wanna," he whined. "It feels good like this."

"You have to let me go," Kai said firmly. "We won't be able to get started otherwise."

"You mean it gets better?" Takao asked, opening his eyes and staring up at Kai dazedly.

"That's what they say," Kai told him, not sure whether to feel amused or flattered by the look on Takao's face. "I also think it helps to take our pants off."

He let go of Takao's hands the same time Takao let go of his waist and they both raced to get each other naked. Takao's fingers were clumsy but insistent as they worked on unbuckling Kai's belt, but Kai was quicker. He'd already managed to drag Takao's jeans off along with his boxers just as Takao had finished undoing Kai's zipper.

It didn't take much longer before he removed what remained of Kai's clothing, and for a while, he just stared. Kai might have found himself feeling self-conscious if he hadn't been so busy pulling the tie out of Takao's hair, letting it flow freely so that he could run his fingers through it.

Takao made a pleasured little sound as Kai continued to play with his hair, letting his own hands move up so that he could place them lightly on Kai's chest.

"Way to make me feel like an underdeveloped wimp in comparison," he said, trailing his fingers wonderingly over Kai's washboard abs.

"Maybe if you actually trained once in a while instead of trying to get out of it all the time, you wouldn't be so skinny," Kai said wryly. "It's amazing that you have a figure like this when taking into account just how much you eat."

"But I spend most of my life either running from Jii-chan or running from Hiromi," Takao said sheepishly. "That's my way of keeping in shape."

"Figures," Kai snorted.

"Still, you think I'm hot, right?" said Takao, flipping his hair over his shoulder and giving Kai a dazzling smile.

"In your dreams, Kinomiya," Kai told him, rolling his eyes.

"At least a certain part of you is showing interest," Takao said slyly, pressing himself up against Kai and sneaking a hand down into his lap, curling his fingers around Kai's erection and smiling even wider when Kai's breathing hitched.

"What did you expect?" rasped Kai, fisting one hand into the rumpled sheets below them as Takao began sliding his hand up and down slowly.

"Then you *do* admit that I'm hot!" Takao said triumphantly, rewarding Kai with a squeeze of his fingers.

"Keep moving your hand like that and I'll say whatever you want," Kai breathed, now rocking his hips in time with Takao's rhythm.

"Oh, I can do better than that," said Takao, twisting his body so that he was lying on his stomach, pushing Kai's thighs further apart and settling between them as he licked his lips. "Um... let me know if I do anything wrong, okay?"

Kai barely had time to digest those words before Takao let his tongue swipe over the head of his cock, causing Kai to emit his loudest gasp yet in pure shock. Takao glanced up at him and seemed to take Kai's reaction as a good sign because he then wrapped his lips around Kai's arousal, sliding them down snugly until they met the hand that was still wrapped around the rest of Kai's length.

Kai could only watch in amazement, not quite believing this was actually happening. He took in the sight of Takao, his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed, his hair slipping like silk over Kai's trembling thighs, and almost came right there and then.

It took all of his self-control to keep from thrusting when Takao drew him deeper into his mouth, sucking hard and working at Kai with his tongue, and Kai clenched his teeth, letting his head fall back on his shoulders as he panted raggedly.

He brought one of his shaking hands to rest on Takao's head, tangling his fingers into it and kneading the back of his skull. Takao gave a muffled groan when Kai finally gave into temptation and rocked his hips, his movements growing increasingly urgent.

"Kinomiya, stop," Kai whispered, his expression strained and his forehead damp with sweat.

Takao blinked up at him in confusion but did as he was told, letting Kai slip out of his mouth with a slight popping sound and wiping a hand over his lips, looking more than a little unsure of himself.

"Didn't I do it right?" he asked uncertainly. "Wasn't it good?"

"It was *too* good," said Kai, still breathing heavily.

"Then why'd you tell me to stop?" said Takao, embarrassed. "You could've just... well, you know. It's not like I would have minded."

"I know that," Kai told him. "But I had something else in mind. Something better."

Takao stared at him for a long moment and then seemed to reach some sort of decision, crawling up the bed and laying himself down onto his back. "Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow at Kai. "What are you waiting for?"

He watched as Kai got to his feet, walking over to the bags they'd left earlier in a corner of the room and unzipping it. Takao couldn't help grinning when Kai found what he was looking for, and he shifted over a little when Kai knelt back down on the bed beside him.

"You really *have* thought things through," he said. "I should've known you'd make preparations."

"I don't do things by halves, Kinomiya," said Kai. "It's all or nothing."

"What have I told you about being greedy?" Takao teased.

"I can't help that," Kai said solemnly. "I never settle for anything less than the best."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Takao said, offering Kai a more genuine smile as he reached out and drew him into a playful, lingering kiss. Kai's expression was serious as he gazed down at Takao, however, and he lifted a hand to Takao's cheek, cupping it with a tenderness that bordered on reverence.

"Are you sure?" he said quietly.

"Sure I'm sure," said Takao, arching up to kiss Kai briefly on the nose before settling his head back onto the pillow. "Let's do this. There's no Jii-chan to interrupt us now."

"Thank God for that," said Kai, laughing a little in spite of himself.

Takao's eyes were sparkling with amusement and Kai watched them close as he leaned down to press a kiss over each fluttering eyelid. It didn't take much longer for his mouth to find Takao's again, and for a moment or two, all they did was kiss, but Kai quickly came back to himself when he felt one of Takao's inner thighs rub over his hip. Takao's eyes were no longer amused when Kai looked at them again, but warm and accepting, the accompanying smile on his lips soft and inviting.

Kai didn't need any more encouragement than that, and with one last kiss, he pulled away.

"Lift your hips," he ordered, and Takao did so, watching as Kai applied a generous amount of lubricant to his fingers and hissing when they moved down to touch him. Kai looked up at him in concern and Takao grinned back sheepishly.

"Too cold," he said, in way of explanation. "Warm it with your hands or something next time."

"I'll remember," said Kai, keeping his gaze fixed firmly on Takao when he eased one finger inside him. "Is this all right?"

"Yeah," Takao said huskily, moving one of his own hands into the action and stroking his arousal slowly. "Keep going."

Kai nearly forgot all about preparing Takao when he started touching himself like that, and it took a supreme amount of concentration for him to focus on his designated job. Takao gasped when Kai introduced a second finger, but gave no indication of discomfort.

"Keep going," he repeated.

It was extremely gratifying when Kai's fingers brushed over a spot that made Takao arch and grunt, and he began stroking himself harder, his eyes half-lidded and heavy, his lips parted and swollen. Kai longed to kiss them again, but he settled for murmuring a response.

"Takao..."

It was rare that he ever called Takao by name, and hearing Kai say it now seemed to turn Takao on even more.

"Kai," he called back, letting his hand fall back to his side. "That's enough. I'm ready."

It still seemed too soon in Kai's opinion, but if Takao said that he felt ready, then it must be true.

Takao waited impatiently as Kai spread some of the gel over himself, and his breathing quickened even further when Kai positioned himself. Both of them moaned in unison when Kai began to push inside and Kai had to bite down on his lip to prevent himself from making any further noises as he thrust in as far as he was able.

He'd never felt anything so incredible in his life. Even battling in the arena was nothing compared to what it felt like to have Takao so tightly around him. His whole body was poised and tense, but he caught himself when he took in the expression on Takao's face. He couldn't tell if it was pleasured or pained, so he gave Takao a verbal nudge, needing reassurance.

"You okay?" he said.

"I hear it gets better if you move," Takao said, giving him a shaky smirk.

Kai laughed, amusement mixing with relief and arousal. "It's good to see that you're as pushy in bed as you are in everything else," he admitted. "I'd have been worried otherwise."

"Then shut up and get your ass in gear, Hiwatari," Takao told him wryly. "We don't have all day."

Although Kai would have liked to say something cutting or witty in response to Takao's smart-mouthed comment, Takao was already squirming again, forcing a series of noisy pants past Kai's lips as he tried his hardest to remain still and in control. Takao whined at Kai's lack of response and grabbed hold of his cock once again, his earlier sounds of frustration quickly turning into sounds of relief.

Kai growled and batted Takao's hand away, shooting a glare to remind Takao just who was in charge, gripping his hips and keeping him in place as he backed off a little before slowly pushing inside again. Takao moaned, obviously pleased with the way things were progressing, and Kai repeated the motion, still moving very gently with shallow thrusts.

Takao's noises were a good indication of his enjoyment and they increased in volume and frequency when Kai's thrusts grew deeper and more forceful, Takao rocking back against him and his moans rising in pitch when Kai began to move faster. He was touching himself again now, his eyes closed in a sort of feverish bliss as Kai nudged him nearer to orgasm, crying out and jerking under Kai as he came.

Kai's movements became even more urgent after that and he bowed his head as though in prayer, gasping Takao's name as his whole body shuddered with release. It felt like he was drowning and burning at the same time, and his vision went black only to return seconds later when he found himself slumped over Takao in exhaustion. He at least had the presence of mind to pull out before collapsing completely, expecting Takao to complain about being crushed in such a fashion and hearing nothing but heavy breathing in response.

He could feel Takao's arms sliding around his torso, just like he could feel his fingers running comfortingly through his hair. He was still trembling and it took a while for him to finally stop, but Takao just kept petting his hair, nuzzling his cheek against it and kissing the soft strands from time to time.

Eventually Kai managed to heave his weight away from Takao, rolling off and to the side. He settled his head on the pillow next to Takao's, and for a while, all they did was stare at each other.

"Well, that was fun," Takao said finally, giving Kai a weary grin. "Can we do it again?"

"Already?" Kai said hoarsely. "Are you trying to kill me, Kinomiya?"

"Hey, you have to admit it'd be one hell of a way to go," Takao said happily, when Kai groaned in response. "But I think I'll let you rest up first. Gotta regain our strength, right?"

"You have no right to be so chirpy after sex," growled Kai. "You could at least have the decency to pass out like a normal person."

"Actually, I feel kind of hungry," Takao admitted, but Kai kept him from going anywhere by hooking an arm very tightly over his waist.

"Sleep now, eat later," he said gruffly as Takao laughed and gave him a mock-salute.

"Whatever you say, captain."

 

~~

 

It was late when Kai awoke. Night had already fallen and everything was dark, save for the small patch of light that spilled into the corner of the room. The door hadn't been completely pulled to, allowing the brightness from the landing outside to shine some of the way inside, and Kai wondered dimly what time it must be as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

He was still groggy and disorientated, so it took him a moment more to realise that he was alone, and although he was initially alarmed over the fact that Takao appeared to be missing, it didn't take him long to figure out that he must have been the one to turn on the rest of the lights in the house.

When Kai concentrated, he could even pick up the sound of movement downstairs, and coming with it was the faint smell of cooking. Kai smirked to himself when he put two and two together, then reached over to switch on the lamp that sat by the side of the bed, shielding his eyes for a second before they grew accustomed to the glare and then getting to his feet.

A quick inventory told him that Takao had neglected to put away the clothing they'd cast off earlier in their haste and Kai almost tripped over his pants as he bent down to look for the rest of his belongings. He found everything but his dress shirt and, puzzled, Kai wondered where it could have gone as he slipped on his slacks.

Deciding to forget about it for the time being, he left the bedroom and made his way down into the kitchen, yawning a little before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight that met him.

Well, at least he'd discovered the whereabouts of his missing shirt. Takao had stolen it for himself, even though it was too big for him. He'd just rolled the sleeves back to his liking, and when Kai took a closer look, he noticed that Takao hadn't bothered to put on anything else. The hem of the shirt just barely skimmed the tops of his thighs, but when he leaned over to grab something from the shelf overhead, Kai found himself licking his suddenly dry lips when he caught a tantalising glimpse of Takao's bare butt as the shirt rose up over it.

Takao hadn't bothered to tie his hair back into its usual style, either. He'd left it loose and Kai's fingers twitched with the urge to run through it as he found himself thinking that he wouldn't mind being greeted this way every day.

"I never knew you could cook," he said, finally choosing to announce his presence.

"Jeez, stamp your feet or something next time, will you?" said Takao, casting a half-hearted glare over his shoulder. "It's creepy when you sneak up on people like that."

"It's your fault for being unobservant of your surroundings," Kai said, smirking. "You'd have noticed my presence if you were paying attention."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of busy right now," said Takao, gesturing to the stove in front of him.

"So I see," said Kai, leaning back against the wall and watching Takao as he worked. "You still didn't answer me earlier, though. When did you learn how to cook?"

"Rei taught me," Takao said. "But it's not like I can make fancy stuff or anything."

"What are you making now?" asked Kai.

"Pancakes," Takao grinned. "I slept for a while, but I was still pretty hungry when I got up again, so I came down here in search of food."

"Why didn't you wake me?" said Kai.

"You were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the heart to disturb you," Takao teased. "Well, that and it was kind of funny to see you oversleeping and being lazy for once instead of me."

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over to where Takao was, embracing him from behind and breathing in his scent, feeling somewhat surprised to note that Takao's hair was slightly damp.

"You took a shower," he said, combing his fingers through the loose strands.

"What else was I supposed to do?" said Takao, his cheeks reddening. "I woke up feeling sticky and gross. Sex can be a pretty messy business, you know."

"You stole my shirt, too," said Kai, smirking when Takao turned even redder.

"I didn't steal it, I borrowed it!" Takao protested. "It just happened to be the closest thing for me to grab at the time. Anyway, I didn't think you'd mind."

I don't," Kai told him. "You should dress like this more often."

"And get arrested?" Takao snorted. "It's not every day that I walk outside without pants. It's not everyone who'd actually want to see me without them."

"Thank God for that," said Kai. "I'd have to kill off the competition otherwise."

"Weirdo," said Takao, laughing and smacking Kai's hands away when they started to wander. "Now, quit groping and let me carry on cooking."

Kai frowned in disappointment but released his hold on Takao, walking over to the table and sitting himself down at it, waiting patiently for Takao to finish up his task. It wasn't much longer before Takao set a plate on front of him with relish, apparently oblivious to Kai's dubious expression.

"Kinomiya, what the Hell is this?" asked Kai, picking up his fork and giving his meal a poke.

"Duh, they're pancakes," Takao said, rolling his eyes, ignoring Kai's reluctance and digging into his share with gusto. "It doesn't matter what they look like so long as they taste good, and these ones are great. My best ones yet, I think."

Kai continued to look hesitant, but he risked a small mouthful and soon discovered that Takao was right. The fruits of his labour might not have been aesthetically pleasing to the human eye, but the taste was better than Kai had expected.

"You did okay," he said at last. "A little practise wouldn't hurt, though."

"It's better than my first attempt," Takao said, shrugging. "A lot of stuff got burnt and caught on fire. At least these pancakes don't have any black bits on them. I'd say I've come a pretty long way!" He cut off a piece of one of his own pancakes and held it out to Kai, grinning deviously. "Be a good boy and eat up, will you?"

Kai glared and opened his mouth to make a retort, but Takao took advantage by shoving his fork inside, forcing Kai to chew and swallow. Kai never even got the chance to tell him off for being such an idiot because Takao had already leaned across the table to kiss him, and as Takao began to pull away, Kai decided two could play that game, fisting a hand in the shirt Takao was wearing as he yanked him roughly within kissing distance.

The kiss Takao had given to him had been teasing, but Kai was all business as he crushed his lips to Takao's, enjoying the muffled moan of surprise that he gave. Before they could get any further, however, the sound of a cell phone ringing interrupted them.

"I'd better answer that," Takao said apologetically as he broke away.

"Ignore it," Kai told him, reaching for Takao again and frowning when he slipped out of his grasp completely.

"But it could be important!" said Takao, pushing his chair back. "I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

He bounded up the stairs and into the master bedroom, rooting through his bags before finding what he'd been looking for. He had just enough time to receive the call and say hello before a loud voice bellowed down the other end, making Takao wince.

"It's about time!" Max shouted at him. "I thought you were never going to pick up!"

"Sorry," said Takao, feeling momentarily deaf and hoping Max would go back to speaking in a normal tone of voice now that he'd gotten that first greeting out of his system. "Is it an emergency? Has something come up?"

"No, I was just worried," said Max, and Takao could practically hear him pouting over his side of the connection. "I went to visit your place earlier this morning, but your grandpa said that you'd gone away for the weekend. Why didn't you tell me, huh? More importantly, why didn't you *invite* me?"

"Because I don't think Kai would have liked that," Takao admitted, earning himself a gasp of indignation from Max's end.

"So how come Kai gets special treatment?" huffed Max. "I'm way more fun than he is. At least I know how to have a good time!"

"Kai is the one who paid for this trip," said Takao, feeling himself blushing. "The whole thing was his idea."

"It's not like you had to go alone with him," said Max, sounding hurt. "I could have come too, and Kyoujuu! We've been really bored and lonely without you around!"

"Then we'll all do something together next weekend," Takao said, hoping his offer would appease Max. "We can catch a movie or hit the arcade."

"Somehow, I doubt Kai would tag along," laughed Max. "Can you imagine him playing DDR with that scarf of his?"

"No," Takao said bluntly, shuddering as he tried to conjure up a mental image and making his way back down into the kitchen as Max continued to babble over the phone. Kai raised an eyebrow questioningly when he saw Takao still talking and Takao mouthed, "it's Max" at him, causing Kai to make an irritated noise under his breath.

"So, what are you guys doing?" asked Max. "Daddy and I were just about to have dinner, but he had to run to the store when he realised we had no more mayonnaise to go with our udon."

"We were just eating, too," Takao said, smiling when he noticed Kai's empty plate. "Kai was blown away by my master chef skills."

Kai gave an audible snort at that and Takao stuck his tongue out in response.

"So, what are your plans for tonight?" said Max. "Daddy promised me he'd give Draciel an upgrade. If you like, I could ask him to fix Dragoon up when you get back."

"That'd be awesome!" Takao said enthusiastically. "Your dad is the best!"

He was still chattering away when Kai rose to his feet, not happy at all that he'd been apparently forgotten. Takao smiled absently when Kai walked over and slid his arms around his waist, but he was far too busy arguing with Max about whether a good offence was better than a good defence to give Kai his full attention.

Kai took advantage of Takao's distraction and began to unbutton the shirt that he was wearing, refusing to let Takao push him away and running a hand over his chest, making Takao gasp and squirm in his arms.

"Is something wrong?" said Max, catching Takao's sharp intake of breath, and Takao hurried to reassure him.

"No, I'm fine," he said, slightly breathless as Kai's fingers played over his nipples. "Stop that!" he hissed, holding the phone away so Max wouldn't hear him and glaring at Kai over his shoulder. Kai stared back at him challengingly and Takao flushed, knowing from Kai's expression that he had something evil planned and bringing the phone back to his ear. "Hey, Max? I think I'd better go."

"No, don't leave!" said Max.

"But I really don't think-"

"Talk to him, Kinomiya," Kai said slyly, trailing his fingers over Takao's stomach and feeling it quiver under his touch.

"Was that Kai just now?" asked Max. "Put him on and let me say hello!"

"Max wants to say hi," Takao said, but Kai shook his head.

"Tell him I'm busy," he ordered.

"Kai says he's busy," Takao parroted obediently, causing Max to sound even more curious.

"Really? What's he doing?"

"N-nothing too exciting," Takao stammered, biting down hard on his lip when Kai's hand moved from his stomach to his growing arousal, wrapping his fingers loosely around Takao's cock and stroking him lazily to full hardness. "Just... general Kai stuff."

"So that'll be sulking, stalking and shadowing, huh?" said Max, chuckling in amusement.

"Something like that," Takao said, gasping when Kai pulled him closer and fetched his hips up against his ass, letting Takao feel for himself just how turned on he was by this.

"Are you sure you're okay?" said Max, concerned. "You seem kind of strange. You're not sick, are you?"

Takao was about to answer that yes, he certainly must be sick, or at least extremely twisted to let Kai have his way with him while talking over the phone to one of his best friends and pretending that nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but Kai prevented him from saying anything when he pushed Takao's collar aside and closed his teeth down hard. Takao let out a full-throated moan before he could even stop himself, and he nearly dropped the phone when Kai tightened his hand, pumping his arousal steadily.

It was only the urgent sound of Max calling out his name repeatedly that brought Takao back to himself, and he cleared his throat in an attempt to find his voice.

"I'm okay," he said weakly, but Max didn't seem convinced.

"Are you positive? It sounds like you're in pain."

"I'm not in pain," Takao said, biting back another moan when Kai began kissing and nipping at his neck. "I'm just feeling kind of light-headed, is all."

At least that part was truthful, but the real reasoning behind it was that most of his blood had already started rushing south of his brain to occupy a more needy organ. Not that Max needed to know anything about it, but any more noises and Max would probably figure it out for himself soon enough.

"Well, if you're sure," Max said dubiously, and Takao gave a sigh of relief, both at Max's acceptance and the fact that Kai had suddenly decided to release him. Maybe Kai had grown bored with his little game, but whatever the reason, Takao was just grateful that he could talk in a normal tone of voice again.

"Yeah, I'm good," he said firmly. "Really, I am. Sorry to worry you like that."

But it was Takao's turn to start worrying when Kai moved back into his line of sight, holding up what looked suspiciously like the bottle of vegetable oil that he'd used earlier while making his pancakes. He didn't have a clue what Kai was doing until Kai undid his pants and pushed them down just enough to let his erection spring free, drizzling some of the oil over his fingers and rubbing it onto his cock.

Takao's eyes widened in alarm when Kai spread a little more of the oil into his hand and advanced on him, shaking his head frantically and mouthing "no, no, no!" but Kai only smirked and ignored him, making his way behind Takao again and guiding a slippery finger into his ass.

Takao jerked and tightened his fingers around the phone convulsively, almost breaking it in his grip and groaning through clenched teeth when Kai added another finger, moving his other hand round to curl around Takao's erection once again. Try as he might, Takao couldn't keep his breathing from growing heavier as Kai continued to stimulate him, making him feel dizzy and hot all over.

"You're starting to scare me, Takao," said Max. "Are you *sure* you're really okay?"

"I'm fine," Takao said, his breath catching in his throat when Kai removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock, sliding in smoothly and pausing for a second or two before withdrawing slightly and thrusting the rest of the way back inside. "P-perfectly fine."

Kai pushed gently at the spot just under his shoulder blades, making Takao lean over the counter top that he'd been resting against. Takao braced himself with one elbow, his free hand still clenched tightly around the phone. Kai was moving faster now, and it was getting harder for Takao to string a coherent sentence together.

"Takao? Takao, answer me!" Max called and Takao did so, moaning loudly.

"Mmmmax..."

Kai yanked the phone away before he could say anything else, hanging up without giving Max an explanation and tossing the phone aside.

"Why'd you do that?" Takao panted.

"Because I don't want you moaning out any name but mine," Kai told him darkly, jerking his hips and driving yet another cry from Takao, his thrusts growing harder and more forceful. Takao could only move with him as Kai directed the pace, clutching onto the counter top as he gasped and arched and groaned.

He could dimly hear Kai making noises of his own, could hear the faint growls and grunts that he gave as reached down and grabbed onto Takao's cock once again, beating him off with swift, purposeful strokes. Takao trembled helplessly, squeezing his eyes shut and calling out for Kai as he came, feeling Kai tense up and release only seconds after he did.

Takao took a moment to slow his breathing and then said, "Well, I hope you're happy. Max is probably worrying himself sick right now."

"He'll be fine," Kai said dismissively. "You can call him back later."

"And have you molest me again while I'm talking to him?" said Takao, making a face. "Hell no. It's nice that you've developed a sense of humour at last, but does it really have to be as warped as the rest of you?"

"Just be grateful it was Mizuhara who called and not your grandfather," Kai said wryly.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about it," Takao said, looking traumatised at the mere mention. "I just hope no one else tries reaching me this weekend. I wouldn't want to expose the rest of our friends to your freakish kinks."

"I wouldn't want that either," Kai told him. "I already said I wasn't going to share you."

"Possessive much?" Takao said, rolling his eyes.

"You wouldn't have me any other way," smirked Kai.

"Oh really?" said Takao. "Gee, and I thought *I* had an ego problem..."

 

End.


	7. Seven

Title: Manipulation  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: Yuri lemon, gender switch, AU, PWP  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There were many things in life Kinomiya Takao could have chosen to live without. A mentally unstable grandmother was one of them, and mayonnaise was another. She could have quite happily lived a life without having to do chores, too, but then everyone knew that teachers were cruel and unjust. She wouldn't have been stuck cleaning the classroom if they weren't.

It hadn't been entirely Takao's fault. She'd already explained that she really wasn't a morning person, but when she'd shown up late for the third time in as many days, it wasn't just the teacher who had decided to dole out punishment, but her entire class as well.

Cleaning up her bedroom at home was bad enough (and that always looked as though a tornado had just hit it), but cleaning up a huge classroom was even worse. Having to carry the chairs and desks had only given her backache, but she'd needed to stack them up against the wall so she could sweep and mop the floor.

Grumbling under her breath about the unfairness of it all, Takao never heard the door slide open. She didn't even look up from where she'd been trying to erase a particularly stubborn ink spot until a familiar voice called out her name, and Takao's bad mood turned even more sour when she saw who the visitor was.

"Come to gloat?" she said sullenly, sitting down on the edge of the teacher's desk and deciding it was time to take a break.

"No, I just came to see your smiling face."

Takao scowled even harder at that, but then the girl smirking in her direction had always possessed a certain talent for getting under her skin.

Hiwatari Kai was two years Takao's senior, and it wasn't just her personality Takao found irritating. Tall, leggy and curvy, she looked more like a model than a student, and her stunning appearance, along with her mysterious aura, had quickly made her the school idol. Kai tended to attract admirers of both gender, but it wasn't something that seemed to impress her. Having little interest in anyone but herself, she didn't just reject people she crushed them.

Even now, after months of knowing her, Takao still couldn't figure Kai out, nor could she understand why Kai had decided to pursue her when she'd already turned down half the school. Short, boyish and clumsy, Takao was the absolute opposite of Kai. Although her grades and her work ethic could have used a little improvement, Takao had always had the ability to make friends easily. Most of the students knew her name, even the upper classmen, and she got along well with pretty much everyone.

On the other hand, Kai was a lone wolf. She didn't have friends she had lackeys. Rumoured to have been the ringleader of a gang during her years in junior high, Kai certainly gave off the air of being aloof and dangerous. She might have been blessed with an attractive appearance, but Hiwatari Kai wasn't just a pretty face. Even Takao, who'd had years of training under her grandmother's watchful eye, couldn't match Kai's level of skill when it came to martial arts, and that was the main reason why Kai got away with having such a bad attitude, because nobody dared to oppose her.

Except for Takao, of course.

Unlike most of her fellow students, Takao had never been afraid of Kai. Annoyed, yes, and on an every day basis, but never scared. While she could grudgingly admit that Kai was better in some things, she also refused to back down just because Kai seemed to have a case of permanent PMS.

Maybe that was why Kai had a tendency to let Takao get away with being cheeky and disrespectful, because Takao was the only one who'd offered anything resembling a challenge. Anyone else who attempted to talk back to Kai would have gotten a slap on the face, or worse, and while Takao often took a perverse kind of pleasure in trying to irritate Kai just as much as Kai tried to irritate her, even she knew her limits.

Still, it didn't stop Takao from getting straight to the point as she placed her hands on her hips and fixed Kai with her best intimidating glare, which sadly had no effect. "Well?" she asked. "Why *are* you here? Don't tell me you've actually come to offer some help."

"In your dreams, Kinomiya," said Kai, crossing her arms over her chest and looking down her nose at Takao. "Unlike you, I set my career goals on something higher than being a mere janitor."

Takao clenched her hands so tightly around the handle of the mop that she wouldn't have been surprised if she snapped it right in two. It wasn't just the high and mighty air, or the scathing words that got to Takao, it was Kai's whole posture. Everything about the way she carried herself screamed out 'I am better than you', from the superior expression on her face right down to her folded arms, deliberately drawing attention to her already eye-catching bust.

"It's not like I *want* to be doing this," Takao huffed, turning away with a pout. "The teacher said that if I keep showing up late, then I can start staying behind late, too. I'm going to miss dinner if this keeps up," she added mournfully, and her stomach grumbled as if on cue.

"Then get back to work," Kai said coolly. "The quicker you finish, the quicker you leave. Even a simpleton like you should have figured that out."

"I am *not* simple!" shouted Takao. "It's all your fault for showing up and distracting me! I'd have been gone by now if you hadn't appeared!"

"I'm not distracting you," Kai answered, her earlier smirk making a sudden reappearance. "Then again, I guess I should have known you couldn't handle talking and cleaning at once. Your brain can only focus on one thing at a time, so multi-tasking is something that a girl like you could only dream of."

"Very funny," Takao muttered, making a face and reaching over her shoulder so that she could rub the nape of her neck. "Are you done making insults or are you going to let me do my job? I'd better get it over with before my back seizes up completely."

"Poor thing," said Kai, without an ounce of sympathy in her voice. "Do you need a massage?"

"Keep that up and they'll be recruiting you for the comedy club," Takao said sarcastically, hopping to her feet and raising an arm above her head so that she could stretch out the kinks.

"I wasn't making a joke," Kai stated smoothly, pushing away from the door she'd been leaning against and walking over to where Takao stood.

"You're not serious," Takao stammered, clutching the handle of the mop against her chest like a weapon of defence as Kai continued to stalk across the room, her steps slow and deliberate and her hips swaying hypnotically in time.

"All right, I admit it," said Kai, looking amused at Takao's nervous expression, "I did have something better in mind."

"Oh yeah?" Takao said bravely as Kai came to a stop right in front of her and meeting Kai's even stare with one of her own. She had to crane her neck in order to do so, thanks to Kai being almost a head taller, but she stood her ground as best she could. "Like what?"

"Like this," Kai said simply, leaning down and smothering any potential sound of protest with her mouth as she kissed Takao, backing her up until her legs hit the heavy desk behind them, giving Takao no chance of escape. She didn't have much to worry about, however, since running was the last thing on Takao's mind at that moment. The only noises that escaped into the classroom were a muffled moan and the clattering of the mop as it fell to the floor, forgotten.

Breathless and ever so slightly disorientated when Kai finally drew away, Takao blinked up at her in a dazed kind of wonder. "You taste like strawberries," she said inanely.

"I know," Kai verified. "It's my lip gloss."

"So that's why your mouth is always so shiny-looking. I just thought you licked it a lot or something."

Kai rolled her eyes and shut Takao up before she could make anymore unnecessary comments, drawing her into another kiss as she looped her arms around Takao's waist, moving one of them further south to slide over her backside.

"Have I ever said that you have a really great ass, Kinomiya?" she asked after the kiss had ended, pushing Takao's collar aside and searching for a good spot on her neck where she could start to suck.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice, yeah," Takao replied, somewhat dreamily, as Kai's hand gave a possessive squeeze over one perky cheek. She didn't realised Kai's true intentions, distracted as she was, until Kai began popping open the buttons of her blouse with her free hand, and while she'd been okay with a bit of kissing and groping, she doubted anything more would be appropriate, at least not while they were on school grounds. "Uhn... Kai, I think that's enough..."

"No, it's not," argued Kai, ignoring the way Takao batted feebly at her fingers. "We haven't even started yet."

"But we're in a *classroom*!" Takao hissed, attempting to wriggle away. "Anyone could walk in on us!"

"They won't," Kai said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just know. Now zip it and let me work."

Takao didn't have much of a choice when Kai unfastened the final button and she snapped her mouth shut to stifle a groan when Kai briefly cupped one breast before moving down and undoing the front clasp of her bra, pushing it and the blouse aside carelessly so that she could access what they'd both been hiding.

A sharp gasp was torn from Takao's lips when pale, slender fingers toyed with her nipples, which had already begun to pebble after being exposed to the cool air of the classroom, plucking them teasingly and making them stiffen even more.

Kai's voice was low and husky with thinly veiled humour as she brought her lips within millimetres of Takao's right ear and whispered, "They're barely bigger than molehills."

"Sh-shut up!" Takao stuttered, blushing indignantly at the playful insult and feeling even more offended when Kai laughed throatily in response.

She soon forgot her embarrassment when Kai's lips left her ear to trail down the rest of her body, however, and she arched her back, crooning softly when Kai's mouth reached her breasts. Favouring the left one, she drew its sensitive nipple into her mouth, suckling gently at first and then harder as Takao began to let slip other little noises.

Kai's other hand took care of Takao's neglected right breast, cupping and squeezing and massaging the pliant flesh, her touch teasing and soothing and arousing all at once. Takao could only tremble, her eyes tightly shut.

"Maybe we should stop," she suggested seconds later, trying to calm her quavering breath and shivering body. "If we get caught-"

"We won't get caught." Smirking upon hearing Takao's faint sigh of disappointment at the loss of her mouth, Kai straightened up again, staring in satisfaction at Takao's flushed and pouting face. "You don't want me to quit now, do you?"

"It'd be safer if you did," said Takao. "Just think how humiliating it would be if someone saw us."

"You don't seem humiliated," said Kai, slipping her fingers calculatingly under Takao's pleated little skirt and brushing them over the front of her panties. "Judging by how wet you are right now, I'd say you're getting turned on by this."

Takao shook her head in denial, but Kai pressed her fingers harder against the moistened fabric, and she jerked helplessly in response. "That's not true," Takao murmured, but her protests were only half-hearted, even to her own ears.

"It is," purred Kai, moving her fingertips in tiny circles. "I'll bet you like the idea of being caught. You've always been an attention seeker, so you'd just love being watched."

"Don't push your perverted fantasies onto me," Takao said, trying and failing to sound stern. "Now move your hand away."

Surprisingly, Kai backed off, moving away from Takao altogether and looking thoughtfully at the desk Takao had been leaning against, then at the chair behind it. Takao had no idea what was going through Kai's mind at that moment, but it soon became clear when Kai walked over to the chair she'd been examining and pulled it back before sitting down in it and making herself comfortable. Then she raised an eyebrow at Takao and patted her thigh, but Takao just held up her hands warningly.

"Oh no. I am *not* sitting in your lap."

Kai merely shrugged. "Suit yourself."

The longer Takao stood, though, the more awkward and self-conscious she felt until finally, she gave up, walking over to Kai with an air of ill grace as she made to straddle Kai's legs.

"Not like that," said Kai. "Turn around."

Takao did so, her face burning brightly as she allowed Kai to guide her so that she was sitting on her thighs, her back to Kai's chest and her legs hooked over Kai's.

"Take your shoes off."

Once again, Takao did as she was told.

"Good. Now the panties."

Blushing even deeper, Takao reached under her skirt and snagged the waistband of said garment, tugging them down and off and letting them drift wispily on top of her discarded footwear.

"Any more orders, your highness?" she asked, injecting a much-needed bit of light-heartedness into her tone, but Kai merely shook her head.

"Just watch."

Takao was slightly confused by that at first, at least until Kai began to lift her skirt over her thighs inch by inch, exposing her nude lower body completely. Takao didn't want to admit it, but it was extremely erotic to both see and feel when Kai placed her hands on Takao's thighs, spreading them wider apart before moving one of them down lower still.

Takao bit down hard on her lip when the pad of Kai's middle finger grazed her clit, her stomach muscles contracting involuntarily in the hope that Kai would relieve the rising pressure by giving Takao a little more stimulation. Kai did no such thing and Takao hissed in disappointment, knowing that Kai was smirking at her reaction and powerless to do anything about it.

But Kai didn't leave her hanging for long as she parted the swollen folds between Takao's legs, pushing first one finger into her and then two. They slid in easily and Takao let her head loll back on Kai's shoulder, panting softly as they thrust in and out.

"Having fun yet?" said Kai, closing her teeth over the delicate shell of Takao's ear and nipping lightly.

"Mmm," was all Takao said, angling her hips slightly and pushing down so that Kai's fingers could penetrate deeper. She didn't even care about being discovered anymore, as long as Kai kept touching her like that, but just when her hips had begun rocking in rhythm, Kai withdrew her fingers and brought them to Takao's lips.

"Suck."

Takao opened her mouth obediently and the digits that were already slick with her juices turned even wetter as Takao bathed them with her tongue, savouring her own taste.

Pleased with Takao's response, Kai pulled her hand away and moved it back between Takao's legs, slipping three of her fingers inside this time. Her other hand was busy with Takao's breast, pinching and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger and making the girl in her lap squirm with delight.

Takao's whole body jerked in shock when Kai suddenly ground her thumb down hard over her clit, a startled cry breaking free and echoing around the walls of the classroom. "K-Kai..." she breathed, her voice small and quavering. "Oh God..."

Any more of that treatment and it wouldn't take much longer for her to come, but Kai seemed to have other things in mind.

"Get off," she commanded, "and lie down on the desk."

Takao obeyed mindlessly, her brain too fogged with lust and desire to question anything, as she lifted herself out of Kai's lap and stood up, reclining onto the desk and knocking off most of the papers that had been resting on it. Kai knelt between her thighs, pulling on them so that Takao's ass hung right over the edge of the desk and forcing them wider apart as she lowered her head and dragged her tongue over Takao's slickened opening in a long, torturous lick.

Takao managed to cover her mouth in time just before she wailed, stifling the noise, and it was a good thing that she did, otherwise she would have moaned even louder when the tip of Kai's tongue dipped inside her. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, couldn't speak, but still Kai kept pushing her, bathing Takao with slow, rhythmic strokes of her tongue, kissing and lapping and sucking and making Takao wetter and hotter with everything she did.

It was all so incredible, so amazing, as Takao snaked one hand down to fist in Kai's short, silky hair, letting the other trail over and fondle her own aching breasts, her hips thrusting eagerly against Kai's face.

Kai's lips and tongue disappeared to be replaced by her fingers, and Takao's inner muscles clenched around them, but then Kai's mouth came down hard on her clit, pushing Takao even closer to the edge. Takao's eyes were shut tight as she ground desperately against Kai, sobbing and begging and cursing, and then she couldn't hold on any longer, bucking and writhing and calling out as she came.

It took Takao at least another minute to focus again, and when she did, the first thing she saw was Kai's smug smile. Her first instinct was to punch it, her second to kiss it, but she was too exhausted to even move after such an earth-shaking orgasm. Astoundingly, the classroom door was still closed.

"You were right," admitted Takao. "We didn't get anyone walking in."

"Of course not," Kai said, matter-of-factly. "I knew we wouldn't."

"Really?" Takao said, yawning. "Why's that?"

"Simple. I locked the door right after I came in."

Takao paused comically in mid-yawn, her eyes widening as Kai's words sunk in. "And you never thought to tell me this until now?" she asked, through gritted teeth.

Kai shrugged one shoulder gracefully. "You'd never have gotten as involved if you hadn't felt some sort of risk. Be honest. You *do* get off on the idea of putting on a show."

Takao didn't feel quite so sexy all of a sudden when she heard that, and the fact that she'd just noticed her semi-clothed state just made it even worse. When she twitched this time, it definitely wasn't out of post-orgasmic bliss. "I hate you, you sneaky, underhanded, manipulative little-"

"Oh, be quiet," said Kai. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"I'll get you back someday," Takao growled. "Just you wait."

But judging by Kai's expression, that day would be a very long way off indeed.

 

~~

 

Surprisingly, the opportunity for revenge came much earlier than Takao expected. Kai's parents had gone away for the weekend and Kai had invited Takao for a sleepover. While Takao doubted that either one of them would be getting much sleep, she'd still seized her chance immediately. In any case, it was rare indeed for Kai to allow Takao into the old mansion she called home, not out of mistrust, but because she tried to spend as little time there as possible.

While Takao would personally have been overjoyed at having so much space to herself, she could sympathise at least. Kai's parents worked a lot and they didn't have hired help, so Kai tended to be on her own for the most part. Although she shunned most people out of choice, Takao knew that even someone like Kai could get lonely on occasion, and that was why she'd accepted Kai's offer.

The two of them had stopped by Takao's family dojo first so that Takao could pack an overnight bag and tell her grandmother where she'd be staying for the next couple of days, and then they'd gone back to the Hiwatari mansion soon after.

Takao could have had her pick of all the guest rooms, but Kai had led Takao to her own bedroom and informed her that they'd be sharing. Not that Takao minded. Kai's four-poster bed was easily large enough to sleep a group of people and, judging by the look on Kai's face when Takao glanced in its direction, it was pretty safe to say that they'd be making good use of that comfortable-looking mattress.

But not until Takao had sated her appetite for food.

Kai had rolled her eyes when Takao went zooming off in the general direction of the kitchen and then followed, mostly to stop her from getting lost, but also because she knew better than anyone that Takao had a one-track mind and wouldn't focus on anything else until she'd been properly fed.

"Ahh, I'm stuffed!" Takao exclaimed, patting her belly contentedly as Kai began clearing the table. "I couldn't eat another bite!"

"I should think not," Kai said dryly. "How you manage to put away so much yet still stay so thin is a complete mystery."

"That's because I have four stomachs, like a cow!" Takao said happily. "That's what Baa-chan tells me, anyway." Then she smiled dreamily as her eyes took on a far-away look. "Wouldn't it be nice to actually *be* a cow, though? You could keep bringing your food back up and eating it over and over. You'd never go hungry again!"

"How delightful," Kai muttered, the expression on her face one of mild disgust. "Are you quite finished, or are you going to continue your inane ramblings?"

"Nope, I'm done!" Takao slipped out of her seat and stretched, missing the way Kai's eyes fell to the narrow strip of skin that was revealed when her tee shirt rode up. "So, what are we going to do now? And don't say homework, because I've had enough of essays and equations to last me a lifetime. Weekends are for having fun, not for slaving away!"

"We won't be doing homework," replied Kai, turning to leave the kitchen and beckoning for Takao to follow. "I have something better in mind."

They ended up back in Kai's room soon after, but before Takao could ask just what Kai had planned, she found herself shoved down onto the bed, her moan of indignation quickly muffled when Kai's mouth descended on hers.

Any irritation Takao had felt previously soon melted away as Kai began kissing her thoroughly, and she gave a dazed and goofy grin when they broke apart, her breathing just a little heavier than usual.

"Horny much?" she teased, when Kai's mouth sought out her throat.

"Sex now, talk later," Kai grunted, her voice slightly muffled as she scattered kisses over smooth, tanned skin.

Takao's grin widened, but she chose to do as told for once, arching her neck and moaning softly. One hand moved to cup the back of Kai's head, tangling in the fine strands of hair at the nape of her neck as she turned her head to one side on the pillow. The grin on Takao's face darkened into an evil smirk when she saw the knapsack she'd carried in earlier was still sitting where she'd left it by the side of the bed, but she knew she had to wait for just the right moment before making her move.

Kai seemed too occupied to notice that Takao seemed to be planning something and Takao played along obediently for the time being, giving out the appropriate responses and not attempting to fight back or resist. If Kai was suspicious by this unusual display of compliance she didn't show any sign of it, although her expression was a little long-suffering when Takao hooked a thigh over Kai's hips and rolled them so that she was the one on top.

Kai's blouse was the first item of clothing to go, and when Takao finished unfastening its buttons, she raised her eyebrows when she saw what was underneath.

"That's a pretty fancy bra, don't you think?" she asked, sliding an index finger under one of the straps and twanging it like a guitar string.

"Unlike you, Kinomiya, I actually have something to put in these things," drawled Kai, sliding her gaze very deliberately to Takao's own chest.

"Bigger isn't always better," Takao pointed out reasonably.

"Maybe not, but if I had a choice between being an A cup or being a C cup, I know which one I'd pick." Kai's lips quirked mockingly. "At least your breasts are larger than your brain, not that it's much of a consolation."

"You are *so* going to pay for that," Takao said darkly, but Kai just continued to look superior.

A few seconds later and Kai's bra ended up where her blouse had fallen earlier and she pulled Takao down into another kiss, forcing her tongue into Takao's mouth in a way that clearly displayed the fact that she was the one with the control. Unfortunately for Kai and her ego, however, Takao's passiveness had nothing to do with a desire to submit. She was too busy reaching down and unzipping her bag without Kai noticing, moving slowly and carefully so as not to arouse suspicion.

Her carefulness paid off when she managed to fish out what she was searching for, opening her eyes just a crack to make sure that Kai still had hers tightly shut and then taking one of Kai's wrists, pushing it up above her head.

Kai didn't seem to think anything of it, focused on the kiss as she was, so it came as quite the surprise when she felt something other than Takao's fingers circle her wrist with a small 'click'. Before she even knew what was happening, Takao had grabbed her other wrist and handcuffed her securely to the headboard of the bed.

"Kinomiya," Kai growled out dangerously, "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Takao, smiling innocently and looking as though butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "I'm getting my own back!"

"What *for*?"

"For making me look like an idiot when you had your way with me in the classroom and conveniently forgot to tell me that the door was locked. Oh, and for making fun of my boobs and my intelligence."

Kai gritted her teeth tightly and forced out, "Untie me. *Now*."

"Nuh-uh! You can stay like that for a while until I let you go." Takao bounced on the mattress and struck a pose. "How awesome am I, huh? I totally managed to get the upper hand without you even realising! Justice prevails! Ohoho!"

"You are a dead woman, Kinomiya," snarled Kai. "Just wait. I'm going to kill you for this."

"Not right now you're not," Takao said smugly, sliding off the bed and walking over to the chest of drawers at the other side of the room. "Now, where do you keep it?"

"Keep what?"

"You know. You've used it on me before so don't play dumb. Where is it?"

"None of your business."

"Fine then, I'll just search on my own."

Takao snickered to herself, knowing how absolutely furious Kai must be. Having control taken away was bad enough, but Kai also hated having her privacy invaded, something Takao ignored altogether as she pulled open the first drawer and rummaged around. Inside was nothing but lingerie and Takao amused herself for a moment or two with the contents.

"Jeez, you sure own a lot of bras. Are you planning on opening up your own boutique or something?"

"Shut your trap."

Takao whistled under her breath at the iciness of Kai's tone. Obviously she was still feeling miffed about being forced to go along with someone else's will. Although Takao felt vaguely guilty at making Kai so angry on purpose, she couldn't help thinking that it would do Kai good to give up control just this once. Besides, it wasn't like she was planning on making Kai suffer or anything, just tease her a bit.

Unable to find what she was looking for, Takao turned her attention to the second drawer, seeing only neatly folded blouses and skirts.

"A little help here?" Takao asked, casting a glance over her shoulder.

Kai said nothing, only glared.

"Have it your way. I'll just have to make a lot of mess until I get what I'm after."

Seconds ticked by in silence before Kai finally gave in, closing her eyes in defeat and speaking in a barely audible voice. "Bottom drawer and to the left."

Takao smiled sweetly. "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

Kai refused to say anything else, but Takao didn't mind. She knelt down to pull open the last drawer and grinned evilly when she moved aside a pair of baggy cargo pants and saw the large black dildo they'd been hiding, taking it out and carrying it over to the bed.

Kai's eyes stayed shut and she seemed determined to carry on sulking as Takao settled herself on the mattress again, unbuttoning Kai's school skirt and sliding it down her legs. The panties quickly followed, leaving Kai completely naked. Even the stubborn scowl on her face could do nothing to detract from the erotic picture she made, and Takao took a moment just to admire what was waiting for her.

"Aw, come on," Takao wheedled, leaning up and bringing her face closer to Kai's. "Don't be like that. I'll make it good, I promise."

"I refuse to talk to you, Kinomiya," Kai said evenly, but Takao didn't give up right away.

"Pretty please?" she coaxed, nuzzling her cheek against Kai's, but Kai stayed silent. Takao pouted sadly as her lips scattered kisses over Kai's sullen face, kissing her lips and her forehead and her nose, but Kai remained unresponsive.

While Takao knew she would have her work cut out for her, she also didn't feel like backing down from a challenge, and so she let her hands wander where they wanted, trailing her fingers over Kai's collarbone before sliding them down over her breasts, her small hands just barely managing to cup them comfortably as her thumbs stroked Kai's nipples to stiffness.

Kai gave no indication that she was being affected by any of this, but Takao didn't miss the way she bit her lower lip, a tiny frown marring her temple when one of Takao's hands moved further down her body.

Takao slowly ran her fingertips along Kai's inner thigh, lightly brushing them over the curls between her legs before drawing them back again. Kai's frown deepened, though she made no sound at all, still clinging to what little control she had left.

Pouting once again, Takao crawled on top of Kai, nuzzling her breasts before taking one of them into her mouth, closing her eyes and suckling carefully, grazing Kai's nipple with her teeth and feeling satisfied when Kai let out an involuntary gasp.

Another minute or so of that treatment and Takao was ready to move on again, kissing a path over Kai's pale stomach and biting gently at the curve of one hip. Kai didn't resist when Takao pushed her thighs apart but her gaze was fixed firmly on the wall behind Takao, unwilling to even look at her.

Takao knew better, though, and the wetness between Kai's legs revealed what she had so desperately been trying to keep hidden. Kai couldn't stop the startled moan that came out when Takao rubbed a thumb over her clit, but she didn't stay there long, sliding her index and middle fingers inside Kai and slowly moving them in and out. A few seconds later and Kai's hips began moving with them, and when Takao looked up, she could see that Kai's face was faintly flushed, her breathing harsh and unsteady.

Even so, Kai stayed impressively quiet when Takao withdrew her fingers, watching out of the corner of her eye as she picked up the dildo and then giving a choked whimper when Takao rubbed the tip of it in a circular motion against her clit. It wasn't much longer before Takao had her panting from the stimulation and the last of Kai's restraint finally snapped when Takao began to push the length of the dildo inside her.

She spread her legs as wide as she could, moaning hoarsely and tilting her hips upwards as she felt herself being filled, tugging at the headboard in a futile attempt to break free and moaning again when Takao pulled the dildo almost all the way out only to slide it in again with agonising slowness.

Bound and helpless, Kai had never looked sexier, at least in Takao's opinion. It took a little manoeuvring and was still slightly awkward, but somehow she managed to keep her balance while letting the other creep between her legs, fingering herself as she continued to fuck Kai with the dildo.

Kai wasn't even bothering to hold back anymore and the noises that she made only caused Takao to move her fingers faster, looking up to see Kai's face twisted with pleasure, her cheeks painted a delicate rose red and her sensual mouth open and gasping for air. Her chest strained with every breath she sucked in and her legs were splayed wantonly, letting Takao see clearly how the dildo glistened with Kai's juices every time she withdrew it.

Ignoring her own needs for the meanwhile, Takao concentrated on the task of making Kai come, adjusting the angle of penetration so that she could move the dildo deeper. Kai's groans turned lower in pitch, then rose an octave abruptly when Takao brought her other hand into play by grinding her fingers over Kai's clit.

Kai could only rock and buck, arching her back and straining against the handcuffs as Takao moved the dildo faster, harder, moaning almost continuously until she suddenly went rigid and cried out sharply before collapsing onto the mattress, quivering weakly and struggling to catch her breath.

Takao was too horny and impatient to wait while Kai returned to her senses, and she wriggled out of her skirt and panties, flinging them carelessly aside before reaching down to take care of her own needs. She noticed that Kai was watching intently as she touched herself, and that only served to turn her on even more.

It wasn't nearly enough to feel just her own fingers, though, and Takao was just contemplating whether or not she ought to clamber up Kai's body and straddle her face so that she could finish the job that way when something else caught her attention instead.

If Kai enjoyed watching as much as Takao suspected she did, it was only fair that she put on a decent show.

Smirking shakily, Takao removed the dildo from Kai and guided it between her own legs, spreading them apart and drawing in a trembling breath as she eased the phallus inside herself. Even as wet as she was, she still had to go slowly, working it in only halfway before drawing it nearly all the way back out again. Her build was smaller and slighter than Kai's, and it took another few attempts before she'd adjusted to taking something so large.

Rocking her hips almost lazily, she lifted her gaze to meet Kai's again, noting the way Kai was licking her lips and rubbing her thighs together agitatedly, taking great pleasure out of masturbating in front of Kai like this, completely shameless and loving it.

Then she decided to try something else, pulling out the dildo completely and swallowing the moan that came from feeling so empty all of a sudden, shifting closer to Kai once more so that she could finish this once and for all.

"Hold that between your legs," Takao instructed, waiting for Kai to close her thighs around the base of the dildo before lifting up and straddling Kai's waist, inching backwards until she felt the nudge of the toy against her entrance. Her head fell back on her shoulders and this time she didn't bother to stay quiet as she impaled herself with one smooth thrust, riding the dildo, slowly at first and then going faster, her pert little breasts bouncing rhythmically as she moved up and down its length.

Kai was panting again now, but that was nothing compared to the noises Takao was making as she worked her clit in time to the way she rocked her hips, her movements growing more and more urgent the closer she came to orgasm until one last push sent her over the edge, her moans eventually trailing off as her body slowed to a stop.

Sprawling over Kai in a tangle of sated limbs, Takao sighed blissfully as she buried her face into Kai's neck and didn't move again until Kai shifted underneath her and gave the handcuffs a clank.

"That's enough, Kinomiya, now go get the keys."

Takao rose up just enough so that she could meet Kai's gaze and furrowed her brows in confusion. "Keys? What keys?"

Kai's every muscle tensed immediately in response to that and Takao found herself backing away warily when she caught the warning glint in Kai's eyes.

"You know," said Kai, very slowly and very firmly, "those little pieces of metal that supposedly unlock the cuffs they come with?"

"Oh, *those* keys!" Takao replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "I'll bet they're still in my bag or something. Ahahaha..."

"For your sake, I hope so," Kai ground out, "because if they're not, I *will* kill you, even if I have to drag the bed along with me to do it."

"Don't worry!" Takao said, still laughing awkwardly. "I'll find them for sure! Probably..."

 

~~

 

Whenever Takao got angry about something she tended to yell or engage in a random act of violence, but when Kai got angry about something it was a completely different story. First of all she went quiet, and since Kai never spoke much to start with, this taciturnity was both frightening and sinister, even more so when Takao knew what was the cause of it.

Kai hadn't spoken a word to her since their little sleepover the week before. They'd seen each other at school, of course, but Kai had a talent for disappearing whenever Takao tried hunting her down. Either Kai had secret ninja skills she'd been keeping hidden or she'd acquired the ability to evaporate into thin air, Takao didn't know which, but just when she'd finally given up on ever sharing the same space with Kai long enough to apologise, Kai approached Takao after the final bell rang on Friday afternoon.

Although Takao had been planning on walking home with her friends, a scowl from Kai quickly sent them scuttling away in fright, leaving the two of them very much alone together and Takao scuffing the toe of her shoe over the floor awkwardly.

The silence was suffocating and Takao tried hard not to squirm. Kai had yet to say anything, and Takao knew that she was doing this on purpose. Any other time and she might have complained about it, but after what she'd done a little over seven days ago, Takao knew better than to incur Kai's wrath yet again.

Surprisingly, Kai hadn't attempted to gain revenge for being tied up and subjected to Takao's will right away, but then that wasn't her style. Most likely she'd wanted Takao's anxiousness to grow to the point where it was unbearable before at last making her move.

And, as every student at their school knew, nobody crossed Hiwatari Kai and got away with it.

"I went shopping yesterday," said Kai at last, her voice perfectly mild and civil.

"For a new bra?" Takao suggested timidly.

"Not exactly, but you'll see for yourself once you get back to my place," replied Kai.

"Well, as much as I'd love to see whatever it is that you’ve bought, I really have to be getting home," Takao said in a rush, backing away from Kai and putting a safe amount of distance between them. "I'll see you next week, okay? Toodles!"

But Kai had grabbed hold of her ponytail before she could run, rooting her firmly to the spot. "We're going to *my* house," she said frostily, and Takao raised her hands in defeat.

"Lead the way, boss."

Appeased, at least for now, Kai stalked off, not looking back to make sure that Takao was following, but she didn't need to. Takao didn't dare try making a break for it. The only thing she could do was to hope that Kai would be kind and merciful, but then there was more chance of being struck down by lightning than Kai actually being nice.

Kai didn't talk again until she'd gotten Takao safely inside the confines of her bedroom, and even then she only uttered one word.

"Strip."

Takao fidgeted nervously and made a fresh attempt to worm out of whatever punishment Kai intended to dole out as she said, "So soon? Aren't you going to feed me first?"

Her stomach gave a tiny rumble as if to emphasise her query, but Kai ignored it, just continued to keep her icy glare fixed in place.

Takao gave in and did as she was told, watching Kai mournfully out of the corner of her eye as she began taking off her uniform and wondering vaguely just what Kai could possibly be planning.

"Now lie down on the bed," Kai instructed when Takao stood naked before her, and Takao obeyed, reclining onto the mattress and stretching out on it, fighting the temptation to start fidgeting again as Kai continued to stare.

Eventually Kai decided to speed things up a bit, getting up on the bed beside Takao and taking her wrists so that she could bind them to the headboard. Takao watched curiously in spite of her wariness, unsure of what Kai was trussing her up with. It was finer and softer than rope and didn't bite into her skin, but even so, it was slightly too tight to be considered as comfortable.

After making certain that Takao's wrists were well and truly secured into place above her head, Kai took off her own clothes, revealing her pale, shapely body with a deliberate amount of slowness. She was making it clear, without words that she was the one in charge right now, and that whatever she had in store would go along at her pace, no matter what Takao said or wanted.

Knowing that didn't make Takao feel any more confident, but at least they hadn't ventured into completely unfamiliar territory yet. Even though Kai was supremely pissed about Takao having taken the upper hand, she was still the same person that she'd always been, and Takao could at least take some comfort from that. She could still read Kai's body language even if she couldn't read her mind, and while it didn't help Takao escape her current predicament, it did ease her anxiety somewhat.

When Kai leaned down to kiss her, Takao found herself wondering why she'd been so uptight about this in the first place. Being tied up wasn't so bad, not if Kai was going to kiss her senseless, and Takao's enjoyment rose further still when Kai's left hand moved down to toy with her breasts. She could have been gentler as she pinched and twisted Takao's nipples, but she wasn't about to complain.

That all changed when Kai's fingers were replaced by something else, however, but since Takao had her eyes closed, she didn't realise what was going until it was too late. She could feel it touching her left breast, could tell that it was something cold, something metal, but then Kai closed whatever it was down on her nipple and Takao cried out in shock, her eyes snapping open just as Kai repeated the process with her other nipple. Her shoulders hunched instinctively and she whined low in her throat, looking down in disbelief at the little silver clamps that Kai had fastened onto both nipples.

Kai's eyes were narrowed with what seemed like anticipation, but Takao had more pressing concerns to worry about, especially when Kai reached out and gave one of the clamps a brisk tug. Then Takao arched her back and squealed, her already aching nipples protesting the added pressure.

"Dammit, Kai!" she gasped, sucking in a breath and whimpering when the clamps bit down harder. "It *hurts*! Take them off!"

But Kai did no such thing, and Takao soon forgot about letting go of her uneasiness. She'd had every reason in the world to be apprehensive, especially considering that Kai was warped enough to get off on other people's pain. She was certainly enjoying watching Takao squirm right now, if the expression on her face was anything to go by, and Takao wondered how she could have been so stupid as to try stealing away Kai's precious control.

"You're going to pay for your five minutes of fun, Kinomiya," said Kai smoothly, as though she'd heard Takao's thoughts being spoken into her own mind. "You won't even remember your own name when I'm through with you."

That didn't sound promising, and Takao struggled all the more, but that only made things worse. Although it took an incredible amount of effort, she somehow managed to still herself, concentrating hard on slowing her breathing, which had grown harsh and ragged in her panic. It hadn't gotten rid of the clamps, but it had lessened the pain.

Kai regarded Takao with interest, but didn't seem disappointed at all when Takao eventually quieted and then fell silent altogether. Actually, it seemed that she'd been waiting for such a moment, because she got off the bed and walked over to the chest of drawers at the other side of the room.

Takao strained her neck so she could watch, but Kai's back was turned and she couldn't see what she was taking out. The striking of a match and the sudden smell of smoke drifted over, and when Kai walked back to the bed, Takao blinked in confusion when she saw the candle Kai was carrying. Her bewilderment only increased when Kai set it down on the nearby table, but before she could ask just what was going on, Kai was kissing her again, stealing Takao's breath away and plundering her mouth greedily.

Before Takao could respond, however, Kai drew back, still focused on tormenting Takao as much as she could. She straddled Takao's waist and took hold of the headboard, bending down and thrusting her breasts in Takao's face. Takao opened her mouth without being told, latching on to one pale mound and sucking fervently, hoping Kai would choose to reward her if she managed to please her enough.

Just when he was about to switch breasts and continue suckling, Kai moved away, making Takao lick her lips in disappointment, but she soon forgot about that when Kai reached over and took the candle. She tilted it at an angle and Takao gasped loudly when a small amount of wax melted and dripped onto the curve of her collarbone, but her brief intake of breath had caused the clamps to pull tighter, leaving Takao dazed and unsure as to where the pain ended and the pleasure began.

Another trickle of hot, melted wax spattered over the hollow of Takao's throat, causing her to arch and moan, and then Kai moved lower, dripping more of the wax in the valley between Takao's breasts. Takao was whimpering again now as Kai made other little patterns over her hip and across her stomach, but she tensed and scrunched her eyes shut when Kai pushed her thighs apart, her whole body quivering and preparing itself for further torture. Instead of feeling the scorching candle wax against her most intimate area, though, she received heat of a different kind as Kai's mouth came down between her legs.

Takao's eyes flew open again with shock, glancing to her left long enough to note that Kai had placed the candle back on the bedside table, but her gaze was quickly directed elsewhere as Kai's tongue lapped and laved, causing Takao to buck her hips eagerly, wanting to seek out more of that sensation.

One of Kai's hands reached up to give the clamps on Takao's nipples another twist and Takao groaned as she tried and failed to squirm away. Then her hips moved as two graceful fingers slid inside her and she hooked a calf over Kai's shoulders, urging her to move closer.

"Are you enjoying this, Kinomiya?" asked Kai huskily and Takao nodded automatically. Besides, there was no point in lying. The telltale wetness between her legs let Kai know everything. "Let's move on, then, shall we?"

But Takao's earlier apprehensiveness soon returned when Kai found something else to play with, and she cleared her throat quietly, inclining her head towards the dildo in Kai's hands.

"We've never used that before," she stated, and Kai smirked in acknowledgement.

"I told you I went shopping didn't I?"

Takao almost laughed at the ludicrousness of it all, as she pictured the look on some random teacher's face when they found out that Kai had been skipping school to go hanging out in seedy sex shops, but there was nothing humorous about what Kai was preparing to do. This new toy was bigger than anything Kai had owned before and gave Takao good reason to shy away from it.

"There's no way I can take that thing," she said, but Kai's expression turned stern.

"You can and you will," she replied, guiding it towards Takao's opening without giving her any opportunity to argue.

Takao's nails bit into her palms, leaving tiny crescent-shaped marks behind as felt herself being stretched almost to the point of discomfort. Just those first three or four inches were enough to make her whimper in protest, but Kai kept pushing.

"Relax," she instructed, and Takao bared her teeth.

"Easy for you to say," she hissed and then moaned when Kai pressed the dildo in deeper. Just like the clamps it hurt, but in a good way, especially when Kai pressed against her clit, trapping it between forefinger and thumb, pinching it like she'd pinched Takao's swollen nipples.

It was enough of a distraction for Takao to do as Kai had commanded, the tenseness leaving her body long enough for Kai to push the dildo in completely. Large and thick, it felt to Takao like she was being split right open, but then Kai was sliding it back out and Takao's inner muscles spasmed with the urge for something, anything, to clamp down on and contract around.

"Changed your mind now?" asked Kai, sounding amused. "You either want this or you don't. Which one is it?"

Takao's stubborn streak kept her quiet, but that only seemed to amuse Kai even more. She entertained herself for a while by working just the tip of the dildo inside Takao before drawing it out when Takao raised her hips urgently, repeating the process a few times until Takao's whines increased in volume and desperation. Then she shoved the dildo in, hard and deep, and Takao wailed as the line between pleasure and pain blurred yet again.

"You're noisier than usual," Kai commented idly, lowering her gaze slowly from Takao's face to her crotch. "You're wetter than usual, too. Are you getting off on being my bitch?"

Takao would have retorted if she'd had the breath and the intelligence to spare, but it was hard to think and it was hard to gulp in much-needed oxygen as she panted loudly, her throat feeling dry and rough.

Kai seemed to notice and she shifted so that she could kiss Takao, demanding, controlling, and leaving Takao with little chance to fight back. Her tongue swept along the inside of Takao's mouth, claiming it as property of Hiwatari Kai, trapping air and moans and saliva as the kiss grew more intense.

If Takao had been dazed before it was nothing compared to how her head spun with dizziness when their lips finally broke apart, leaving her panting and swallowing and giving out yet another gasp as Kai's hands roamed over her breasts. That gasp soon turned into a moan when Kai pushed the dildo back inside her, which had begun to slide out of its own accord, drenched in Takao's wetness.

Hoping that Kai would give her clit a little more stimulation, Takao was disappointed and fairly bewildered when Kai took out a set of clamps similar to the ones she'd placed on her breasts previously but different in that there they were connected by a thin chain. Kai's intentions only became clear when she applied the new clamps to Takao's vaginal folds, setting the clamps on one and then the other, securing the dildo firmly in place. It didn't hurt as much as the ones on her nipples did, but Takao could definitely feel the pressure building, making her clit throb in frustration at being denied of any touch.

"Get up," commanded Kai. "I want you on all fours."

It was a struggle for Takao to move in such a needy state, her arousal erasing even the most basic of motor functions as her limbs quivered and twitched. With great effort Takao managed to roll over onto her side and then lever herself up slowly. The material around her wrists drew tighter as she manoeuvred, giving her enough room to twist around but leaving Takao unable to do much else except lean her forearms and face against the headboard and balance herself unsteadily on her elbows and knees.

Takao's trembling increased when the dildo trapped inside her began to slide out again, its descent stopped by the chain and its weight pulling on Takao's nether lips as she moaned shakily. Her upper thighs were drenched in her juices, wanting to rub against each other to ease the ache but being forced to stay braced apart so that she could remain upright.

When Takao glanced at the bedside table out of the corner of her eye, she could see the candle Kai had placed there had nearly burnt itself out, making Takao wonder just how much time had passed and whether or not Kai would at last let her come.

Another glance over her shoulder baffled Takao's brain that was already addled with lust when she saw Kai slicking up a strap-on with lubricant, and she wondered if Kai had decided to buy up the whole store while she'd been there, not that it would have surprised Takao if she did. Kai had money to spare, after all, and while Takao could appreciate on one level what she spent that money on, she also couldn't help thinking how much she'd prefer it if Kai stuck to collecting lingerie. She certainly didn't need a new hobby, nor did she need a wider variety of sex toys, not when she was already twisted and obsessive enough, at least in Takao's opinion.

The question as to why Kai was using lubricant was answered when Takao felt slippery fingers skittering over her ass, making her choke on a whimpering moan when one of them eased inside.

"K-Kai!" she cried, momentarily panicked. "What are you...?"

"Shh," Kai soothed, adding another finger and kissing Takao's shoulders. "Stay relaxed. I want to try out something new."

But Takao wasn't sure if she liked what Kai was suggesting. From what she could see of the strap-on, it was smaller and more slender than the dildo, but it was a fear of the unknown that made Takao resist and shake her head.

"Shh," Kai said again, pressing her cheek against Takao's and murmuring into her ear, that low and throaty voice sending shivers along Takao's spine. "Won't you try it just this once? For me? I want to take you, Takao. I want to make you feel good."

Takao bit her lip, breathing harshly through her nose. Kai had exploited two of her weakest spots, first by making Takao feel guilty for resisting and second by saying her given name. She could count on one hand the number of times Kai had addressed her so intimately and she gave another shiver when Kai bit down gently on her earlobe.

"Okay," she whispered, closing her eyes and offering herself up completely.

Kai's free hand snaked over her stomach to fondle her clit as a reward and Takao jerked her hips, grunting when Kai's other fingers began to move again, giving her time to grow used to the sensation and building her arousal back up until she had Takao whimpering for more.

Even so, nothing could have prepared Takao for when she finally felt something other than Kai's fingers nudging her ass, and she forced herself to keep her breathing slow and steady, like she had done when Kai had first placed the clamps on her nipples.

Kai was on her knees behind Takao, pushing carefully, and Takao soon forgot about breathing when Kai gave a little thrust, her voice high and broken-sounding at the double penetration. She couldn't stop shaking when Kai's hips fetched up against her ass, couldn't stop moaning either as her chest heaved, the clamps biting cruelly into her nipples.

Kai groaned softly, telling Takao how gorgeous and how sexy she was, but Takao could barely hear her. She was drifting in a place where she couldn't seem to decide on one thing or the other, hurting and not hurting, but still turned on all the same, the agony and the ecstasy melting together and turning into what promised to be one hell of an orgasm.

Kai's fingers had found her clit again, grinding against it mercilessly and nearly making Takao swoon, the pair of them sometimes moving in rhythm and sometimes falling out of synch, straining together to reach the same goal, and when Takao finally came, she came *hard*, screaming out to the heavens as she reached her climax.

She blacked out for a while after that, but when she dimly registered Kai unfastening her wrists and guiding them down with care instead of just letting flop uselessly, and when Takao rolled over onto her back, she noticed the sudden emptiness that must have come from having both of the objects penetrating her removed.

The nipple clamps were the last to go and Takao gave a sigh of relief when they went. She couldn't stop shuddering, still sore and exhausted, but she could just make out Kai's face hovering over her and wearing an expression with what appeared to be concern.

"How are you feeling?" asked Kai, brushing Takao's sweat-soaked bangs away from her forehead with a tenderness she rarely showed.

"Like I'll never walk properly again," Takao said hoarsely, mustering up a half smile which widened gratefully when Kai cradled the back of her head and held a glass of water to her lips.

"Easy," said Kai when Takao tried to down the contents of the glass in just a couple of swallows, only moving it back when Takao nodded in understanding and began taking in little sips, the cool liquid soothing her throat which had turned parched and raw from all the noise that she'd been making.

Kai let Takao's head fall back onto the pillow once she'd had enough, staring down at her with a fondness that she didn't even attempt to disguise. "You have to let me do that again sometime," she announced, and Takao gave a half-hearted groan.

"God, no. You'll kill me if you try."

"What a way to go, though, huh?"

"Yeah. What a way."

 

End.


	8. Eight

Title: Being Gay Isn't Easy  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao, implied Max/Hiromi  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Shounen ai, humour  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

Going back to school after a lazy weekend away was never what Takao  
would call fun, but things were slightly different when he turned up  
bright and early on Monday morning with Kyoujuu and Hiromi. He was in  
his usual good temper as he flung the classroom door open and greeted  
its occupants cheerfully but, rather than welcoming or teasing him as  
his classmates tended to do, most of them fell silent, and a few of them  
even turned away awkwardly.

"What's up with them?" Hiromi wondered, frowning at the other pupils'  
strange behaviour.

"It's probably about the articles," replied Kyoujuu, his voice low and  
hesitant.

Comprehension dawned over Hiromi's face like the rising sun, but it was  
quickly followed by an expression that would have made even the most  
fearsome of school bullies run away in the opposite direction.

The article, as Kyoujuu had called it, had been printed in nearly every  
national tabloid the Saturday before. Tired of all the rumours and the  
constant prying into his personal affairs, Takao had finally decided to  
give answers to the most often-asked questions he'd been getting over  
the past year and a half.

In short, he'd confirmed that yes he was in a relationship with Hiwatari  
Kai, and that yes he was homosexual. While he and the rest of his  
friends hadn't seen either admission as that big a deal, the newspapers  
had a field day with their scoop. Everyone had some sort of interest in  
the three-times world beyblading champion, after all, and nothing made  
the front page faster than scandals and confessions.

Takao could have chosen to deny the fact that he and Kai were  
romantically involved, but he'd seen no reason to hide it anymore, so  
he'd given credence to the speculation. Kai, of course, hadn't cared one  
way or the other, and while Takao had known that not everybody would be  
as supportive of him as the people who were most important to him, he'd  
still been willing to take the rejection and hostility that came with  
daring to be different.

Clearly, his classmates weren't quite as accepting of Takao's lack of  
conventionalism, and while Takao would have been perfectly happy to just  
shrug and laugh it off, Hiromi didn't seem quite so willing to let it slide.

"What on earth is wrong with you people?" she demanded, placing her  
hands on her hips and swelling like an angry bullfrog. "Why are you all  
acting like Takao is some sort of leper? Just because he's gay doesn't  
mean that he's contagious!"

Takao tugged her sleeve in an attempt to distract her, not liking the  
idea of making such a scene. "Come on, Hiromi, let's sit down."

"Not yet," Hiromi said bossily, shrugging off his hand and stalking over  
to the rest of the class, pursing her lips into a tight, thin line as  
she stared at them haughtily. The majority dropped their gazes and  
looked away, but a few braver individuals attempted to meet Hiromi's  
glare head on, something that proved to be a very bad mistake on their  
part. It took a long time to calm Hiromi once she'd gotten riled up  
about something, and if there were something on her mind then she'd come  
right out and say it, regardless of tact and discretion.

Not wanting any part of Hiromi's upcoming lecture, Takao took his seat  
at the back of the room and began unpacking his things, piling all of  
his textbooks on top of each other so that he could hide behind them,  
should the situation turn even more embarrassing than it already was.

Once she was positive that she had everyone's attention, Hiromi drew  
herself up to her full height and kept her steely glare fixed on the  
unfortunate victims she'd deemed most deserving of her wrath.

"Okay, you've read the news and you all know that Takao has come out of  
the closet, so to speak," she began, now pacing in her irritation. "So  
what! He's still the same Takao you've had lessons with these past three  
years, and he's still the same unmotivated slacker who enjoys nothing  
more than disrupting the class. As your president, I will not tolerate  
any form of homophobia or bullying, so you'd better get that through  
your skulls right here and now. It's my duty to promote fairness,  
equality and diplomacy, and that's why you all have to do exactly as I say!"

"What part of that does she call diplomatic?" Kyoujuu whispered.

"Shh," hissed Takao. "Don't interrupt her while she's in dictator mode."

Hiromi would most likely have gone on had the door not slid open to let  
their homeroom teacher, Keiko-sensei, step inside. She blinked in  
surprise when she saw Takao and, misinterpreting the expression, Hiromi  
turned on her with a snarl that wouldn't have been out of place on a  
Rottweiler.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" she said, looming over the diminutive figure.  
"Are /you/ going to start shunning Takao too, just because he's gay?"

Keiko-sensei, a meek and mousy woman, was usually cowed by the slightest  
hint of aggression from Hiromi, and this time was no exception as she  
shrank back and held up her hands in a placating manner. "It's nothing  
like that," she defended, regaining a little of her confidence when  
Hiromi's expression turned from threatening to faintly suspicious. "I  
was just taken-aback to see him on time, /and/ with all his necessary  
study books. Good work, Takao-kun," she added, smiling kindly in his  
direction. "I hope that you'll continue to show this kind of dedication  
throughout the rest of the semester."

Appeased, Hiromi went back to her seat, although she still hadn't  
finished working the rest of the frustration out of her system if the  
way she slammed her equipment onto her desk was anything to go by. Takao  
and Kyoujuu wisely chose not to say anything in case they set her off  
again, but they needn't have bothered in the end.

"Okay, let's start with our first lesson of the morning," said  
Keiko-sensei, once she'd finished taking roll call. "As we all know,  
Health and Social Studies-"

"Excuse me? Sensei?"

Hiromi's hand had shot up into the air before Keiko-sensei could even  
complete her sentence, and the older woman adjusted her eyeglasses  
nervously before answering. "Yes, Tatibana-san?"

"I'd like to propose a topic for today's discussion, if I may," Hiromi  
said primly, "and I think we should talk about homosexuality. I'm of the  
opinion that my fellow students need educating on what most people  
consider to be a taboo subject. Teaching them the truth will help dispel  
any unnecessary myths and fears."

"That's an excellent suggestion," Keiko-sensei said warmly. "All those  
in favour say aye!"

A few reluctantly agreeable murmurs broke out, and Hiromi nodded, satisfied.

"What do you think you're /doing/?" Takao muttered, his left eyebrow  
twitching.

"I'm supporting you," said Hiromi, as though it were the most obvious  
response in the world. "Now be quiet. We have a discussion to get underway!"

Keiko-sensei turned to the chalkboard behind her and drew a line down  
the middle of it, then wrote 'pros' on one side and 'cons' on the other.  
"Right, class. Who can give me one of the pros of homosexuality?"

Hiromi's hand shot up for the second time in as many minutes. "No  
unwanted pregnancies," she said immediately.

"Very good, Tatibana-san," said Keiko-sensei, writing it down. "Anyone  
else?"

Hiromi raised her hand yet again. "Unfortunately, I believe the cons of  
being a homosexual far outweigh any of the pros. Even though society's  
attitude towards homosexuality has become more positive in recent years,  
every gay couple still faces an uphill struggle. Most don't even choose  
to go public with their relationship. That's why I think Takao is a very  
strong and courageous individual for admitting where his true preference  
lies. We should be giving him support, not scorn. Love is love, no  
matter what form it happens to be in."

"Sounds like somebody's been watching too many soap operas," muttered  
Kyoujuu, but one of the male students at the far right of the class gave  
Hiromi a challenging smirk.

"So what about people who fall in love with their pets?" he asked  
mockingly. "Do they deserve support as well?"

"Bestiality and homosexuality are two entirely different things," Hiromi  
said tetchily. "What's more, I don't like your attitude. Any more  
smart-mouthed comments and I'll put you straight in detention. In case  
you hadn't noticed, we are /trying/ to have a reasonable discussion  
here, so if you're too immature to handle that, you'd better just stand  
outside in the hall and let the rest of us get on with our lesson. You  
can put this on the list of cons, Sensei," she added, turning her  
attention back to the teacher, who was beginning to look increasingly  
worried by this contest of wills. "Ignorance and prejudice are even more  
harmful than the danger of STD's."

"You do bring up two very good points," agreed Keiko-sensei, seemingly  
relieved that no violence or harsh words had broken out. "Safe sex  
applies to all couples, straight or gay, but it is true that HIV and  
AIDS are more wide-spread among homosexual males. You are taking care of  
yourself, right, Takao-kun?" she asked, concerned. "You must make sure  
to always use a condom, and to go for regular health check-ups, just in  
case."

Takao sank down in his seat, his face burning with humiliation, but  
Hiromi merely nodded her approval. Kyoujuu looked as though he'd really  
rather be somewhere else, his cheeks almost as red as Takao's, but their  
embarrassment only grew tenfold when Hiromi made her next point.

"Sensei, I have another pro, if you'd like to add it to the list," she  
announced importantly.

"Go ahead, Tatibana-san," Keiko-sensei said graciously, apparently  
oblivious to the fact that Hiromi was the sole contributor to their  
current debate.

"With straight couples, there's only one partner who gets to be on top,"  
said Hiromi, "but with gay couples, both partners can take turns. Well,  
at least with guys, that is. I guess women have to make do with... other  
methods. In any case, it helps to create a very balanced and very equal  
relationship. There's no battle of the sexes if both partners share the  
same gender, and there isn't as much misunderstanding. You know, the  
whole 'men are from Mars, women are from Venus' thing."

"Once again, you bring up an excellent point," remarked Keiko-sensei,  
smiling. "Would you agree with this, Takao-kun?"

Takao mumbled something incoherent and then went back to hiding behind  
his books.

Keiko-sensei tilted her head curiously. "I beg your pardon? I didn't  
quite catch that. What did you say just now?"

"He says that he's never been on top, so he wouldn't really know,"  
Hiromi informed her, now frowning dangerously at Takao's head. "That's  
not good, Takao. You need to be more assertive! I know that Kai can be  
an obsessive jerk sometimes, and that he has about a million and one  
issues, but seriously, you should try taking control yourself sometime!"

Takao mumbled something else, but this time Hiromi was the one left  
straining to pick up the words.

"What was that?" she asked sharply.

"He says that Kai is not a jerk, and that he still likes him more than  
you, even with all his issues," Kyoujuu said helpfully.

Just when Hiromi made a move to drag Takao out of his chair so that she  
could strangle him properly, the guy who had interrupted her earlier  
spoke up once more.

"Big deal," he said dismissively. "So what if Kinomiya takes it up the  
ass? It's not like /I/ want to know about him playing ewe to some other  
guy's ram."

"Gay couples aren't the only ones who have anal sex!" barked Hiromi.  
"Lots of straight people all over the world do it too! And what's with  
the sheep analogy, anyway? You think you're so smart, making fun of him  
like this, but I'll bet a year's worth of my allowance that Takao is  
more advanced than you could even hope to be. I'm pretty sure you've  
never even /kissed/ anyone before, male or female! You don't have a clue  
what it's like to be in a proper relationship, so it's not your place to  
criticise Takao, or anybody else for that matter!"

"Like you can talk," her verbal sparring opponent scoffed. "You don't  
have a clue either!"

"Oh yes I do!" Hiromi thundered. "I already have a boyfriend, thank you  
very much, and his name is Mizuhara Max!"

"/The/ Mizuhara?" squealed one of the girls in the front row. "The one  
from the BBA team? I have his picture in my locker. He's so /cute/! I  
never knew you were dating him!"

"He is and I am, but that's not the point," said Hiromi, cracking her  
knuckles together warningly. "What I'm /trying/ to say here is that it's  
okay to be gay, and anyone who dares suggest otherwise will get a face  
full of my fist. Do I make myself clear?"

"Now, now, Tatibana-san," Keiko-sensei interjected, her smile strained.  
"Violence is never the solution. Fighting is very bad. Actually, I think  
we should change our current discussion to why violence is so wrong."

Hiromi looked like she wanted to disagree, but at least the pressure was  
taken away from Takao, much to his relief. Even so, he still felt  
exhausted and wiped out when he stomped back home to the dojo after the  
last bell had rung, dropping off his bag in his room before searching  
out Kai. He found him a few minutes later in the sitting room, reading,  
and Takao couldn't help the twinge of resentment he felt at Kai's aura  
of peacefulness.

"What's wrong?" asked Kai, looking up and noticing Takao's expression.

"Nothing much," Takao said, flopping onto his back and groaning with  
relief as he worked out the kinks in his muscles. Staying slumped in his  
seat all day long had not been good for his posture, and his body was  
aching in protest. "Hiromi just got mad when the rest of the class got  
weird about what they'd read in the papers, and gave them a lecture on  
homosexuality. I think she was trying to help, but she only ended up  
making things worse. I haven't been that humiliated since Jii-chan  
turned up drunk for the school entrance ceremony and jumped on stage to  
do a strip tease."

Kai raised an eyebrow, which was about as much sympathy as he ever  
tended to show, but he set down his book and let his hands wander to  
Takao's shoulders, rubbing them firmly and quirking his lips when Takao  
gave another groan. "Do you regret it?" he said quietly.

"Coming out?" Takao said, offering up a lop-sided grin. "Nah. Besides,  
I'm a terrible liar. It's not like I could have told someone that we  
weren't together and actually meant it. It's better to be honest. Why  
should I be ashamed of the fact that I'm in love with you?"

And when Kai gave him a smile that was as rare as it was real, Takao  
decided he could quite happily live with the stigma and the  
embarrassment, no matter what Hiromi said or did to ‘assist’ him.

 

End.


	9. Nine

Title: Believe  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

BEGA and Bolkov had been defeated and the BBA had emerged victorious.  
The world of beyblading was safe again, at least for now, but Takao had  
one more question.

"Hey Kai, is that a flasher's coat?"

Yuriy gave a snort of amusement, one that he didn't even bother to  
stifle when Kai shot him a venomous glare. Takao didn't notice, occupied  
as he was with tugging on Kai's attire, but Kai pushed his hands away,  
much to Takao's disappointment.

"I haven't been flashing anyone, Kinomiya, not that it's any of your  
business. Are the paramedics done with you now?"

Takao gave a very enthusiastic double thumbs-up. "Yup! I'm a-okay!"

"Then let's get out of here before those idiot reporters ask us any more  
questions."

Kai turned his back to leave but stumbled before he could take a single  
step. Takao rushed over to his side immediately, propping Kai up  
carefully and frowning at him.

"That's what you get for sneaking out of the hospital before your  
injuries could heal," he scolded, ignoring Kai's scowl as he sent a  
worried glance at Yuriy. "Are you okay to stand?"

"I don't need assistance," Yuriy said haughtily. "Besides, I stole an  
old man's walking stick earlier. I hit Bolkov with it on my way over."

Takao's concern switched to disapproval, but he held his right arm out  
for Yuriy to take. "Here, lean on me. We'll go back to my place together."

Yuriy looked like he was about to argue but changed his mind when Takao  
pouted mournfully. Then he shuffled over with a glare and allowed Takao  
to support him, slightly miffed when Takao beamed.

"There's no need to look so mad," Takao told him. "Everyone needs a  
little help sometimes, no matter how tough they are. You just came out  
of a coma, so it's not like you can turn somebody down when they offer  
to lend a hand."

"I wouldn't have turned down Boris and Sergey if they'd been here," said  
Yuriy sniffily. "I would have made them carry me away on a stretcher  
like a king."

Together, the three of them left the shambles of what had previously  
been BEGA headquarters. News people and cameramen buzzed around them  
like flies, each of them trying desperately to get a word or a picture  
from the hero of the day, but with Kai and Yuriy flanking Takao on  
either side, none of the media employees dared to get too close.

"Annoying pests," Kai muttered, wincing as yet another camera flash went  
off in his face.

"They're just doing their job," Takao said reasonably, giving a grin of  
exhaustion as yet another person pointed a camera in their direction.  
"We'll be all over the front page tomorrow. It'd be nice if they had  
better photos to print, though. My hair's a mess."

Takao's hair wasn't the only thing messed up, however, and Kai's keen  
eyes took in his appearance. Half of Takao's tee shirt had been torn  
away and he could see deep red welts covering his bare chest. Bandages  
had been wrapped tightly around Takao's torso, and his face and  
shoulders were scattered with blossoming bruises.

"Kinomiya," said Kai gruffly, catching Takao's attention and making him  
look up curiously, "are you all right?"

Takao blinked in confusion and then grinned broadly. "I'm just dandy!"  
he replied. "I have two hot guys hanging on my arms!"

"Sounds like Brooklyn hit you too hard on the head," scoffed Yuriy.

"Don't blame Brooklyn!" Takao said indignantly. "It's not his fault he  
nearly destroyed the whole city!"

"No, you're right," agreed Kai. "It was your fool of a brother who  
pushed him over the edge and into insanity."

"Brooklyn's not insane," Takao argued stubbornly. "He just never had any  
friends, but that's okay. I said I'd play with him sometime and he  
seemed to like that."

"Forget about that for a moment," said Kai, steering Takao back to their  
original topic. "You never answered my question."

"I'm fine!" Takao claimed, smiling toothily. "I cracked some ribs and  
coughed up blood earlier, but apart from that I feel great!"

Kai and Yuriy jerked away simultaneously and Takao would have fallen  
flat on his face if Kai hadn't caught him by the arm.

"Why didn't you mention that sooner?" barked Yuriy, making Takao cringe  
at the volume and severity of his voice.

"I forgot?" he suggested, and Yuriy cursed under his breath before  
fixing his attention on Kai.

"Can you walk?" he asked curtly.

"What kind of question is that?" said Kai, offended. "I climbed that big  
rock earlier, didn't I?"

"Only so you could show off and look cool."

Takao gave a drunken giggle and mumbled, "Kai's a show-off," as he  
tripped over his own two feet.

"Damn painkillers must be making him silly," Kai commented as Takao  
continued to snicker quietly to himself.

"And they had to start kicking in now, of all times," sighed Yuriy,  
leaning down in front of Takao and raising his left hand. "Kinomiya, how  
many fingers am I holding up?"

Takao squinted blearily, then turned his wobbly gaze from Yuriy's  
fingers to his face, grinning in a surprised sort of fashion as though  
recognising the redhead for the very first time. "Yuriy!" he cried  
happily, nuzzling their noses together clumsily. "I've missed you! I  
thought you were going to sleep forever!"

"I've been awake for nearly two whole hours, you dolt," said Yuriy,  
looking as though he might head butt Takao in response to his too-close  
proximity. "Who do you think has been standing next to you until now?"

Takao shrugged one shoulder and Yuriy clicked his tongue in a  
long-suffering fashion, turning around and presenting Takao with his back.

"Get on before I change my mind."

Takao did so obediently, letting Yuriy hook his arms under his thighs to  
secure him into place and draping one arm around Yuriy's neck before  
reaching the other one out to Kai. "Can't forget about you," he said  
cheerfully, smiling in contentment when Kai took his hand. "Nii-chan  
told me to forget, but I refused and so he hit me. I said you were my  
most important person and he got really mad."

"Did he now?" Kai's tone was casual but there was an undercurrent of  
steel to it, one that Takao didn't miss.

"It's not Nii-chan's fault! He's the best brother in the whole wide  
world, even if he does push me around a lot!"

"Some brother," sneered Yuriy. "Does he always stand by and watch while  
other people suffer?"

"He says it's to strengthen character and moral fibre."

"Moral fibre my ass. That jerk ought to be reported for child abuse.  
Next time I see him I'll punch him in the face. It's the least he  
deserves for allying himself with Bolkov. I'll do the same to Garland  
when I hunt him down."

Rather than getting upset at the promise of violence, Takao just said  
fondly, "You're going to make a good mother someday, you know?"

Kai gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like he was trying to smother  
a laugh, but he soon regretted it when Takao decided to shower him with  
compliments instead.

"Of course, you're not nearly as cool as Kai. He's the greatest. You'll  
have to watch his rematch with Brooklyn when we reach my house. I got  
Kyoujuu to record it for me so that I could watch it again and again,  
because it was the most awesome battle ever, right Kai?"

Kai gave a non-committal grunt and Takao squeezed his hand in chastisement.

"Don't even try to deny it! You're more amazing than anyone, and you're  
the best rival a guy could ever ask for! I'll marry you, if Jii-chan  
gives me permission, and then I'll tell you how wonderful you are every  
single day for the rest of our lives!"

"I'm sure this attempt at flattery would be more effective if your eyes  
weren't currently rolling around in your head," Kai said dryly. "It's  
the drugs talking, not you."

"Nuh-uh. I've wanted to marry you for years now. I even wrote 'Hiwatari  
Takao' on my History book one time, but you're not supposed to know  
about that. It's a secret. I drew little hearts around it and everything."

"Check your ears, Kinomiya," said Yuriy in disgust. "It sounds to me as  
though your brain is starting to leak out of them."

They trudged on towards their destination and it was with great relief  
when they finally reached the Kinomiya residence.

"He's all yours," Yuriy stated, letting Takao slide off his back and  
handing him over to Kai, sounding quite glad to be rid of him.

"Yay, I'm Kai's!" Takao said blissfully, his knees buckling as Kai  
caught him by the waist and then blinking up at him in surprise before  
fluttering his eyelashes coyly. "Well hello there, handsome."

Yuriy smirked and then turned with a wave. "I'm going back to the  
hospital to check on Sergey and Boris. Enjoy yourselves."

"You're not staying?" asked Takao sadly.

"With you in this state?" Yuriy retorted. "Hell no. I'll see you again  
when you've returned to your senses."

"You wouldn't have been fun anyway," Takao said, sticking his tongue out  
at Yuriy, who flipped him the bird and then went on his way, trying very  
hard to block out the sounds of Takao crooning, "Let's talk about  
luuurve," as Kai attempted to guide him over the threshold.

Takao seemed to quiet down a bit once he was inside though, and Kai  
helped Takao to his room, sitting him down on his bed as he asked, "How  
are you feeling?"

"Okay," Takao answered. "Kind of tired, I guess."

"Then sleep," ordered Kai. "Rest now before the drugs wear off."

Takao nodded compliantly but didn't move right away, just stared at Kai  
intently, his eyes clearer and more focused than they had been  
previously. "I was worried, you know?" he said quietly, his speech  
growing slightly slurred from tiredness. "Really, really worried. I  
meant what I said before about your battle being awesome and all, but I  
was still so worried."

"That I wouldn't win?"

"That you were getting hurt and that I couldn't stop it or make it  
better. It was the hardest thing I've ever done, and the others even got  
mad when I wouldn't let them interfere, but... a promise is a promise,  
right? I kept my word, even if it meant watching you get wounded in the  
process. For the first time you weren't worried about fixing your pride  
or getting revenge, you just walked right into that stadium and proved  
yourself to everyone. That's why you were so amazing. That's why I've  
believed in you all this time."

Kai looked down, struggling with himself momentarily until he found his  
resolve, fixing his gaze back to Takao's and saying slowly, "Thank you,"  
the words rusty and hesitant from under use, "for worrying. For  
believing. For protecting that promise."

It was all worth it when Takao smiled at him again, his whole face  
brighter and more joyful than Kai had ever seen it as he mumbled out,  
"You're... welcome..." before slumping over sideways, unconscious.

Kai's own weariness didn't matter as he moved Takao so that he was lying  
on the mattress properly, pulling the covers over him. He hadn't  
intended to actually stay until Takao reached out for him in his sleep,  
his hand grasping at thin air until Kai caught and held it, his grip  
strong and secure. Then he gave in and sat down heavily on the floor,  
resting his back against the bed and closing his eyes, his fingers still  
twined tightly with Takao's.

 

End.


	10. Ten

Title: Discover  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao, Yuriy/Daichi (more implied than anything else)  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

It wasn't unusual at all for Takao and Daichi to argue over something and today   
was no different, as they sat opposite from one another in a small cafe not far   
from the hotel where they'd been staying.

"I want that last pastry!" whined Daichi, leaning across the table and waggling   
his fingers hungrily. "Gimme gimme gimme!"

"It's not yours!" snapped Takao, smacking Daichi's hands away. "You've eaten   
five of them already, and besides, this one is for Kai."

Kai continued to sip serenely at his cup of coffee, not seeming to care one way   
or the other about who ended up getting the final treat, and Daichi glowered at   
Kai's nonchalance.

"Why does Kai get to have it?" sniffed Daichi, eyeing the pastry longingly and   
ignoring the way a small sliver of drool had begun to leak out the corner of his   
mouth. "He doesn't even like sweet things anyway!"

"Kai gets the last one because I say so," Takao informed him smugly. "Why don't   
you just buy some for yourself if you want more?"

"If I could have, I would have done so already!" said Daichi, turning out his   
pockets and coming up with nothing more than lint and fluff. Then his stomach   
grumbled loudly and he slumped over, resting his chin on the tabletop and   
whimpering pathetically. "I need food to help keep my strength up, otherwise   
I'll pass out in the middle of a battle!"

"Well I'm not giving you any money," Takao said haughtily.

"Stingy," mumbled Daichi, ducking the half-hearted swat Takao gave him before   
looking at the fourth member of their group, Yuriy. His eyes locked on to   
Yuriy's dessert soon after, but Yuriy shielded it from Daichi's view with a   
frown. That was when Daichi decided he'd had enough and, like any child who   
wanted what he couldn't have, he threw a tantrum, banging his fists on the table 

and shouting loudly. "I want sweets, I want sweets, I want sweets!"

"Tough," said Takao. "Go pester someone else. I'm not your mother."

"No, you're just a jerk who's too cheap to take care of his precious teammate,"   
Daichi retorted.

"What was that?" Takao asked threateningly.

"I said that you're a jerk," replied Daichi, blowing a raspberry at him.   
"Stingy, stingy, stingy! Jerk, jerk, jerk!"

"You little creep!" Takao growled, grabbing hold of Daichi's face and yanking at   
his cheeks, causing Daichi to howl with pain before latching onto Takao's cheeks   
with his own hands and pinching with all his might.

"I think you'd better calm down before we all get thrown out," said Yuriy, his   
tone slightly disdainful as Daichi and Takao continued pulling each other's   
faces into strange and interesting expressions.

"He started it!" said Daichi, but with Takao tugging the way he was, it came out   
sounding more like 'fee shuufdud gaahh' than anything resembling coherent human   
speech.

They didn't actually break apart until Kai chose to step in, putting a hand   
briefly on Takao's shoulder and raising an eyebrow at him. Takao let go of   
Daichi immediately, rubbing his sore face and sending one last glare at Daichi   
before turning away from him with a huff.

"Finally," Yuriy said tiredly. "Peace and quiet."

"It wouldn't be this way if you would just feed me like you're supposed to!"   
pouted Daichi. "You should be worshipping at the altar of Daichi-sama! I'll beat   
all of you in the finals, and then you'll have to give me presents and praise!"  
"Tough talk coming from a brat who can't even zip up his pants properly,"   
sneered Yuriy.

"Th-that was an accident!" stuttered Daichi, his whole face flushing as red as   
his hair at the memory. "Besides, you shouldn't have been looking down there in   
the first place!"

"It's hard not to notice when somebody is flying low without a license," said   
Yuriy, smirking in amusement.

"Pervert!" squawked Daichi, shaking his fist warningly. "Paedophile! Peeping   
Tom!"

"Says the guy who goes around straddling people's faces on a regular basis,"   
scoffed Yuriy.

"Take that back!" shouted Daichi. "If you don't then you'll be sorry!"

"Because I'm so afraid of a three-foot tall midget," drawled Yuriy. "What are   
you going to do, bite my ankles?"

Unluckily for Yuriy, the combination of hunger and taunting caused Daichi to   
leap out of his seat and onto Yuriy's shoulders in the same ape-like manner that   
had earned him his nickname of Mountain Monkey, and although he didn't seem   
interested in worrying at Yuriy's ankles, there was definitely another part of   
his anatomy that Daichi seemed determined to attack.

"They sure get along well," Takao said pleasantly, as he watched Daichi   
attempting to gnaw on Yuriy's ears.

Kai said nothing, just blinked at the curses coming from Yuriy in various   
languages as he tried to pry Daichi off his head and then finished the last of   
his drink, setting his cup down onto the table with a 'clink' and reaching for   
the pastry that Takao had guarded so fiercely.

Takao smiled when Kai began to eat, ignoring Daichi's muffled screams and   
Yuriy's indignant screeches with enviable ease. "Hey, you've got frosting on   
your fingers," he said suddenly, catching Kai's wrist and holding it steady as   
he grabbed a nearby napkin. Then he smiled widely and lifted Kai's hand to his   
lips, letting the tip of his tongue peek out and lapping it over the tiny flecks   
of sugar that dotted Kai's fingertips.

Kai's expression was unreadable as Takao stared back, his eyes wide and   
deceivably innocent, a wolf in sheep's clothing, and Kai's expression darkened   
when Takao let his eyes slip shut, parting his mouth just enough to let Kai's   
index finger slide inside so that he could suck it lazily. Even Yuriy and Daichi   
seemed to forget about their fight, but Takao seemed oblivious to the fact that   
he'd gained himself an audience, at least until Kai withdrew his finger.

"You're on babysitting duty," he told Yuriy, then grabbed Takao by the back of   
his shirt and hauled him to his feet. Instead of getting angry over being   
manhandled in such a fashion, Takao just grinned like a village idiot in a   
manner that blatantly screamed 'I'm going to get some', and Daichi tilted his   
head in curiosity as the two of them left the cafe.

"I wonder what got into Takao?" said Daichi, confused.

"Give it a few more minutes and I'm pretty sure it'll be Kai," sighed Yuriy.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Daichi queried, not understanding any of   
what Yuriy had just said.

"If you're too idiotic to figure out for yourself then I really don't think I   
can be bothered to explain," replied Yuriy, the corners of his mouth lifting up   
in smug superiority.

"You're just saying that because you don't know what it means either!" accused   
Daichi. "It's not that you won't give me the answer, it's that you can't!"

"Believe what you want, but there's no way a brat like you could work it out,"   
said Yuriy, finally succeeded in tearing Daichi away and setting him   
non-too-gently onto the floor.

"Fine!" said Daichi, stamping his foot. "I'll find out what it means, and I'll   
do it all without any help from you! Wait right here! I'll be back in fifteen   
minutes!"

He took off before Yuriy could even make a response, running as fast as his   
little legs would carry him towards the hotel and diving into the nearest   
elevator, punching the button that would take him to the floor he knew the   
Baifuzu team were staying on and hopping impatiently until the doors slid open   
again.

Even though he didn't know him all that well, Daichi had heard from Kyoujuu that   
Rei had been the most mature and responsible of the former BBA team, so if   
anyone would have a proper answer, it would be him.

Luckily, Rei was the one to answer when Daichi pounded on the door insistently,   
and greeted him with a smile. "Hey there, Daichi," he said amiably. "Are you   
lost? Are you looking for Takao?"

Daichi made an irritated noise. "Why does everyone always say that? He's not my   
babysitter, you know! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can," soothed Rei, holding up his hands. "So, what can I help you   
with?"

"I have a question," Daichi said bluntly. "How do you get into someone?"

"Get into someone?" Rei repeated. "As in liking someone, or being attracted to   
them?"

"I don't know," admitted Daichi. "That's why I came here to find out. Yuriy   
wouldn't tell me what it means, so that's why I decided to ask you."

"I see," said Rei, rubbing the back of his head. "Did he give you any kind of   
hint or clue?"

"No," said Daichi, "but it's what Takao and Kai do, apparently."

Rei's eyes widened, and his cheeks turned pink as he raised a hand and coughed   
into it delicately. "So that's how it is..."

"What?" asked Daichi eagerly. "Are you going to give me the answer?"

"I think you're a little to young to be learning about things like this," Rei   
said diplomatically, shooing Daichi over the threshold. "You'll find out when   
you're older, okay?"

Daichi scowled as Rei closed the door behind him and walked off in annoyance.   
"What's with him?" he muttered, stomping down the hallway and getting back   
inside the elevator. That was when a brilliant idea struck him, and he quickly   
punched the button for the floor above Rei's, the one the PPB All Stars were   
currently occupying.

Maybe Max wasn't as smart as Rei, but he was the friendliest and most open of   
the old BBA team, and Daichi was sure that Max wouldn't send him away like Rei   
had.

Now that he'd cheered up considerably, Daichi hummed brightly as he hunted down   
Max's room, pushing it open when he received no answer. It was little wonder his   
knock hadn't been heard, thanks to the blaring of Rick's boom box. He didn't   
even bother to turn down the volume when Daichi spoke, just inclined his head in   
the direction of Max's quarters and went back to nodding along with the beat.

Daichi mumbled under his breath about rude and ignorant Americans, then squeaked   
in shock when Max tackled him in way of greeting.

"What brings you here, Daichi?" laughed Max, giving the younger boy an   
affectionate noogie before releasing Daichi long enough for him to sit up   
properly.

"I'm here because Yuriy and Rei are jerks," said Daichi. "Takao's a jerk too,   
but he's not why I came. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, as long as it's not too personal," winked Max. "Fire away!"  
"Okay then," began Daichi, "how do you get into someone?"

Max stared blankly. "Could you rephrase that?"

Daichi thought for a few seconds and then said, "What does 'getting into   
someone' mean? Is that better?"

"Not really," said Max, looking awkward. "I don't think I even understand it   
myself, to be honest with you. When you say 'getting into someone', do you mean   
it in the same way as being interested in a person falling in love with them?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew," shrugged Daichi. "So you're saying that you   
don't know either?"

"Sorry," Max said sadly, shaking his head. "I'm not much help am I?"

"Not really," Daichi said frankly. "Jeez, if I knew it'd be this troublesome, I   
would have just pestered Yuriy from the start instead of going on this stupid   
quest. All I know is that it's something to do with Kai and Takao and-"

"Oh, that kind of getting into!" exclaimed Max. Then he clapped a hand to his   
mouth and turned red. "Eh heh..."

"So you do know what it means!" cried Daichi. "Tell me, tell me!"  
"Not right now I can't," said Max, sweating slightly. "Maybe in a few years'   
time..."

Once again Daichi found the answer being torn away from his grasp just when he'd   
been about to receive it, and although Max apologised profusely, Daichi didn't   
want to hear any of it. A quick change of plan led him to the BBA Revolution's   
suite, but instead of finding Kyoujuu like he'd hoped, the only person there was   
Hiromi, who was curled up in a large armchair with her nose buried in a   
paperback romance novel.

"Hey, old hag," said Daichi, forgoing any kind of formality, "how do you get   
into someone?"

"What did you just call me?" roared Hiromi, her book falling onto the floor,   
forgotten, as she jumped up to stick her face into Daichi's and snarl at him in   
a threatening fashion.

"You heard me," shouted Daichi, sticking his nose into the air. "Or are you deaf   
as well as dumb?"

Hiromi ground her teeth and clenched a fist. "Why I oughta-"

"You didn't answer my question," Daichi reminded her, scenting danger and   
sidestepping it wisely. "How do you get into someone?"

"Is this some kind of trick?" Hiromi said warily. "Are you trying to play a   
prank on me?"

"No, I just want to know what it means!" insisted Daichi. "I've already asked   
Rei and Max, but they wouldn't tell me, and Yuriy wouldn't tell me either. What   
the hell can Takao and Kai be doing to make everyone blush?"

Just like Rei and Max before her, Hiromi went pink, giggling girlishly and   
making Daichi gawk. "Maybe you should borrow this," she suggested, picking up   
the book she'd dropped earlier and placing it into Daichi's hands.

"It looks boring," Daichi said instantly, hardly even glancing at the cover.   
"Why would I want to read about two guys hugging?"

"Skip ahead to pages 89 and 164," Hiromi advised. "That's when the good stuff   
happens."

"Good stuff?" echoed Daichi, even more bewildered than he had been to start   
with. "Like what?"

"You'll find out if you read it," Hiromi said, giggling once again.

Daichi wandered off, and, as a last resort, he went to the part of the hotel the   
Neo Borg team were staying, but Kai's room was locked and a 'do not disturb'   
sign had been hung on the handle. Daichi banged on the door repeatedly and   
yelled, refusing to go away until Kai finally opened up. Daichi stared with   
great interest at his appearance, oblivious to Kai's murderous glare as he took   
in the way Kai was flushed and shirtless and covered in what looked like suck   
marks. His pants weren't even fastened properly, like he'd pulled them on in a   
hurry, and Daichi wondered just what Kai could have been doing before he   
interrupted.

Daichi opened his mouth to say something but was cut off abruptly by the sound   
of Takao's voice calling out irritably from inside the room. "Kai, get your ass   
back here right now!" he hollered.

"No, wait!" said Daichi, but Kai had already slammed the door shut and locked it   
again, and when Daichi pressed one ear against it, he thought he could hear   
Takao making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a moan.

Now thoroughly baffled, Daichi decided to give in and admit defeat, trailing   
back to the cafe where he'd left Yuriy and climbing back into his seat   
miserably.

"So?" said Yuriy, smirking at Daichi's dejected expression. "I take it from the   
look on your face that you failed in your mission."

"Shut up," Daichi mumbled, slapping the book that Hiromi had given him onto the   
table and resting his forehead on top of it. "You don't have to rub it in. It's   
already enough that Max and Rei were weird and Takao wouldn't talk to me and Kai   
got mad. Now I'll have you laughing at me, too."

Surprisingly, Yuriy didn't laugh, just tugged the book away and let Daichi's   
forehead thump painfully against the tabletop. He skimmed through the first few   
pages and raised his eyebrows. "Interesting reading material, squirt."

"It's not mine," said Daichi, sticking out his tongue. "The old hag told me to   
look at it. Not that I'll find anything useful in there..."

"Read the later chapters and I'm sure you will," said Yuriy, thwapping the book   
over the back of Daichi's head before tossing it back onto the table. "But never   
mind. Come to me when you've finished going through puberty and I might think   
about showing you."

"Show me what?" asked Daichi, jumping up quickly and following after Yuriy when   
he took off, trying as best he could to keep up with Yuriy's long strides. 

"Don't walk away! I'll beat you up if you do! Hey, wait for me! Wait up!"

 

End.


	11. Eleven

Title: Excuses  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

The whole thing had been an accident, as tended to be the case where Takao was involved. He'd been talking so enthusiastically with Max over breakfast about some movie or other that he hadn't paid attention when he reached out to grab the newly opened carton of milk that Rei had set on the table earlier. He soon paid for his lack of concentration and lack of co-ordination when he knocked the carton over and spilled it right in Kai's lap, drenching the thighs of his pants. 

The chatter fell into silence as everyone's eyes turned to Kai, whose expression was surprisingly controlled as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kinomiya..."

Takao swallowed nervously. "Yeah?" 

It was more of a whimper than an actual word, though, and Kai narrowed his eyes. That was all the warning Takao needed to leap out of his seat and make a run for it, but Kai was quicker. He grabbed Takao's ponytail to keep him painfully in place, and Takao decided to forget about honour and dignity in favour of begging for his life.

"I didn't mean to do it! Honest! It was an accident, Kai. You have to believe me! It's not like I've ruined your pants, is it? You can just throw them in the wash and they'll be good as new, I promise! So, um... let me go? Please?"

Kai did nothing of the sort. Instead he dragged Takao away from the table and, sensing their friend's impending doom, the rest of the gang began offering up condolences.

"We'll lay some flowers on your grave," Kyoujuu said mournfully.

"We'll come by and visit every day," Max swore solemnly.

"We'll never forget you, pal," Rei said with a sniffle. 

"You're not helping!" Takao shrieked as Kai towed him the rest of the way out of the room. "Just you wait! I'll come back and haunt all your asses, so you'd better watch out!"

The door slammed shut behind them and Takao was thrown roughly against it. Most of his breath was forced out on a sharp grunt, but the rest of it was stolen away by Kai when he leaned in to kiss him fiercely. Seconds later and Takao was gasping when they broke apart, and he sucked air desperately into his lungs before he regained the ability to speak.

"You should get mad at me like this more often," he said dazedly as Kai smirked down at him.

"Don't push it," he said warningly. "Otherwise I'll throw you over the balcony."

Takao didn't get the chance to respond because Kai's lips were back to cover his own again. This kiss was a little gentler than the previous one had been, but it still made Takao feel weak at the knees. It was a good thing the door was supporting his weight, otherwise he would have slid into a tangled heap on the floor.

He dimly registered the fact that Kai was pressing up against him, but he was feeling too dizzy from the lack of oxygen to push him back. Then he decided on second thought that this really wouldn't be such a bad way to die after all, but thankfully Kai released his mouth before he could pass out into blissful oblivion. 

Takao continued to keep his eyes shut, and he panted as Kai's lips dragged over the skin of his neck. He shivered when he felt Kai's hand move up to the back of his head, pulling the tie free and sliding his fingers into Takao's hair as it spilled out over his shoulders.

"My room, five minutes," Kai rasped into his ear. "Make your excuses to the others and leave. You don't want to keep me waiting."

"Will you get mad at me again if I do?" Takao wanted to know, grinning stupidly. 

"You really don't want to try my patience, Kinomiya. Just do as I say, or else." Kai gave Takao's earlobe a none-too-gentle nip and then pulled away. "Remember, five minutes."

It took a few seconds for Takao's brain to catch up with the situation, but once it had, he found himself grinning like the cat that'd got the cream. It took a great deal of effort to school his features into a more neutral expression, and when he'd finished doing that, he quickly threw the door open again.

"I'm alive, you guys!" he called. "You won't be visiting my grave after all!"

He'd expected to be greeted with laughter and teasing, so it was something of a surprise when the room remained silent. Max, Rei and Kyoujuu all seemed to be staring at him in a slightly strange manner, but Takao brushed it off without a second thought.

"Anyway, Kai is really pissed, so he's forcing me to take extra training. You know how much of a slave driver he can be, so I probably won't be around for the rest of the day. I'll catch you later, okay?"

Kyoujuu spoke out before he could disappear, however. "You're going to go train like that?"

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Takao, looking down at himself in confusion.

"Your hair is down," Max pointed out. "It wasn't like that before you left the room."

"Well, you know those scrunchies," Takao said, laughing weakly. "They always end up snapping at the worst of times."

"And what did you do to your pants?" Rei wanted to know. "I know you spilled milk over Kai, but you didn't get any on yourself."

"Um... I guess some must have splashed on me without any of us noticing," Takao replied, though his grin had started to grow slightly manic by this time.

"So what about that mark on your neck?" asked Kyoujuu. "I know Kai doesn't mind hitting you occasionally, but he's never actually bitten you before."

"I guess there's a first time for everything," said Takao, giving what he hoped would seem to be a nonchalant shrug.

"You know, I somehow get this feeling that you're not telling us something," Rei said shrewdly. "Care to share?"

"I already explained this stuff!" Takao said frantically. "You don't need to hear it all again. Besides, I really have to be somewhere!"

"Oh yeah?" said Max, raising an eyebrow. "And where might that be?"

"Training!" Takao could feel himself starting to sweat. "I have training with Kai and he's scary when he's mad, so..." He trailed off when he realised that the other three were regarding him in something suspiciously akin to amusement and he found himself frowning in confusion. "Hey, why are you all laughing?"

"No reason," Rei said innocently. "Train hard now."

It suddenly felt as though they were in on some sort of secret joke, and Takao didn't like it one little bit. Still, at least he'd gotten off the hook easier than he thought he would. 

 

End.


	12. Twelve

Title: Finishing the Job  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

Kai was genuinely alarmed when Takao approached him one morning, sniffling and staring up at him with tears in his eyes, although his expression remained perfectly aloof. Takao was always so cheerful and noisy that it made Kai feel uneasy to see him looking so miserable. Inwardly, he began steeling himself for the bad news. Something big must have happened to upset Takao like this, and Kai found himself wondering if there'd been a death in his family, or if something had happened to one of their teammates. 

Kai had absolutely no idea how to go about comforting people. Not that he'd ever wanted to, of course, but Takao was different. Kai never even had to think twice about cuffing him on the head or barking out some insult or criticism, but the idea of anyone else doing those things made him strangely angry. Takao wasn't the type to just back down quietly and allow other people to push him around, but the idea of someone bullying him wasn't entirely inconceivable. 

Kai immediately began scanning his eyes over Takao's body as he searched for any obvious injuries. He couldn't see any cuts or bruises, at least not on Takao's face or arms, but it didn't rule out the possibility of Takao having been hurt elsewhere. 

Finally, Kai found what he'd been looking for, and his expression darkened when he saw Takao holding his left hand protectively. Takao seemed to notice where his gaze had fallen because his sniffling only increased in volume, but before Kai could even open his mouth and ask for the name of the person who had harmed Takao, the time that he'd harmed him and the place where he'd harmed him, Takao reached up and shoved his index finger into Kai's face.

"I have a splinter!" he said in a quivering voice.

Kai's right eyebrow twitched. "You came all this way just to tell me that?" he asked.

"But it really hurts!" Takao said pathetically. "Like, really, really hurts!"

"Don't be such a baby," Kai snapped, smacking Takao's hand away. "If you have time to complain, then you have time to train."

"This is no ordinary splinter," Takao protested. "I swear it's made of titanium or something! You have to help me get it out. Please?"

"Do it yourself," Kai said flatly. "Better yet, leave me alone. You're being a nuisance."

Takao's face fell, but this time, he wasn't just being foolish and over dramatic. Kai refused to feel guilty about putting him down, however. He'd only spoken the truth, and Takao was the one at fault for his inability to handle such frankness. 

Again, he found himself thinking that it really wasn't right to see Takao being so dejected, and as the seconds ticked by, Kai found himself cursing his own weakness as he eventually gave in and grabbed hold of Takao's wrist with a huff.

Takao remained surprisingly still as Kai leaned in and scrutinised the tiny shard of wood embedded into Takao's index finger.

"You could have gotten this out yourself," he said irritably.

"No I couldn't," said Takao. "I don't have any tweezers."

"Neither do I," Kai told him witheringly. "How on earth do you expect me to remove this thing?"

Takao shrugged. "I dunno. You're the one with the brains, aren't you? I know you'll think of something."

"Idiot. Don't argue back."

"I am *not* an idiot! I'll say whatever I feel like!"

Kai released Takao's wrist. "In that case, you won't want me to get rid of your splinter."

"No, no, don't do that!" Takao said quickly. "Forget about what I said earlier, and just fix this thing, okay? Pretty please?"

Kai glared, but did as he was asked, although his expression was more than a little disapproving as he went back to his examination. "Have you washed your hands?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Takao said blankly.

"Just answer the question. Have you?"

Takao pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. "Well, sure, I guess. They're not exactly dirty, but you still haven't answered *my* question yet."

"I don't need to. Now shut up and let me concentrate." With that, Kai lowered his head and took Takao's injured digit into his mouth.

"What the Hell are you doing?" Takao squawked. "Why are you kissing my finger?!"

Kai glared at him scornfully, pulling Takao's finger free so that he could speak. "I'm sucking out the splinter, moron. Besides, I thought I told you to shut your trap?"

"Oh," Takao said blankly. Then he brightened. "*Oh*, I get it! Gee, you sure are smart, Kai. I never would have come up with a solution like that."

Although Kai would have liked to roll his eyes in response, he chose to concentrate on his current task. Unfortunately, he soon found himself being distracted when a familiar voice reached his ear.

"*There* you are, Takao! We've been looking all over for you!" 

Rei came jogging up, with Max and Kyoujuu trailing behind him. All three boys stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what was in front of them, but as always, Takao seemed oblivious to the tension in the group.

"Hey, guys," he said cheerfully. "Sorry for making you worry."

"Um... what are you doing?" asked Max cautiously.

"This? Oh, it's nothing. Kai's just sucking out my splinter."

Max let out a snort of laughter, but Rei managed to keep an impressively straight face.

"Is that what they call it these days?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Takao blinked in confusion. "What else *would* it be called? I have a splinter, and Kai is sucking it for me."

Max had to duck behind Rei in order to hide his amusement, but Kyoujuu looked embarrassed and appalled. Kai wasn't either. He'd had just about enough, and he ignored the sound of Takao's protest as he turned his back and stalked off with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Hey, come back!" Takao called. "You haven't even finished the job yet!"

Max let out another snort, but Kai just kept on walking. Takao lifted his finger, then smiled when he noticed that the splinter had come most of the way out, making it easy for him to grasp it between the thumb and index finger of his other hand and work the splinter free.

"Wow, Kai's pretty good at this," he remarked.

"I bet his is," Rei snickered, causing Takao to stare at him in bewilderment.

"What's so funny?" he asked, his confusion only growing as Max finally gave in and burst out laughing. "Hey, guys? *Guys*?"

 

End.


	13. Thirteen

Title: Monkey See, Monkey Do  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai/Takao, Yuriy/Daichi  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

If the expression on Takao’s face hadn't clued Rei and Max into his current   
mood, the way he stamped across the floor of the training hall with unnecessary   
violence was certainly an indication of his bad temper. The two of them   
exchanged a glance as Takao sat down opposite them, crossing his legs and   
folding his arms over his chest as a vein throbbed angrily in his forehead.

"What's wrong?" Max said cautiously, cringing when Takao swept a glare on him   
that was hot enough to melt the ice caps. Rather than getting even more   
irritated, however, Max's reaction seemed to snap Takao out of his frustration,   
and he sighed wearily, his anger draining away from him like water down a   
washboard.

"Sorry," he said, throwing Max a sheepish grin. "I didn't mean to take it out on   
you. It's all Daichi's fault for getting on my nerves."

"What did he do this time?" asked Rei, his expression half-weary,   
half-disapproving. "You and he fight all the time, but it's rare that he gets   
you this worked up."

"I just wish I knew what the hell his problem was," Takao said, a little of his   
earlier annoyance moving back into his voice. "He's always been a pain in the   
ass with the whole 'battle me, battle me' thing, but lately he's been getting   
even worse."

"How so?" Max inquired, looking slightly more sympathetic than Rei.

"Well, I guess it started up about two and a half weeks ago," Takao began   
slowly, thinking. "He follows me everywhere, he gets mad for no reason at all,   
but worse than that, his whole attitude towards Kai is appalling. Daichi has   
never been polite before, but it's still no reason for him to be so bratty and   
rude."

"Ah," said Rei, nodding in understanding.

"Ah?" repeated Takao, frowning curiously.

"Ah," said Max, smiling wisely.

"I don't mean to be a dunce or anything," Takao said, rubbing the back of his   
head, "but what's with this 'ah' thing?"

Max and Rei exchanged another glance, apparently sharing some sort of silent   
communication before Rei turned his gaze back on Takao and cleared his throat   
tactfully.

"You said Daichi's strange behaviour started up almost three weeks ago, right?"   
Rei prompted.

"Yeah," Takao confirmed, still not understanding where Rei was going with this.  
"And you got together with Kai almost three weeks ago, right?"

Takao blushed and gave a goofy smile. "Yeah..."

"Well, I think we can safely call that the catalyst," said Rei, narrowing his   
eyes thoughtfully. "The only reason Daichi is being so demanding and obnoxious   
these days is because all your time and attention is being taken up by Kai."

"But I don't get it," Takao replied, his smile fading. "What does Kai have to do   
with anything?"

"It's simple," Rei told him, vaguely amused. "Daichi is jealous."

Takao was silent for about five seconds before saying, "Um... why?"

Max sighed and patted Takao on the shoulder. "I can understand how he feels.   
Poor Daichi is acting like a child of divorce whose parent has just found a new   
partner."

That little statement didn't seem to bring Takao any closer to gaining   
understanding, and so Rei chose to help out.

"Just think about it, Takao," he urged. "Daichi is used to hanging out with you   
a lot. He stays in your house, sleeps in your bed, even bathes with you. Then   
Kai comes along and it's like you don't acknowledge Daichi's existence anymore.   
Daichi is being hostile because he thinks Kai is invading something that he   
clearly considers to be his territory."

"Hold on," said Takao, alarmed. "Daichi is my teammate, not my kid. He's only   
three years younger than I am, for heaven's sake!"

"You're the person who's providing him with food and shelter," Max said   
reasonably. "It's perfectly natural that he'd start to view you as some sort of   
surrogate parent."

"But he hates my guts," Takao argued. "He thinks I'm useless and incompetent. If   
he had to latch onto anyone like this, why not Hiromi? She's the one who fusses   
over him and stitches up his clothes. I just yell at him a lot and gag him when   
he gets too noisy."

"That's because Daichi wants you to do those things," Max explained. "Well,   
maybe not the gagging part, but definitely the yelling. He does it all for   
attention, even if it's negative. He doesn't care what method he uses, as long   
as it makes you notice him."

"And now that you hardly even do those things anymore, Daichi has begun to feel   
left out," Rei continued. "That's why he resents Kai so much."

"But it's not fair," Takao protested. "I've known Kai far longer than I've known   
Daichi."

"That doesn't matter," Rei said gently. "The way Daichi sees it, it's like   
you're rewarding Kai for doing something bad. Kai leaves without saying   
anything, makes you sad, messes up your life and your game, and yet you forgive   
him without a second thought."

"Of course!" Takao said hotly. "I'd forgive Kai for anything!"

"I know that," replied Rei, smiling. "Daichi doesn't. He sees Kai as being   
undeserving of your love, and while I might have agreed with him in the past, I   
understand now how much he means to you, and how much you mean to him. Remember,   
Daichi is still a child. It's difficult for him to comprehend the more... mature   
emotions at this stage in his life."

"He's thirteen," Takao said flatly. "I'd say he's old enough already."

"I disagree," grinned Max. "You were pretty clueless when you were Daichi's age.   
Who used to come complaining to me about Kai and how mean he was? It took nearly   
three whole years for you to figure out that you were in love with him, and even   
then it was another few months before you finally did something about it."

"S-So what?" Takao stammered. "We got together in the end, and that's all that   
matters. All I have to worry about now is how to deal with Daichi."

"Not to worry," said Max. "I think I have just the solution. The three of you   
should go on a camping trip!"

"A camping trip?" Takao said sceptically. "How is that going to fix things?"

"Daichi loves the great outdoors," Max stated. "It'll help if he's someplace   
where he can feel more at ease. It might not be easy, but try being patient with   
him for once. Letting him know he exists would do wonders, too."

"You really think it'll work?" said Takao, looking dubious.

"I'm positive," said Max, confidently. "Just take your time, as well as taking   
each other's feelings into consideration, and I'm sure it'll all turn out great   
in the end!"

~~

Three days later and everything was set. Takao had made one small change to   
Max's suggestion, and that had been to invite Yuriy along, to make their group   
into an even number. Yuriy hadn't wanted to go at all, however, at least not in   
the beginning. The idea of playing babysitter-slash-chaperone wasn't really his   
idea of how to spend an enjoyable weekend, but no one could refuse Takao when he   
was being so enthusiastic about something, even Yuriy.

That was why he currently found himself driving a very old, very battered   
pick-up truck that belonged to Takao's grandfather (who had assured Yuriy that   
it was still road-worthy, in spite of its age), heading off to spend the next   
two days in the middle of nowhere. Daichi sat by his side, staring out the   
window fixedly but occasionally sneaking disdainful glances to where Kai and   
Takao sat in the back of the truck. Not that Yuriy could blame Daichi for being   
so huffy. Just catching a glimpse of them through the rear-view mirror was   
enough to make Yuriy lose his lunch. They were cuddled up close together,   
kissing and cooing and being oblivious to the rest of the world in general.

"Look at them," scowled Daichi. "They're acting gross again."

Yuriy would have been inclined to agree, but he couldn't really bring himself to   
complain too much about the nauseating displays of affection, not since Kai's   
disposition had improved tenfold since he'd finally gotten laid.

Even so, it was hard not to get annoyed, especially when Daichi began to   
exacerbate things by saying, "Are we there yet?" every five minutes, and driving   
with only one hand on the steering wheel while trying to navigate from an   
outdated map and trying to smack Daichi with his other hand all at the same time   
was definitely not advisable.

It was nothing short of a miracle that enabled them to arrive at the campsite   
all in one piece and, after booting Daichi unceremoniously out of the passenger   
seat, Yuriy began the task of unloading their equipment. Neither Kai nor Takao   
bothered to offer assistance, seeing as they were still too wrapped up in each   
other to notice what was going on around them, so Daichi was the only one left   
to help as Yuriy attempted to set up the two tents they'd brought with them. Not   
that he did much to actually make Yuriy's job easier, just pointed out all the   
things that he was doing wrong while practising sword swings with one of the   
centre poles.

Just when Yuriy was on the verge of wrenching said pole out of Daichi's hands   
and whacking him over the head with it, Daichi let it fall to the ground with a   
dull thunk and stared, wide-eyed and awed, in the direction of the truck. Yuriy   
followed his line of sight and gritted his teeth when he saw that Kai and Takao   
had apparently grown tired of whispering sweet nothings to each other. Takao was   
now sitting in Kai's lap, their hands wandering recklessly, sucking face like it   
was going out of style, with Kai apparently trying to see just how far he could   
get his tongue down Takao’s throat.

Now feeling very fed up, Yuriy walked over and grabbed the back of Takao's   
shirt, dragging him away from Kai and hauling him over to where Daichi stood. 

"Make yourself useful and fix up those tents, Kinomiya," barked Yuriy, ignoring   
Takao's wounded pout.

Sighing, Takao did as he was told, kneeling down and rummaging through the mess   
that Yuriy had left behind in the hope that he might be able to turn it into   
something resembling a temporary living space. Daichi's gaze was still fixed on   
him, and Yuriy would have worried about him having slipped into a catatonic   
state if Daichi hadn't eventually lowered his eyes to the three very prominent   
hickeys adorning Takao's throat like badges of ownership.

"What are you looking at?" Takao snapped, noticing Daichi's scrutiny.

"Why was Kai sucking on your neck?" asked Daichi curiously, answering Takao's   
question with one of his own.

"None of your business," Takao blustered, turning pink. "Now pass me that   
instruction manual."

Half an hour later and the campsite looked slightly more respectable. Yuriy   
somehow got the feeling that even a slight breeze would knock over the tents   
that Takao had finally managed to set up, but he soon had other things to   
concern himself with when Daichi announced who'd be sharing with whom.

"Yuriy and Kai can take one tent while Takao and I will take the other," he   
announced, folding his arms over his chest stubbornly when Takao tried to argue.

"Hold on a second," Takao protested. "I want to share with Kai! Why can't you   
stay with Yuriy?"

"Because I have no intention of spending the night listening to your various...   
activities," said Yuriy, speaking up before Daichi could respond. "That's why   
I'm going to agree with the monkey."

"No fair!" Takao whined, casting a pleading glance at the final member of their   
group. "Kai, tell them they can't do this!"

But Kai didn't seem as intent on arguing their case as Takao had been, and   
Daichi flashed a triumphant grin in his direction, latching onto Takao's arm. "I   
win!" he crowed. "That means I get to be the boss! You all have to do as I say!"

"In your dreams," Takao scoffed, peeling Daichi away like a band-aid from a   
wound. "Shouldn't you be climbing trees and looking for bananas?"

"Very funny," sneered Daichi. "At least I know how to take care of myself out   
here in the wilderness. You couldn't even start a fire to keep yourself warm!   
You're just a pansy city boy who can't do anything!"

"Why you little..."

Daichi screeched so loudly when Takao forced him into a headlock and began   
giving him an unrelenting noogie that a couple of birds fell out of a nearby   
tree in shock, flapping away with a squawking that rivalled Daichi's.

Yuriy only wished that he'd thought to bring some aspirin along, or at the very   
least a pair of industrial-sized ear defenders.

It looked like it was going to be a very long weekend.

~~

Nighttime fell, and peace along with it. After much grumbling, Takao had retired   
to bed along with Daichi, while Kai and Yuriy went to their shared quarters.   
Yuriy should have known to be suspicious earlier when Kai had gone along with   
Daichi's demands to easily. After all, Kai had never been the type of person to   
follow orders, and it was only when Yuriy had been drifting halfway between   
sleep and consciousness when Kai made his move. He'd been biding his time until   
he found just the right moment, and that moment came when the sound of Daichi's   
snores carried over to the tent he was staying in with Yuriy.

It was common knowledge that Daichi slept like a log. Once he'd succumbed to the   
whispering of the Sand Man, there wasn't an awful lot that could rouse him, and   
that was just what Kai had been counting on.

"Where are you going?" mumbled Yuriy, blinking his eyes open blearily as Kai   
made his way over to the opening of the tent and unzipped it.

"Out," said Kai with his usual curtness.

Yuriy shrugged and rolled over and he'd almost fallen asleep completely when a   
rustling sound from outside made him snap back into consciousness. Assuming it   
was just Kai, he didn't bother to open his eyes, and that was why he was so   
surprised to hear Takao's voice instead.

"Psst!" Takao hissed. "Are you awake?"

"I am now," Yuriy said grumpily, turning over and frowning when he saw the   
bundle in Takao's arms. "What is he doing here?"

"Will you watch him for me?" Takao asked hopefully. "Please?"

Now wishing more than ever that he had some aspirin, Yuriy opened his mouth to   
say no, but Takao was already tucking the slumbering Daichi into Kai's empty   
sleeping bag. "I'm going to start charging you for this, Kinomiya," warned   
Yuriy, but Takao just beamed back at him happily.

"You're a real pal. I'll leave you the dojo when I die or something."

Yuriy rolled his eyes. "And what good will that do?" he wanted to know, but   
Takao just waved and disappeared from sight.

As if putting up with Daichi's snoring hadn't been bad enough, the moans that   
came from the tent next door only made Yuriy feel even worse. Wrenching his   
pillow over his head in the hope that he might shut some of them out, he gritted   
his teeth and tried to think of ways in which to extract his revenge on Kai.

Somehow, during the night, Daichi managed to get out of his sleeping bag and   
roll towards Yuriy, who nearly jumped right out of his skin when he felt   
something small and warm burrow against his back. Hoping that Daichi would move   
away on his own again proved futile when Daichi threw an arm over Yuriy's waist   
and continued to snore blissfully into his shoulders.

His patience finally at its limit, Yuriy shoved Daichi off, uncaring of the fact   
that it was cold and that Daichi might get ill if he slept with nothing covering   
him except for a pair of blue pyjamas with little white sheep printed on them   
(hand-me-downs from Takao).

Eventually, Yuriy's conscience got the better of him. He might have been   
impatient and unforgiving by nature, but he certainly wasn't heartless. He   
didn't want to cope with the consequences of Daichi getting sick. He was hard   
enough to deal with when he was healthy and Yuriy had no intention of caring for   
him while he was incapacitated.

Besides, Takao would be upset it anything bad happened to Daichi. He tended to   
see Daichi as a kind of bratty little brother, and even though they fought and   
bickered endlessly, there was still a large amount of concern on Takao's part.   
Dealing with an ill Daichi would be nothing compared to Takao, who tended to be   
even weepier than a woman when he was upset or touched by something, and if   
there was anything Yuriy hated, it was seeing someone cry. Beating people black   
and blue or smashing things up with his beyblade were the easiest things in the   
world, but nothing terrified Yuriy more than having to offer comfort to an   
over-emotional Takao.

That was why he found himself forcing Daichi back into his sleeping bag, zipping   
it up tightly and binding it around Daichi's middle with his belt. Even Houdini   
would have had a job getting out of that makeshift straight jacket and,   
satisfied, Yuriy got down to the business of trying to get some rest of his own.

~~

Morning came all too soon, unfortunately, but it wasn't the rising of the sun or   
the chirping of the birds that woke Yuriy; it was Takao and his singing.  
Resisting the urge to start grinding his teeth again (any more of that and he'd   
be wearing them down completely), Yuriy kept his eyes stubbornly shut and tried   
to block out the sound of Takao's contended humming.

Takao was cheerful enough at the best of times, but he was even worse after he'd   
managed to get some, and Yuriy decided firmly that there should be a law against   
anyone being that happy. His decision was made all the more resolute when the   
opening of the tent pulled back and Takao stuck his head inside.

"Rise and shine, lazybones!" he called brightly, making Yuriy wince at the   
volume of his voice. "Kai and me have been up for hours already, but he wouldn't   
let me make a start on breakfast without you guys, so hurry up and -- oh..."

Exasperated, Yuriy finally gave in and opened his eyes to see just why Takao had   
trailed off all of a sudden, but Takao wasn't what caught his attention when   
Yuriy finally did take note of his surroundings.

Incredibly, Daichi had wriggled free of his bindings and had shuffled over to   
Yuriy in his sleep during the early hours of the morning, but that wasn't the   
worst of it. He didn't know how Daichi had gotten between his legs so that he   
could lie face-first in his crotch, but Yuriy's right eyebrow twitched as a   
murderous expression stole over his face.

"I'll, um... leave you to it," Takao said awkwardly, backing away and closing   
the tent.

Daichi stirred slightly, getting more drool over the front of Yuriy's pants in   
the process, and then snorted, blinking owlishly. "Did I just hear something   
about breakfast?" he mumbled drowsily.

He soon became fully awake when Yuriy kicked him outside, though, and an   
unrestrained screaming match took place between them while Takao cooked their   
first meal of the day and Kai lay on his back, a blade of grass between his   
teeth as he lazily watched the clouds drift by overhead.

After swearing at Daichi in several interesting languages (Russian, French,   
Spanish and Ancient Egyptian to name a few), Yuriy finally calmed down when   
Takao gave him food and a much-needed cup of coffee, but breakfast wasn't the   
only thing on Takao's mind.

"I know it's not really my place to say this," he began, sitting himself   
cross-legged opposite Yuriy, "but Daichi is only thirteen. Don't you think you   
should wait another couple of years before doing anything... adult?"

"What are you implying, Kinomiya?" asked Yuriy dangerously.

"Well, it's just..." Takao said, fidgeting slightly. "I mean, you turned twenty   
lately, so that's a pretty big age gap between the two of you already, but   
Daichi is still underage and-"

"Wow, you're twenty?" Daichi interrupted, staring at Yuriy with more than a hint   
of surprise. "I never knew you were so old!"

"What did you say?" snarled Yuriy, but Daichi jumped to his feet and scuttled   
out of reach, grinning deviously.

"Old man, old man!" he sang. "Yuriy's an old man!"

Hoping to avoid any possible bloodshed, Takao attempted to diffuse the situation   
by grabbing the hem of Daichi's shirt and yanking him forcefully onto the   
ground. "Okay, that's enough. Didn't you say something yesterday about wanting   
to go fishing?"

Daichi's eyes lit up and he jumped back to his feet, pumping his fist in the air   
with glee. "All right!" he cried. "Follow me, everyone! We're going to catch   
lunch!"

And he zoomed off, without bothering to wait for the others.

"How does he expect to catch anything without the equipment?" asked Takao, but   
Yuriy just downed the rest of the coffee and got up.

"I'd better go after him in case the idiot falls into the lake and drowns."

"We'll hold the fort while you're gone," Takao said, winking over at Kai   
conspiratorially.

Yuriy snorted, making a mental note not to return to the campsite for a very   
long time, and caught up with Daichi ten minutes later who'd been waiting   
impatiently by the water.

"Where's Takao?" he said immediately, but Yuriy shrugged dismissively.

"He's occupied right now."

Daichi looked confused, then miffed as he took the tackle box that Yuriy handed   
him and began rooting through it moodily for all the things that he'd need. His   
mouth was still fixed in a sulky pout as he set the bait and cast his line and   
then sat down to wait for his first bite.

Yuriy sat down beside him, grateful for the rare silence that fell over them. A   
few minutes later and he reclined onto his back, folding his arms under his head   
and closing his eyes in the hope to catch up on some of the sleep he'd missed   
out on the night before, but, as always, Daichi seemed intent on never giving   
him a moment's peace.

Yuriy didn't think anything of it the first time he heard Daichi heave a heavy   
sigh, but then Daichi did it again, and then again, and then again. The fifth   
time he did it, Yuriy glared over at Daichi in warning.

"Will you stop that?" he ground out. "It's getting on my nerves."

Daichi looked at him contemplatively, and for a second it looked as though he   
might do what he'd been told, but then he grinned mischievously and sighed   
again. Yuriy reached out one hand to smack him, but Daichi scooted out of his   
reach, snickering to himself as he turned his attention back to his task.

Less than a quarter of an hour later, however, he was back to looking moody and   
upset, and Yuriy sighed as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.  
"Not that I care or anything, but what's wrong?" he said bluntly.

"Nothing," mumbled Daichi, kicking his feet. "I was just thinking that I hate   
Kai."

"So do a lot of people," replied Yuriy. "You're not alone. What's he ever done   
to you, anyway?"

"He hasn't done anything," said Daichi, plucking at the hem of his shirt.

"Then why do you hate him?"

"W-Well, I... I don't need a reason!" Daichi stammered, looking defensive. "I   
just hate him, all right? Do you have a problem with that?"

"I don't," Yuriy told him mildly, "but I'm sure Kinomiya probably does."

Daichi looked even angrier when he heard that, and he tightened his hands   
unconsciously around the rod he was holding. "It's not fair," he said sullenly.   
"Even before they started up with the stupid mushy stuff, all Takao ever talked   
about was Kai. 'Kai this', 'Kai that'... It made me want to puke, and now it's   
ten times worse." Daichi imitated Takao and simpered, "'Kai, you're so amazing!   
Kai you're the greatest!'" Then he went back to speaking in his own voice and   
added, "He's not that good. I could beat him with both hands tied behind my   
back, but does Takao ever take notice? No, because I'm not Kai. Even so, I'm the   
one who's going to beat Takao and become number one! Me! Nobody else, just me!"  
It sounded as though this was something he'd been meaning to get off his chest   
for a while now, and Yuriy waited until Daichi had ranted himself into silence.

"So that's it?" he said dryly. "You're jealous because you want Kinomiya to make   
cow eyes at you instead of Kai?"

"Eww, no!" said Daichi, shuddering. "I don't want any of that stuff. I only want   
Kai to back off so that I can get Takao to see that I exist. Is it really so   
much to ask?"

"It is right now," said Yuriy tiredly. "They only got involved a couple of weeks   
ago. Most likely it'll take them at least another four or five months to stop   
being wrapped up in each other and doing things in public that I'd rather not   
have to see or hear."

"Four or five months?" echoed Daichi, horrified. "I can't wait that long! How   
can I get them to make it stop? And why are they so wrapped up in each other   
anyway?"

"In a word?" smirked Yuriy. "Hormones."

"Hormones?" said Daichi, his voice puzzled.

"You'll understand when puberty kicks in," said Yuriy, amused.

"So hormones are what make you want to kiss people?" Daichi said slowly. "And   
suck on their necks and stuff?"

"You could say that."

Daichi looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "If I suck on your neck,   
will Takao pay attention to me?"

"I'm sure he would, but not for the reasons you're thinking." Yuriy narrowed his   
eyes when Daichi stared at him and put a hand to his throat defensively. "And   
stop looking at me like that. It's creepy."

But Daichi kept sneaking odd glances at Yuriy throughout the rest of the   
morning, and while Yuriy waited for him to pack his things up again, he noticed   
Daichi's somewhat bizarre attempt at mimicking his posture. The younger boy was   
standing with his back ramrod-straight, his hands on his hips and his nose in   
the air, a stance that Yuriy had used countless times before.

"What are you doing?" Yuriy asked suspiciously.

"N-Nothing!" stuttered Daichi, folding his arms over his chest in a defensive   
manner, which made Yuriy feel strangely as though he was looking at a miniature   
version of himself.

"If you're quite finished, I suppose we'd better go back to camp." Yuriy checked   
his watch and added, "Enough time has passed by. With any luck, they'll both be   
fully-clothed when we turn up."

"Takao and Kai you mean?" said Daichi confusedly. "Why would they be naked?"

"Because they're working on an all-over tan," said Yuriy, the heavy sarcasm in   
his tone going over Daichi's head completely.

"But it's not even that warm," Daichi protested, now thoroughly bewildered.   
"There's not enough sun!"

Yuriy rolled his eyes. "I give up."

Daichi shrugged and turned around, ready to set off, but he froze up suddenly   
and dropped what he'd been carrying, rooted to the spot. "Look," he said in a   
trembling voice, pointing a shaky finger.

"That?" said Yuriy. "It's just a snake."

It looked harmless enough, curled up around itself as it basked in the warmth of   
the sun, but Daichi squeaked, his hair practically standing on end with fright   
when the creature began slowly uncoiling itself. He clambered up Yuriy's body   
and latched onto his neck, making Yuriy twitch violently as he found his vision   
being obscured.

"Get off me," Yuriy growled, but Daichi only clung on tighter.

"Kill it!" he shouted, squeezing Yuriy's neck with a strength that could rival a   
python's. "Kill it before it kills us!"

"It won't do anything if it isn't provoked," said Yuriy irritably, trying and   
failing to tear Daichi away. "Will you let go already?"

"No!" cried Daichi, tightening his grip even further and making Yuriy choke. "It   
might bite me!"

"I'll bite you if you don't get off," hissed Yuriy, stepping forwards.

"Not that way!" yelled Daichi, yanking on Yuriy's hair in panic. "You're walking   
right up to it! Reverse! Reverse!"

"I'm not a god-damned car! Don't you dare tell me what to do!"

"Turn left! No, right! Go right! Right!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you get the hell off of me!"

"No, not that way! Stop or else we'll-"

But it was too late. Disorientated, Yuriy had begun walking backwards until he   
lost his footing and slipped, tumbling into the lake with Daichi flailing on top   
of him. He pushed himself up, coughing and spluttering, and wiped the water out   
of his eyes.

"Help! I'm drowning! I'm drowning!"

Although Yuriy wanted nothing more than to respond to Daichi's calls by shoving   
him under the surface, he grabbed Daichi's collar instead and hauled him up   
above water, tossing him back onto dry land before dragging himself out after.

"Whew," said Daichi. "That was close."

Yuriy said nothing. He was too busy staring down at his soaked clothing in   
disgust.

Together they walked back to camp, Daichi complaining loudly about their sopping   
state, and Yuriy found his nerves stretched to breaking point once again when   
Takao tore his mouth away from Kai's long enough to speak.

"You know, people generally take their clothes off before going for a swim," he   
remarked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shove it, Kinomiya," snapped Yuriy, squelching over to his tent and ducking   
inside so that he could change.

"Yeah, shove it," sneered Daichi, striding off exactly like Yuriy had done.  
"What was all that about?" Takao asked, blinking in surprise.  
Kai merely shrugged and smirked. "Judging by what just happened, I'd say it's a   
case of monkey see, monkey do."

 

End.


	14. Fourteen

Title: Observations  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was a perfect day. The sky was clear, the breeze was warm and the sun  
was shining brightly. The only thing that could make it better in  
Yuriy's opinion was if the crowd of noisy children gathered nearby would  
go away and leave him peace and quiet.

"Why did we come here again?" he asked tiredly.

"Because Kinomiya wanted to go to the park," Kai reminded him, not even  
bothering to open his eyes.

"But it was empty just ten minutes ago," said Yuriy. "Why did all the  
brats suddenly start to appear?"

"Because they heard the world champion was around and they wanted his  
autograph," said Kai, still looking completely uninterested in his  
surroundings and his current conversation.

"Not that I care or anything, but why aren't they asking for our  
autographs?" Yuriy wanted to know.

"Because they're too afraid," Kai replied. "I heard the little blonde  
girl with the pigtails calling us 'the one with the scary eyes' and 'the  
one with the scary hair'."

"I don't have scary hair," Yuriy said automatically.

"That's what you think," said Kai, shrugging. "To a five-year-old, it's  
probably terrifying."

"I'm not that intimidating," said Yuriy, offended.

"You're covered in bandages and you look like crap," Kai said bluntly.  
"Even hardened thugs give you a wide berth."

"It's not my fault," scoffed Yuriy. "What kind of person comes out of a  
coma smelling like roses?"

"Then take a shower if it bothers you that much," said Kai.

"I can't," said Yuriy. "Kinomiya forbid it. He seemed to think I might  
harm myself."

"And you actually did as you were told?" Kai said, cracking open one eye  
and quirking his lips.

"He was crying," said Yuriy, looking more than a little uncomfortable.  
"It's hard to say no when he's clinging to your waist and getting snot  
all over your shirt."

"It upset him to see you get hurt," shrugged Kai. "He always worries too  
much about other people."

"Which is why he's been following you around like a puppy since you came  
back to him?" asked Yuriy, raising an eyebrow.

"Not all the time," said Kai. "He lets me out of his sight long enough  
for bathroom breaks."

Yuriy snorted and turned his gaze back to Takao, his gaze softening just  
a little as he watched the younger boy chatting enthusiastically with  
his fans before saying, half to himself, "What a weird kid."

"Not weird," Kai corrected. "Just stubborn and noisy."

As if sensing that he was being talked about, Takao glanced back over  
his shoulder and his grin widened even more when he saw that he was  
being stared at, ignoring the small boy tugging on his sleeve for a  
moment as he waved over at them happily.

To Yuriy's surprise, Kai lifted a hand in response, making Takao beam  
back at him so brightly that it would have put the sun to shame. Kai  
wasn't smiling, but the look on his face was almost gentle as he held  
Takao's gaze with his own. It definitely wasn't something Yuriy was used  
to seeing, and not for the first time, he found himself regarding Takao  
with a certain amount of respect.

Kai's expression quickly turned to one of suspicion when he saw how  
thoughtful Yuriy seemed to be, and he crossed his arms over his chest,  
assuming his usual negative pose.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly, earning himself a smirk from his companion.

"Nothing," said Yuriy, now even more amused at Kai's defensiveness.

"Keep laughing at me like that and I'll add a few more bruises to your  
already impressive collection," Kai warned, causing Yuriy to roll his eyes.

"Relax," he said wryly. "Besides, I wasn't laughing, I was pondering."

"About what?"

"About the way Kinomiya's face seems to light up like a neon sign  
whenever you care to look at him."

"You're imagining things," Kai said dismissively, though he didn't meet  
Yuriy's eyes when he spoke. "He smiles like that for everyone."

"He didn't last time I checked," said Yuriy, thoroughly enjoying Kai's  
sudden awkwardness. "I'm sure I didn't imagine you staring back at him  
like a love-sick fool, either."

"Watch your mouth, otherwise I'll sew it shut," growled Kai.

"Says the guy who can't even thread a needle," grinned Yuriy. "If I  
didn't know better, I'd think you'd turned soft."

"Forget the needle," said Kai, glaring. "I'll use a stapler instead.  
It'll hurt more."

"Promises, promises," said Yuriy, airily. "I only wish I'd been awake to  
watch your battle with Brooklyn. Kinomiya told me it was an inspiring  
performance."

"Did he now?" Kai said darkly.

"Absolutely," said Yuriy. "I know I never would have considered  
attacking an enemy with the power of my love. Did you defeat that BEGA  
bastard with a big hug and a sloppy kiss or something?"

"As if," snarled Kai. "I roasted his ass. It's a pity I passed out  
afterwards, otherwise I would have done it all over again."

"All that just for revenge?" said Yuriy, curious.

"Not all of it," Kai admitted. "I didn't want Kinomiya to face off  
against that freak Brooklyn, even though his brother had planned the  
whole thing."

"Ah," Yuriy said wisely. "Nobody messes with your puppy, right?"

A lesser man would have quailed under the glare Kai gave, but Yuriy had  
received far too many of them in the past for him to actually feel  
concerned.

"Well, I never said change was bad. If anything, it'll make Kinomiya  
happy, now that you're being nicer."

"I don't do nice," said Kai. "It's not in my repertoire."

"You weren't always so tough," Yuriy said mildly. "When you first came  
to the Abbey, you were practically normal."

"I know you weren't," smirked Kai.

"I may not have had a family, but I /was/ one of the few kids who got to  
own a teddy bear for good performance," said Yuriy.

"I remember," said Kai. "You used to hit Boris and Sergey with it."

"Then I lost to you in a beybattle and Bolkov tore its head off."

"I know. You made us give the damn thing a funeral afterwards."

"Still," said Yuriy, looking over at Takao once again when the sound of  
his laughter drifted over to where he and Kai were standing, "it's  
better that it happened to people like us than people like him."

"Yeah," Kai agreed. "Now there's someone who should never have to change."

They watched as Takao finally managed to excuse himself, looking  
sheepish at the sounds of protest that followed him.

"What are you two smiling about?" he asked, making a face when Yuriy  
bopped him on the head.

"Little shrimps should keep quiet and mind their own business," said  
Yuriy, taking off Takao's hat and holding it out of his reach.

"Who are you calling a shrimp?" Takao huffed, standing on his tiptoes  
and attempting to retrieve what he'd just lost. "Hey, give me back my hat!"

Yuriy just smirked and held it up higher, making Takao cast a plaintive  
glance at the third member of their group.

"Kaiii, Yuriy's picking on me!"

Kai sighed and snatched the hat from Yuriy's fingers, plonking it down  
on Takao's head irritably before saying, "It's your own fault for making  
us wait. What took you so long, anyway?"

"I couldn't help it," Takao said, adjusting his hat and grinning widely.  
"All the kids kept asking me to battle them, and they wouldn't listen  
when I said I didn't have the time."

"I notice that you didn't mind signing their schoolbooks," Yuriy said slyly.

"That's different," said Takao, laughing in embarrassment. "A good  
celebrity always treats his fans well."

"Your ego is big enough as it is, Kinomiya," said Kai, dryly. "Keep it  
up and I'll be forced to bring you back to earth with a bump."

"That's my Kai," Takao teased. "Always the pessimist."

"I prefer to call it realism," Kai said firmly, but Takao wasn't  
listening anymore.

"Hey, we should buy snacks to eat on the way home!" he said, hooking an  
arm around Kai's and towing him away. "Ice cream would be nice, but I  
wouldn't mind meat buns either. What do you think we should get?"

"I don't care because I don't want anything," was Kai's rather  
unenthusiastic response, but again Takao ignored him.

"Okay then, I'll buy the ice cream, and we can share it between us."  
Then he yelled over his shoulder. "Yuriy, hurry up! You'll be left  
behind if you don't get a move on!"

Yuriy raised a hand in acknowledgment, but continued to lag back as Kai  
managed to pull his arm away at last. Takao pouted up at him and Kai  
scowled back, making Takao laugh as he grabbed Kai's hand with his own,  
swinging it contentedly as they walked together. Kai didn't move away  
this time, and although he still seemed vaguely disgruntled, he couldn't  
keep all the affection hidden from his face.

No matter how much Kai had denied Yuriy's earlier insinuations, there  
was no way he'd ever be able to hide the truth from Takao, and as Yuriy  
watched the two of them holding hands, he figured it would be worth  
sticking around for a little while longer, if only to take advantage of  
the opportunity for blackmail.

 

End.


	15. Fifteen

Title: Question and Answer  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

Kai was angry. 

This is and of itself wasn't really anything new, but Takao somehow got the feeling that he was the cause of Kai's bad mood. This didn't strike him as being particularly fair since he hadn't done anything to annoy Kai as of late, but he didn't dare say anything, not while he was so scared.

It wasn't so much the fact that Kai was pissed that frightened Takao the most, but the fact that he was being so completely silent. His posture was deceptively relaxed, but on closer inspection, Takao could tell that he was just itching to grab hold of the nearest living thing and pummel it to within an inch of his life, and as the nearest living thing just happened to be him, he decided that provoking Kai really wasn't on his list of things to do. 

It was difficult for him not to fidget in his nervousness. He wasn't used to being so still, after all, and his instinctive urge was to move around and make some noise. He couldn't do either of those things while Kai was around, and although Takao wasn't the brightest human being alive, he certainly didn't have a death wish. 

A squeak very nearly escaped him when the sound of something tearing filled the air, however, and he risked a glance at Kai to see what he was doing. The other boy's face was still cool and aloof, but the hands in his lap were busy shredding up pieces of tissue. He ripped it like he meant business, too, and Takao began to quiver in his seat. 

"Mizuhara," said Kai flatly.

Takao nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden sound of Kai's voice, and his confusion made him slightly braver as he opened up his mouth to speak.

"Max? What about him?"

"You and he are close. Am I right?"

Takao had no idea where Kai was going with this, but he decided that staying silent would only make Kai even angrier, and he was scary enough right now with the torn-up tissues on his knees. 

"Yeah, we're pretty close. We always have been. Why do you ask?"

Rather frustratingly, however, Kai chose to answer Takao's question with one of his own. "And what about Kon?"

"Rei? Sure, we're pals. But you know this already, right?"

"Kinomiya, why do you have such a problem with keeping your hands to yourself?" 

Takao blinked in confusion. "Uh... what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean," Kai said slowly, "is that you tend to be a little too tactile sometimes."

"Oh," Takao said blankly. "Is that a problem?"

"It is," Kai told him. "You ought to try this thing called restraint."

"I don't want to sound stupid here," Takao said tentatively, "but is this the reason why you're mad?"

Kai just stared over at him evenly. "Kinomiya, why do you hug those two?"

"Eh?" Now Takao was even more bewildered. "Well, I... I guess I do it because I like them. They never usually mind it when I show my affection."

Kai raised an eyebrow in response. "And why do you not hug me?"

"Um... because I don't want to die?" Takao said in a very small voice. "You hugged me once, though," he added, brightening slightly. "In my dreams. That was kind of nice."

"You dream about things like that?" Kai asked, his expression darkening.

"Never!" Takao lied quickly. "Well, only the one time. And I was kidding about what I told you earlier. It wasn't nice at all. It was scary. Terrifying, even. It was practically a nightmare!"

"Am I really so frightening, Kinomiya?" 

The sudden change in Kai's tone made Takao stop babbling for a second and stare at him curiously. Kai wasn't scowling or sneering for once, and his question seemed to have been asked in total seriousness. 

"I guess you can be sometimes," he said hesitantly. "I mean you're not exactly sociable for starters. Even when I try getting you to join the fun, you always turn me down. Max and Rei aren't like that. They don't mind messing around and doing stupid stuff. We wrestle and play fight and jump on each other's backs, but it's all a game, you know? You're different, though. You always seem to have this invisible electric fence around yourself so that you can fry people if they get too close."

"Is that so?" Kai seemed thoughtful rather than irritated, and Takao wondered what was going on inside his head. "If you were with either of those two right now, what would you be doing?"

"Probably making too much noise and getting ourselves into trouble," Takao said immediately, looking somewhat sheepish.

"Be specific," Kai told him. "What would you do?"

"I dunno," Takao admitted. "It's not like we plan things out in advance. We just do whatever comes into our heads. It can be prank calling or even thumb wars. I never play that with Max, though. He always cheats. Um... I really don't want to piss you off anymore than I already have been doing, but... why do you want to know all this?"

"I was curious," Kai said stiffly. "This is merely a way for me to gain valuable information on the team members under my command."

"Oh, I get it!" Takao burst out, his eyes lighting up. "You've finally decided that you want to join in, right? This is awesome! Just wait till I tell the others!"

"You will tell them nothing," Kai said bluntly, "so don't get overexcited. I have no intention of participating in your childish games."

"If you insist," Takao said, his face falling again. 

"However... there is one more question that I have," Kai said suddenly.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

Kai got that thoughtful look on his face again, and for the first time since their conversation had begun, he avoided looking into Takao's eyes. "Why do you always try so hard with me? Why do you always try to include me, even when I'm not interested?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Takao said, looking genuinely surprised. "You're my friend, aren't you? Sure you're a little scary sometimes, but I still like being around you. You don't always talk much, but I enjoy your company anyway. That's why I want you to join in. I don't like seeing you standing off to one side all alone, you know? I don't care if you think the stuff I get up to with Max and Rei is dumb. I just want you to take part and have fun too, just like we do."

"In other words, you want me to fool around and act as though I have the mental age of a pre-schooler?" Kai asked archly.

"Well, no," Takao said sheepishly. "That'd be weird."

"So what *do* you want, Kinomiya?" 

The seriousness of Kai's tone threw Takao for a loop, and he scratched the back of his head as he searched for an appropriate response. Finally, he grinned. "I could show you, but you have to promise not to kill me first."

"You're not planning to drop something down the back of my shirt, are you?" asked Kai suspiciously.

"It's nothing like that, I swear," Takao said. "I just don't want you to get mad and hit me."

"Then I can't make that promise," Kai said. "If you end up doing something I don't like, I'll be forced to retaliate."

"Well, I guess I can live with that," Takao grinned, though he couldn't hide the fact that his earlier nervousness had begun to return full force.

"Then do your worst," Kai sighed. "You'll probably be the one who suffers for it, after all."

Takao gulped but forced himself to remain calm. "Well, first of all, I want you to do this."

He knew that he must have gone slightly insane along the way, but it seemed like a good idea to reach out and poke his index fingers into Kai's cheeks and force his face into a strange-looking expression.

"You need to smile more. You're going to get wrinkly by the time you reach your twenties if you keep on scowling all the time."

Surprisingly, Kai did nothing, and since he had yet to find himself with his head being bashed into the nearest wall, Takao began to grow a little bolder. 

"You just need to start doing things on impulse, even if it's stupid. If it's in the name of fun, then it's okay."

His grin widened as he poked his fingers again, causing Kai to make a few more interesting facial expressions. He even started throwing in silly sound effects and snickering to himself, but he realised that he must have gone too far when Kai grabbed onto his right wrist with enough force to break the bones there. 

"S-sorry!" he stuttered, screwing his eyes shut and cringing as he waited for Kai to punch him with his free hand. Seconds passed by and nothing happened, so Takao gingerly opened one eye. Kai looked stern, but he didn't seem as angry as Takao had assumed. 

"Why did you do that just now?" Kai wanted to know.

"No real reason," Takao mumbled. "I thought it'd be funny."

"Things like this make you laugh?" said Kai, his voice sceptical.

"Well... yeah," Takao said. "Why, what's *your* idea of fun?"

Kai leaned in and Takao cringed again, expecting Kai to head butt him or worse, bite him, but Kai did neither. As he'd already scrunched his eyes shut, Takao never saw what was coming, so the feel of Kai's lips pressing against his own came as a total shock to him. 

"I'm not interested in kiddie activities," Kai said as he drew back again, his lips quirking up into a smirk as Takao gaped back at him wordlessly. "Besides, I think I like you better when you're quiet and compliant."

 

End.


	16. Sixteen

Title: Responsibility  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao, Seiryuu/Suzaku  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was a rare thing indeed to see Hiwatari Kai so awkward, but as he strode   
across the floor of the training hall to where Takao was currently sitting, he   
looked positively shifty. He kept glancing from side to side, as though he   
expected armed police forces to jump out from behind the bushes and attack him,   
though when he came to a stop in front of Takao, he did his best to appear   
casual and uncaring.

"Kinomiya, we need to talk," he announced.

"Okay," Takao said reasonably, pushing himself up from his cross-legged position   
and staring at Kai expectantly. Upon closer inspection, he seemed to realise   
just how uneasy Kai was, and his forehead creased slightly in concern. "You   
don't seem so good. Is something the matter?"

"I wouldn't be here if there wasn't," Kai muttered.

"Makes sense. So what's up?"

Kai stole another glance over his shoulder before shifting his weight from one   
foot to the other in a clearly agitated fashion. "Listen, do you remember when   
you and I fought each other in the tag team world tournament earlier this year?"

"Uh-huh," Takao replied.

"And do you remember how we ended up in that bizarre dream place together?"

"Yeah, with the sand and the sea and the stars. Pretty romantic, no?"

"That's... sort of what I'm getting at here," Kai explained, watching Takao from   
out the corner of his eye warily.

"You're trying to tell me that something happened while we were in our dream   
place?" Takao prompted. "What was it?"

Kai dropped his gaze to the floor and frowned before saying, "Kinomiya, did you   
ever have those special Biology classes in school about reproduction?"

"Yeah," Takao said, his face blank with bewilderment.

"And did your grandfather ever give you that talk about the birds and the bees?"

"It was a long time ago, but yeah, he did."

"Then you ought to understand what happens when a male and a female come   
together and..." Kai trailed off, his face ever so slightly pink. "Well, you   
know."

"Of course I do," Takao said huffily, as though the answer was totally obvious.   
"They fall in love with each other."

Kai's left eyebrow twitched, but he reigned in his temper and decided to   
continue steering their current topic towards its desired destination. "Well,   
what I'm talking about is the stuff that comes afterwards," he hinted. "You know   
what that is, right?"

Takao nodded in understanding. "They get married," he said obediently.

"And after that?"

"They... get divorced?"

"No, before that."

"They... have babies?"

Kai sighed in relief, not having expected Takao to catch on quite so soon, but   
grateful that his job had suddenly become much easier. "Precisely," he said.   
"Now, apply that knowledge to our conversation and you'll understand what I mean   
when I tell you that today I ended up with two sacred spirits instead of just   
the one."

"Oh really?" Takao said, narrowing his eyes. "Kai, you're not going around   
stealing other people's property again, are you?"

"No, this new spirit is technically mine," said Kai. "Well, half of it is. You   
see, Suzaku kind of... well, she..."

"Split into two?" Takao hazarded tentatively.

"Not exactly. When Suzaku fought with Seiryuu that time, something... happened."  
"Yeah, you said that already, so what is it?"

Kai resisted the urge to smack a hand against his forehead in despair and took a   
calming breath instead before saying, "Suzaku is female. Seiryuu is male.   
Kinomiya, what happens when two creatures of different gender come together?"

"They fall in love, get married, have babies and get divorced," Takao said   
promptly. "But what does that have to do with our sacred spirits?"

"It has everything to do with our sacred spirits because they've already done at   
least two of the aforementioned acts!" Kai snapped. "Shall I give you proof to   
back up my claim?"

Before Takao could give out a response, Kai removed his blade from his pocket   
and launched it. From its bit rose not the great red fire bird that usually   
resided inside the piece of metal, but a very small, very peculiar-looking beast   
that couldn't seem to make up its mind whether it was more phoenix than dragon   
or more dragon than phoenix, and when it opened its mouth, it emitted not a   
fearsome roar but a tiny little chirp.

"It's so cute!" Takao exclaimed, his eyes shining.

"It's not cute, it's an embarrassment!" Kai scowled. "What the hell am I   
supposed to do with it, anyway? I can't take an infant into battle!"

"You can still raise it and play with it and watch it grow and-"

"Kinomiya, it's a sacred spirit, not a tamagotchi! Besides, I'm not shouldering   
this burden alone. It was your dragon that decided to get horny and do   
unspeakable things to my phoenix, so you can be the one to take care of it."

"How am I going to do that if it's living inside your bit?"

"Simple. I'll just will it into yours. Human beings can achieve anything if they   
believe strongly enough. After all, I learned that from you."

Takao wisely decided not to say anything in response. Kai's eyes had taken on   
that worrying glint they got whenever he appeared to be in danger of losing his   
sanity and wanting to dominate over all mankind, and if Takao did anything to   
push him completely over the edge, he'd probably start up with the evil cackles   
again, too.

"Maybe you're right," he suggested cautiously. "I think it's better if I raise   
this baby spirit instead of you."

But rather than appearing pleased at Takao's acquiescence, Kai merely looked   
suspicious. "Why so?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, you can't wait to be rid of the poor thing," Takao said.   
"No child should have to grow up unwanted and unloved. That's way too cruel."

"Are you implying that I would make a lousy parent?"

"I never said that, I just-"

"You are, aren't you? You think I'm incompetent!"

"I do not! I only meant-"

"Here's a newsflash, Kinomiya. This child is not just yours. It's mine, too, and   
I think I should have a say in how it's brought up!"

"You tell me that now, but you were calling our baby an embarrassment only a few   
minutes ago!"

"I'm entitled to alter my opinion whenever I like! A good parent has to be   
willing to change and adapt for the sake of their offspring, and that's what I'm   
trying to do! Or are you going to start denying me of my rights?"

That was how Hiromi and Kyoujuu found their missing companions fifteen minutes   
later, and although Kyoujuu hung back nervously when he heard all the screaming,   
Hiromi, always eager to catch the latest gossip, sidled closer to the action.

"Am I hearing this right?" she said in confusion, as she tried to make sense of   
an argument that was rapidly sliding into incoherency and insults. "Is Kai   
really threatening to report Takao to social services?"

"I'm having no part in this," Kyoujuu said firmly. "I like my brain just as it   
is, intact and unbroken, thank you very much."

 

End.


	17. Seventeen

Title: The Hair Thing  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There was something strange about Kai, and after three whole weeks of mulling   
over this little piece of information in his head, Takao was finally ready to   
call him on it. At first he stayed quiet, just waiting for Kai to make his move.   
It was always the same when he did, and he was doing it now as he slid one arm   
around Takao's waist, kissing the side of his neck as he used his free hand to   
pull Takao's hair out of its ponytail. He ran his fingers through it slowly, his   
expression almost worshipping as he closed his eyes and drew in a deep,   
lingering breath.

"Hey Kai," Takao said, hiding a grin and keeping his voice carefully casual. "Is   
this what people call a fetish?"

That got Kai's attention in a hurry and he raised his head to meet Takao's gaze,   
narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "What are you talking about, Kinomiya?"

"You know," Takao said innocently. "The hair thing."

"The hair thing?" Kai repeated, his face unreadable.

"Yup. I mean you always seem to like playing around with it and stuff, but only   
when we're having sex. That's why I wondered if it was some kind of fetish."

Kai's hands moved away abruptly and he folded his arms over his chest, furrowing   
his brow in annoyance. "Don't flatter yourself, idiot. Besides, this sort of   
thing is necessary as a precursor to copulation. I believe it's called   
foreplay."

"I love it when you talk dirty," Takao teased, fluttering his eyelashes coyly. 

"But be honest, now. You think I look hot with my hair down. That's why you   
can't get enough of me."

"That over-inflated ego of yours never fails to amaze," Kai said archly. "Feel   
free to let me know when you return to earth. Maybe then we might be able to   
finish what we started."

Takao grinned deviously and wriggled closer to Kai, wrapping his arms around him   
and ignoring the way he tensed up in response. "Looks like somebody's   
embarrassed!" he sang cheerfully.

"I am not embarrassed," Kai said flatly.

"Yes you are," Takao insisted. "You never look me in the eye when you're feeling   
uneasy about something, and you insult me even more than usual. Oh, and you   
sulk," he added, as an afterthought.

Kai's right eyebrow twitched. "I do not sulk, Kinomiya," he hissed.

"Okay, so that's not true," said Takao. "You are getting pretty irritable,   
though. Horny much?"

Kai refused to answer, but Takao wasn't planning on letting him stay silent for   
long. He knew exactly what he was doing as he loosened his hold on Kai,   
clambering into his lap and winding his arms around his neck. Kai continued to   
appear disinterested, but a little strategic squirming from Takao soon began to   
change that. Feeling inwardly smug at his achievements, Takao decided to prolong   
the emotion by leaning in and bringing his lips close to Kai's ear, whispering   
his name in a breathy voice.

It came as something of a shock when he found himself thrown roughly onto his   
back, and it took a few seconds more for him to gather his wits. Kai wasted no   
time getting between his legs, and Takao couldn't help snickering at the look on   
his face.

"Man, you are so predictable," he teased, as Kai scowled down at him.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," Kai said darkly, taking hold of   
Takao's wrists in one hand and pinning them up over his head to keep him fixed   
in place. Takao wasn't planning on bringing his arms into the action, however,   
and Kai once again found Takao attempting to usurp his control by bringing his   
legs up to hook around his waist, rocking his hips suggestively and making Kai   
grunt in surprise. "Keep still," he ground out, and surprisingly, Takao did as   
he was told.

"'Kay," he complied, letting his legs fall onto the mattress again.

Kai watched him with a hint of wariness for a moment before finally leaning in   
and turning his attention back to Takao's neck, kissing along his jaw line and   
throat and feeling appropriately appeased at the little pleasured noises he   
received, but that soon changed when Takao decided to start up yet another   
conversation.

"Hey, what do you think we should have for dinner tomorrow?" Takao said   
suddenly, resting a hand on the nape of Kai's neck and rubbing his fingers   
absently over it. "We're running kind of low on food, though. Maybe we should   
eat out? We haven't done that in a while. Is there any place you want to go?"

"Anywhere is fine," murmured Kai, hiking Takao's tee shirt up and over his head   
and waiting for him to get settled again before reacquainting himself with the   
bare skin that had just revealed itself.

"Chinese would be nice, but there isn't a restaurant in town that can make meals   
anywhere near as good as Rei's," Takao mused.

"Don't talk about Rei while we're in bed," said Kai, biting Takao's collarbone   
in warning and smirking in gratification when he gasped. "The only name I want   
to hear from you is my own."

"You get jealous way too easily," Takao said accusingly. "That's a really bad   
habit. In that case, I guess I'd better not tell you about the time Rei and I   
went training in the woods together, alone, and away from prying eyes."

That got Kai's attention even faster than the accusation of having a fetish and   
Takao's expression of mock innocence only made things worse. "Spill," ordered   
Kai.

"Don't you think it's a little too soon for that?" Takao quipped, blinking.   
"What about this foreplay stuff you mentioned earlier?"

"You're changing the subject," Kai told him, scowling in a way that clearly said   
that he wasn't about to let up until he'd gotten the answers he wanted. "What   
happened between you and him?"

"Nothing at all," claimed Takao, attempting to distract Kai by kissing him. It   
didn't work. He might as well have been kissing a stone statue for all the   
response he got, and in the end he decided to confess. "Okay, we kind of shared   
a sleeping bag, but then we've shared a bed plenty of times before, so it's not   
like it was anything new or different."

"I forbid you from doing that ever again," Kai glowered.

"No fair!" Takao protested. "You've shared a bed with Rei before!"

"Max was in between us, so it doesn't count," Kai corrected.

"You can share with other people but I can't?"

"Some are okay, like Kyoujuu, because he's not a threat. Max is fine, too,   
because he's straight."

"So is Rei."

"He shows too much interest in you to be completely heterosexual, and that's why   
I don't trust him." Kai's frown deepened and his suspicion returned full force   
as he stared inquiringly into Takao's eyes. "Just how many people have you   
shared a bed with, anyway?"

"I thought we were supposed to be getting it on?" Takao pouted.

"Not until you give me a reply," Kai said sternly. "You're changing the subject   
again. Answer now."

"Well, there's Rei and Max and Kyoujuu," said Takao, ticking the names off his   
fingers. "Oh, and Yuriy. I offered him a place to stay after the battle against   
BEGA, and since the training hall was already full up with F-Sangre, Barthez   
Soldat, the All Stars and the Baifuzu, I let Yuriy stay with me in my room.   
He's, like, twice my size though, so I kept thinking he'd roll over in his sleep   
and squash me. My bed isn't big enough for two people, and we had to lie really   
close together so that we'd both fit."

"Note to self," Kai said wryly. "Kill Yuriy."

"Hey, don't be like that," said Takao, put out. "He was a perfect gentleman, and   
pretty shy too."

"As opposed to you, who is totally shameless."

"At least I'm not anal. Or insecure. Or jealous. Or obsessive. Or-"

"Yes, yes, I get the point. I'm just a freak with issues who isn't worthy of   
your affection."

"Sounds like Hitoshi Nii-chan's been getting on your case again. It makes me   
wish he'd butt out of my love life." Takao leaned up for another kiss, which Kai   
responded to half-heartedly, and then smiled up at him. "I like you just the way   
you are, in spite of all your mood swings. I don't really mind that you're weird   
and possessive. Actually, I think it's kind of cute."

"Cute?" Kai echoed disapprovingly.

"Yup! Oh, and sexy. Can't forget that, can I?"

Kai looked thoughtful for a moment and then bent his head so that he could   
whisper into Takao's ear. "Keep talking, Kinomiya."

Takao shivered and closed his eyes, drawing a sharp intake of breath when Kai's   
teeth bit down on his earlobe. "You need that fragile ego stroking, huh? Okay   
then, where was I?"

"You were telling me how sexy I am," Kai reminded him, kissing a trail along the   
side of Takao's neck and pausing to suck there gently.

"So I was," Takao agreed, moaning a little. "It's true, though. You do have an   
incredibly hot body. It's nice to snuggle with and do lots of x-rated things   
to."

"Keep going," Kai commanded, raining kisses from the hollow of Takao's throat   
down to his chest.

"You're passionate," Takao said, slightly breathless. "Really passionate. And   
you're intense. You don't give up easily and you never let anything get in the   
way of your goal. That's very admirable."

"What else?" asked Kai, unfastening the top button on Takao's jeans and drawing   
down the zipper with agonising slowness.

"You're a damn good kisser," replied Takao, lifting his hips so that Kai could   
pull his jeans off for him. "When you kiss me, it's like I forget about   
everything but the two of us. It doesn't matter if those kisses are hard and   
fast or slow and deep, because they're all amazing. You're amazing, Kai, and   
there's no one else on this whole planet I'd rather be with." He offered Kai a   
lop-sided smile and added, "So, have I helped soothe your insecurities now?"

"It's definitely a start," said Kai, smirking as he worked on removing the last   
of Takao's clothing, "but I might have to hear more, just to be sure."

"Jeez, you're never satisfied," Takao said fondly.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Kai said smoothly. "If you want to reap what   
you sow, I suggest you'd better continue with the compliments. I'll be sure to   
make it worth your while."

"In that case, how can I refuse?" Takao grinned. "I still think you have a   
fetish for my hair, though."

"You always have to say the last word, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't be me otherwise."

 

End.


	18. Eighteen

Title: The Importance of Losing  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

Out of all the events at the local sports competition, the three-legged race was the one Takao had been looking forward to most, and he didn't even try to hide his excitement as he pounced on Max and beamed widely at him.

"Hey, are you ready for the contest?" he said cheerfully.

"You bet I am!" grinned Max. "This is going to be great!"

"It sure is!" Takao enthused. "This is the one I've really been waiting for, so we'd better put our backs into it if we're going to win. Not that we'll have any problems with that. The two of us have always made a great team!"

"Um... didn't I tell you already?" said Max, suddenly awkward. "I'm paired up with Rei."

"Huh? You... and Rei?" Takao echoed weakly. "But... since when?"

"Since we decided three days ago," Max explained. "It was during dinner, remember? We all ordered take-out at your place and Rei suggested it while we were eating."

"You mean you actually expected me to pay attention to the conversation while food was involved?" wailed Takao. "I never even heard you mention it! Are you *really* going to be running this race with Rei?"

Max nodded apologetically. "Sorry about that. I thought you knew, though."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" said Takao as he slumped mournfully. "Kyoujuu never participates in stuff like this. He hates sports."

"You could always ask Kai," Max pointed out.

"As if," Takao snorted. "Have you seen him take part in *any* of today's events? Last I saw, he was still sulking in the locker room. He's probably afraid to step out into the sun in case he melts or catches fire."

"But he might say yes if you ask him," said Max with a grin. "I mean, come on! You're the only person who can even make him crack a smile!"

"I only did that once, and even then it was an accident," grumbled Takao. "Besides, he was laughing *at* me, not with me."

"You never know unless you try, though," Max insisted. "He might actually say yes!"

"This *is* Kai we're talking about here," Takao reminded him. "I don't think the word even exists in his vocabulary."

"Oh really?" said Max, suddenly sly. "So you're going to give up just like that?"

"O-Of course not!" Takao stuttered. "I'm going to ask him right now, and when I get him to agree, the two of us will end up totally kicking your ass!"

"Sounds interesting," Max smirked. "How about making a bet while we're at it?"

"A bet?"

"Sure! If you and Kai win, Rei and I will treat you out to lunch at your favourite restaurant."

Takao's eyes lit up. "Really? You really mean that?"

"You only get to eat if you win," Max said, wagging a finger in Takao's face. "If Rei and I win, though, you and Kai have to treat *us*."

"Okay then, you're on!" Takao said enthusiastically.

"There's just one thing," Max told him. "Remember, you can't participate alone. If you can't convince Kai to take part, you'll have to forfeit. That makes an automatic victory for myself and Rei."

"Oh, he'll be taking part," Takao promised. "I'll get him to run this race if it's the last thing I do!"

Three minutes later and Takao had found Kai right where he'd left him, in the locker room, alone. Kai glanced up briefly when he heard the door slam open, then turned away again disinterestedly.

"Hey, Kai! I need a partner for the three-legged race!"

Kai regarded Takao in an irritated fashion before saying, "...and?"

Takao paused, momentarily confused. "Well, um... that's what I came here to ask. Will you pair up with me?"

"No," Kai said flatly.

"But you haven't given it any thought!" Takao protested. "You can't refuse just like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because... because it's not fair!"

"That's life, Kinomiya. Now go away and stop bugging me."

"Kai, come on!" Takao begged. "You have to do this! I *need* you!"

"I've already turned you down once," said Kai. "What makes you think I'm going to change my mind?"

"Because I made a bet with Max! He promised me a free meal, but only if I win the race!"

"So that's your motivation, is it? Why am I not surprised..."

"You get to eat, too! Seriously! If we win, we can force Max to take us out to some really expensive place and order only the best!"

Kai crossed his arms over his chest dismissively. "Not interested."

"But Kai!" Takao whined. "You *have* to! Please?"

"You cannot force me to participate in this foolishness, Kinomiya, and if you continue to persist, don't blame me if I end up throwing you into the wall."

Takao immediately opened his mouth in order to resume his earlier pleading, then snapped it shut again when he found himself being struck with an idea. His expression turned smug as he changed tack, and Kai was quick to take notice.

"Oh well, if that's the way you feel then I guess I can't do anything to change things," Takao said, heaving an overdramatic sigh. "We'll just have to put up with Max and Rei making fun of us for being such a pair of losers. Come to think of it, it's probably better that we *don't* take part. We can stay weak and useless forever."

"Are you trying to insinuate something, Kinomiya?" said Kai warningly.

"What makes you think that?" Takao said innocently. "All I'm saying is that you can't be bothered to participate in a tiny little race. It's okay, though. Everyone's afraid of losing sometimes."

"I am not a loser," Kai ground out. "I never give any fight less than my best."

"Sure, sure," Takao said with a shrug. "You don't feel the need to prove yourself. I get it."

Kai grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked it so forcefully that Takao was forced to stand on his tiptoes in order to keep from choking. "Fine, I accept your proposition, but you have to do what I say, when I say it."

"You're the boss," Takao told him, offering up a quick salute. Kai narrowed his eyes but slowly released his grip, allowing Takao to stand on his own two feet again. "Whew, glad we got that sorted. Now, are you going to change into your sports uniform or are you going to run the race in that ridiculous scarf?"

~~

When the two of them finally emerged from the locker room and made their way over to the racetrack, Takao couldn't help gloating inwardly. He'd already achieved the impossible by getting Kai to compete with him and seeing the incredulous expressions on Max and Rei's faces was the icing on the cake.

"Hey, guys," Takao said impishly. "Are you ready for the big event?"

"Uh... sure," Max said vaguely, still glancing from Takao, to Kai and then back again, like he was trying to figure out how Takao could have persuaded their lone wolf of a captain to actually join forces with someone. 

"Don't forget our little bet," Takao grinned. "Free food for us if we win."

"You seem pretty confident," Rei said as he offered up a grin of his own. "This race is all about teamwork, remember. It's not something that you can do on your own." 

Kai refused to take the bait, however, and Takao's smile didn't decrease in the slightest.

"Trying to psych us out won't work, Rei. You and Max are going to be eating our dust."

"Is that a promise?" asked Rei, arching one eyebrow.

"You bet it is!" Takao said proudly. "I'm willing to lay my life on the line if it's for a free meal in a fancy restaurant!"

Kai cuffed Takao over the back of his head. "Idiot. Don't say unnecessary things."

Takao pouted stubbornly, but he quickly got over it when a voice over the tannoy system sent out a request for all the participants to make their way to the track.

"Well, I guess this is it," said Max, holding out his hand. "May the best team win!"

"Just remember our bet," said Takao with a grin as they shook on it. 

Things didn't go too well once they reached the starting line, though, and Kai didn't seem happy at all as Takao set about fastening his left ankle to Kai's right. 

"Don't touch me," he growled as Takao straightened up and put his arm around Kai's waist.

"It can't be helped!" Takao protested. "You're taller than I am, and besides, we both need to balance our weight."

Kai's expression turned even more threatening when he heard that, but he placed an arm over Takao's shoulder with an air of very bad grace. Max and Rei seemed to have no such problem.

"Are you sure you want to be participating in a race like this?" said Rei, who looked as though he was having a hard time holding back his laughter.

"Oh, we're way sure," Takao said hotly. "You'd better watch out guys, because you're going down."

"We'll see," Rei smirked. "Just try not to fall over before you can even make a start, okay?"

"He won't be doing anything of the sort," Kai cut in. "If he does I'll kill him."

Rei backed away quickly, and even Takao found himself wishing that he wasn't quite so close.

"You don't mean that, do you?" he said tentatively. 

Kai only huffed.

The four of them took their place with the rest of the runners, and when the whistle announcing the start if the race went off, Takao very nearly found himself doing just as Rei had said. It was only thanks to Kai that he didn't fall flat on his face, and a glare from the older boy kept him from stammering out an apology. 

Although they'd gotten off to a bad start, things got surprisingly easier as they went along. Takao concentrated hard on running in rhythm with Kai, but he found himself being distracted as he looked over his shoulder at Max and Rei.

"When did *they* get so good?" he said incredulously. "I bet they must have been practising..."

"Keep your eyes ahead, Kinomiya," snapped Kai. "If you fall again, I really *will* kill you."

Takao grinned weakly. He'd forgotten that Kai had a competitive streak as long as the Nile, and he hated to think what would happen if they ended up losing. Having to treat Max and Rei was bad enough, but having an angry Kai throttling him into an early grave would be even worse, and so, he tried to keep focused. 

Still, it was with a certain amount of glee on Takao's part when they overtook their rivals, and his excitement grew even further when the two of them began increasing their lead.

"Look, there's the finish line!" he shouted. "We're going to win! We're really going to win!"

Unfortunately, he'd only just finished his sentence when he found himself stumbling, and this time, Kai didn't keep him upright. The two of them collapsed onto the ground with a thump and Takao could only cough through the cloud of dirt that had risen up around them as he saw Rei and Max jogging past, grinning and flashing the victory sign. 

"Aw, man," he complained as the other runners passed by. "I can't believe we just lost!"

Then he remembered Kai's earlier threat and wondered if he ought to start running again, this time for his life. It was pretty much impossible with Kai still tied to him, though, and once Takao had managed to keep from panicking outright, he noticed that Kai was slumped over on top of him, unmoving. 

Takao's alarm returned, but it was for Kai, not for himself, and he shook the other boy urgently.

"Hey, Kai! Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He squirmed uncomfortably and attempted to wriggle out from underneath his heavier partner. "Can you at least get off of me? It feels like I'm being crushed to death by a rock."

His eyes widened suddenly when he said that, and he gasped out loud in shock. Was *this* how Kai had been planning to kill him? By squashing the very life out of him until he could no longer breathe?

Apparently, Kai must have thought up another method, because he chose that moment to move and lift his weight from Takao's body. Takao was still trembling with fear as Kai looked down at him, but he soon realised that the expression on Kai's face was more odd than murderous. Soon after that, he also found himself noticing Kai's proximity. The two of them were close enough to kiss, and Takao could feel his face turning red at the very idea.

It was with a supreme amount of effort that he managed to heave Kai up just enough to free himself, but Kai still didn't seem angry for whatever reason. It made Takao uneasy, so he tried to cover it up by babbling in his nervousness.

"We'd better prepare ourselves. It's going to be Hell when Max and Rei start gloating."

Kai said nothing.

"Um... you don't have a huge stash of money lying around, do you? It's just that I'm kind of broke right now and can barely even afford to buy a bowl of ramen and-"

Kai leaned down wordlessly and unfastened the tie that bound their ankles together, staring down at it curiously for a second before slipping it into his pocket. Takao blinked.

"You're going to keep that?" he asked.

"It's not a bad memento," Kai said casually.

"But, um..." Takao cleared his throat hesitantly. "We lost..."

"Sometimes losing can be just as important as winning. Remember that, Kinomiya."

Takao watched in confusion as Kai began to walk away, then jumped to his feet with a shriek. "Hey, wait up!" he yelled. "You're not going to let me face Max and Rei alone, are you? And what about the money? You can't leave me like this, Kai!!"

 

End.


	19. Nineteen

Title: The Perfect Match  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It was almost midnight at the Kinomiya dojo, but rather than sleeping like most   
people would at such a late hour, four teenage boys were currently lounging   
around and eating their way through a rapidly diminishing pile of snacks. The   
group of friends had talked about many things since they'd begun their impromptu   
feast, but while the conversation had initially begun with beyblade, their   
favourite topic, it gradually ended up drifting towards something else entirely.  
Much to Takao's dismay, they were currently talking about girls.

"I still think Hiromi-chan is cute," Max announced as he snagged a cracker from   
the nearby bowl and began nibbling on it. "I wonder what she'd say if I asked   
her out?"

"Hiromi and cute go together about as well as chalk and cheese," Takao   
snickered. "You need your eyes testing if you ask me."

"Hiromi-san is a very smart, very kind and very attractive lady," Kyoujuu   
admonished, shaking his head disapprovingly. "I'm sure there are lots of guys   
who would love to go out with her."

Takao made a face. "You have got to be kidding. Who'd want to get together with   
her? You'd only run the risk of being nagged to death."

"I don't think she's all that bad," Rei said mildly. "She has a lot of good   
points, and she's always willing to lend a hand to anyone who needs help.   
Kyoujuu's right. She is kind."

"Exactly," Kyoujuu put in. "All right, so she may be a little strong-willed, but   
there's nothing wrong with that. I happen to like a woman who doesn't back down   
at the first hint of opposition."

"Like Emily?" Max teased.

"Emily-chan has nothing to do with this!" protested Kyoujuu, as two tiny spots   
of red darkened his cheeks.

"Ooh, Emily-chan?" said Max, raising one eyebrow. "When did you start getting so   
casual? You've always referred to her as '-san' until now!"

"She told me off for being so reserved in her last email," Kyoujuu explained,   
now looking extremely uncomfortable. "She actually threatened to beat me up with   
her tennis racquet if I kept being formal around her. I'm still not sure if she   
was joking or not, but I thought I'd better take her at her word, just in case."

"You guys have been keeping in touch?" said Rei, his curiosity piqued.

"S-so what if we have?" stuttered Kyoujuu, hiding his face behind the screen of   
his laptop. "You keep in touch with Mao-san, don't you?"

"Ahh, but that's because they'll end up getting married one day," Max said   
sagely. "If Rei ever tries to run away, Mao-chan will hunt him down and force   
the ring onto his finger."

"Well, she's always been straightforward," laughed Rei, now blushing almost as   
much as Kyoujuu. "She's a sweet girl though, and she has a good heart."

"But I'm sure you like her for more than just her heart," Max said slyly, making   
Rei duck his head in embarrassment and pretend to study whatever Kyoujuu had   
brought up on his computer.

"This is boring," Takao whined, flopping down onto his back and folding his arms   
underneath his head. "Why do we have to talk about girls? They're all weird and   
annoying, not to mention scary as hell."

"You'll understand one day," grinned Max, patting him on the shoulder. "You're   
just a late bloomer, that's all."

"Actually, I don't think he is." Rei said suddenly, his expression turning just   
a little sly. "I happen to have a theory as to why Takao isn't interested in   
females, but before I blurt out what it is, I should probably gather evidence to   
back it up first."

"Evidence?" Takao repeated, blinking in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious," Rei assured him, waving a hand. "I just want to ask   
a few questions, that's all." He frowned for a second or two and then smiled   
before saying, "Okay, here comes question number one. What kind of things do you   
find attractive in a person?"

Takao stared back at him blankly. "Um... how am I supposed to answer that?"

"Any way you like," replied Rei. "Just say whatever comes off the top of your   
head."

"If I had to choose someone, I guess they'd have to be strong," Takao said   
slowly. "If they were strong, then I wouldn't have to hold back or anything."

"And what about personality?" Rei prompted.

"I dunno," Takao shrugged. "Someone who I could learn from and be inspired by,   
probably."

"Like a rival maybe?" Max suggested, the look on his face mirroring the one on   
Rei's.

"Yeah, just like that!" said Takao, brightly, completely missing their now   
identical grins. "Looks aren't super-important or anything, but hotness is   
always a bonus. I'm more interested in what a person is like rather than their   
appearance, though."

"Even so, do you have any preferences?" asked Max, the tone of his tone   
perfectly innocent. "Like hair colour for example? Do you like blonds better   
than brunets? Or do you have a thing for redheads?"

"I've never really considered stuff like that," Takao admitted, plucking at his   
own bangs in a thoughtful fashion. "But now that you mention it, I think people   
who have more unusual hair styles are pretty cool."

"I'd call dual-coloured pretty interesting," Rei remarked. "Is that the sort of   
unusual you're talking about?"

"I guess," Takao said. "I like a person who's unique, you know? Someone who can   
stand out from the crowd."

"And what about eye colour?" said Max, with a wink. "Do you have a favourite?"  
"I've never really given that much thought either," Takao told him, "but purple   
is okay. You don't see many people with eyes like that, do you?"

"So let me get this straight," said Kyoujuu, peering up at Takao over his   
monitor every now and again as his fingers clicked busily over the keyboard.   
"Your perfect match would be someone who's strong and inspirational and hot,   
with dual-coloured hair and purple eyes. In other words, someone like this." He   
turned his laptop around so that Takao could take a look and Takao sat bolt   
upright at what he saw.

"Why are you showing me a picture of Kai?" he spluttered, his whole face redder   
than a traffic sign stoplight.

"Well, he does fit all the necessary requirements," said Kyoujuu. "Wouldn't you   
agree?"

"Now the mystery is solved," smirked Rei, crossing his arms over his chest in a   
satisfied manner. "Takao has no desire to involve himself with females because   
he prefers to stick with his own gender."

"And Kai is definitely no girl," Max said sweetly, sensing the opportunity to   
tease his best friend mercilessly and seizing it faster than Takao could even   
blink. "So, what do you find most appealing about him? Is it because he's the   
cool and silent type? Is it because you share his love for leather and buckles?   
Is it because he oozes masculinity and dominance?"

"Leave me alone," Takao moaned miserably, hanging his head and making Max laugh   
like a hyena.

"But you are Kai's biggest fan," Rei reasoned. "I've noticed that you never   
cheer on Max and me the same way you do him. Whenever something happens to Kai,   
you go nuts. It's like your whole world revolves around him."

"That's not true!" Takao said defensively, but Max was determined not to let up.

"Kai is the light of my life!" he simpered, batting his eyelashes and folding   
his hands under his chin as though in prayer. "Kai is the only reason for me to   
get out of bed in a morning! Kai is my master and I am his willing slave! Ooh   
Kai, you're sooo sexy!"

"Cut it out!" Takao wailed, grabbing Max and forcing him into a headlock. Max's   
giggles bordered on the hysterical and Kyoujuu exchanged worried glances with   
Rei.

"Do you think Takao's grandfather has been spiking the soda again?" he asked   
nervously.

"If he had then I'm sure Max would be a lot worse right now," said Rei, giving a   
strained-looking smile.

"Come on, don't be angry," pleaded Max, his laughter dying down a little as   
Takao cut off more and more of his oxygen. "We're pals, aren't we? You can   
confess all your deepest darkest secrets to me, and I promise I won't go   
blabbing."

"As if," Takao snorted. "You've never been able to keep a single secret in your   
life!"

"But still, you know you can tell me anything," said Max, finally managing to   
wriggle free and massaging his neck gingerly. "Or are you just too embarrassed?   
Don't you want to admit that you dream about your one true love?" Takao lowered   
his gaze guiltily, blushing even darker than before, and Max gawked at him in   
shock. "You're kidding, right? Do you dream about Kai?"

"That's none of your business!" Takao said, his voice rising sharply in panic.  
"Oh, this is too good," crowed Max, his grin fixed firmly back in place. "What   
do you dream about?"

"Nothing!" Takao squeaked, but Max wouldn't let him escape that easily.

"Tell me now or I'll tickle you," he said, waggling his fingers threateningly.

"Don't you dare!" Takao gasped, scooting away and only stopping when his back   
hit the wall, wrapping his arms around his sides protectively. "Stay away!"

"Nuh-uh! We can do this the hard way or we can do this the easy way. It's your   
decision."

Takao pondered for a moment and then said, "Will you quit bugging me if I tell   
you?"

"Okay then," Max promised, his eyes sparkling with mischief, "I'm all ears."

Takao bit his lip and then fidgeted for a while before finally gathering the   
courage to speak up. "I had this one dream about Kai," he began carefully,   
picking at the end of his shirt and blushing again when he saw that Rei was   
listening in with obvious interest. "It actually wasn't anything all that   
special, but Kai... well, he... he kind of..."

"Yeah?" nudged Max, breathless with anticipation.

"Well, he... he hugged me," Takao said, a shy smile quirking his lips. "It was   
really nice."

"That's it?" said Max, disappointment written all over his features.

Takao gave him a funny look. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"Nothing really," Max shrugged. "I figured from the way you were acting that you   
were about to say something... well... racier. It was kind of a let-down, you   
know?"

"Sorry for being such a disappointment," Takao grunted, not looking apologetic   
in the least.

"No worries," Max said forgivingly. "You'll just have to try harder next time."

"Try harder?" Takao repeated, making a face, but that was as far as he got   
before the door suddenly slid open and the topic of their conversation stepped   
inside.

"I'm here to bring a message from your grandfather," Kai said blandly, closing   
the door behind him and crossing his arms over his chest as he stared down at   
Takao. "He says you should all go to sleep now, otherwise he'll be forced to   
crash the party."

"Then we'll get some rest!" Takao said, breathing a sigh of relief. Ordinarily   
he wouldn't have given up such a ready agreement, but Max was still snickering   
and Rei was smirking over at Kai, and Takao couldn't face the humiliation of   
having either one of them blabbing out his secret. "Come on you guys, let's   
sleep."

"Okay!" Max trilled, giving Takao a very obvious wink. "I hope you have a really   
great dream!"

Takao felt his face heating up in response, and it only got worse when Kai   
narrowed his eyes and looked at him strangely. Takao busied himself by clearing   
away his things and setting up his futon, determinedly ignoring the way Rei and   
Max kept trying to catch his eye.

"Hey, Takao!" Rei called, pausing momentarily in his own task. "Do you feel like   
taking a little shopping trip tomorrow?"

"A shopping trip?" Takao said blankly. "What for?"

"Oh, you'll see," said Rei sneakily. "It'll be a nice surprise."

~~

Takao didn't think he liked the sound of that, but Rei had already taken his   
silence as an agreement and settled down for sleep. Kai flicked the light switch   
off soon after, but where Takao would have been the first to drift off, he lay   
awake for a long time in the darkness, just wondering what Rei might have in   
store for him.

The next morning dawned bright and early, and although Takao would have liked to   
sleep in longer, Rei was already crouched by his side and poking him awake.

"Ngnn... Go 'way," Takao mumbled, swatting at Rei's hand like it was nothing   
more than an annoying fly.

"Nope," Rei said cheerfully, throwing back the covers and dragging Takao up into   
a sitting position. "We're going shopping, remember?"

"At this time?" Takao yawned, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What   
are we going shopping for, anyway?"

"You'll find out when we get there," Rei said, his tone teasingly mysterious,   
and that was when Max bounced over, looking far too bright-eyed and bushy-tailed   
for Takao's liking.

"Are we all set?" he chirped. "Wash your face and clean your teeth and then we   
can go!"

"'We'?" Takao said, blinking blearily. "You mean you're coming too?"

"Yup! And Kyoujuu, if he feels like tagging along." Max threw a glance over his   
shoulder at the fourth member of their group. "How about it?"

"I'll pass, thank you," Kyoujuu said firmly. "I really don't need the mental   
scars. Besides, I have to finish Draciel's upgrade after breakfast and then make   
a start on checking over Driger and Dragoon once I'm done."

"Hey, don't work too hard, okay?" Takao warned.

"I won't," said Kyoujuu, but Rei and Max just shook their heads ruefully.

"He will," they said in unison.

Twenty minutes later and Takao was still yawning as Rei towed him into their   
first shop of the day. "So, what are we looking for again?" he asked.

"Clothes," Rei said absently, already pawing through a nearby rack of shirts.   
"It's time you got yourself a whole new look."

"How come?" Takao complained. "The look I have already works just fine for me."

"But it won't get you any attention from Kai," Max scolded. "You've been wearing   
that same old outfit for years now, and Kai sees you in them practically every   
day. You need to find something that'll really catch his interest!"

"What does Kai have to do with anything?" Takao said irritably.

"He's the one you'll be trying to impress, of course!" Max said patiently. "Rei   
and I already worked out a plan, so all you have to do is go along with it and   
follow our every order. We call it 'Operation Seduce Kai'!"

"You didn't have to name the thing," Takao grumbled, but Max wasn't listening.  
"Just leave it to us," he said grandly. "We know exactly what we're doing. After   
all, Rei is our resident style guru. I'm sure he'll give you a wonderful and   
exciting transformation!"

"But I don't want a transformation!" Takao objected, digging in his heels and   
refusing to let Max drag him along any further. "I want to stay exactly as I   
am!"

"Not a chance," Rei said sternly, turning around and raking his eyes over Takao   
as though he were sizing him up. "Now, let me think. You used to wear shorts a   
lot didn't you?"

"Yeah, when I was twelve," Takao said, frowning. "I don't want to wear them now,   
though. I like my jeans, and I don't see why I should have to lose them."

Rei turned back to the clothes he'd been perusing earlier and finally made a   
selection, handing it over to Takao with an air of triumph. "Here you go. What   
do you think?"

"I said I don't want any shorts!" Takao protested, holding them up and tilting   
his head in bewilderment. "Besides, these are totally the wrong size. They look   
way too small."

"No, they should definitely fit," argued Rei, checking the label. "They're denim   
too, so it'll be like you're wearing cut-off jeans, in a way. They're casual and   
comfortable, but also sexy and provocative. I think they'd work well."

"But they're really... short," Takao said weakly.

"That's why I said they would work well," said Rei, encouragingly. "You want Kai   
to notice you, right? You'll get attention for sure in these."

"I still think they're too small," Takao insisted. "How will I even be able to   
wear my boxers underneath?"

"You don't," Rei said simply. "And that's where the comfort factor comes in.   
See? They have a button fly instead of a zipper, that way you get to avoid any   
nasty accidents." They both shuddered at the mental image of said 'accidents',   
and Rei flashed Takao his most winning smile. "Just trust me, okay? And don't   
think of it as an embarrassment, just think of it as a way of showing off your   
best feature."

"My best feature?" Takao asked, half irritated, half intrigued.

"That'd be your butt," Max said promptly.

"What's wrong with my face?" Takao wanted to know, slightly miffed.

"Nothing at all," said Rei, airily. "It's just easier to check out the back view   
than it is to check out the front."

"And you do have a nice ass," said Max, slapping Takao cheekily on the   
aforementioned body part. "Where's the harm in putting it on display?"

"Okay, I've had enough," Takao claimed, shrugging away and attempting to stride   
off, but Max latched onto his arm dragged him in the direction of the fitting   
rooms.

"Oh no," he said, refusing to let Takao struggle as he frog-marched him toward   
their destination. "You're not getting out of this so easily!" He stopped   
briefly to shout over his shoulder. "Hey, Rei! Did you pick out something to go   
with the shorts?"

Rei waved back to let him know that he had and Max pushed Takao along once   
again, blocking out all his pleas and protests. Rei joined them seconds later   
and handed Takao a sleeveless tee shirt, then nudged him behind the curtain and   
waited patiently to see the end result.

Takao emerged very reluctantly, glaring all the while as Rei nodded his approval   
and Max beamed happily. He looked very uncomfortable and unsure of himself, and   
he kept staring around shiftily as though he expected someone to either burst   
out laughing or arrest him.

"How do you feel?" asked Max, giving the thumbs-up sign.

"Like an idiot," Takao scowled. "I hate these clothes. The shorts are too short.   
This shirt is too small and too tight."

"That's how they're supposed to be," Rei soothed. "Try taking off your hat." 

Takao did so, and Rei gave another nod. "Now let down your hair."

Takao stared at Rei suspiciously. "Why?"

"Hey, don't look at me like that!" Rei defended. "I'm just increasing your   
appeal!"

Takao probably would have said more if Max hadn't reached out at that moment and   
stolen his hair tie, letting it cascade freely around his shoulders and   
generally get in the way of his face (which was usually the reason why Takao   
kept it fastened back).

"Looking good!" claimed Max, grinning broadly. "You're definitely sexier than   
you were five minutes ago."

"Not as sexy as me, obviously," Rei said, looking smug. "But you make a pretty   
decent second. You should do a photo shoot like that someday. I'm sure all the   
fans would appreciate it."

"Very funny," Takao glowered. "Can we go now? I'm tired of playing dress-up. I   
never got to eat breakfast, either. You'd better cook me something nice as an   
apology for all this torture!"

"Sure thing," said Rei, amiably. "Just be sure to thank me on bended knee for   
all that I've done when the operation turns out to be a complete success."

"Yeah," Takao scoffed. "Like that'll ever happen."

~~

Unfortunately for Takao, his humiliation had only just begun. Max and Rei had   
made him wear his new clothes all the way home, and although he'd been able to   
seek a temporary refuge in the kitchen as he pestered Rei to cook faster, it   
soon turned into one of the seven hells when Kyoujuu and Hiromi wandered in to   
sit at the table.

"Hey, who's the new girl?" Hiromi said curiously, making a vein throb in Takao's   
temple as he whirled around indignantly.

"Who are you calling a girl?" he snapped, shaking his fist and advancing on   
Hiromi threateningly. Hiromi stared back at him, unperturbed, and ran her gaze   
over him from head to toe.

"Did I miss something?" she asked, covering her mouth with one hand in an   
attempt to stifle her giggles. "Has Halloween come early this year?"

"Just think of what your grandfather will say if he sees you dressed like that,"   
Kyoujuu said warily.

"He already has," Takao confessed. "He told me to 'knock the socks off' whoever   
I was trying to impress."

"You're trying to impress someone?" said Hiromi, her ears pricking up in   
interest. "Who is it?"

Takao turned very pink and looked away while Kyoujuu just hid behind his laptop   
and Rei cleared his throat very loudly and very obviously from his place at the   
stove.

"Well, that wasn't much help," Hiromi frowned. "But fine, it looks like I'll   
have to figure it out by myself via the process of elimination. You'd never   
dress like that for a girl, so I guess you've gone and dolled yourself up for   
some guy instead. It can't be Rei, otherwise he'd be paying more attention to   
you than the cooking." Then she turned to Kyoujuu. "It's not you, is it?"

"No way," Kyoujuu assured her, waving his hands vehemently.

"Hmm... Is it Max? Something tells me he'd get a kick out of this."

"No, it's not him," said Rei, cheerfully ignoring the way Takao shook his head   
frantically and raised a finger to his lips.

"Then who?" said Hiromi, now letting her impatience get the better of her. 

"Okay, I'll throw out a bunch of names, and you have to tell me if I've got it   
right. Is it Yuriy?"

"Nope," replied Rei, smiling ambiguously.

"Is it that Garland guy? He seemed pretty taken with Takao after their match."

"No, it's not him."

"Mihaeru from Barthez Soldat? Raul from F-Sangre? Michael from the PPB All   
Stars?"

"All wrong. Guess again!"

Hiromi made a hissing nose between her teeth and banged her hands on the table   
in frustration. "Oh, come on, give me a hint! Pretty please?"

"All right then." Rei stroked his chin thoughtfully before saying, "He's the   
tall, dark, handsome and silent type. Is that enough of a clue?"

Hiromi blinked and then looked over at Takao apprehensively. "Is it your   
brother?" she hazarded.

"Get real," Takao said acidly. "As if I'd ever think of Hitoshi Nii-chan like   
that."

"Hey, it happens all the time in soap operas," Hiromi told him. "And in lots of   
movies, too! Have you never seen Star Wars before? Just think - your brother   
left home when you were too young to really remember his face, and when you met   
him again years later, you didn't even recognise him! You could have fallen in   
love and never known you were related! It'd be a forbidden and taboo romance!   
How romantic..."

"Okay, moving on," Rei said quickly, seeing that Takao appeared to be on the   
verge of exploding with rage. "It's definitely not Hitoshi. Shall I give you one   
more hint?"

"Yes!" Hiromi said eagerly.

"He's walking into the kitchen right now."

Hiromi whirled round and squealed loudly when she saw Kai, who stared back at   
her oddly.

"Surprise!" called Max, peeking under Kai's arm and waving brightly at the   
occupants of the kitchen. "Well Kai? What do you think?"

Takao froze like a rabbit in the headlights while Rei grinned like the cat   
that'd got the cream. Kyoujuu busied himself with his data and tried as hard as   
he could to will himself into invisibility and Hiromi titled her head in   
confusion. The look Kai gave to Takao was even stranger than the one he'd given   
Hiromi, and, not wanting to hang around any longer to hear him speak, Takao   
turned and fled.

"Huh?" Max blinked. "Where's he going? Is he trying to get Kai to chase after   
him in some weird sort of mating ritual type thing?"

"I could be wrong, but judging by the expression on his face I'd say he was   
embarrassed," Kyoujuu said quietly. "Not that I can blame him, really."

"What on earth does he have to be embarrassed about?" said Hiromi, folding her   
arms over her chest with a frown. "I thought this was all his idea to start   
with?"

"Actually, it was mine and Rei's," explained Max, slightly abashed. "See, we   
were trying to help Takao look sexy and beautiful and..." He trailed off meekly   
when he saw the scowl that was beginning to make itself known on Kai's face and   
scuffed a toe across the floor in his awkwardness. "Um... the end result wasn't   
supposed to be like this. We kind of didn't factor Takao taking off and hiding   
somewhere."

"Maybe we should have tied him to the chair?" offered Rei, but he, too, shrank   
back at the glare Kai sent him.

"Now that you've finished interfering, I think it's time for me to clean up your   
mess," Kai said archly. "Or do I need to hire an officially qualified babysitter   
to fill in for me during my absence?"

"We'll stay put," promised Max, bowing his head repeatedly in apology. "We won't   
move from this room!"

Kai seemed disbelieving, but he merely 'hmph'd' and threw his scarf dramatically   
over his shoulder and left, making the other four sigh in relief when they heard   
the door slam shut behind him.

"Whoa," Hiromi whispered. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he was angry."

~~

Whenever Takao needed time and space to think alone, there was no place better   
to ponder his thoughts than the canal where he often liked to hang out. Not only   
was it peaceful and scenic, it also held a lot of memories for him, too. He   
couldn't even begin to count the number of times he'd been here to practise with   
his teammates, but more importantly than training, it was also the first place   
he'd ever met Kai.

Thinking of Kai only served to remind him of his problems, however, and Takao   
sighed mournfully as he tucked his knees under his chin and stared down at the   
water stretching out before him. He couldn't bring himself to be angry with Rei   
or Max, no matter how humiliating it had been to have them treat him as their   
very own life-sized doll, and even though it had been ten times worse to have   
Kai stand in front of him and actually see the end results.

Takao twisted a lock of his hair around his index finger and frowned as he   
wondered if Kai would start avoiding him, or worse, if he'd found the whole   
experience to be amusing and was now laughing at him behind his back.

Just when he'd started cursing his inability to keep a secret, not to mention   
his own stupidity, a familiar voice broke him out of his musings and nearly made   
him jump right out of his skin in shock.

"I figured I'd find you here."

Takao leapt to his feet and turned to see Kai, breathing a sigh and shaking his   
head ruefully. "God, I hate it when you do that!" he said, trying to calm his   
pounding heart. "Why do you always have to prowl around like a giant cat, huh?   
Can't you just walk like a normal person instead of creeping up on someone?"

Kai said nothing, just smirked in the same way that he always did whenever he'd   
managed to ruffle Takao's feathers, and Takao made a face at him before dropping   
back down to the ground.

"What are you talking about, anyway? How'd you know where to find me?"

Kai shrugged one shoulder dismissively. "If you wanted to brood in solitude, you   
should have picked a better spot than this. It's one of the things that makes   
you far too predictable, Kinomiya."

"Well, you'd be the expert on running away," Takao retorted, feeling the need to   
return Kai's barb with one of his own in an effort to mask his discomfort. He   
regretted the words the instant they left his mouth, and he felt even worse when   
he glanced at Kai and saw how distant and unreadable his expression was. 

"Sorry," he said, dropping his gaze. "I take that back. I didn't mean it."

Kai let the silence between them drag out for a long and painful moment before   
he finally saw fit to crack another smirk. "I know," he answered simply,   
ignoring Takao's disbelief. "Like I said, you're predictable."

Takao gawked at him before spluttering out, "You mean you let me stew in my own   
guilt on purpose? Ugh!" He threw his hands up in defeat and flopped onto his   
back, scowling up at the sky as menacingly as he could. "You're a jerk and I   
refuse to talk to you anymore, so you'd better not come near me!"

It wasn't a great surprise when Kai chose not to listen, and Takao fought the   
urge to roll over onto his side and show Kai his back when he sat down carefully   
beside him.

"You look like an idiot in those clothes," Kai said casually.

"Oh, what a coincidence," Takao said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I feel   
like one, too! But I'm not talking to you, so there. Now leave me alone."

"I don't feel like going anywhere," Kai replied, his tone perfectly bland. "If   
my presence is really that bothersome, maybe you should leave."

"I got here first!" Takao told him heatedly. "I have more of a right to stay!"  
"It doesn't change the fact that I won't be moving," said Kai, serenely.

"Fine!" Takao snapped, giving in to the childish urge he'd felt earlier and   
turned his back on Kai. "Do whatever you like."

Silence settled over them again, but Takao refused to be the first to break it,   
not while he was still sulking. Kai didn't seem willing to speak up either, and   
although a part of Takao could acknowledge the sheer ridiculousness of the   
situation, his stubborn side won out, as usual.

It was only when he felt fingers combing gently through his hair that he sat   
bolt upright, almost smashing his face right into Kai's with shock.

"W-what are you doing?" he squeaked, his eyes wide as saucers as Kai drew his   
hand back.

"This was in your hair," Kai informed him coolly, showing Takao the ladybird   
that was currently perched on the tip of his thumb.

"Aw, cute!" Takao said, smiling in spite of himself when the tiny creature flew   
away. Then he went pale and began patting the top of his head anxiously. "Gee, I   
sure hope nothing else decided to crawl in here. I let my hair down for once and   
it turns into a bug's nest. Figures."

"Hold still," ordered Kai, and Takao froze when Kai slid his fingers back into   
his hair, running them through it carefully. Takao's eyes slid shut of their own   
volition and he tried hard to suppress a shiver. Kai's fingers were sending   
pleasant little tingles through his whole body, and dimly, Takao thought to   
himself how nice it would be to have more of this treatment.

"Find anything?" he asked, slightly startled when he heard how low and husky his   
voice sounded.

"Nothing," Kai said, but his fingers kept sifting through Takao's locks.

"Uh... maybe you should stop," Takao suggested, feeling his face heat up again   
for what must have been the hundredth time that day.

"Do you want me to?" said Kai.

"I-I guess you can keep it up," Takao stuttered. "Unless you'd rather not?"

Kai just petted Takao's hair a moment longer, then said, "The outfit may be   
lame, Kinomiya, but I do like this." He let the strands he'd been caressing fall   
back into place and then rose to his feet. "We're done. Let's go."

Takao blinked. "Huh? Oh, sure."

Rather than heading off alone, Kai waited for Takao to stand and allowed him the   
rare experience of walking with him side by side. He didn't say anything else,   
but he didn't really need to. Takao also hadn't missed the fact that Kai had   
said 'we' instead of 'I', and even though it was probably silly, he couldn't   
help smiling at the feeling of togetherness.

"What's so funny?" asked Kai, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing," Takao said quickly, still smiling. "Or is it a crime to be in a good   
mood these days?"

"It is when you're not supposed to be talking to me," Kai reminded him, but   
Takao just shook his head.

"It's okay," he said happily. "You're forgiven. Now come on, let's go home!"

 

End.


	20. Twenty

Title: The Upper Hand  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

"Hiromi, I hate this. Why do I have to do it?"

"Because Keiko-sensei volunteered you, and because none of the girls in our   
class wanted to take the role. Now stop complaining and let me work!"

"But it's not fair! I never asked to be the leading lady!"

"Takao, I'm holding a very sharp needle in my hand, and if you don't shut up, I   
swear I'll stab you with it."

"Fine, fine, I'll be quiet. Sheesh."

Just because Takao had promised to keep his mouth shut didn't mean that he'd   
sworn to keep the rest of himself still as well, and Hiromi's right eyebrow   
began to twitch when Takao continued to fidget impatiently. Takao missed the   
warning signs, however, and as a result was taken completely by surprise when   
Hiromi made good on her threat and jabbed him in the thigh.

"I told you to stop being such a pain!" she barked, ignoring Takao's wounded   
yelp. "Is it really so impossible to hold yourself steady for a mere five   
minutes?"

"Just look at it from my point of view," Takao told her, scowling sulkily. 

"Besides, I don't see why I actually have to wear the dress while you're still   
doing your sewing stuff."

"For the last time, I need you to have it on so that I can make whatever   
alterations are necessary," sighed Hiromi. "I'm almost finished, so could you   
please stop moving until then?"

Takao muttered something inaudible under his breath but didn't dare repeat it   
when Hiromi asked what he'd just said. He decided to feel sorry for himself   
instead as he remembered turning up late for school late one morning to find   
that his class had been planning to put on an amateur drama production for the   
annual Culture Festival. As Hiromi herself had reminded him, none of the females   
in the group had been willing to take on the main role, and while Takao had   
still been trying to catch his breath from having to run all the way from his   
house right up to the school grounds, his teacher had clapped her hands joyfully   
upon seeing him put in an appearance and, rather than scolding him for his   
tardiness, had assigned him to the part without allowing him to argue.

Hiromi had seen it as a fitting punishment for his lack of punctuality, and the   
rest of the class had taken her side, partly because they'd thought the idea of   
seeing Takao playing the part of a girl would be unmissable entertainment, but   
also because Hiromi could be very much like a mini-dictator when she chose.   
After all, very few students ever dared to oppose her, and even their teacher   
seemed afraid to make a disagreement when Hiromi put her mind to something.

Takao had tried his best to wriggle out of it, but Hiromi had turned up bright   
and early at his house that Saturday morning, smiling sweetly as she kicked him   
out of bed (literally) and nagging him all the way through breakfast until she   
finally steered him back into his room and told him to try on the clothes that   
she'd brought.

First on the list had been one of Hiromi's favourite outfits, a light blue   
cotton dress that came down to Takao's mid-thigh. He'd immediately protested the   
fact that it was far too short, although he did like the colour but, as always,   
Hiromi simply refused to listen.

"There. All done!" Hiromi stood up and eyed Takao piercingly, prowling around   
him in circles like a lioness stalking her prey before she finally gave her   
official seal of approval. "I think Keiko-sensei made a pretty good choice,   
actually. We all know you'll never remember your lines, but at least you look   
relatively nice."

"Why me?" Takao moaned, plucking at the hem of the dress and getting his hand   
smacked away by Hiromi before he could do anything to ruin it.

"Because you're Keiko-sensei's favourite, even though you're a lousy student,"   
replied Hiromi, smoothing the dress back down again. "She thinks you're funny,   
god forbid, and she'd let you get away with murder. It's also your punishment,   
of course, but there are other reasons too."

"Really?" Takao said sourly. "Like what?"

"Like the fact that you're the only guy in the class who still has a body like a   
pre-pubescent girl's," Hiromi said bluntly, poking him on the arm. "You've got   
no muscle, no definition, not to mention narrow shoulders and a pretty slim   
build. You should try working out if you want to start looking more like a   
typical male, because right now you're just a flat-chested woman with man bits."

"Thanks for building up my confidence," muttered Takao. "I feel ready to take on   
the world because of you."

"I'm glad to hear it," Hiromi said lightly, bypassing Takao's sarcasm completely   
and walking behind him so that she could start fussing with his hair again. "At   
least try to make a decent job of this? It's not like we're going to get extra   
credit or anything, but at least it'll be good publicity."

"I still say it's unfair," Takao insisted. "Why couldn't we have done something   
normal for the festival, like opening up a cafe or making a haunted house?"

"Because those are the same two suggestions every class comes up with," Hiromi   
stated. "What's the harm in doing something a little out of the ordinary?   
Besides, I know that you can act when you want to. You just don't like making an   
effort."

"But people won't be coming to see me act, they'll be coming to see the world   
beyblading champion wearing a dress!" whined Takao. "They're all going to laugh   
at me!"

"You make a fool of yourself on an everyday basis, so why should this be any   
different?" Hiromi asked, fluffing Takao's hair one last time before sitting   
herself down on his bed and rummaging around inside her bag. "Anyway, it's time   
for the finishing touches," she added, fishing out what she'd been looking for.   
"That means underwear."

"But those are girl's panties!" hissed Takao, flushing brightly.

"So?" Hiromi shrugged. "It's not like you can wear boxers under that dress.   
Don't give me that look, either. I haven't worn them. They're brand new. I asked   
my mom to pick them up when she went shopping for groceries yesterday afternoon,   
and I have to confess, they're pretty cute." She held up the first pair and   
said, "How about these?"

"I'm not wearing anything with hearts," Takao snorted, his expression one of   
mild disgust.

"Then what about these?" Hiromi inquired. "Pink with little yellow bunnies. I   
think they're sweet."

"I'm not wearing those either."

"Blue with little grey penguins?"

"Hell no. Don't you have anything normal?"

"I do have a pair with polka dots, but they're not really all that-"

"I'll take the polka dots."

Hiromi passed them over and turned her back as Takao put them on, keeping her   
eyes firmly covered just in case. When Takao announced that he was finished, she   
turned to him with an encouraging smile when she saw that he was still intent on   
sulking.

"Cheer up," she commanded. "Back in Shakespeare's time, it was the norm for guys   
to play a female role. Women weren't allowed on the stage then, which is really   
very sexist if you ask me."

Even in his misery Takao could sense a long and boring speech on the ideals of   
feminism coming on, and he hastily attempted to direct Hiromi's attention   
elsewhere before she got the chance to start ranting and raving over a subject   
that made her blood boil. "Yeah, yeah, I get the picture. Are you finished with   
the torture yet?"

"For now," Hiromi said, reaching back inside her bag and pulling out a   
pristine-looking script. "You should make a start on rehearsing, though. You do   
have a lot of lines to learn."

Takao made a face as he reached for the binder and then paused with his hand in   
mid-air as a thought suddenly struck him. "Actually, could we save this for   
later? The guys will be turning up for practice soon, and Kyoujuu needs to   
gather his data."

"I suppose," said Hiromi reluctantly. "We managed to get your costume sorted at   
least, so that's something."

She was just putting the script back into her bag when Takao's grandfather slid   
the door open.

"There you are, Takao," the old man said. "Your friends just turned up, so I   
told them to wait in the back yard while -- oh..." He trailed off when he   
noticed what Takao was wearing and Takao blushed hotly as he attempted to usher   
his grandfather out of the room.

"Okay, I'll be out in a minute," he promised, but his grandfather seemed far too   
interested in Takao's current attire to actually leave.

"It's for a school production," Hiromi put in helpfully, noticing the elder   
Kinomiya's bewilderment. "Takao is going to be our female lead!"

Comprehension dawned over the old man's features and he grinned widely as he   
slapped his grandson on the back. "Good work, Takao!" he praised. "Show 'em all   
the samurai spirit!"

"How many samurai do you know who go prancing around in a skirt?" asked Takao,   
rolling his eyes.

"Sanada Yukimura was a cross-dresser and his swordsmanship skills are   
legendary!" his grandfather said huffily.

"So it's perfectly fine for a guy to dress up as a girl as long as he's good   
with a sword?"

"You can do whatever you like as long as it's not dangerous, kiddo, and if   
wearing women's clothing is what gets your motor running, then brmm brmm!"

Hiromi's eyes were shining with adoration. "What a cool grandfather..."

"Don't encourage him," Takao warned, not liking the look on her face one little   
bit. "Will you both just go so that I can get changed?"

"Oh no," Hiromi said, snapping back into authoritarian mode in less than three   
seconds flat. "You're keeping that dress on to help you get used to it."

"You've got to be kidding!" Takao began, but Hiromi was already towing him away,   
and his protests fell on deaf ears as she dragged him out into the garden. 

Kyoujuu was the first to greet them, but he quickly fell silent when he saw   
Takao's new look, blushing brightly and hiding his face behind his laptop. Max   
and Rei showed no such embarrassment. If anything, they seemed keenly interested   
as Hiromi forced Takao out in front of them.

"Wow, you look great!" said Max, looking Takao up and down shamelessly. "Is   
there a reason for this or did you just feel like a change?"

"It's for a school play," Takao mumbled, shuffling his feet. "The dress is   
Hiromi's."

"I had to alter it a little, but I think I did a pretty neat job," Hiromi said   
proudly, placing her hands on Takao's hips and turning him from side to side,   
displaying him to the group as though he were nothing more than a show dog.

"I agree," said Rei, raising his eyebrows and smiling in a less than innocent   
fashion. "You look stunning, Takao."

"What do you say, Kai?" Max inquired, turning his question to the member of   
their group who had remained silent thus far. "Do you think Takao looks good?"

"Whatever," said Kai dismissively, pushing himself away from where he'd been   
leaning against the wall and walking over to the bey stadium. "We've already   
wasted enough time as it is. Let's practise."

Rei and Max shared a sneaky look behind Kai's back and they both came to a   
silent agreement, which was to make Kai as jealous as humanly possible. Takao   
seemed puzzled by the way they were both grinning, and his confusion only grew   
when Rei slid an arm around his waist.

"Shall we?" said Rei, jerking a thumb in the direction of the bey stadium and   
guiding Takao away before he could give up a response.

"So Rei and Takao get the first battle of the day," Hiromi said   
conversationally, sitting down next to Kyoujuu on the porch and watching as he   
adjusted his digicam. "Are you going to film them?"

"I'm not sure if I should with Takao dressed like that," Kyoujuu replied   
dubiously, but Max just beamed and gave him the thumbs-up sign.

"Go ahead and record them," he said. "You need to update you data, don't you?"  
Kyoujuu nodded in reluctance. "I guess you're right." He waited until Takao and   
Rei had taken their places opposite each other before saying, "Okay you guys,   
this is just a practise match, so there's no need to go full-force. Focus more   
on endurance and strategy than all-out power, and please don't wreck the   
training hall again, otherwise Takao's grandfather will go ballistic."

Takao looked somewhat sheepish at that, and even Rei seemed slightly abashed.   
When two people who controlled storm and electricity collided, the results   
usually tended to be catastrophic to say the least, and with that in mind they   
both began their battle. Max and Hiromi cheered on the sidelines while Kai   
observed silently, and when Takao spotted an opening, he went for it   
immediately.

"Let's go, Dragoon!" he shouted. "Give Driger your Galaxy Storm attack!"

What Takao had forgotten to remember, however, was that didn't have on his usual   
outfit but a dress, and it billowed up around his waist as the wind lashed in   
its fury, making him shriek in horror as he frantically tried to force the dress   
back into place.

"Heh heh, I see polka dots," snickered Max, leaning over to get a better look.

The wind died down instantly, thanks to Takao's lapse in concentration, and he   
arranged himself in haste before risking a glance over his shoulder at Kai, who   
had been standing right behind him, and had also gotten an eyeful in the   
process.

"Focus on the match or else you'll lose," snapped Kai, his face redder than   
Takao had ever seen it before. Kai's advice came too late, though, and Takao   
paid for his distraction when Driger knocked Dragoon artfully out of the   
stadium.

"Dragoon out!" Kyoujuu said loudly, his voice coloured with relief. "Rei wins   
the first round!"

But Rei didn't seem as pleased with his victory as he ought to have been.   
Actually, he hardly even seemed to notice that he'd won because he'd already   
abandoned his beyblade in favour of peering over the monitor of Kyoujuu's   
laptop. "Did you get all that on camera?" he asked eagerly, making Kyoujuu   
blush. "Can I have a replay? Better yet, can I have a copy of it?"

"Delete it," Takao said darkly, making Kyoujuu cower under his glare. "Delete it   
now."

"Don't be like that, Takao," Max cajoled. "I've never seen a better Marilyn   
Monroe impression! We should put it up on the BBA's official website! Or maybe   
just keep it for private use," he added quickly, cringing when Takao's glare   
turned up a notch in its blistering heat. "I think I'll go battle Kai now, where   
it's safe..."

He bounced over to the bey stadium and Kai followed, being careful to avoid   
looking at Takao as he walked past him. Takao's anger melted away and   
humiliation took its place as Kai turned his back on him very deliberately.

"Don't worry about it," a low voice purred into his ear, causing Takao to blink   
in surprise when he looked up and noticed Rei's sudden proximity.

"Easy for you to say," Takao grumbled, dropping his gaze. "You weren't the one   
making an idiot of yourself out there."

"Accidents happen," Rei said smoothly. "There's no reason for you to feel so   
bad. Nobody laughed at you, did they?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Like I said, there's nothing to worry about." Rei looped an arm around Takao's   
shoulders and ignored his questioning expression. "Let's see how well Kai and   
Max do, hmm?"

"Um... okay," Takao acquiesced, blinking again when Rei offered him a dazzling   
smile and then giving up a tentative one of his own in response.

But something wasn't right when Takao took a look at what was happening with the   
match in front of him. Most bizarrely, Kai seemed to be losing. His usual   
aggressiveness was nowhere to be seen as Max kept pushing him further and   
further back, and seeing Draciel on the attack was even more unusual than seeing   
Kai losing his concentration.

"Good work, Max!" Rei shouted. "Keep it up! You've got him on the run!"

Max flashed Rei the victory sign and a huge smile, but Takao could only stare at   
Kai worriedly as his defeat seemed more and more certain.

"Hang in there, Kai!" he yelled, hoping that his show of support would be of   
some help. "Don't lose! You can do it!"

Surprisingly, Takao's encouragement seemed to have its intended effect, and   
Takao whooped as Kai regained control of the battle and began pushing Max back   
instead. Rei didn't feel like losing either, apparently, and he kept calling   
Max's name and telling him not to let Kai get the advantage. Takao fought back   
by increasing the volume of his voice, shouting for Kai to win and then laughing   
joyfully when he actually did.

"You were awesome!" Takao said enthusiastically, running up to Kai so that he   
could congratulate him after the match. "I knew you'd beat Max in the end!"

"I very nearly didn't, thanks to the racket you kept making," Kai said sharply,   
brushing past Takao without giving him a second glance. "I don't need your   
assistance or your pathetic attempts at cheerleading to win, so just keep your   
nose out of my affairs."

"Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," said Rei,   
narrowing his eyes in disapproval as Kai stalked off.

"Leave him," Takao said, smiling slightly. "It's okay. He didn't mean it."  
Rei looked sceptical but Max had already run over to them, laughing merrily in   
spite of his loss.

"Takao!" he cried, throwing out his arms and tackling Takao to the ground,   
rolling on top of him and grinning like a madman. "How come you never cheered   
for me, huh? Don't you love me anymore?"

"Max, I'm getting squashed here," wheezed Takao, trying to wriggle out from   
under Max, who didn't appear to be in any immediate hurry to move.

"We're going to battle next, right?" urged Max. "I'll win this time for sure!   
You won't even stand a chance!"

Takao would have retorted if Hiromi hadn't barged over and dragged Max away.   
"Off! Get off!" she screeched, hauling Takao to his feet and smacking the dirt   
and dust off his back. "I'll kill you if you spoil this dress after all the work   
I put into it!"

"Sorry, Hiromi-chan," said Max, patting her on the arm in apology. "I didn't   
mean to cause any harm."

Hiromi ground her teeth but calmed down again when she saw that the damage to   
the dress was only superficial. "Just be careful from now on," she ordered. "And   
do something about Kai. I don't know what his problem is, but if looks could   
kill you'd be six feet under already."

"Oh, he's only feeling grumpy," said Max, casually. "It's nothing to worry   
about. Kai's just being his usual self."

But Kai seemed to get worse as the afternoon pressed on, and when he and Rei   
began their match after Max suffered his second defeat of the day, Kai attacked   
relentlessly, having evidently forgotten Kyoujuu's earlier warnings about not   
going all-out for a mere practise match as Dranzer smashed into Driger   
repeatedly with all its might.

"Kai must be serious about this one," whispered Max, not wanting to raise his   
voice in case Kai heard him and ended up being pushed over the edge completely.   
"I'm sure glad he wasn't fighting like that against me."

The battle between Rei and Kai was the quickest one that had taken place yet,   
and Takao and Max rushed forward to console the dejected Rei as he picked up his   
very battered-looking Driger.

"Well, that was humiliating," sighed Rei, handing his blade over to Kyoujuu so   
that he could check the damage. "I can't believe the match took less than thirty   
seconds."

"You did your best," soothed Max. "Just look on the bright side! You've only had   
one loss so far, but I've had two. No matter how bad things are, there's always   
a chance they could get even worse."

They took a break after that so Kyoujuu could fix Driger before Rei went up   
against Max, his final opponent, and Hiromi disappeared inside the house briefly   
before reappearing again with a tray of drinks.

"Time for refreshments!" she said brightly.

"You're a lifesaver, Hiromi-chan," Max told her, taking the glass of lemonade   
she handed him and sipping at it gratefully. "I don't know what we'd do without   
you."

Hiromi glowed with pleasure at receiving such high praise, but her good mood was   
quickly ruined when she held out the final glass to Kai. "Here you go," she said   
kindly. "I'll bet you're probably feeling thirsty, so drink it while it's cold!"  
Kai just turned his nose up and walked away, and Hiromi looked very much as   
though she wanted to throw the tray at his head.

"Ugh, he's getting on my nerves!" she snarled. "What on earth is wrong with him?   
Why does he always have to be so rude and obnoxious?"

"He has his reasons," Takao said mildly. "Don't bother him."

"You're getting on my nerves, too!" Hiromi huffed, wheeling round and taking out   
her frustration on the target that had just presented itself. "I'm tired of   
hearing you make excuses for Kai and defending him whenever he does something   
mean. Maybe he can do no wrong in your eyes, but I'm definitely not going to let   
him get away with having such a lousy attitude. He'll be sorry he ever crossed   
paths with me!"

"Just leave Kai alone," Takao warned. "You'll only make things worse if you try   
getting in his face."

"Fine!" Hiromi said, slamming her tray onto the porch in exasperation. "He can   
be horrible to you for the rest of your life! See if I care!"

Max gazed after her mournfully as she stomped off. "Maybe I should go after her.   
I think she's pretty upset."

"And I guess I should check on Kai," Takao said, downing the rest of his   
lemonade and making a start on tracking their missing teammate's whereabouts.

He found him less than half a minute later, practising all on his own. Takao   
watched as Kai launched Dranzer, then went to collect it, doing the same thing   
over and over again. Takao was amazed Kai hadn't gone mad from the   
repetitiveness of it yet and, after hanging back a few seconds more, he took in   
a deep breath and walked over to where Kai stood, placing a hand on his shoulder   
gently.

"I figured I'd find you here," Takao told him, keeping his tone light on purpose   
to let Kai know that he wasn't posing a threat. "Aren't you going to come back   
and join us?"

"Let me go," Kai said shortly, not even bothering to turn around.

"Is that a no?" said Takao, keeping his hand firmly in place in spite of Kai's   
command. "It can't be that great being on your lonesome like this. Let's go back   
and have fun!"

"Let me go," Kai repeated, his voice harsher and more clipped than before, and   
when Takao still refused to obey, Kai swung round and grabbed Takao's wrist,   
wrenching it back hard, his fingers biting cruelly into Takao's skin. They   
stared at each other wordlessly and Takao took the opportunity to search Kai's   
eyes, seeing anger and frustration hidden inside them and, although it   
disappeared as soon as he'd managed to catch a glimpse of it, fear.

"Kai, you're hurting me," Takao said finally, keeping his eyes fixed on Kai even   
when he dropped his gaze.

Kai's expression was strangely detached when he looked down at his hand, almost   
as though he couldn't understand how it had gotten where it was or what exactly   
it was doing, but then a flash of something darker swept across his face as he   
tore his hand away, staring at it in shock and disgust.

Takao rubbed a thumb over the inside of his wrist, frowning a little when he saw   
the bone-white imprints of Kai's fingers slowly turning to an angry burning red.   
Soon they'd probably go to blue and then to purple as the bruises developed, but   
for now Takao was more concerned with Kai's state than his own.

"What's up?" he asked quietly. "And don't say that it's nothing. I know   
something is wrong."

"Go back to where the others are," Kai said flatly. "They'll be waiting for   
you."

"They're waiting for you, too," Takao replied. "Anyway, you never answered my   
question. What's the matter? Is it something I did?"

Kai's mouth twitched slightly before thinning out into a tight-lipped line.   
"It's not important. Just leave already."

"Not without you," Takao said stubbornly. "Come on, Kai, you know that you can   
talk to me. I promise I'll keep whatever secret you're hiding, even if it's the   
worst thing in the world. Please? Won't you at least tell me what's going on   
inside your head?"

"It's stupid," argued Kai. "You don't need to hear it."

"I do if it's making you upset," Takao said simply. "Let me know? Please?"

Kai sucked in a sharp breath and let it out again on a wary sigh before saying   
very evenly and very deliberately, "It's that dress."

Seconds passed by in silence while Takao attempted to understand just what was   
going on, and even though he didn't really get the big picture, he could at   
least agree with what Kai had just responded with. "Yeah, I guess it is stupid,"   
he said. "Then again, what do you expect if it's something on loan to me from   
Hiromi?"

"No, not that," said Kai impatiently. "It's not the outfit itself, just... more   
the reactions you're getting by wearing it."

"No one has laughed at me yet," Takao said reasonably. "Kind of surprising   
really, but I guess it means my humiliation will be kept at a minimum if I get   
the same response from the people at school as I did from you guys today."

"But you're missing the point," Kai said. "People touch you inappropriately. Rei   
and Max touch you inappropriately!"

"They're my friends, though," Takao told him, vaguely baffled by Kai's comment.   
"They're always hugging me and stuff."

"There's a difference between platonic displays of affection and the signs of   
being a sexual predator!" snapped Kai. Then he closed his eyes briefly and   
added, "God, you're so dense. This whole conversation is going completely over   
your head, isn't it?"

"Who's a sexual predator?" asked Takao, frowning. "And why are you calling me   
dense?"

Kai's patience seemed to have reached the end of its tether at that, and he   
chose to answer not with words but with actions, grabbing both Takao's wrists   
this time and forcing them above his head, shoving him back against the wall and   
leaning in so closely that he could feel Takao's breath quavering over his lips.

"You," said Kai, turning his head and speaking right into Takao's ear, "have got   
to be the most clueless -" he bent down so that he could murmur against Takao's   
exposed collarbone - "the most annoying -" he nudged his nose over the hollow of   
Takao's throat - "and the most frustrating person I've ever had the misfortune   
to meet."

He could feel Takao's entire body taught with tension, quivering under him and   
giving out tiny little gasps, his breathing quickening not out of temper but   
from something altogether different. When Kai straightened up again, he saw that   
Takao had his eyes shut, his long, dark lashes fluttering with an unsteadiness   
that echoed the rapid rise and fall of his chest. A dull pink flush had broken   
out over his face and Kai could feel the heat of it for himself when he rubbed   
his cheek against Takao's.

Slowly, gradually, Kai moved a thigh under Takao's dress and between his legs,   
the coarse fabric of his pants sliding over Takao's bare skin and driving a   
startled cry from Takao's lips, coaxing Kai's attention back towards them as   
they parted in a sensual pout, begging silently to be kissed.

Satisfied enough with the fact that he'd gained control of the situation, Kai   
resisted the temptation in front of him and released Takao's wrists, stepping   
back and breaking the spell of intimacy that had settled over them as easily as   
pulling the ripcord from a shooter.

"Fine," he said reasonably. "We'll go back."

Takao didn't follow right away, dazed as he was, but when he finally came back   
to his senses he let out a string of curses that were far less lady-like than   
his current attire and, feeling better than he had done all afternoon, Kai could   
only smirk in satisfaction over getting the upper hand.

 

End.


	21. Twenty one

Title: Things to Be Thankful For  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

It hadn't been difficult at all for Takao to track down Kai. He never liked to be a part of any team celebration, and although he'd been able to slip away quietly, Takao had been quick to notice his absence. 

Kai didn't seem to be in a bad mood when he found him, though. If anything, he seemed calmer away from the noise and the chaos of the party, but then again, he'd never been a people person. That was why Takao had made it his life's mission to get under Kai's skin and do his best to make him feel included, no matter how irritated it caused Kai to be.

"I figured I'd find you here," he said in greeting as he flopped himself down next to Kai on the ground. "It can't be much fun being all alone like this."

"I don't do fun, Kinomiya," Kai said tonelessly, not even bothering to open his eyes as Takao continued to make himself comfortable. "Now move away. You're too close."

"Hey, your attitude has really improved," remarked Takao, ignoring Kai's demand completely and reclining so that he was lying flat on his back. "It wasn't so long ago that you'd be telling me to get lost. I guess even a grouch like you can't resist my charms!"

Kai snorted dismissively but said nothing. Takao grinned at him.

"So, whatcha doing? Looking at the sunset? It sure is pretty."

"How do you expect me to do something like that with my eyes closed, idiot?"

"Then hurry up and open them so that we can watch it together!"

Surprisingly Kai did as he was told, though his expression was very put-upon. "It's just a sunset," he said flatly. "It's not even all that interesting."

"But it's nice," Takao said brightly. "Besides, you wouldn't even be here if you really hated it that much."

"I'm here because it's quiet," Kai told him. "Or at least it was before you put in an appearance."

"Admit it," Takao smirked. "You're just happy to see my face."

"Of course," said Kai, his whole voice dripping with sarcasm. "If I were any happier I'd probably explode."

"We can't have that now," Takao said cheerfully. "I haven't even dragged you back to the party yet! Besides, I don't want to spend the rest of the evening picking up little pieces of you. My hands would get all dirty and stuff."

"I'm not going anywhere, Kinomiya. I like where I am just fine."

"But it'll get cold soon, and then what will you do?"

"It's the middle of summer, you fool. Even the nights are warm."

"Well, at least you have your scarf. You can share it with me, if you want."

"I'm not sharing anything, so don't touch it."

Takao snickered quietly. "Oh yeah, I forgot. You need that scarf, don't you? It's the only thing that keeps your head connected to your shoulders, and that's why you never take if off. Don't worry, though, your secret's safe with me. We wouldn't want the other guys finding out that you really have no neck."

He continued laughing until Kai reached out and thumped him, then rubbed the spot that Kai had hit with a pout.

"What did you do *that* for?" he whined. "It really hurts!"

"You were being annoying," Kai said bluntly. 

"Fine! If that's the way you're going to be then I don't feel like talking to you anymore!"

He rolled over onto his side and turned his back to Kai, giving him the chance to appreciate several blissful seconds of silence before he turned over to face him again, grinning widely as he did so.

"Okay, you're forgiven. I'll start talking to you again now."

Kai could only sigh in defeat. 

"Aw, don't be like that! It makes me feel as though you can't even stand to hear the sound of my voice!" 

"It's not your voice I can't stand, it's the inane drivel that tends to leak out of your mouth whenever you open it."

"You wound me, Kai."

"Good. Now move the Hell away. I won't tell you again that you're getting far too close."

Takao stuck his tongue out rudely and wriggled even closer to Kai so that their bodies were actually touching. 

"Kinomiya, I'm warning you..."

"And I'm not listening, so there." Takao settled his head on Kai's shoulder and began toying with the end of his scarf, winding it around his fingers and tugging lazily. "I think people get the wrong idea about you," he said. "They think that you're frosty when really you're just toasty instead."

"You honestly think I'd allow anyone else to get away with something like this?" Kai asked wryly. 

"Nope! I'm special!"

"You're a moron, not to mention incompetent."

"And you're nice and warm, so I'll let that little insult slide for once."

"Hmph. Do whatever you want."

"Don't worry, I will!"

Kai's scarf was long enough that Takao could loop the ends around his own neck and still have some to spare, and he toyed with it absently as he stared up at the setting sun. Kai's eyes were closed again and Takao felt vaguely annoyed at the idea of him missing such a spectacular sight, but Kai seemed about as close to contentment as he ever got, and Takao was hesitant to spoil that.

In the end, he let Kai be. He even stayed silent and still, no mean feat for him. Besides, it wasn't exactly a challenge. He always tended to feel drowsy whenever he was warm, and the steady rise and fall of Kai's chest only served to make him even sleepier.

Takao found himself being dragged back to his senses when Kai spoke up, however, and his earlier irritation returned at having his moment of peace and quiet interrupted so rudely.

"This is the last time I'm going to say this, Kinomiya. *Move*."

"Don't wanna," Takao mumbled stubbornly.

"I can't feel my arm anymore. You're cutting off my circulation."

"Oh, sorry." Takao shifted reluctantly, missing Kai's warmth as soon as it was gone. "Hey, look. The stars are starting to come out."

"They're just stars," said Kai, although his voice was tinged with amusement. "They're not even all that interesting."

"But you still like them better than any party, right?" Takao said teasingly.

"They're far away and they can't bother me," Kai told him. "If only I could say the same of human beings."

"Who are you trying to kid? You'd be totally bored if you didn't have us to hang around with," Takao smirked. "You're lucky that you have a friend like me to look out for you like this."

"Lucky, huh?"

"Yup! It's a tough job, but it has to be done. You need someone to worry about you and support you and forgive you every time you do something stupid and insane, and I guess I was the only one with the proper qualifications."

"You're right, Kinomiya. You *are* the only one."

"See? That's why I deserve a medal, or at least a lifetime's supply of chocolate, but I guess I could always settle for a 'thank you' instead."

Kai seemed to be contemplating something for a moment and he'd been quiet for so long that Takao had almost given up on expecting a response out of him. That's why it came as such a surprise when Kai leaned over and whispered something barely audible, his lips brushing Takao's ear in the most fleeting of kisses.

"Thank you, Kinomiya."

Takao stared over at Kai in astonishment, but Kai had already pulled away again and was busy getting to his feet. "H-hey, where are you going?" he asked stupidly.

"Back to the party," was all that Kai said. "That's the reason why you came out here in the first place, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, uh... yeah..."

Takao jumped up and stretched leisurely, then grinned in a mischievous fashion. Kai was quick to notice.

"What is it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all," Takao said sweetly. "Can't a guy be in a good mood these days, or did you happen to make that illegal without me knowing?" He turned to the house from where he'd come, glancing over his shoulder at Kai expectantly. "Anyway, let's go, otherwise we're going to miss out on all the fun!"

 

End.


	22. Twenty two

Title: Unspoken  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

What did people do when they lived together? Ever since Kai had bought his first   
apartment with Takao, every day had been a learning experience. Solitary by   
nature, he'd originally shied away from the idea of having to share his personal   
space with another human being, however much he happened to care for and respect   
them, but there were definite advantages of being in the same house as Takao.   
Regular sex was one of them, and something Kai had come to appreciate ever since   
they'd managed to get Takao's grandfather off their backs.

The old man must surely have possessed some sort of internal radar that   
immediately let him know when anything hot and heavy was going on in the dojo,   
and the constant interruptions, coupled with Kinomiya senior's mantra of 'not   
under my roof!' had motivated both Kai and Takao to find a place where they   
could be horny teenage boys in peace. Since renting a hotel suite repeatedly   
could get rather expensive, especially in a place like Tokyo, Takao had come up   
with the idea of finding an apartment.

Kai had been too young to really remember his parents and the house they'd   
shared, and he'd grown used to never staying in the same place for long. For   
some strange reason, though, he'd always felt comfortable at the Kinomiya dojo.   
It wasn't the building itself that drew him but the atmosphere around it. Before   
he'd met Takao, Kai would have turned away from anything lively and cheerful and   
inviting, but then he'd changed considerably over the years.

He never wanted to admit it, but he envied Takao for a lot of things. No matter   
how mundane or unimportant it may have seemed to anybody else, Kai reluctantly   
wanted to understand and experience some of what Takao had grown up with for   
himself. He sometimes wondered what it must be like to have a family of his own,   
however small, or what it must be like to have the neighbours or the local   
shopkeepers smile and call him by name, not because of his beyblading fame but   
because he was just another person they happened to see walking around and   
living an everyday life.

It was all so strange, especially when it had come to breaking little habits   
that he'd formed over time. Kai had been so accustomed to taking off and going   
wherever he wanted without having to inform anybody else about it first that it   
had taken a long time for him to alter his behaviour. He had to remind himself   
that he wasn't alone anymore, that he had a responsibility, not only to himself   
but to Takao, his partner, and that had taken getting used to as well.

Although they'd never talked about a long-term relationship, buying an apartment   
had been a pretty big first step. Unlike most males, Kai had never had a problem   
with the idea of commitment. Actually he revelled in it, being able to devote   
himself so completely to something he considered worthy and challenging, both of   
which could be applied to Takao.

Kai had mellowed over time enough to consider accepting other people as friends   
or even rivals, but anyone other than Takao would never receive his complete   
attention. Takao had taught him so much and given him even more that Kai had   
very little interest in the rest of the human race as a result. Takao had turned   
his world upside-down, and still continued to do so in ways that Kai deemed   
precious and important.

If he went out now, he let Takao know about it first, either by telling him to   
his face or by leaving a note. If he didn't do either then Takao would get   
worried by his absence.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Takao had asked the first morning Kai had   
left for work from their apartment.

Kai had checked his appearance, finding nothing out of the ordinary, then   
checked his pockets to make sure that he'd remembered to pick up his keys, but   
Takao had simply smiled and shook his head.

"Won’t you at least tell me goodbye?"

Still feeling slightly bewildered, Kai had awkwardly muttered out, "Whatever.   
I'm off," to which Takao had replied with a wave and a cheerful, "Have a safe   
trip!"

It had been the same when he'd come back, when Takao had welcomed him home, and   
he'd continued to do it ever since. Kai's responses were automatic now, giving   
greetings and farewells without a second thought, but it was yet another step   
that brought him closer to Takao, making a spark of warmth shoot off in Kai's   
stomach to know what there was at least one person in the world who cared about   
him and cared for him.

Summer break had finished nearly a fortnight ago and Takao was back in class,   
leaving him less time to be around Kai, while Kai busied himself with work at   
his grandfather's old company. He didn't have far to go on the train, but Takao   
had a fifteen-minute bicycle ride to school. He'd always lived within walking   
distance before, but he'd had much further to travel after the move. He'd even   
started taking driving lessons as a result, and from his grandfather no less.   
Takao had only been behind the wheel of a car once, however, and that was due to   
the fact that he and his grandfather had been so busy yelling at each other that   
Takao had gotten distracted, veered off the road and crashed into a tree. It was   
lucky they'd only been crawling along at five miles per hour, otherwise it would   
have been a very different story.

In any case, it showed that Kai wasn't the only one having to make adjustments   
to this new and different life, and he found himself being reminded of that when   
he woke up alone one Thursday morning to find a note on the bedside table.

'Kai,  
I had to wake up early to call at Kyoujuu's before school, but I got your   
clothes ready while you were still sleeping. Breakfast is in the microwave and   
lunch is on the table, just so you know.  
See you tonight!  
Takao.'

Sure enough, Takao had laid out a clean pair of pants and a shirt, along with   
the tie he'd given Kai as a gift (black with little yellow cats on it), and when   
Kai wandered into the kitchen, his first two meals of the day were right where   
Takao had said they'd be.

Setting the timer on the microwave first, Kai then went to make some coffee,   
spotting mail on the table addressed in his name and resisting the urge to roll   
his eyes at the boxed lunch that sat next to them. He still felt absurd carrying   
around something that Takao had felt the need to wrap in cloth patterned with   
glaring red hearts, but underneath the mild resentment of losing coolness and   
credibility thanks to his 'love lunch' (as Takao liked to call it), Kai couldn't   
stop himself from experiencing another spark of warmth similar to the ones he   
got when being welcomed home.

As honourable as Takao's intentions were, however, he did have much to learn   
when it came to the art of culinary expertise. Kai could see faint scorch marks   
near the stove and a half-opened box of band aids on the sideboard, indicating   
that Takao had either cut or burned himself while cooking, while dirty dishes   
and other implements were piled in the sink, probably because Takao had run out   
of time to stay behind and clean them all.

Kai didn't have much knowledge about the area of domesticity, but even he could   
do something as simple as washing up after himself, and seeing a neat and tidy   
kitchen gave him a vague sense of accomplishment.

It was only four hours later during his lunch break when the skin on his hands   
had started to peel off that Kai realised he must have had an allergic reaction   
to the dish soap.

~~

"I'm so tired," Takao groaned, flopping down onto a chair. "Why do the clocks at   
school always seem to move slower than at any other place?"

"Because it's Einstein's theory of relativity," Kyoujuu said matter-of-factly.   
"It's the gravitation on the shape of space and the flow of time."

"Uh - sure," Takao said, casting a glance of confusion at Hiromi, who shrugged   
her shoulders and shook her head. "But anyway, theories aside, it still doesn't   
change the fact that I'm so wiped out."

"Then you should have gone to bed earlier, shouldn't you?" chided Kyoujuu.

"I did!" Takao protested. "I was just a while before I actually got any sleep."

"Say no more," muttered Kyoujuu, as Takao blushed and grinned in embarrassment,   
then held up his hands and waggled his band-aid covered fingers mournfully.

"I hurt myself cooking, too. Who knew making boxed lunches could be so hazardous   
to your health?"

"My mother makes mine," said Hiromi.

"Same here," said Kyoujuu.

"Well, some people don't have that option," Takao sighed, causing the two of   
them to make guilty faces at their insensitivity. Takao noticed and added   
quickly, "I was really thinking more about Kai than myself. I like being able to   
do something for him, you know?"

"You could always buy a lunch from the convenience stores if they're that much   
trouble to make," Hiromi pointed out, but Takao shook his head.

"I want to do it on my own. I even got some books out of the library a while   
back, and they were kind of useful. I learned how to make cuts into sausages so   
that they look like cute little octopuses! It took me nearly a fortnight to   
figure out how to do it, but I got there in the end!"

"We have exams coming up soon!" Kyoujuu said urgently. "You should be studying,   
not making food into animal shapes!"

"But I thought it'd be a nice surprise for Kai when he opens up his lunch! He   
doesn't just get boring things like rice and omelettes but imitation octopuses   
too! Isn't that sweet?"

Hiromi leaned over to Kyoujuu and muttered into his ear, "I think someone is   
losing touch with reality."

"Has he ever been in touch with it?" Kyoujuu whispered back.

"That's a good question..."

Takao seemed not to notice their hushed conversation and he held out his own   
lunch to Hiromi triumphantly, smiling in a half-hopeful, half-menacing kind of   
way. "Here," he prompted. "Taste test."

Hiromi looked as though she'd just been given her death sentence but gingerly   
reached out with her chopsticks and did as she was told, ignoring Kyoujuu's   
whimpers of anxiety as she chewed and swallowed. Surprised when she didn't keel   
over on the spot, she admitted grudgingly, "You're improving. It's definitely   
better than last week's."

"Kai said that as well," Takao replied happily. "Then again, anything has to be   
better than my first attempt. Kai was sick for three days afterwards, and it   
took him another four just to speak to me again. He thought I was trying to   
poison him on purpose."

"You were fine though, weren't you?" asked Kyoujuu.

"That's because I have a stomach of steel!" said Takao proudly. "It's thanks to   
years of living on my grandfather's cooking. It's enough to harden anybody's   
constitution."

"I can imagine," said Hiromi, trying not to think of the elder Kinomiya and the   
way a lifetime of hot and spicy food must have burned away his taste buds. "I   
guess it's a good thing you've managed to tame Kai already, otherwise he would   
have upped and left."

"He's not some animal!" Takao protested. "He can do whatever he likes!"

"Not now that he's moved in with you," argued Hiromi, crossing her arms over her   
chest and adopting a know-all expression. "Like any woman with sense in her   
skull, you have to learn how to control your man! You don't want to live the   
rest of your years as a Stepford Wife, do you?"

"I'm not a woman," Takao mumbled, insulted.

"You're definitely not a Stepford Wife either," snickered Kyoujuu, shrinking   
back at the glare he received in response.

"Exactly!" Hiromi chimed in loudly. "There's more to life than sex and cooking!"  
"You're right!" Takao agreed. "There's beyblade too!"

"Three things that make your world go round," Kyoujuu muttered to himself, but   
the other two ignored him.

"You have to aim higher!" Hiromi told Takao importantly.

"And do what?" Takao wanted to know, but that seemed to throw Hiromi for a loop.  
Seconds ticked by in silence before she eventually said, "Never mind. I forgot   
who I was talking to just now. You're better off taking pleasure from the simple   
things instead of trying to achieve some huge ambition. Kai has cash, and he's   
the future president of his family's company."

"I could be a president, if I wanted," huffed Takao. "I could take over for old   
man Daitenji and run the BBA!"

"Impossible," said Kyoujuu. "The world of beyblading would fall apart if you   
were in charge of it. Just stick to giving out inspirational speeches and leave   
the planning and the organisation to more capable people."

"Concentrate on getting through school first," Hiromi advised. "What was your   
score for the last English test we had again?"

Takao didn't reply. He still hadn't recovered from seeing the big red thirty-two   
percent he'd been given for his poor language skills four months previously.

~~

Early evening came and preparation for dinner along with it, but Takao's   
attention was very much elsewhere as he pottered about the kitchen, banging   
cupboard doors and rambling under his breath about the fact that Kyoujuu had   
actually drawn up a revision timetable for him. He'd even colour-coded the thing   
in order to help Takao 'get his act together', but Takao was having a tough   
enough time just throwing ingredients together with his mind being on a   
different plane of thought.

He only stopped being so absorbed in his own concerns when he set the table and   
noticed Kai staring at his fingers worriedly, leaning in over Kai's shoulder and   
making a face at what he saw. "Eww, what happened to your hands?"

"The dish soap doesn't like me," Kai informed him, making Takao look at his own   
hands in curiosity.

"I've used it hundreds of times before and I've never had a problem," he stated,   
and then added slyly, "Looks like you've got sensitive skin, mister."

"It's no more sensitive than anybody else's," grumbled Kai, but Takao grinned   
and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll pick up some gloves for you next time I visit the store, but in the   
meantime, don't worry. Just think of yourself as a snake shedding its winter   
coat."

"I'm a human being," Kai said caustically. "It's not in my genetic make-up to   
perform such an act."

"Didn't you know?" said Takao, wagging his index finger. "Snakes are our distant   
relatives!"

"Apes are our distant relatives," Kai told him, shaking his head. "And you   
wonder why your exam results are always so poor..."

"That's not fair," Takao pouted. "I wasn't being serious."

"Is that what you said when you got your last paper back with zeros next to   
profound answers such as 'God works in mysterious ways' and 'all we are is dust   
in the wind'?"

"Hey, it was Social Studies, nobody makes an effort for that subject. Besides, I   
balance it out with other stuff. I'm top of my class for Art and PE, aren't I?"  
"And how far will that get you in the world?"

"Maybe I'm going to become an athletic artist?"

Kai smirked and tilted his head so that his mouth was only an inch or two away   
from Takao's. "You could always work for me," he said seductively, but Takao   
pecked him teasingly on the lips before drawing away.

"I already do. I'm the one who takes care of all the chores, remember?"

Kai wasn't listening though, intent as he was on getting a real kiss from Takao,   
and the groan that he gave when the phone began to ring was entirely heartfelt   
as Takao moved away completely in order to answer it.

"Three guesses who this will be," Kai muttered, but Takao shushed him quickly.  
"Hello? Oh, it's you."

Muffled yelling from the other end of the line only confirmed Kai's suspicions   
and Takao had to hold the receiver away from his ear and wait for the noise to   
quieten down before he could respond.

"Jii-chan, you're interrupting again!" There was a brief pause before Takao   
added, "No, no, it's not what you think. Kai and I were just about to make a   
start on dinner." Another pause and Takao made a face. "No, I haven't blown up   
the apartment yet, and no, the kitchen isn't on fire. Do you really think I'd be   
talking to you so casually like this if it was?" He sighed heavily as his   
grandfather's questions continued to stream forth. "Yes, I am being responsible.   
Yes, I am taking care of myself. Yes, I do look both ways before I cross the   
road, and no, it's already been more than three weeks. If I haven't come home by   
now, I doubt I ever will. Go play with Daichi if you're really that lonely!"

Kai felt a stab of guilt, in spite of himself. Takao's grandfather was one of   
the most open-minded and laid-back individuals he knew (if a little on the   
insane side), and although he'd approved of Kai and welcomed him into the family   
with open arms, it still didn't change the fact that Kai had been the person to   
take away his youngest grandson. The Kinomiya clan was small enough already,   
with Takao's mother having passed away years before and his father and brother   
spending more time wandering the world than they did at home, and he'd only   
served to break it up even further.

It was something Kai had agonised over for a long time, and even now, as he   
listened vaguely to Takao shouting down the phone and telling his grandfather   
that no, he couldn't spend the night at their apartment, he found himself   
thinking about how he always seemed to take more than he gave. Takao was always   
thinking about him and always doing so much for him, but how could he start by   
returning even half of what Takao deserved in kind?

He barely noticed when Takao hung up at last, and it was only when a warm,   
slender pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders that Kai was jerked out of his   
musings.

"What's wrong?" Takao asked. "Don't tell me you're brooding again."

Kai didn't know what to say, so he blurted out, "I love you," and then wished he   
hadn't when Takao blinked in bewilderment.

"What brought this on?"

"Nothing."

Kai tried to look away but Takao just grinned and hugged him tighter, unwilling   
to let Kai escape his embarrassment, as he said brightly, "You're so weird."

"I don't want to hear that coming from you," scoffed Kai, but it was impossible   
for him to stay annoyed when Takao was smiling so happily, and he allowed Takao   
to stay close for another moment or so before adding in amusement, "Smells like   
dinner is burning."

Takao let go immediately and ran into the kitchen with a curse, leaving Kai to   
smile in secrecy at the banging and the hissing sounds that followed soon after.  
It was difficult for Kai to express himself with words sometimes, but he tried   
to show his appreciation in other ways, whether it was carrying around one of   
Takao's ridiculous love lunches in public view and then running the risk of   
courting death when he actually consumed its contents, or simply being there for   
him when he was feeling clingy and in need of affection.

"I think we'd better call for take-out again," said Takao, poking his head   
around the door and trying to waft away the smoke with his oven gloves, making   
Kai roll his eyes in what he hoped would look like irritation.

It never once occurred to him that Takao nearly always saw through his lousy   
acting.

 

End.


	23. Twenty three

Title: A Battle of Wills  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai/Takao, Rei/Mao, Makoto/Rin   
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

It had been a long time since Rei and Mao had last been in Japan, so  
when Takao had heard the news, he'd invited them to stay at the dojo for  
the duration of their visit. Kai hadn't been terribly opposed to the  
idea since he could always make his excuses and hide out at work if  
things turned out to be too noisy or troublesome, but Gou and Makoto  
were far from happy at the arrangement, not because they disliked Rei or  
Mao in any way but because it meant having to spend a whole week in the  
company of their daughter, Rin.

She was the first to run up the path and make her greetings, while her  
parents busied themselves with hefting their luggage out of the taxi,  
and she smiled widely as Takao leaned down to give her a hug.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you!" Takao explained,  
making Rin giggle happily. "You're nearly as tall as Gou now!"

"I'm taller than most of the boys in my village already," claimed Rin.  
"It makes my job of bossing them around so much easier."

Takao released her and she held out a hand to Kai, which he shook  
formally, then turned to Gou and eyed him with a thoughtful frown. Gou  
scowled back in response and that was all it took for Rin to send a  
punch to his face, which he blocked, then she used her free hand to send  
a blow to his stomach, which he stopped, but he was caught off-guard  
when Rin brought one knee up hard between his legs, causing Gou to keel  
over, defeated.

"Nice moves, kiddo," said Takao, trying hard not to wince in sympathy as  
Gou curled into a ball on the ground.

"Mama taught me them," Rin said proudly. "It's so that I know how to  
defend myself against perverts and paedophiles! Where's Makoto, anyway?"

"He took cover in the laundry room before you arrived," Takao replied.  
"You'll probably find him cowering behind the washing machine."

Rin thanked him and then disappeared into the house, leaving Kai to  
raise an eyebrow in question. "Do you really think it was okay to just  
tell her like that?"

"She would have hunted him down eventually," shrugged Takao. "It's  
better not to prolong his suffering."

Kai didn't seem too sure of that but he wisely chose not to say anything  
more as Mao came into view, Rei following behind her and looking baffled  
by Rin's absence.

"Where did she...?" he began, then spotted Gou and finished his sentence  
by giving an "ah," of understanding.

"That's my girl!" Mao said brightly. "She always was a fast learner when  
it came to men and martial arts!"

Not really sure how to respond to that statement, Takao decided to just  
show Mao the room where she and Rei would be staying, not wanting to do  
or say anything that would get him on her bad side. A crash and a scream  
rang out as they stepped inside the hallway and Takao gave another  
sympathetic wince. "Looks like Makoto finally got found..."

Makoto was in a very bad mood indeed when Rin dragged him out of the  
laundry room by the ear, but he was far too terrified to fight back or  
yell in protest as she scolded him for his lack of manners. Gou came in,  
hunched over and walking slowly, and Makoto's expression turned stricken  
as though the Grim Reaper himself was hauling him along, not a young  
girl who was two years his senior.

Still, even Rin's presence couldn't make Makoto lose his appetite,  
especially since dinner that evening was far more elaborate and well  
made than it usually would have been with Takao in charge.

"I wouldn't normally make a guest do anything to help around the house,"  
Takao said in way of explanation as he set the table, "but Rei's cooking  
is just too good to pass up on."

"It's the least I could do in return for you giving us a place to stay,"  
Rei stated graciously, and Makoto perked up considerably, ignoring the  
way Rin was staring at him in disapproval from where she sat opposite  
him as he contained himself just long enough to wait for everybody else  
to take their places and mumble a hurried "thanks for the meal" before  
digging in enthusiastically.

"Don't make such a mess!" Rin ordered as she watched. "Chew properly!"

"But this is really great!" said Makoto, and Rin made a fist in warning  
at him.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Have some respect towards your guests!"

Makoto muttered out, "Jeez, what a nag," which Rin responded to with a  
threatening, "/What/ did you say?"

"Be nice, Makoto," chided Takao. "Rin is only trying to help. She might  
make a good wife for you someday!"

"That's right!" agreed Rei, grinning as Makoto's jaw dropped in horror.  
"We should arrange a marriage for the two of you!"

Rin blinked in surprise, looked over at Makoto, and then turned away  
dismissively. "Okay, I accept."

Makoto's chopsticks clattered onto the table, his face as white as a  
sheet and his eyes glazed and vacant. He looked as though his soul had  
been sucked right out of his body, or that he'd just been told his life  
was over before it had even begun, but Rin continued eating calmly as  
though she'd done nothing more serious than make an observation on the  
weather.

"Say, Dad," whispered Gou, tugging on Takao's shirtsleeve to get his  
attention. "You're not going to arrange a marriage for me too, are you?"

"Not if you don't want one," Takao told him, looking as though he was  
trying hard not to laugh, and Gou heaved a sigh of relief.

"That's good, because I'm going to stay by your side forever and protect  
you instead."

"My little hero," Takao said, grinning as he reached over and gave Gou a  
brief hug and making him turn pink.

"Is he okay?" Mao asked cautiously, indicating her head towards Makoto,  
who had yet to move or speak. "It's like he's fallen into a state of  
catatonia or something."

Rin leaned across the table and poked Makoto hard, making him jerk in  
surprise as his eyes came back into focus. "Nope, he's still with us."  
Then she slid her own glass of milk over to Makoto. "Here, drink this."

Gou stared in disbelief, completely taken-aback that Rin was actually  
showing something that resembled concern, but Makoto regarded the glass  
as though it contained something poisonous.

"I don't want it," he said stubbornly. "I hate milk!"

"You need it," argued Rin. "You're still so short. I'm not going to  
marry a midget."

"I don't care what you think! I-"

Rin loomed over him, radiating vibes of pure evil as she growled out  
darkly, "Drink it and grow."

Makoto whimpered and nodded fervently, downing the contents of the glass  
in three short gulps before slamming the glass back onto the table and  
clapping a hand to his mouth as though he were trying very hard not to  
bring up what he'd just swallowed.

"That's better," Rin said approvingly. "You're my fiancé now, so you  
have to follow my every instruction. You'll also have to learn how to  
cook, so you can serve an apprenticeship under Papa until you're just as  
good as he is, if not better. After all, you're going to be a house  
husband like your dad, while I'm going to be a career woman."

"Don't decide everything on your own!" Makoto said indignantly, but he  
backed down when Rin glared at him threateningly.

"Aww, how cute!" Mao cooed. "They're acting like a real couple! Do you  
think they'll grow up just like us, Rei?"

Too afraid to contradict her, Rei simply smiled and said meekly, "Of  
course, dear."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto was still sulking when Takao set up futons for him, Gou and Rin  
in the training hall later that night, but Rin was humming pleasantly as  
she took out her pigtails and began running a brush through her hair.

"You'd better not snore," she warned, smacking Makoto with the brush  
when he made a face. "You'd better not drool either. It's unsightly."

"That's too bad then," smirked Gou. "He likes to do both, and usually at  
the same time."

"Not while I'm around. I'll force some manners into him even if it means  
killing him in the process."

Makoto crossed over his chest and scowled at Gou balefully. "Just you  
wait. You'll get your comeuppance when you find somebody to marry."

"No he won't," Rin said confidently. "He has too much of a daddy complex  
for that."

Gou turned an alarming shade of red, but Makoto asked curiously, "What's  
a daddy complex?"

"Mama told me that she'd read about it in a book one time. It's like how  
some boys fall in love with their mothers so their fathers get angry and  
cut off their you-know-what to punish them."

"That's a terrible disease!" cried Makoto. "Is that what's going to  
happen to Gou? Is there a cure?"

"There's no cure," said Rin, her expression one of the utmost sadistic  
glee. "It's something you have to put up with for life."

Makoto turned to Gou and patted him on the shoulder sadly. "That's some  
lousy luck. It's even worse than being married."

"It's not going to happen," scoffed Gou, swatting Makoto's hand away  
irritably. "We don't have a mother, remember?"

"Dad is our mom," Makoto said amiably. "It still counts."

"He didn't give birth to you, though," Rin pointed out.

"But he still does all the things a mother would do. So, Gou is in love  
with him?"

"I'm not in love with anybody!" snapped Gou, but the other two paid no  
attention.

"How is he going to pee when he loses his you-know-what?"

"He'll probably need a catheter, you know, one of those plastic bag  
things they use in hospitals?"

"Poor Gou..."

"Listen when people are talking, dammit!"

But again, Gou found himself being completely ignored.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Makoto thought he'd be lucky enough to get rid of Rin while he was  
away at school, he was sadly mistaken. She’d announced that she would be  
accompanying him to find out what education in Japan was like, and both  
her parents had agreed that it would be a good learning experience for her.

That was why Makoto stacked all his textbooks up into as high a pile as  
he could to hide behind them when Rin introduced herself to the class on  
Monday morning, writing her name on the chalkboard first before bowing  
politely.

"I'm Kon Rin, and it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

There was the usual sea of murmurs that arose whenever something new or  
interesting cropped up during homeroom, and the teacher clapped her  
hands for them to quiet down again.

"Rin-chan will only be here until Friday, but I'd like you to pay her  
the same respect as you would to your fellow students," she announced.  
"It's her first visit to a Japanese school, so please make her feel  
welcome and offer whatever assistance you can whenever she asks for it."  
She turned to Rin and added, "Would you care to tell the rest of the  
class a little about yourself?"

Rin nodded importantly and cleared her throat. "As you heard before, my  
name is Kon Rin, and I come from China. We don't have any fancy  
buildings like this in my village, so all the kids learn together,  
regardless of how old they are." She paused for a moment before saying,  
"Um... my favourite colour is pink, my favourite food is strawberry  
ice-cream, my lucky number is seven... oh, and I'm engaged to Makoto, so  
nobody else is allowed to make a move on him because he's mine."

The whole class turned to stare at Makoto as one, and he tried to sink  
lower behind his books.

"Is this true, Makoto-kun?" the teacher asked in mild surprise, and Rin  
answered for him.

"Yes. Our parents arranged a marriage for us."

"Thank goodness it wasn't Gou-kun!" whispered one of the nearby girls.  
"It would have been a real tragedy if he'd been the one to get engaged!"

"A total loss!" her neighbour agreed. "He's too cute to marry off so soon!"

"I wouldn't say no to being with him, though," another girl piped up,  
and they all giggled before sighing, "He's sooo dreamy!" in unison.

Gou looked out of the window pointedly, his right eyebrow twitching, and  
the teacher cleared her throat.

"Excuse me? Ladies...?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, Makoto managed to survive until lunch break, but his good  
fortune soon took a turn for the worse when two of his classmates  
approached him to ask if he wanted to take part in a game of soccer.  
Eager to be rid of Rin for a while, he agreed, but Rin stood up to follow.

"I'm playing too."

The two boys that had come to fetch Makoto exchanged confused glances  
before one of them said, "Girls don't play soccer. They're not allowed."

Rin, like the majority of ten-year-old females, had the advantage of  
being far stronger than most boys her age and younger, so she towered  
over her newest victims and repeated very slowly, "I. Will. Play." She  
didn't finish off by saying "or else", but the unspoken threat hung  
heavily in the air anyway, making everyone within twelve feet of Rin  
shudder in fear.

"I think she should join us," Makoto said quickly, and Rin smiled at  
him, going from terrifying to total sweetness in less than a second.

Makoto soon regretted letting Rin participate once the game had started,  
though. It wasn't that Rin was bad or anything. On the contrary, she'd  
managed to score more goals during the next fifteen minutes than anyone  
else on the entire team, and now the guys were starting to warm up to  
her, all of them extremely impressed by the skills she was showing.

Just when Makoto was starting to think that maybe he shouldn't have  
agreed to let himself be on the same team as Rin, he heard her shout his  
name, looking over his shoulder and getting hit in the face with the  
ball that Rin had sent flying in his direction. Anybody else and it  
would have been fine, but Rin's kicks were powerful and deadly, so it  
was really no wonder that Makoto passed out as a result.

The game forgotten, his teammates crowded round him, hovering in concern  
and wondering whether or not they should call a teacher or fetch the  
school nurse.

"Stand back," Rin instructed, kneeling down beside Makoto and cracking  
her knuckles. "This calls for CPR!"

"I don't think that's the solution," one of the other boys tried saying.  
"Look, he's still breathing..."

But Rin had already leaned down, and Makoto chose that moment to open  
his eyes and yelp in shock, scrambling backwards and placing a hand over  
his mouth protectively.

"W-w-what do you think you're /doing/?" he squawked.

"Resuscitating you," Rin said, matter-of-factly.

"You were trying to kiss me!" Makoto accused loudly.

"I can do that if I want to! After all, I /am/ your fiancée!"

"But you have girl germs! Don't give them to me!"

Rin grabbed Makoto by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward as  
though he weighed no more than a straw doll, smacking his hand away and  
giving him a smooch so impressive that even the fussiest of film  
directors would have been satisfied by it.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd and Makoto's eyes rolled back  
in his head as he passed out again, dangling in Rin's arms limply as she  
caught him.

"Does that mean it was really good?" asked one of the spectators.

"Dunno," replied his companion. "Maybe he just died of shock?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

An equally intense battle was raging back at the dojo, this time between  
Mao and Takao. It had started off innocently enough when Rei had  
suggested a beybattle for old time's sake, but all Hell had broken loose  
when Kai had agreed to be his opponent.

"Kai will win this one for sure!" Takao claimed. "Rei won't stand a chance!"

"Don't be so confident!" Mao said hotly. "Rei is the one who'll emerge  
victorious!"

"Kai is going to win because he's stronger and more skilled, /and/ he's  
better looking!"

"Are you trying to imply that my husband is ugly? Besides, what does  
appearance have to do with this?"

"Anyone with eyes can see that Kai is hot, but more importantly, he  
never loses!"

"Rei is ten times more handsome, and he's good in bed!"

"So is Kai!"

Rei made a valiant attempt to break up the fight, but his efforts were  
futile. Kai just stood silently with his arms crossed over his chest,  
his fingers twitching in a way that suggested he was only seconds away  
from strangling something.

"All right then, how about this?" Mao said finally. "We'll place a bet  
on the outcome of the battle. If Kai wins I'll accept the fact that he's  
the better blader."

"And if Rei wins?"

"You'll have to spend the rest of the day wearing one of my dresses."

Takao turned to Kai in panic and hollered out, "Don't you dare lose! My  
dignity is on the line here, so you've got to win at any cost! Cheat if  
you must!"

"To think you were once the guy who was always preaching about fair play  
and fun," Mao said slyly, nudging him in the ribs. "How times have changed."

Takao wasn't listening, though. He was too intent on keeping a close  
watch over the upcoming battle, and he made sure to cheer for Kai with  
enthusiasm that bordered on hysteria when Rei gained the upper hand at  
the start. Thankfully for Takao, Kai had never taken the idea of defeat  
too well, and it didn't take him long to reverse the situation, sending  
Rei on the defensive and making Takao look like he was about to weep  
tears of joy, until footsteps thumped along the porch and Makoto  
appeared before them.

"Father, you have to-"

Kai turned around on reflex and Rei immediately seized his chance,  
knocking Kai's beyblade out of the stadium and flashing the victory sign  
at Mao as Makoto scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I didn't know you were battling. Uh... what's wrong  
with Dad?"

"Never mind," sighed Kai, watching as Mao grabbed Takao by the collar of  
his shirt and began to pull him away, cackling cheerfully as Takao  
pleaded for her to be merciful. "What did you want?"

Makoto tore his attention away from Takao and Mao and hurried over to  
Kai, throwing his arms around his waist and saying tearfully, "You have  
to do something about Rin! She's crazy and she won't leave me alone!"

As if on cue, another pair of footsteps thundered down the porch and Rin  
turned up, her face flushed and gasping for breath as though she'd just  
run a very long distance in a very short amount of time.

"Ma-ko-to," she snarled dangerously, shaking her first. "How /dare/ you  
run off after class and just leave me on my own with no way of knowing  
how to get back to the dojo?"

"You were going to kiss me again!" Makoto defended, clinging tighter to  
Kai and trying to use him as a human shield.

"You've been kissing?" asked Rei, amused.

"It was necessary," Rin said curtly.

"It was terrible," moaned Makoto.

A vein twitched in Rin's forehead and she stormed over to Makoto, doing  
her best to peel him away. "Let go!" she demanded.

"Don't wanna!"

She managed to pry him off eventually, however, yanking him away in much  
the same manner as Mao had done with Takao earlier, turning a deaf ear  
to Makoto's piteous cries as they disappeared out of sight.

"I think that's what they call 'fighting for your love'," Rei said mildly.

"No, I'm pretty sure they call it 'fighting for your life'," Kai replied  
archly.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody knew where Rin had found the leash from, but they didn't dare ask  
questions when she led Makoto into the dining room with it tied firmly  
around his left wrist. Makoto just stared ahead emptily when he sat at  
the table, his mind in a much safer and happier place than reality.

Takao, having lost his bet with Mao, had indeed been forced into one of  
her outfits, but he'd at least been able to escape into the kitchen with  
the excuse that he needed to make dinner. Gou had offered assistance  
(probably in order to stay well away from the two females in case they  
tried doing something horrible to him, too), and he and Takao seemed to  
be enjoying themselves at any rate, judging by the laughter that drifted  
into the dining room.

"Sounds like they're having fun," Rei commented.

"Gou never laughs like that when he's at school," Rin said, looking  
slightly put out. "He never smiles, either."

"That's because Takao has magical powers," Rei told her. "He has the  
ability to melt even the coldest heart. It's little wonder Gou worships  
him so much."

Makoto came back to life then, and he stared at Rei eagerly, his  
interest piqued. "Does Dad really have super powers?"

"He's saved the world more than once," said Rei. "That counts, right?"

"I'm not interested in saving the world," Makoto said dismissively. "I  
want to rule over it, and to do that, I have to make an army."

Rei was having difficulty hiding his smile, but he humoured Makoto  
anyway as he said, "Oh really?"

"Uh-huh! It won't be an army of people, though. Human beings are too  
untrustworthy and incompetent. Father taught me that."

Rei looked at Kai, who was nodding in approval at Makoto's words, and  
decided not to pursue that particular subject. "So what would your army  
consist of?"

"It'd be made up of Nessicorns!" Makoto said triumphantly. "It's what  
you get when you breed the Loch Ness Monster with a unicorn. I'd only  
have one to start with, though, just to make sure that it has all the  
appropriate abilities. It'll glow in the dark, and it'll have giant bat  
wings, and it'll shoot laser beams out of its eyes. That's why I'm going  
to call it Mompuchi."

"You have a big imagination for such a little boy," teased Rei. "Do you  
really think you can pull off something so spectacular?"

"Of course he won't," Rin cut in. "He's going to stay at home and raise  
our children."

"My ambition is to be a scientist!" Makoto said vehemently. "I won't  
have time to look after kids!"

"What kind of scientist believes in mythical creatures?"

"You'll believe too when I create them!"

The two of them began to argue and only stopped when Takao brought in  
their evening meal, staring at him wordlessly as Takao frowned back.

"What?" he said defensively. "Sheesh, you're acting like you've never  
seen a guy in a dress before."

"I think you look nice," Gou stated solemnly, smiling slightly when  
Takao gave him a grateful pat on the head and ignoring the way Rin  
snickered from her place at the table and mouthed the words 'daddy  
complex' at him.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week couldn't pass by fast enough for Makoto, and he  
wasn't the only one relieved when Rei and his family packed up their  
things to go back home.

"Visit again soon!" called Takao.

"Don't listen to him!" said Makoto. "Stay away forever!"

Rin pinched his cheeks tightly and brought her face very close to  
Makoto's, saying, "You'd better be faithful to me while I'm gone,  
otherwise I'll break both your arms."

Makoto couldn't speak with his face being stretched out the way it was,  
and Rin nodded, satisfied, before letting him go again, hovering  
indecisively for a second before leaning in and pecking him on the  
cheek. Makoto went beet red and stuttered uselessly, earning his first  
genuine smile from Rin as she turned with a wink and then ran over to  
where Mao and Rei were waiting.

"Don't forget!" she shouted, giving one last wave before climbing into  
the taxi. "Cheat on me and you'll be sorry!"

"That's it," muttered Makoto, rubbing the spot on his cheek that Rin had  
kissed with his sleeve, "I'm building an underground bunker so that  
she'll never be able to find me..."


	24. twenty four

Title: Falling Flowers  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

It was never good news when Makoto would make the announcement that he'd come up   
with yet another invention, but he seemed confident as he led the entire family   
into the back yard to show off his masterpiece. Gou looked thoroughly sceptical   
about the whole thing, but he followed anyway as Makoto beckoned them all   
outside.

"Ta da!" Makoto exclaimed, waving grandly at a large sheet-covered lump. "Meet   
my newest creation!"

"It isn't going to explode, is it?" asked Kai warily, but Makoto shook his head.

"Nope! I guarantee its safety!" Nobody looked convinced at that, but Makoto   
didn't seem put off in the slightest as he rubbed his hands together gleefully.   
"I could make a fortune from inventing, but I've already decided that I'm going   
to be a mutant when I grow up, just like Uncle Yuriy."

"Your Uncle Yuriy isn't a mutant, sweetheart," said Takao, still eyeing whatever   
Makoto was about to reveal with caution.

"Then how did he get his hair like that?" inquired Makoto, genuinely interested.

"It's very personal and he doesn't enjoy talking about it," Takao replied.   
"Anyway, I thought you wanted to work for NASA when you grew up?"

"I do!" said Makoto enthusiastically. "I'm going to send Tama into outer space!"

"I think you'd better ask your father for permission first," said Takao,   
glancing over at Kai. "After all, she is his cat."

"You're just trying to oppress the development of my technology," Makoto   
accused. "How can you expect to understand advanced science when you have to ask   
my help in how to work something as small as a DVD player?"

"That wasn't my fault," Takao said, offended. "They're a lot different now to   
how they were when I was your age! How can I be expected to keep track of so   
many dials and buttons?"

"Don't use advancement as an excuse," Kai told him, smirking. "You still can't   
even use a computer's most basic functions."

"That's because he's an old man," Makoto said sagely, making Takao twitch in   
irritation.

"Your father is two years my senior and I notice that you never call *him* old,"   
he said, glaring warningly.

"The inability to operate simple gadgets is proof that you're over the hill,"   
said Makoto dismissively, and Takao's shoulders slumped in defeat as he turned   
to Gou and put his arms around him miserably.

"You still love me, right? You don't care that I can't turn on a computer, do   
you?"

Gou patted Takao's forearm solemnly and Makoto decided to move on with the   
unveiling. "Behold!" he cried, throwing off the sheet and letting it flutter to   
the ground dramatically. 

Nearly half a minute passed by in silence before Kai finally voiced what   
everyone was thinking by saying, "What is it?"

"Not 'it'," said Makoto, shaking his head. "It's a she, and her name is   
Hana-chan!"

"Hana-chan?" Takao repeated, staring dubiously at what stood before him. 

"Yup! I got one of the ladies in the fabric store to give me one of their old   
mannequins, and I thought I'd use it to make a new piece of training equipment!"

"Why does it have to be a female?" Gou wanted to know.

"Because she has boobies, duh," said Makoto, pointing to said body parts.

"You little pervert," said Takao, not knowing whether to be amused or   
disapproving. 

"It's not like that!" Makoto stammered, his whole face turning red as he waved   
his arms in protest. "I never touched them I swear!"

"Well, you never took to being bottle fed at first when you were a baby,"   
remarked Takao. "I had to borrow one of Hiromi's bras so that I could put it on   
and-" He cut himself off and cleared his throat loudly, going nearly as red as   
Makoto when he realised that he was being stared at and added hastily, "But   
that's an old and boring story, so I'm sure I won't be needing to repeat it."

Kai's expression was very suspicious, but he turned his attention back to Makoto   
and said, "So what does this Hana-chan actually do?"

"Wait and I'll show you," replied Makoto, ducking behind the mannequin and   
making a rather worrying cranking sound before springing back just in time to   
avoid being hit by the dummy's arms as it began to spin at an alarming speed.   
"See? Hana-chan is like a substitute sparring partner, and her purpose is to   
increase reaction time and reflexes!"

"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?" Takao suggested, but Makoto just   
waved him off.

"Keep watching and I'll give you a demonstration!"

He darted up to the mannequin and ducked and weaved in order to avoid getting   
struck by its arms, and even Gou looked impressed by the display until Makoto   
stumbled and fell forward, earning himself a smack in the face that sent him   
reeling.

"Are you all right?" called Kai, going over to Makoto and helping him stand.

"I messed up," admitted Makoto, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve and   
blinking in surprise when he saw blood. "It's okay. I just need some practise."

"I'd say that thing needs destroying before it can do any more damage," Kai   
said, frowning at the still spinning mannequin.

"She's not a thing, she's Hana-chan!" Makoto said hotly. 

"Well, I suppose it's a step up from having imaginary friends," snickered Gou.   
"Now you have robotic ones. Keep it up and you might even find *real* companions   
one day."

Makoto stuck his tongue out in response but chose not to respond verbally for   
once, not out of maturity but because he was currently trying to figure out how   
to stop the mannequin from spinning. 

Days passed and Makoto seemed completely engrossed in his new creation. Kai had   
expressed concern over it being an obsession while Takao had argued that   
anything that kept Makoto occupied and out of trouble could only be a good   
thing, even if he had been sporting bruises and black eyes as of late. 

Gou's initial reaction had been one of scorn and his attitude towards Hana-chan   
refused to warm over time. Watching Makoto carry her off to the spare room where   
he kept the rest of his inventions every evening so that he could lovingly cover   
her with the blanket and bid her good night only seemed to make it worse. 

"Off to visit your girlfriend again?" he'd say mockingly whenever Makoto would   
finish with dinner and dash off to train.

"Hana-chan is Hana-chan!" Makoto would reply, scowling. "Don't make fun of her!"

But it was difficult not to, especially since Makoto would spend hours talking   
or reading aloud to her whenever she wasn't busy beating him up. 

"Some men treat their cars like that," Takao said reasonably whenever Kai would   
raise an eyebrow in question. "At least he's not making flour bombs or setting   
traps anymore."

Gou didn't like any of it, however. Even though he and Makoto had never really   
gotten along with one another, he'd found himself actually starting to miss   
having Makoto around. He never would have admitted it of course, but the house   
seemed far too quiet without Makoto zooming up and down and causing chaos, and   
as much as Gou hated Makoto doing his best to annoy him on purpose, he hated   
being ignored even more. 

Makoto seemed to have lost all interest in provoking him, besotted as he was   
with Hana-chan, and it eventually got to the point where Gou was the one   
attempting to bother Makoto, just so that Makoto would acknowledge his   
existence. 

Nothing seemed to work, though, from Gou sending Makoto abusive text messages   
during class to tripping him up on purpose whenever he passed by in the hall,   
but none of that had helped fix matters. He was a Hiwatari after all, and   
Hiwataris did not tolerate failure. They also didn't tolerate being left out of   
anything, and so Gou was eventually driven to do something very low and very   
sneaky in order to solve his problems. 

The one at fault was Hana-chan. The way Gou saw it, she was the one who had   
almost succeeded in driving the family apart, and if there was anything Gou took   
seriously it was the desire to protect his most important people. Therefore, the   
only available course of action had been to eliminate the one who posed such a   
serious threat, and that was why he found himself standing in Makoto's junk room   
at one in the morning, holding a hammer and a one of the kitchen knives. 

Makoto was devastated the next day when he woke up and went to check on   
Hana-chan, only to find her damaged beyond repair, and he sobbed into Takao's   
arms, his breakfast untouched.

"You should try eating something," Takao encouraged, but Makoto just cried   
harder.

"Hana-chan is dead!" he wailed. "How could I possibly be hungry at a time like   
this?"

"Get over it," ordered Gou, eating his own meal serenely at the table. "It's not   
like she'll be missed."

"But I took good care of her!" sniffled Makoto. "She wouldn't break down for no   
reason at all! Someone must have snuck in to destroy her!"

"And why would they do that?" said Gou disdainfully, keeping his guilt carefully   
hidden. "If there really had been a thief, wouldn't they have taken something   
more expensive and useful?"

Makoto went even more stricken upon hearing that, and his whole face went   
milk-white. "It's all my fault!" he howled, throwing himself back into Takao's   
arms and beating his fists against his chest weakly. "I've been so involved with   
Hana-chan that I haven't even been putting up my anti-burglar devices lately!   
Hana-chan got killed and we got robbed, and it's all because of me!"

"Nothing was stolen," Kai informed him calmly. "Everything is exactly how we   
left it before we went to bed last night."

"But Hana-chan was murdered! We need to call the police and-"

"Hana-chan, Hana-chan, Hana-chan!" Gou snapped testily. "Don't you ever talk   
about anything else? I'm sick of hearing about that stupid thing! Just forget   
about it and move on already!"

"I won't!" Makoto said stubbornly. "Not until we bury her and hold a proper   
funeral, and even then she'll live on in my memory forever and ever and ever!"

And so, after school, all four of them gathered in the back yard, dressed in   
black under Makoto's orders, as Kai dug a hole near the fish pond. Makoto was   
the one to lay Hana-chan to rest, ignoring the way Takao's lips twitched in   
amusement and how Gou refused to show any respect whatsoever. 

"Are we done now?" said Gou impatiently, folding his arms over his chest. 

"We haven't said our prayers yet," stated Makoto, kneeling down before the grave   
and clasping his hands together as he bowed his head.

"How pathetic," Gou snorted. "All this for a kick-boxing mannequin?"

"Hana-chan was very special to me!" Makoto insisted. "That's why I need to go to   
so much effort!"

"*Why*?" scowled Gou. "She was just a lame old dummy!"

"Hana-chan was not lame! She was part of the family!"

"She was stupid and you're even stupider for holding this funeral! It's just as   
annoying as you are, and it embarrasses me in the exact same way! You're an   
eyesore and you're wearing on my nerves already! Why don't you get lost and   
mourn your dumb dolly alone, where I can't see you?"

Makoto stood up so quickly that Gou took a step back in surprise, but more   
startling than that was the way Makoto's eyes were wet with tears.

"Fine," he said in a trembling voice. "*Fine*!"

He stormed off without looking back, leaving Gou to clench his fists in anger   
and frustration.

"That was harsh," Takao said quietly.

"I don't care," muttered Gou, sounding as though he was trying to convince Takao   
more than himself. "It doesn't matter to me."

~~

There was no sign of Makoto for the rest of the day, and it was only as Takao   
was setting out dinner that the phone finally rang. Kai and Gou took their seats   
and looked up curiously as Takao walked back into the kitchen seconds later.

"That was Ichinose," Takao explained. "Makoto wants to spent the night at a   
classmate's."

"At least now we know where he is," said Kai reasonably.

"I promised I'd go over with his school stuff and a change of clothing," replied   
Takao, shrugging. "He said he didn't feel like coming back home yet."

Gou didn't make any contribution to the conversation, just poked at his meal   
half-heartedly before eventually letting Takao know that he'd had enough as he   
left the table. As much as he tried to tell himself that he really didn't care   
about Makoto not being around, he couldn't completely ignore the guilt that came   
along with having been so cruel to him.

The evening passed and Gou was once again struck by how quiet the house seemed   
as he lay on his stomach on the floor of the sitting room, trying to concentrate   
on his homework but really more intent on poking Tama with his pencil. His mind   
kept wandering, and that was why he ended up prodding the cat just a little too   
hard, earning an irritated swipe from her claws in retribution.

He gave a mumbled goodnight to Kai and Takao shortly after, causing Takao to   
frown in concern as he left.

"Gou's been pretty out of it for a while," he said contemplatively as he waited   
for Kai to climb into bed. 

"All kids act strange sometimes," said Kai, pulling back the covers and sliding   
in next to Takao. "I believe they call it 'growing pains'."

"They're too young for that," Takao chided. "Besides, it's obvious what's going   
on. Gou is feeling jealous and left out. That's why he's been bullying Makoto so   
much lately. You would have done exactly the same thing when you were younger,   
only you'd have picked on whoever dared to take me away from you."

"I wasn't that bad," Kai said mildly.

"You were horrible," Takao corrected. "You still get jealous, even now. You've   
always hated having to share anything, and it looks as though Gou is turning out   
the same way."

"I never got jealous of inanimate objects," defended Kai, but Takao merely   
rolled his eyes in response. 

"At least try to understand what Gou is going through? It's not as though he's   
being mean on purpose or anything. He's just doing a really bad job of trying to   
cover up his insecurities. Makoto always says whatever comes to mind, but Gou   
likes to worry and brood. It's times like these when I wish he'd take more after   
Makoto."

"One Makoto is more than enough," Kai said firmly. "We don't need another mad   
scientist in training."

"I guess it's nice that he enjoys inventing stuff," mused Takao. "It shows that   
he's being constructive, although I would prefer it if he wasn't quite so   
obsessed with making things go boom." Then he paused and added, "Well, there's   
not much of a difference between constructive and destructive with Makoto, but   
at least he hasn't killed anyone yet. What was it he wanted for his sixth   
birthday again?"

"A chainsaw."

"And the one after that?"

"Liquid nitrogen."

"And this year's?"

"He wanted his allowance raising to fifteen billion yen per month. He said   
something about needing money and minions to rule the world."

Takao sighed heavily. "It's probably better Gou doesn't take after him when you   
put it like that. At least he's relatively normal in that he gets people running   
to him screaming. Makoto has a talent for making them run *away* screaming."

"And that's why we've never been able to find a sitter brave enough to take both   
kids on at once," said Kai. "It doesn't take them long to figure out that Makoto   
has the face of an angel and the mind of a demon."

"A dangerous combination," Takao agreed. "No wonder Gou's ambition is to be an   
ally of justice. It's mankind that needs protecting from Makoto, not the other   
way around. I know I was never that intent on causing chaos when I was his age,   
so I'm going to put it down to the influence you've had on him."

"How convenient," said Kai sardonically. 

"Uh-huh," said Takao, nodding. "Then again, I kind of like that you're   
possessive and obsessive. It's cute."

"Cute?" repeated Kai, vaguely unhappy.

"Okay then, sexy," Takao amended, grinning. "I like being yours."

"Mine, huh?" Kai seemed willing to forget about Takao's former comment in order   
to concentrate on the latter, especially when Takao's grin turned sly as he ran   
the tip of his index finger slowly down Kai's bare chest, pausing when it   
reached the waistband of his pyjama pants and tugging teasingly. "What do you   
think you're doing?"

"Pleasing my man," Takao said huskily, leaning up to kiss Kai. "Now shut up and   
let me do my job."

He didn't get very far before a knock on the door interrupted his progress,   
however, and Kai closed his eyes in defeat when Takao drew away. "Why does this   
always happen?" he groaned.

"Because *somebody* seemed to think it would be a good idea to have kids," Takao   
reminded him, kissing Kai's cheek apologetically before raising his voice and   
calling out, "You can come in!"

The door slid open and Gou stepped inside, looking very small and lonely. "Is it   
okay if I stay here tonight?" he asked, his voice shy and uncertain. 

Kai looked as though he might refuse but Takao shot him a frown and gestured for   
Gou to get into the bed. Gou did so gratefully, clambering over Kai and settling   
under the covers before snuggling up against Takao's side. 

"What's up?" asked Takao. "Has Tama been scratching you again?"

Gou shook his head. "No, I just couldn't sleep."

"Admit it," smiled Takao. "You're bored out of your mind without Makoto around."

"That's not true!" huffed Gou. "I couldn't care less about the fact that he's   
not here! He can stay away forever, if that's what he wants. I'm perfectly happy   
without him."

"You don't sound so sure of that," Kai said evenly, making Gou turn pink the way   
he always did whenever he'd been caught telling untruths. 

"Let me ask you something, Gou," said Takao patiently. "Were you the one who   
wrecked Hana-chan?" He sighed when Gou flushed guiltily and ducked under the   
covers so that only the top of his head was visible and added, "Why did you do   
it?"

"Because it was irritating me," said Gou, sounding muffled. "The dumb dummy took   
Makoto away. I had to destroy it before it made matters worse."

Takao raised his eyebrows at Kai in an 'I told you so' manner before remarking,   
"I think they're bad enough already. You said some pretty mean things to Makoto   
earlier this afternoon."

"It's not like I actually meant them," muttered Gou. "He should have known   
that."

"He's not a mind-reader. How was he supposed to realise you weren't being   
totally honest?" Takao pulled back the covers so that he could see Gou and said,   
"You know what I think? I think you ought to 'fess up to Makoto and apologise to   
him. He might drag his heels a little, but he'd still do the same for you if he   
were in your place."

"It won't work," Gou said stubbornly. "I can't say sorry. He'll never believe me   
if I do."

"I think he'd appreciate an apology more than being told that he's an eyesore.   
At least he wouldn't be avoiding you then."

Gou nodded reluctantly. "I guess..."

"Get a good night's sleep and it'll all look better in the morning," Takao   
promised, kissing Gou on the forehead. "Things will work out. They always do."

Gou seemed slightly more at ease when he heard that, and he closed his eyes in   
contentment as Takao stroked his hair soothingly. Takao continued to look   
thoughtful after Gou had fallen asleep, though, and he sent a sneaky glance at   
Kai. 

"I probably should apologise to you while we're on the subject. I know how much   
you hate being interrupted, so how about I drop by tomorrow during your lunch   
break so that I can finish what I started?"

Kai smirked back at him. "I'll hold you to that."

~~

It was difficult for Gou to get Makoto alone the next day at school, but he   
managed it during the period between History and Science class as he strode over   
to Makoto and grabbed him by the arm, steering him forcefully away from the rest   
of his friends and only stopping when they reached a quiet corner.

"Well?" scowled Makoto, tapping his foot impatiently. "What do you want?"

Gou sucked in a breath and stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to damage his   
pride by saying the words out loud but also not wanting to make Makoto any more   
upset. Eventually he decided to just get it over with, and he blurted out, "It   
was me. I broke Hana-chan."

Makoto was silent for a very long moment before saying, "And?"

"And I'm sorry," Gou said gruffly. "I'm sorry for ruining her, just like I'm   
sorry for saying all those nasty things to you. I shouldn't have done either   
one."

"Do you really mean that?" asked Makoto coolly. 

Gou nodded wordlessly, finding himself somewhat taken-aback when Makoto suddenly   
smiled.

"It's cool. Not that you broke Hana-chan, I mean, but it's okay. I've said stuff   
just as bad to you in the past, and I know now how you must have felt when I   
spilled ink all over your calligraphy project, so I guess that means we're   
even."

"You know," Gou began haltingly, "if you wanted a sparring partner that badly,   
all you had to do was ask. I might have teased you but I wouldn't have turned   
you down. You didn't have to come up with some weird invention just for that."

"You'd really want to pair up?" said Makoto, startled.

"Only because I wouldn't want you to shame me with your lousy kick work," Gou   
said quickly. "You need all the help you can get, and more."

Makoto beamed happily and threw his arms around Gou. "Yay! I got me a flesh and   
blood partner!"

"Get off me, idiot!" hissed Gou, trying and failing to wrench Makoto away. "I   
said let *go*!"

"Nuh-uh!" said Makoto, twirling them both clumsily. "You have to promise to lay   
flowers on Hana-chan's grave first. 'Hana' means flower. That's why we have to   
bring her some."

"I *know* what it means, stupid!"

"I am *not* stupid! You take that back!"

"You are *so* stupid."

"So are you! You're twice as stupid!"

"Well you're ten times as stupid."

"You're fifty times as stupid!"

"A hundred!"

"A thousand!"

"A million!"

"A billion!"

"A trillion!"

"Infinity! Ha, I win!"

Makoto bounced off laughing and Gou rolled his eyes.

He just wondered how Makoto would react if he knew that he'd given him that   
little victory on purpose.

 

End.


	25. Twenty five

Title: Family Outing  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

 

It was a bright, sunny Sunday morning, without a cloud in sight, but while Kai   
and Gou were finishing packing up everything they'd need for their picnic, they   
couldn't help noticing the rather suspicious absence of their two remaining   
family members.

"I think I saw them heading to the back yard earlier," said Gou helpfully, and   
he proved to be right when they went outside to see Takao swinging Makoto around   
in circles by his ankles.

"That'll teach you to lie to me!" he said triumphantly, while Makoto screamed in   
terror.

"Nooo, I don't wanna diiiie!"

"Your methods of discipline leave much to be desired," commented Kai to Takao,   
not sure whether to be amused or disapproving by what he was watching.

"But it's a lesson that he always remembers," replied Takao, slowing to a stop   
and dangling Makoto upside-down, who was really looking rather ill by this time. 

 

"Dad, I feel dizzy," he said weakly and Takao set him back on the ground.

"We're ready to go," announced Kai, helping Makoto to his feet. "If you're done   
here, that is."

Takao flashed the victory sign and disappeared into the kitchen, reappearing   
seconds later with Gou, their basket and the house keys, which he jangled in   
Kai's face. "All set!"

The park was only a short walk away from the dojo, but they tried to visit it as   
a group at least once a fortnight. Makoto in particular enjoyed going, as it   
meant getting the opportunity to hang out with children his age that didn't   
attend his school. Kai and Takao enjoyed going because all the running around   
that Makoto did tired him out and made him sleep much earlier than usual. Gou   
didn't really care for the playgrounds or the crowds around them, but he did   
enjoy laughing at Makoto whenever he tried to show off and ended up doing   
something foolish instead.

Makoto was in a good mood anyway as they finally arrived, and his whole face lit   
up like a neon sign as he tugged at Kai's sleeve impatiently, like a puppy   
waiting to be let off the leash. "Can I go on the slides? Will you watch me on   
the climbing frame? Will you push me on the swings?"

"Why don't you give the roundabout a try?" suggested Gou innocently, smirking   
when Makoto turned slightly green. 

"You two have fun," Takao said, spreading out the blanket they'd brought before   
flopping down on it gracelessly. "Gou and I will protect the food while you're   
gone."

"You'd better not start eating without us!" warned Makoto as he dragged Kai   
towards the swings. "I mean it!"

Takao grinned back at him and opened up the basket anyway, pulling out not   
sandwiches or drinks but Dragoon, which he held up contemplatively. "Your father   
and I used to practise here a lot when we were younger," he explained to Gou,   
who was watching him intently. "It's been a while since I trained, though, so I   
thought I'd try getting myself back into shape."

"Will you teach me some moves?" asked Gou eagerly, making Takao beam with pride.

"Sure I will!" he said enthusiastically, even more of a show-off than Makoto,   
and he wasted little time in displaying all his best attacks to Gou, who 'ooh'd'   
and 'ahh'd' appreciatively.

"Dad, you're so cool!"

"Aren't I just? Still, I can't hog the spotlight all day long. Here, you have a   
try."

Before Takao could pass Dragoon to Gou, however, he found himself under siege by   
a gaggle of shiny-eyed children, all of them far more interested in beyblading   
than the playground equipment.

"Wow, that was awesome!"

"You've gotta teach me how to do that!"

"No, no, teach me!"

"But I got here first!"

Takao laughed sheepishly as the crowd around him grew louder and he raised his   
voice so that he make himself heard over all the arguing. "Hey, hey, settle   
down, you guys. There's more than enough of me to go around!"

But Gou wasn't willing to give up his claim that easily, and he stepped in front   
of Takao protectively, scowling so fiercely at the surrounding children that   
they actually backed away in fear. "Get away from my dad! He doesn't have time   
to waste with amateurs like you!"

"That wasn't nice," said Takao as the crowd began to disperse reluctantly, but   
Gou didn't seem very apologetic.

"It was the truth. They were all novices anyway, so you wouldn't have found them   
interesting."

Takao put a hand on the top of Gou's head affectionately, ruffling his hair.   
"Not everyone manages to achieve perfection right from the start, you know. It's   
true that some people are born with a natural talent, but even they have to   
practise. I was terrible when I was a beginner. Most of my victories came from   
luck and determination, not skill."

"But you promised to teach me!" insisted Gou. "I don't want to share you with a   
bunch of nobodies!"

"When you say things like that you sound just like your father," Takao replied   
ruefully. "There's no harm in wanting to seek out strong opponents, but you   
can't ignore everyone else in the process."

Gou didn't seem particularly inclined to agree but he didn't choose to argue   
back either, which was just as well since Makoto had called out for them.

"You snooze, you lose!" he shouted, and they saw that he'd already eaten more   
than his fair share of food while they'd left the basket unattended.

"He's not a child, he's a human vacuum cleaner," Takao sighed as they traipsed   
over to where Makoto and Kai were sitting. "He doesn't stop to chew or swallow   
either, he just inhales everything in front of him."

Makoto seemed happy enough as he washed down his sandwiches with apple juice,   
and he was talking a mile a minute as Gou and Takao took their places opposite   
him. "You should have seen me earlier! I got right to the top of the climbing   
frame, but then I took my hands off the bars and fell. I'd have had a serious   
accident if Father hadn't caught me in time!" 

"You say that so joyfully," muttered Kai, but Takao just smiled and leaned in to   
kiss him.

"My hero," he said, fluttering his eyelashes. 

"He's not a hero, he's a secret agent!" claimed Makoto exuberantly. "He works   
for his company by day, but at night he goes around rescuing animals in distress   
and punishing all the bad guys who mistreat them!"

"That was only once," stated Kai, looking distinctly uncomfortable as Takao   
stared at him in amusement. "The dog would have drowned if I hadn't jumped into   
the river to pull it out."

"What a softie," Takao snickered, resting his head on Kai's shoulder and running   
a hand over his chest as an altogether more calculating expression crossed over   
his face. "But there are other parts of you that are considerably harder, I   
know."

"Not in front of the kids," Kai said automatically, ignoring Makoto and Gou's   
confusion and Takao's pitiful pout. 

"Anyway, as I was saying," continued Makoto, "Father is a secret agent! No,   
scratch that, he's an assassin! A really cool assassin with guns and gadgets and   
big swords and trap wires!" 

"I hate to disappoint you, but I really am just a president with no alternate   
identity," Kai told him.

"Then I'll become a secret agent on your behalf!" announced Makoto. "But first   
I'm going to be the prime minister of Japan, and then the ruler of the world!"

"Weren't you going to be a magical princess?" asked Gou slyly, smirking when   
Makoto went pink. 

"That was a long time ago!" he stammered, waving his arms. Then he paused as a   
thought struck him and added, "But maybe I could be a magical princess prime   
minister assassin?"

"Slash part-time secret agent?" 

"How about a part-time pirate?"

"I don't think they list those kinds of vacancies in the papers," Takao   
interrupted, before the suggestions could get any more outrageous. 

"Well, duh," said Makoto. "You have to look online, obviously, or do something   
really impressive, like, um... testing your hacking skills. I hacked into   
Father's work account one time to test mine!"

"That was *you*?" said Kai incredulously. 

"Uh-huh!" Makoto answered proudly. "A good criminal always makes sure to cover   
their tracks, especially on the Internet."

"Looks like I need to teach you another lesson," Takao said sternly, moving away   
from Kai and reaching out to snatch Makoto by the ankles, grabbing onto thin air   
when Makoto scuttled out of his reach. 

"Please don't punish me!" he begged, clasping his hands tearfully. "Like I   
always say, I promise it'll never happen again!"

Kai sighed and reached into the basket, tossing Makoto a Frisbee and saying, "Go   
play with that for a while and wear yourself out before you can do something   
insanely dangerous, like accidentally setting off a few nuclear missiles. Make   
sure you supervise him properly, Gou."

Gou nodded obediently and followed after Makoto, leaving Kai to frown at Takao   
in exasperation. 

"I thought you said you were monitoring his online activities?"

"I am!" Takao defended. "I always sit right there with him when he's at the   
computer!"

"Then how could you let him hack into the company databases?"

"I don't know! I look at the screen and all I see is a bunch of funny numbers   
and symbols! How am I supposed to figure out what it means?" Takao quickly   
changed the subject when he saw Kai pinching the bridge of his nose between his   
thumb and forefinger tiredly and added, "Just lie on your front for a while,   
okay? You're getting way too tense, especially considering that we came out here   
to relax. I'll give you a massage."

"You're avoiding the subject," Kai pointed out, but Takao was already pushing   
him down onto the blanket. Resistance would probably be futile so he gave in and   
lay down on his stomach, resting his chin on his folded arms and closing his   
eyes as Takao began rubbing at his shoulders gently through his shirt. 

"I'd be able to do a better job if this wasn't in the way," Takao stated,   
tugging at the fabric, but Kai shook his head.

"We're in a public park with children all around us. You know what happens   
whenever we start removing each other's clothing."

"It's just a shirt."

"But you won't want to stop there once you've started, right?"

"Damn, you got me."

Kai never saw Takao's evil grin, nor did he receive any advance warning when   
Takao tackled him, sending them both rolling down the hill they'd been next to   
and landing at the bottom, laughing, out of breath and covered in grass stains. 

"Now nobody can see us," Takao said wickedly, pulling Kai further on top of him   
and hooking an arm around his neck to draw him into a kiss, and this time Kai   
didn't even try to resist, settling his body more comfortably over Takao's and   
earning a small moan of encouragement as he did so.

For a few brief and blissful moments it felt as though they were teenagers   
again, making out with little regard for their surroundings or who might come   
across them like this, but reality intruded, as it always did, when Makoto's   
voice brought their fun to an abrupt end.

"Hey, there you are! We've been looking all over for you!" He skidded down the   
hill and clambered over Kai inquisitively. "Is this some kind of game? Can I   
play it too?"

"Don't quit now," Takao whined as Kai broke the kiss.

"Takao, there's no way on earth I can seduce you with a small child sitting on   
my back and shouting out 'giddyap'," said Kai firmly, pushing himself up as   
Makoto laughed happily and threw his arms around his neck.

"I caught you!" he sang, nuzzling his cheek against Kai's and blinking in   
surprise when he noticed Takao's expression.

"Makoto, I'll give you a ten second head start," Takao informed him. "You'll be   
sorry if I manage to catch up to you after that, so my advice is to run as   
though your life depends on it, otherwise I'll spin you on that roundabout so   
fast that you won't even be able to tell which way is up."

"Nooo," Makoto said miserably, hiding behind Kai. "I don't wanna diiiie..."

 

End.


	26. Twenty six

Title: Get the Job Done  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: R  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

There were some things in life Takao found himself grateful for. The first was   
that he'd met Kai and the second was that, unlike most couples with children,   
they didn’t have to juggle family and finances. There were, after all, certain   
benefits of being the partner of a man who was the president of his own company,   
and that meant Takao didn't have to worry about being out of work while caring   
for Gou and Makoto while they were still so young.

It had all been perfect in theory. Kai would continue to manage his company   
while Takao would stay at home and look after the children, but the reality of   
what they'd agreed upon had ended up being somewhat different to what Takao had   
expected.

Raising one baby would have been tiring enough, but bringing up two of them at   
once was more draining than Takao could have ever imagined. Although they were   
still so tiny and helpless at this stage of their lives, Gou and Makoto were   
nothing less than loud and demanding.

In short, Takao had spent the past few months looking and feeling like something   
from 'Night of the Living Dead'. It was no wonder the exhaustion had brought on   
a few other unwelcome personality changes, leaving him irritable, short-tempered   
and paranoid, and when Kai dared to ask what was wrong one day, Takao finally   
snapped.

"You've been putting in those extra hours at work for a reason, haven't you?" he   
accused, pacing up and down the length of the kitchen and growing even more   
annoyed at Kai's confused expression. "Don't play dumb with me, either! Do you   
really think I haven't figured it out yet?"

"Figured what out?" asked Kai, bewildered and somewhat taken-aback by Takao's   
display of aggressiveness.

"Don't deny it!" Takao demanded, pausing in order to step up close and bring his   
face within mere centimetres of Kai's. "You've been having an affair, haven't   
you?"

A stunned silence fell over the kitchen and Takao resumed pacing in agitation as   
Kai stared at him, slack-jawed.

"I knew it," Takao continued, his voice quivering. "Even though you have a   
family waiting for you here, you're hardly ever at home! You don't find me   
attractive anymore because I don't have the time or the energy to do something   
about my appearance! We haven't had sex in months so now you're chasing after   
the hot new guy that just started working for you!" Takao's anger suddenly   
drained away and he was nearly in tears as he added mournfully, "No wonder   
you've been wanting to leave me, we hardly even talk to each other these days.   
It's all my fault, isn't it? That's why you're looking elsewhere. Think what you   
like, but I can't do this on my own, dammit! I don't want to be a single parent   
and-"

Takao ceased talking abruptly when Kai began to laugh, but he couldn't see the   
funny side of their conversation at all.

"I'm glad to know that this is so amusing to you! If you really want to leave   
that badly, then-"

Kai stopped laughing long enough to interrupt Takao by saying firmly, "I'm not   
having an affair."

Takao blinked, his mind unable to comprehend what Kai had just told him. "You're   
not?"

"No, I'm not."

"But... what about the hot new guy?"

Kai looked as though he was having a hard time refraining from rolling his eyes   
at Takao's rampaging paranoia, but he spoke patiently as he said, "Even if I'd   
had any interest in pursuing my newest employee, he's straight. He's also been   
engaged to his long-term girlfriend for the past two and a half years. To put it   
bluntly, I have absolutely no intention of 'looking elsewhere', as you put it."  
Another moment of silence ticked by.

"Really?" said Takao, quietly.

"Really," said Kai, his earlier amusement returning a little.

Takao frowned uncertainly before asking, "Then why have you been working so much   
lately?"

It was Kai's turn to look awkward after that, but he kept his eyes on Takao's as   
he said, "I did it for you."

The situation still hadn't become any clearer for Takao after hearing those   
words, and although it meant running the risk of Kai laughing at him again, he   
had to say it anyway. "Um... why?"

"Because I thought it was for the best," Kai stated. "You're always saying that   
you can manage on your own, so I thought you wouldn't need my help, and that   
even if I tried to offer it, I'd only end up getting in the way. That's why I've   
been devoting so much effort to the company lately, because it's the only thing   
I can do. It might not seem like much now, but it'll mean giving our children a   
secure and stable future when they're older."

Takao was the one to laugh then, and it took a while for him to calm back down.   
Kai just watched him nervously, looking as though he thought Takao had lost it   
at last, but Takao proved him wrong when he stepped forward again, this time to   
rest his head lightly on Kai's shoulder and slide his arms around his waist.  
"We really are a mess, aren't we?" he murmured, tightening his embrace and   
sighing softly. "It looks like we've been doing nothing but misunderstanding   
each other. What you said just now isn't true at all, by the way. I do need you.   
I always will."

"Then why-"

"-did I go temporarily insane and convince myself that you'd been cheating on   
me? Because I've been stressed out to the max and I didn't even realise it. Is   
it possible to want someone around and end up pushing them away in the process?"

"But I-"

"You don't get in the way. Trust me. I rely on you more than you probably know,   
but instead of showing my appreciation I go and accuse you of having an affair.   
Is this what they call having a nervous breakdown?"

Somewhat reassured, Kai brought his own arms up to wrap around Takao, feeling   
better when Takao nestled closer. "If it really is a nervous breakdown then I   
think you're entitled to one," he confessed. "You should have said something if   
you were struggling. Don't pretend that everything's okay when it's not."

"Same to you," Takao retorted, but he rubbed a hand over the small of Kai's back   
to show that he hadn't meant it as a criticism. "Now that you mention it though,   
I have no idea how I've managed until now. I really should have said something   
instead of just assuming all the time. I guess I didn't want you to worry, is   
all."

"You need a break," Kai replied wryly. "For the sake of your sanity and mine."

"A break, huh? Wouldn't that be nice..."

~~

The next morning Takao rose slightly later than usual, but it wasn't just the   
hands of the clock that stirred him into wakefulness. The house was completely   
and utterly silent, something that was very wrong indeed considering that Kai   
had yet to leave for work and that one or both babies should have been squawking   
in hunger or discomfort.

A quick check in the room next door only left him even more panicked when he   
caught sight of the empty cribs, and he spent the next few minutes running   
around like a headless chicken until he found Kai in the sitting room, reading   
the daily paper and sipping at his coffee as though he didn't have a care in the   
world.

"Kai, something's happened!" Takao gasped out urgently, baffled as to why his   
other half could be so calm at a time like this. "The kids are gone!"

"I know," said Kai, making Takao open and close his mouth dumbly once or twice   
before finally managing to get his words out.

"What do you mean, 'you know'? Where on earth are they?"

"I called Kyoujuu and Hiromi earlier and asked if they'd watch them for us. Then   
I called the company and told them told them that they won't be seeing me again   
until next Monday. You look like hell. Go back to bed."

Takao managed a weak "huh?" of response, but Kai merely repeated what he'd just   
said, slower this time.

"Go back to bed. Rest for a while. I'll take care of lunch."

"You can't cook though."

Kai's left eyebrow twitched, but he stood his ground. "I'll manage. Now go."  
Too wiped out to argue, Takao did as he'd been ordered, sloping off to the   
bedroom and still trying to muddle through the fog that was clouding his brain.  
Kai had taken time off work. Gou and Makoto were with Kyoujuu and Hiromi.

It was a first on both accounts and Takao was left with no idea of what to do.   
He'd gotten so used to taking care of both children, not to mention Kai, that   
having no need to do either for once was something that he hadn't quite come to   
terms with yet.

He couldn't even remember the last time he'd been given the opportunity to sleep   
at his own leisure. If he was lucky, he'd be able to grab an hour or two here   
and there, and if he were unlucky, he'd be kept up all night long.

Once again Takao found himself being struck by how strange the silence around   
him seemed, but if Kai really did have things under control then there was no   
point trying to resist it.

Maybe napping for the next thirty minutes or so wouldn't be too bad, and with   
that thought, Takao laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

It was with great surprise that he opened them again and found it well past   
midday as he sat up groggily, yawning, then winced when he caught sight of   
himself in the mirror in the corner of the room. Kai had been right - he really   
did look terrible, but he didn't seem quite so worn-out as he once had done. His   
eyes weren't bloodshot, anyway, and the dark circles that had previously resided   
under them were all but gone.

His hair was a tangled and knotted mess, though, and Takao made a feeble attempt   
at combing out the snarls with his fingers. It only served to remind him how   
much he needed it cutting, and he made a face as he glanced down at himself, not   
even wanting to bring to mind how long it had been since he'd last washed his   
pyjamas. The sheets needed cleaning too, and after a brief trip to the bathroom,   
Takao stripped himself and the bed.

His first instinct had been to throw on a pair of faded jeans and the tatty old   
tee shirt that he usually wore to do housework in, but then he thought of Kai   
and what he'd said to him the day before and changed his mind.

The jeans were replaced by a pair of respectable-looking black pants and the tee   
was swapped for a pale blue dress shirt. Having at last managed to tame his hair   
enough to tie it back in a loose braid, Takao gave himself the once-over again   
before gathering up the sheets and his discarded pyjamas and carrying the lot   
into the laundry room.

Kai was where he'd left him, still sitting at the table, but now he'd set the   
newspaper aside and started on a book. He glanced up when Takao walked in and   
did a double take when he saw what he was wearing.

"Going out somewhere?" he wanted to know, but Takao shook his head.

"I just thought I'd try making more of an effort."

Kai's gaze ran slowly over Takao's body before he said, "You look good."

"Thanks." Takao fiddled with the end of his braid self-consciously, smiling   
almost shyly as he added, "So what do you want for lunch?"

"Relax," Kai instructed, getting to his feet. "I'll see to it."

Takao didn't put up a fight, just took his place at the table and waited to see   
what Kai would come up with, switching the TV on and flicking through the   
channels disinterestedly until Kai poked his head around the door a quarter of   
an hour later.

"Change of plan. We're eating out instead."

Takao grinned furtively, not wanting to tease Kai when he was trying to be   
considerate but finding himself unable to refrain as he said innocently, "Is   
there something on fire?"

"Not anymore. Let's go."

~~

It was definitely a nice change to eat something that wasn't soup or sandwiches   
or three-minute ramen, and Takao could also appreciate the fact that Kai had   
chosen to take him to one of the fancier restaurants. Being able to sleep   
without being interrupted had been blissful, but having an uninterrupted meal   
was better still, even more so since it wasn't food that Takao himself had   
cooked.

Better than that was Takao finding himself taking an interest in sex for the   
first time since Gou and Makoto had appeared on the scene. Simply being able to   
see Kai's startled expression when he slipped off one shoe and rubbed his foot   
against Kai's calf provocatively had been more than enough, but Kai got his   
revenge the second they left the restaurant, dragging Takao into one of the back   
alleys and pushing him up against the wall to plunder his mouth.

It seemed like an age since they'd last kissed this way, hidden only by shadow   
and the angle of the wall as they groped each other and sucked face as though   
reliving their hormonal teenage years. A kiss goodbye or a kiss goodnight had   
been more or less all Takao had been able to manage with the kids around but now   
he and Kai couldn't get home fast enough, pausing long enough to kick off shoes   
and tear away coats before clumsily beginning their journey to the bedroom.

It wasn't just the lovemaking, although Takao soon discovered he'd been missing   
it achingly. It was the knowledge that Kai still found him attractive and   
desirable, and that he still wanted Takao in spite of being neglected for Makoto   
and Gou.

Takao was kicking himself as he ran his hands greedily over whatever part of   
Kai's body he could reach. He still couldn't quite believe that he'd been   
sleeping next to it every night without any thought whatsoever of giving it the   
kind of worship it deserved.

"It's one of the repercussions of raising children," Kai muttered breathlessly   
as he dragged his mouth away from Takao's long enough to speak. "Your libido is   
supposed to plummet as a result."

Takao's libido was just fine now, however, and he went on to prove it by   
spreading his legs shamelessly, arching under Kai in wordless invitation, one   
that Kai wasted no time in taking him up on.

Their coupling was fast and desperate, both of them more concerned with simply   
being able to feel rather than worrying about things like leisure and technique,   
their frantic moans and the rhythmic creaking of the bed expressing more than   
words ever could.

Sated and exhausted, they curled around each other, kissing and petting and   
murmuring sweet nothings, taking comfort and reassurance out of each other's   
existence. Then Takao remembered that he still hadn't made the bed, but Kai   
prevented him from going anywhere by hooking an arm over Takao's waist firmly.

"Stay," he commanded, and Takao nodded, not really in the mood to move yet   
anyway.

~~

Takao ended up once again sleeping longer than he'd initially intended, but he   
was far from being guilty about it as he gradually took in his surroundings. The   
sky was starting to get dark outside and the temperature of the room had grown   
cooler, but Takao was more than warm enough with Kai spooned against him from   
behind.

Kai's body heat wasn't the only thing he'd noticed, though, and Takao smirked at   
the feeling of Kai's erection poking him insistently, wiggling his butt a little   
and grinning when he heard Kai groan faintly in response.

Shifting so that he'd rolled Kai onto his back and propping himself up above   
him, Takao took a moment to watch him while he slept, running his fingers   
lightly over features that were softened in slumber. There was no trace of a   
frown on Kai's forehead, relaxed as he was, and Takao's grinned widened when he   
kissed the spot his fingers had just touched.

He scattered other little kisses over Kai's face before working his way   
downwards, only stopping when he reached what had been demanding his attention   
earlier. Kai was still sleeping but he moaned again when Takao took him into his   
hand, then his breathing hitched sharply when Takao replaced his hand with his   
mouth.

It wasn't much longer before his eyes finally opened, dazed from sleep and lust,   
and they widened when he looked down to see that his fantasy had turned into   
reality.

"That's an interesting way to wake someone up," he managed to say, his voice low   
and husky, and Takao pulled away, stretching out over Kai and kissing him   
firmly.

"We're making up for lost time," Takao told him between kisses, shifting on top   
of Kai until he was settled between his legs. "Any complaints?"

"Not from me," moaned Kai as Takao rocked his hips teasingly, giving him a taste   
of what else he'd soon be experiencing. "I've missed this too much."

Takao frowned, his expression solemn and regretful, but Kai reached up and   
framed his face with his palms, forcing Takao to look at him and only him.

"Don't you dare back out on me now, Takao. Finish what you've started."

The guilt refused to go away completely, but Takao could at least give Kai what   
he'd been waiting so long for as his hands moved over Kai's body, gently,   
reverently, as though he was trying to make up for his earlier haste, their   
joining slow and almost dream-like as he melted into Kai, calling out his name   
and hearing Kai answer with his own.

"Still think I'm having an affair?" asked Kai, plucking Takao's hair out of its   
braid and running his fingers through it lovingly.

"After that?" replied Takao, nuzzling his cheek against Kai's collarbone and   
sighing in contentment. "Hell no."

~~

The two of them were able to spend another day in bliss before Hiromi and   
Kyoujuu turned up early on Sunday evening. Both were rather alarmed when Takao   
threw open the door to greet them, Hiromi especially when she found herself with   
Takao's arms latched firmly around her neck.

"Have you been drinking?" she said suspiciously as Takao babbled on about how   
grateful he was for taking Gou and Makoto off his hands and how much he loved   
her because of it, leaning in and sniffing the top of his head. "That's funny.   
You don't smell like alcohol..."

"You have no idea how much I appreciate this," Takao said, reverting back to   
coherency and stepping away so that Hiromi could actually breathe unassisted.   
"Kai and I haven't had sex since the kids were born and-"

"Yes, yes, I don't need to hear the details," Hiromi cut in quickly as Takao   
took Gou away from her and held him up in the air, spinning him joyfully.

"Guess what, Gou? Daddy got laid while you were away!"

Gou giggled happily, either in response to Takao's good mood or just from being   
twirled around, but Hiromi ground her teeth.

"He never laughed like that for us," she muttered darkly, and Kyoujuu nodded in   
agreement, his face taking on a lost and faraway look as he handed Makoto to   
Kai.

"That's because his Aunt Hiromi has a scary face!" sang Takao, bringing Gou back   
down to cradle him securely with one arm while tickling his stomach with his   
free hand. "Scary, scary!"

Hiromi growled in warning. "Go back to being worn out and downtrodden," she   
advised. "You're less annoying when you're too tired to string a proper sentence   
together."

"At least now we can finally get some peace and quiet," sighed Kyoujuu, watching   
as Makoto curled his tiny fingers around Kai's thumb in recognition. "Makoto   
wasn't too bad, but Gou-"

"-wouldn't sleep and wouldn't eat," Hiromi finished, her eyes glassy and   
distant. "He wouldn't stop crying, either. The neighbours even threatened to   
report us to the police if we didn't keep the noise down."

"He's a fussy boy who missed his parents," cooed Takao, and Hiromi's expression   
turned strained.

"Fussy is right, and that's why you can keep him forever. Don't expect me to   
babysit him again."

Takao winked secretively at Gou. "Don't mind her, kiddo. She's just being a   
miserable old hag."

Surprisingly, Hiromi kept her temper in check, ignoring Takao and marching up to   
Kai, holding out a hand expectantly and saying, "That'll be two million yen,   
please. Oh, and another three thousand for Takao's insolence."

Kai brought out his wallet and Takao's eyes nearly popped out of his head.   
"You're actually going to pay her?"

"She did take care of the kids at my request," Kai said reasonably, and Hiromi   
beamed brightly.

"How nice to know that there's at least one person in this family with brains   
and common sense," she said, sticking her tongue out at Takao.

"Yeah, but two million?"

"Come on, it's peanuts to you guys. Have some sympathy for the less fortunate!"  
Takao muttered something that sounded very much like 'money-grabbing witch'   
under his breath, but he didn't dare repeat it when Hiromi loomed over him   
threateningly.

Kai seemed thoughtful anyway, and Takao waited until Hiromi and Kyoujuu were   
safely out of the house before asking what was on his mind.

"Max is staying in Japan until Christmas, right?" said Kai, and Takao nodded   
affirmatively. "Give him a call and see if he's busy next weekend. Tell him we   
have a favour to ask if he's free."

"Don't you think that's kind of cruel making him take on both kids at once?"  
"I'll reward him generously if he does, and if he refuses, I'll make it so that   
nobody will ever employ him again for the rest of his life."

"You're scary when you're after sex, you know."

"At least I get the job done."

 

End.


	27. Twenty seven

Title: Insecurities  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

Parent-teacher conferences were always a good way of giving and receiving   
feedback regarding current students, though Takao couldn't help noticing that   
Gou and Makoto's homeroom teacher wasn't telling them anything they didn't   
already know.

"Makoto-kun is a very energetic and enthusiastic boy," she said, as Takao   
pretended to act as though this was all news to him. "He's also outgoing and   
popular, not to mention very bright. However..."

There it was. Where Makoto was concerned, the good news nearly always tended to   
precede the bad.

"...he does seem to have difficulty on occasion in applying his talents to the   
right sources, just like he seems to have difficulty in separating reality from   
his fantasy world. Although Makoto-kun enjoys making contributions to the class,   
they're not always what we consider to be appropriate. One time, he tried   
leading his fellow students into a rebellion..."

Takao exchanged glances with Kai, who raised his eyebrows in a fashion that   
clearly said 'yep, sounds like Makoto', before turning their attention back to   
the teacher.

"...but apart from those little incidents, Makoto-kun is a very valuable pupil,   
with Science and P. E. considered to be his strongest subjects. Overall, I'm   
pleased with his progress, and have only one or two minor concerns. The first is   
that he has a tendency to get easily distracted, in spite of his enthusiasm, and   
the second is that he still doesn't understand that we must speak with indoor   
voices during lessons. Makoto-kun does tend to shout an awful lot, even when   
he's holding a normal conversation."

"We'll be sure to mention that to him," promised Kai, and the teacher nodded in   
appreciation.

"All right, now for Gou-kun. Unlike Makoto-kun, Gou-kun seems to have no problem   
at all in applying himself, and both his behaviour and his grades are   
impeccable. He's come out top of the class for the third year in a row, and   
while he gives me no reason to complain whatsoever, there is one thing that   
worries me."

"What's that?" asked Takao.

"Gou-kun can be extremely quiet and withdrawn at times. Although he'll offer up   
answers and opinions when prompted, he doesn't like to participate in class   
discussions. He seems to have trouble making friends, too, but he will   
occasionally play with Makoto-kun and his companions. Mostly he keeps to   
himself, and while it isn't troublesome as such, it does give me cause for   
concern."

"He's always been like that," Takao admitted. "He's a lot livelier when he's at   
home, but like you said, he doesn't go out of his way to interact with people   
who aren't his immediate family."

"That's because you spoil him too much," smirked Kai. "He still follows you   
around like a baby chick."

"He's not that clingy," said Takao, rubbing the back of his head in   
embarrassment. "He's just very diligent."

"It's really not a problem as such," the teacher reiterated. "I'd just like to   
see Gou-kun being a little more involved from time to time. He's just as good as   
Makoto-kun when it comes to sports, so why not suggest joining one of the   
competing teams or getting him to join one of the after-school clubs? I   
understand that he beyblades, am I correct?"

"He does," affirmed Takao, "but I'm not sure that would help in earning him   
friends. Gou takes his beyblading pretty seriously and goes straight into   
'destroy the opposition' mode whenever he plays. Makoto is the only one who can   
keep up and give him a decent challenge."

"Well, it's nice that they have each other, even if they don't always get   
along," smiled the teacher. "They really are a sweet pair of siblings."

Both Gou and Makoto were waiting in the far corner of the hall, and Makoto   
jumped up and down excitedly as he waved Kai and Takao over once the discussion   
had ended.

"So how did it go?" he asked eagerly. "Did she say lots of nice things about   
me?"

"She said you tried to start a rebellion," replied Kai, the frown he gave having   
not the slightest bit of effect on Makoto.

"Yeah, that was fun. She made me stay behind afterwards and write out 'I will   
show more respect to my elders' two hundred times, though. I thought my hand was   
going to fall off." 

Gou rolled his eyes and tugged Takao's sleeve. "You heard good things about me,   
right?"

"We did," agreed Takao, patting him on the head. "Everybody thinks highly of   
you. All your grades are perfect."

Gou went pink upon receiving such praise, but Makoto folded his arms over his   
chest and scowled.

"Teacher's pet," he muttered, sticking out his tongue. "Snooty brat. Daddy's   
boy."

He most likely would have continued throwing out insults if Gou hadn't kicked   
him on the ankle, but Kai quickly split them up before they could start brawling   
and said, "Okay, enough of that. We won't take you out for dinner if you keep on   
fighting."

"We're going out?" said Makoto, forgetting all about Gou as he stared up at Kai   
with shining eyes. "Really?"

"You both got good reports," Takao said, ruffling Makoto's unruly hair and   
making even it even messier than it already was. "It's only fair that we treat   
you to something for making us so proud."

"All right!" yelled Makoto, pumping his fist into the air and remaining   
completely oblivious to the rising volume of his voice as all the other   
occupants of the hall turned around to see who was making so much noise. "I'm   
gonna eat until I puke!"

Makoto laughed heartily but Gou cringed and tried to hide behind Kai's taller   
frame in order to avoid the stares as Takao poked Makoto in the forehead.

"Your teacher told us to warn you about that. There's no need to shout when   
you're inside a building."

Makoto wasn't listening though, and he grabbed Takao by his shirtsleeve and   
began tugging him in the direction of the door. "Come on, come on, let's leave!   
We're wasting valuable time just standing here talking!"

True to his word, Makoto certainly did end up over-eating, and Kai had to carry   
him away from the restaurant on his back when Makoto announced that he was far   
too ill to stand on his own. 

"I feel sick," he croaked, burying his face against Kai's shoulder and looking   
very sorry for himself indeed. "Why did you let me order fourth helpings?"

"Because you wouldn't listen when I said you'd had enough," Kai said. "You   
insisted on finishing the whole dish even though your stomach couldn't handle   
it."

"My stomach can take anything," mumbled Makoto, swinging his legs drowsily.   
"That restaurant must have just had funny food."

Meanwhile, Gou was walking at a sedate pace as he held Takao's hand, lifting his   
head high as though showing Makoto how a good child really behaved. "*I* thought   
the meal was excellent," he announced, smirking smugly at Makoto's half-hearted   
groan of response. "We should go back and eat there again sometime."

Makoto made another miserable noise and Kai sighed, hoisting Makoto more   
securely onto his back when he began to slide off. "I think someone needs to   
take a bath and go to bed early," he said, receiving no complaint from Makoto as   
they finally reached the dojo. 

"At least he won't be bothering me if he's ill," said Gou, following Takao into   
the bedroom that he shared with Kai to wait until Makoto had finished bathing   
before taking his turn. "The house will be nice and quiet for once."

"He'll be back to normal in no time at all," Takao said confidently, sitting   
down on the bed and motioning for Gou to follow. "Makoto has the ability to   
bounce back from anything. He's very resilient."

"Like a cockroach," nodded Gou. "No matter how many times you try to crush him,   
he always comes back for more."

"Well, I'm not too sure that I'd compare him to a bug," said Takao amiably.

"I would," Gou said. "He's a pest. That's why they need to start selling Makoto   
repellent in the supermarket."

Takao laughed in spite of himself. "Like they always say, the more you argue,   
the closer you become. Then again, it never really worked for your father and   
me. It takes a lot to provoke him, after all."

"But you still fight sometimes, don't you?" said Gou, curious.

"It's usually over stupid things and misunderstandings when we do," Takao   
confessed. "We didn't exactly get along when we first met, either. Your father   
was a big old bully and I was a snotty little overconfident kid determined to   
knock him off his perch."

"So you didn't like each other at first?" 

"Not really. I wasn't overly fond of his attitude, but even so he intrigued me.   
I'd never met anyone like him before. Sure I was mad when he trashed my prize   
beyblade, but I couldn't get him out of my head, in spite of how horrible he'd   
been."

"Was he always mean to you back then?"

"He wasn't kind, that's for sure, but it was just your father's way of dealing   
with his frustration, by taking it out on me."

"Why was he so frustrated?" Gou wanted to know, and Takao's smile softened a   
little, his expression nostalgic. 

"He was mad that he'd been beaten by a mere rookie," he explained. "To me   
beyblading was just a game, but to your father it was something much more   
important. He wanted to be the best, the strongest. He never took defeat easily,   
and that's why he was a little resentful of me in the beginning."

"Is that why he betrayed you?" asked Gou. 

"It was complicated," Takao replied delicately. "It's nice that he viewed me as   
being his worthiest rival, but at the same time it led to something of an   
obsession with him. He was determined to defeat me the way I'd defeated him, and   
that's why he abandoned the team so many times. I guess he just wanted to prove   
his strength in order to make me acknowledge him. I could understand his logic,   
but it didn't make me any less upset when he left."

"I would never betray you like that," Gou swore. "I'd never do anything to make   
you cry. Father should have considered your feelings more instead of walking out   
whenever it was convenient for him."

Takao turned very solemn all of a sudden and he didn't say anything for a while,   
but just when Gou was starting to think that he'd done something to offend   
Takao, he found himself being pulled into Takao's embrace and held close.

"You have to understand something, Gou," Takao told him quietly. "You've grown   
up with a lot of things that your father never got the chance to experience   
until later in life. You have a family and a home, not to mention a lot of love   
and security, but your father's childhood was very different. He was always   
being pushed to his limits, even as a kid, and he was being taught all the wrong   
things, but he met me and he changed. He made his mistakes, but he also learned   
from them. That's why he's stronger than I am, in some respects." He noticed   
Gou's rapt attention and added, "Your father is a good man, and I love him more   
than anything. We've been through a lot together, and although not all of it was   
enjoyable, there's nothing in the world that I would swap it for."

"Do you think I might meet someone like that?" Gou said hesitantly, his cheeks   
slightly pink.

"Sure I do!" Takao enthused. "They'd have to get through me first, though. I   
won't give up my cute little boy that willingly."

"I am not cute," Gou muttered, his voice muffled from where his face was pressed   
against Takao's chest. "You're just being a dork."

"But you love me anyway, right?" 

Gou's blush deepened and he nodded mutely, secretly pleased when Takao hugged   
him tighter, snuggling close and trying to be inconspicuous about it. Takao was   
warm and comfortable and he had a tendency to make Gou feel at ease, unlike   
Makoto. It was even better when Takao raised a hand to stroke Gou's hair   
absently, and he closed his eyes as Takao's earlier words came back to him. 

Was it true that his father had never felt safe and protected like this when   
he'd been Gou's age? Gou could suddenly understand the meaning of what Takao had   
said to him, and he couldn't help feeling sad at the idea of being deprived of   
everything he'd grown up with and was used to. 

"I think Father must have been very happy when he met you," he said softly.

"I'm sure he was," said Takao, his voice light with humour. "He's gotten way too   
used to having me do his laundry and make his meals for him, so he'd never dare   
compromise that. It's kind of nice to see him so dependent, though. It means   
that I have more things to threaten him with whenever we fall out."

The smirk on Takao's face was particularly evil, and Gou made a mental note to   
never get on his bad side in the future as he said, "I can't imagine what it   
must be like to have a grown-up relationship, though."

"Good, because I can't imagine it either," Takao admitted. "I'm not sure I   
actually want to in all honesty, otherwise it'll make me feel old."

"You're only twenty-six," Gou pointed out.

"Ten years from now and I'll be *thirty*-six, and you'll be starting college,"   
Takao said, touching his face worryingly. "Man, I hope I'll still be hot..."

"You really *are* a dork," said Gou in amusement, earning himself a thwap to the   
head in response. 

"Just you wait until you're my age, then you'll be worrying about these things   
yourself," Takao scolded. "You're going to grow up handsome like your father,   
and then you'll have people following you around everywhere."

"I hope not," Gou said, wrinkling his nose. "I already get the girls at school   
bugging me and giggling every time I walk past them. I wouldn't want any extra   
annoyance."

"A ladies' man, huh?" teased Takao.

"No way," denied Gou, offended. "It's not like I *want* those dumb girls to show   
interest in me, but Makoto is so popular with the guys in our class that they   
hardly ever pay me attention. Makoto can make friends with anybody, and he's the   
first one people go to whenever they start up a game of baseball or soccer. They   
never ask me, though, even though I'm good at sports too."

Takao's expression turned serious again as he took hold of Gou's chin and tipped   
it up so that he'd meet his gaze before saying, "You're not being bullied, are   
you?"

"Of course not," said Gou, but he lowered his eyes before continuing. "It's just   
that everybody likes Makoto, even when he's clowning around. I don't need   
attention like he does, but it's not so great being left alone for the most   
part, either." Then he added earnestly, "Am I a burden? Do I get in your way   
when we're at home like this? Is it better that I don't hang around you so   
much?"

"Don't say stuff like that!" Takao said, frowning. "You're not a burden at all,   
and I *like* having you here. I know that I'd be pretty sad if you ever went   
away."

"But Makoto says that I cling to you too much," claimed Gou, now looking very   
self-conscious. "He says that's why I never make any friends, but I like being   
with you. I like being with Father too, but he's always at work. You're always   
around, though, and you're always nice. When you're not yelling, I mean, and   
that's usually at Makoto for doing something crazy. I don't want to displease   
Father, but I don't want to stay in his shadow either. I guess I just worry   
sometimes that the only reason you love me is because I'm my father's son..."

"Idiot," Takao chided, giving Gou another thwap. "I love you because you're you.   
It's true that you're similar to your father in a lot of ways, but you're far   
from being a mere copy. You have your own personality and your own dreams, and   
that's what makes you different. The same goes for Makoto. He might take after   
me somewhat, but he's very much his own person."

"Because he's insane?" 

"Well, I have a couple of theories behind that. Either the Kinomiya insanity   
skips two generations, or it's just that Makoto falls on his head a lot and his   
brain got permanently scrambled as a result. I guess we'll find out when he has   
grandkids, assuming that your father and I are still alive by then." Takao   
frowned as though he was trying to dispel the mental image. "Picturing myself at   
ninety-six is even scarier than trying to imagine what I'll be like at   
thirty-six. I'd better stop thinking about it before I end up having   
nightmares."

"So I'm my own person too?" Gou asked tentatively. "And you love me for who I   
am, not what I am?"

"Of course I do," Takao said firmly. "I love you because you always try your   
hardest and do your best, just like I love you because you're always so   
thoughtful and considerate, even though you're still so young. You help out   
around the house a lot, and you help keep Makoto under control. You do a lot of   
things to make your father and I proud, and I'm not just talking about your   
grades. I've raised you since you were a baby and I even loved you when you were   
tiny and having temper tantrums twelve times a day."

"I can't have been that bad," said Gou, vaguely embarrassed.

"You were the noisy one, surprisingly," Takao informed him. "Makoto was quieter,   
but then you grew up a bit and all that changed."

"Was I really loud?" inquired Gou, his cheeks turning pink again.

"You used to cry so much," said Takao, his eyes glazing over at the memory.   
"Whenever you were awake, Makoto was asleep, and whenever Makoto was awake, you   
were asleep. It meant that I never got any rest of my own as a result, and I   
spent the first eight months of your lives looking and acting like a zombie."

"Father helped out though, didn't he?"

"He did whenever I let him, but I've never had a real job and he's the president   
of a huge company, so it made sense that I would be the one to stay at home to   
care for you and Makoto. I gave kendo classes for a while before that, and I   
found the time to start teaching again when you two started school, but I   
inherited the dojo from my grandfather. It's not like I've ever had to work for   
anyone but myself before."

"But you were the world beyblading champion three times in a row!" Gou reminded   
him. "That's much better than having your own company!"

"You think?" grinned Takao, and Gou nodded fervently. 

"I'll beat that record someday. You'll be proud of me then, right?"

"I sure will," said Takao confidently. "Of course, you'll have to get through   
Makoto first."

"Piece of cake," said Gou dismissively. "I'll just drug his soda before the   
match, that way he won't be able to participate."

Takao laughed in spite of himself and Gou smiled back when the bedroom door   
suddenly slid open and a towel-clad Makoto scampered inside, closely followed by   
Kai. 

"The bath is free," Kai announced as Makoto climbed up onto the bed and began   
bouncing on the mattress happily.

"I see you've managed to get your second wind," Takao commented. "Weren't you   
supposed to be feeling sick?"

"My bath revitalised me!" said Makoto, still bouncing. "My power is back to one   
hundred percent and now I can take on the world!"

"Then I guess that means it's your turn to wash up," said Takao, shooing Gou   
away gently just in time before Makoto tackled him onto his back, snickering   
evilly. Gou rolled his eyes at Makoto's antics and got off the bed so that he   
could walk over to where Kai was waiting, pausing momentarily before holding out   
his arms for Kai to pick him up. Kai seemed surprised but he lifted him all the   
same, smiling when Gou wrapped his arms around his neck.

"What's up with that?" asked Makoto as they left. "Gou was actually in a good   
mood for once!"

"That's because we had a little talk while you were busy regaining hit points,"   
said Takao, tapping Makoto on the tip of his nose affectionately. "Maybe he'll   
act his real age once in a while instead of always trying to be mature and   
independent."

"I'm going to stay immature forever!" trilled Makoto. "And I'll always be   
dependent on you, even when I start college! I'm going to bring back my dirty   
clothes every weekend and have you send me care parcels so that I don't die.   
Then I'll find somebody to marry when I graduate, and they can look after me in   
your place." 

"How nice to know you have your future all planned out," Takao sighed.

"Yup!" said Makoto. "I'm going to beat your record of being three-times world   
champion, and I'll drug Gou's soda before the match so that he can't take part.   
I'll win by default and he'll never suspect a thing!"

"Go through with that idea and I get the feeling neither one of you will be   
participating," Takao warned.

"Why do you say that?" asked Makoto, puzzled.

"Simple," said Takao, grinning. "It's because you and he are more alike than you   
might think."

 

End.


	28. Twenty eight

Title: Little Lost Kitten  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Makoto to visit Kai while he was at work,   
but it was definitely a first when he showed up one afternoon wearing a very   
pink and frilly dress and brandishing a kendama like a weapon.

"Please explain to me why you have on women's clothing," said Kai, giving Makoto   
an absent-minded hug when the boy held his arms out expectantly and then setting   
him back down on the floor to wait for answers. "Actually, scratch that. What   
are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Dad and Gou are on their way," Makoto explained cheerfully. "They were being   
too slow so I ran ahead and got here first."

"And the outfit?"

"Dad bought it for me! Isn't it great?" Makoto gave a little twirl and Kai   
sighed.

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's for the school contest, remember?" Makoto pulled a crumpled piece of paper   
out of his pocket and thrust it proudly under Kai's nose. "It's a whole day   
where we don't have to wear our uniforms, and the person who has the best   
costume wins a prize!"

"And the dress...?"

"Like I said, Dad bought it for me. I wanted a pirate costume but the store   
people didn't have any in my size, so I decided to settle for a magical girl   
outfit!"

"What does a kendama have to do with magic powers?"

"They didn't have a staff that fitted my image, so I had to make do with this   
thing instead. It's actually better than a staff because you can only use these   
for close range combat. Kendama are more fun, and I've named this one Babbo!"

Makoto held up the toy as though expecting a holy light to spill forth from it,   
or as though waiting for a celestial choir to start singing, but Kai could only   
wonder at Takao's complete and utter lack of decency and common sense for   
allowing Makoto to roam around in public dressed in such a fashion.

It was at that moment Kai's secretary came in, her face lighting up when she   
caught sight of Makoto and forgetting all about work in order to coo over the   
unexpected distraction.

"How adorable!" she cooed, crouching down in front of Makoto so they were both   
on eye level, and so she could get a closer inspection. "I never knew you had a   
daughter, Hiwatari-san!"

"That's my youngest son," Kai said, ignoring the way her face fell as though   
he'd just announced that Santa didn't really exist.

"I see," she replied, making an admirable recovery. "Does he always dress like   
this?"

"Not if I can help it," muttered Kai, but Makoto was busy tugging on the   
secretary's sleeve in order to regain her attention.

"Do I really look cute?" he asked eagerly, turning on the puppy eyes to maximum   
effect and nearly making the poor woman melt at his feet at the exposure.

"You're better than cute," she enthused, looking as though she was trying very   
hard to refrain from scooping him into a hug and crushing him to within an inch   
of his life. "You look just like a real little girl! If only I could take you   
home with me!"

Kai cleared his throat discreetly. "Was there something that you needed?"

"Oh, I almost forgot! You have a phone call, sir."

Kai placed his hands on Makoto's shoulders and looked down at him seriously. "Can I trust you to wait here until I'm done?"

"Of course!" claimed Makoto, saluting.

"You will stay put, right?" urged Kai, and Makoto nodded. Kai gave him a quick   
pat on the head and then went off to take care of business, returning to where   
he'd left Makoto two minutes later only to have his heart sink in his chest when   
he saw a very empty space.

Cursing himself for not listening to his better judgement, Kai went back into   
his office and called for security. To Makoto, having free reign of an entire   
company building was like being set loose in a theme park, and having to play   
hide and seek with a small child when there were more than ninety floors, plus   
the basement and the roof to consider, was not Kai's idea of fun.

Then again, Makoto was no ordinary child, and not just because of his   
cross-dressing tendencies. Although he frequently came home with school reports   
claiming that he needed to apply himself more to his studies, Makoto was   
frighteningly intelligent when it came to some things. He understood computers   
better than any eight-year-old had a right to, and there was no telling what he   
might do if he managed to swipe some careless employee's password or key card.

"We lost track of her on floor thirty-five," stated the guard that Kai had   
summoned, looking half embarrassed by this discrepancy but really more impressed   
by Makoto's display of ability. "She took out the cameras and there's been no   
sign of her since. You have a very bright daughter, sir, albeit a very   
mischievous one."

"He is my son," said Kai through gritted teeth, causing an expression not unlike   
the one his secretary had worn earlier upon learning Makoto's true gender to   
flit across the guard's face. "Kindly find him before he can cause any more   
trouble."

Over half an hour passed by without result, and Kai was starting to feel more   
anxious than annoyed. All the fire exits had been searched and security was busy   
combing every floor, but Makoto had yet to show up. Kai's concerns only grew   
when he realised there was a possibility that Makoto might have gotten outside   
somehow and had an accident on the busy roads, and even though he hadn't heard   
the sounds of ambulance sirens or anything out of the ordinary, he'd called   
every hospital and clinic in the district with Makoto's description, just in   
case.

It only got worse when Takao called, expecting to hear that Makoto had been safe   
and sound at Kai's office and flying into a panic when Kai relayed the news to   
him. Although Kai was capable of keeping his head in a crisis, Takao had a much   
more difficult time of staying calm, and they'd yelled at each other down the   
phone for a few minutes before Takao hung up in tears.

"I stood and watched him walk into the building!" Takao said vehemently when he   
and Gou showed up shortly afterwards. "I thought he was fine, but now he's lost   
and it's all my fault!"

"It's my fault," Kai insisted. "I should have kept a closer eye on him."

"And I shouldn't have let him come here on his own!"

Kai was about to prolong their argument when Gou cleared his throat loudly. "If   
you're quite finished fighting for the time being, may I suggest checking the   
kitchens and the cafeteria?"

"We already tried that," Kai told him. "They were the first places we looked."

Even Gou began to feel troubled upon hearing that. For Makoto not to be near any   
source of food meant something serious must have happened to him, and as he   
watched Kai pacing restlessly while Takao wrung his hands the way he always did   
when he was upset, Gou made a mental note to be as horrible as could to Makoto   
when he was found for making their parents worry so much.

He ended up changing his mind when Makoto finally turned up, carried in the arms   
of Touyama, one of the security guards who'd been working for Hiwatari   
Enterprises even before Kai had taken over it as president.

"Is this the stray kitten you've been searching for?" he said, smiling as Kai   
practically tore Makoto away and lifted him up to check him for injuries. "I   
found him on the floor below and stuck in one of the ventilation shafts."

"What on earth were you doing in a place like that?" asked Kai, shifting Makoto   
slightly to the side so Takao could take out a handkerchief and start wiping   
away the dirt smudges on Makoto's face.

"I was practising my ninja skills," Makoto said, in a very small voice. "You see   
it in movies all the time where people hide out in the ventilating system so I   
wanted to try it for myself, only my dress got caught and I couldn't move." His   
lower lip quivered when he added pitifully, "I thought I'd be trapped there   
forever! I thought I was going to die and turn into a skeleton!"

He started crying and Takao plucked him out of Kai's arms, holding him close and   
rocking him soothingly. "We were all worried about you," he scolded as Makoto   
sniffled into his shoulder. "Don't make us go through something like that   
again."

"I won't," mumbled Makoto, but Gou rolled his eyes.

"Only an idiot thinks that what he sees in movies is real," he scoffed, making   
Makoto quickly forget about his tears as he struggled to be set down on the   
floor so he could lunge towards Gou.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Yeah, I'm calling you stupid. What are you going to do about it?"

Makoto growled and slipped out of Takao's grip, aiming a punch towards Gou's   
head, which the other boy caught with a smirk.

"At least now it looks as though you're back to your old self again," said Gou,   
and Makoto blinked in bewilderment.

"Does that mean you were worried too?" he wanted to know, but Gou turned his   
nose up instantly.

"As if," he said. "Who on earth would worry about you?"

Rather than being offended, Makoto simply threw himself at Gou, not to strangle   
him but to hug him in a way that made Gou's eyes widen in shock, his hair   
practically standing up on end from the sudden display of affection. Makoto   
began crying again, and Gou looked very awkward indeed as he tried to peel   
Makoto away as carefully as he could.

"All's well that ends well, right?" Takao said to Kai as they watched Makoto   
doing his best impression of a barnacle.

"Just don't buy him any more dresses," Kai answered, shaking his head. "What he   
really needs is a collar and a leash..."

 

End.


	29. Twenty nine

Title: Operation Kidnap Kai  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG-13  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine 

~~

 

Dinner at the Hiwatari-Kinomiya household was unusually quiet for once, with   
only three of its four members currently present. Kai's absence was made all the   
more noticeable by the fact that Gou and Makoto weren't even arguing, and Gou   
frowned pensively at Kai's empty seat.

"This is the third time in a row he's been late," he remarked.

"That's okay," sang Makoto, leaning across the table and reaching for Kai's   
plate with his chopsticks. "All the more for me!"

"No you don't," Takao said sternly, pushing Makoto's hand away and ignoring his   
pout. "Your father has been working even harder than usual, so he'll be hungry   
and tired when he finally gets home."

"What could be keeping him so busy anyway?" asked Gou, shielding his own meal   
protectively when Makoto began eyeing it. "I know he's the president and all,   
but is it really such an important job?"

"Of course it's important," answered Makoto, rolling his eyes at Gou as though   
he were stupid. "Father gets to boss around everybody who works for him and   
shout at them a lot!"

"If that's the case then he should just get somebody else to do his share so   
that he can come home earlier," said Gou. "Right?" he added, looking to Takao   
for confirmation. 

"He could," said Takao, smiling. "Then again, he's always had a tendency to get   
wrapped up in his work, even before you were born. He can be very obsessive   
about something when he wants to be."

Gou paused to consider that for a moment, and Makoto too seemed thoughtful. 

"We could always kidnap him," he suggested.

"That's a dumb idea," snorted Gou.

"That's a *brilliant* idea!" exclaimed Takao. 

Gou just raised his eyes skyward, as though asking the gods why he was   
surrounded by so many simpletons, but Takao's face had taken on an expression of   
excitement that Gou knew to be wary of.

"You're not serious are you?" said Makoto, blinking.

"Of course I am!" Takao said enthusiastically. "It's perfect! Your father would   
never listen if we chose to whine or beg, so violence is the only available   
option! We'll remove him from his office by force!"

"Can we have guns?" Makoto wanted to know.

"Sure!" replied Takao, causing Gou to do a double take, but his shock wore off   
when Takao finished his sentence. "We'll buy big, scary-looking ones that we can   
fill with water!"

Makoto's face fell. "So they won't be full of bullets?"

"No way," Takao said, waving a hand. "That'd be far too dangerous. We're   
supposed to steal your father, not kill him. Violence is good, but we need to   
keep it to a minimum."

And so, the plan was made. When Kai had called to let Takao know that he'd be   
back late again the next afternoon, Takao went to pick up the kids from school   
as usual, but instead of taking them straight home for something to eat, he   
pulled in at a nearby mall so that they could make the necessary purchases   
before carrying out the aptly-named 'Operation Kidnap Kai'.

"We'll have to disguise our identities so that he won't know it's us," Takao   
murmured thoughtfully. "Hoods and balaclavas might work, but I think masks would   
be better."

"Like the freaky voodoo ones that curse people?" said Makoto eagerly.

"Maybe something a little cuter..."

Whatever Makoto had been expecting when they walked out of the store five   
minutes later, it certainly hadn't been to find himself carrying something that   
wouldn't have looked out of place at a girly fancy dress party.

"Daaad, why did you have to buy these ones?" he complained, dragging his feet in   
extreme reluctance.

"Because your father would never recognise us dressed like this," Takao said   
matter-of-factly.

Gou held his identity concealer at arm's length as though it might burn him if   
he brought it close enough before raising his gaze to Takao sceptically and   
saying, "You *really* think we can keep our true appearances a secret by   
covering our faces with Hello Kitty masks?"

"Human beings can accomplish anything if they put their minds to it," announced   
Takao, ignoring the way Gou blanched in response. 

Both children were slightly appeased when Takao led them into the nearest toy   
store to buy water guns, although a minor scuffle broke out when they clapped   
eyes on the largest, most menacing gun in the shop, with each of them attempting   
to claim it as their own. Tired of attracting unwanted attention from the other   
customers, Takao threatened to buy them a pair of pink and glittery guns to   
match their masks, and successfully put an end to their fighting. 

Back in the car, Takao went over the plan once again, making sure that Gou and   
Makoto had well and truly learned their lines before finally pulling up outside   
Hiwatari Enterprises. 

"Okay, kids, are you ready?"

Makoto pumped a fist into the air energetically while Gou smirked back, having   
warmed up to the idea in spite of his previous misgivings. 

The first person they encountered on their way inside was a middle-aged security   
worker who all three of them had spoken to countless times before, and Takao   
raised a hand in greeting as they approached him.

"Yo, Touyama!" he called.

The guard gave him a brief nod of acknowledgement. "Here to pick up the boss?" 

"We've come to kidnap our father," Makoto said helpfully as the older man waved   
them through with a smile.

"Have fun then," he said, and Makoto flashed him the victory sign as he walked   
past.

"Don't worry, we will!" He followed Takao and Gou into the elevator and tilted   
his head curiously when Takao pushed the button that would take them to the top   
floor before asking, "Why is this place so tall?"

"Because your Great Grandfather Hiwatari was insane," Takao told him.

"Wasn't Great Grandfather Kinomiya insane too?" inquired Gou.

"He was, but only in an embarrassing, never acted his age kind of way," replied   
Takao. "Your Great Grandfather Hiwatari was insane in an 'I've lost all my   
marbles and am going to take over the world' kind of way."

"So why does Father work on the top floor?" said Makoto.

"Because he's the president, duh," said Gou disdainfully.

Takao winked at them mischievously. "It's so that he can look down on all the   
people beneath him and cackle out 'this is mine, all mine! Mwuhahaha!'"

Makoto stared in awe. "Really?"

"Well, no," Takao admitted. "But he could if he wanted to."

That was it for conversation once they’d reached their destination, and Takao   
raised a finger to his lips as they walked the short distance between the   
hallway and the door to Kai's office, lifting their masks into place. Makoto and   
Gou waited obediently, poised for action, and then Takao kicked the door open   
without further ado.

"Prepare yourself!" cried Takao.

"Resistance is futile!" shouted Gou.

"Come out with your pants up!" chirped Makoto. 

"That's not what you were supposed to say," hissed Gou, delivering a swift kick   
to Makoto's ankle and making him swear loudly. 

"What are you doing?" said Kai, his left eyebrow twitching dangerously.

"No more words!" Takao ordered, aiming his water gun at Kai. "All you have to do   
is bring along that sexy body!"

"Takao, I have work to do," Kai said flatly, not even bothering to get up from   
his desk. "Either take yourself out or I'll call security and have them do it   
for me."

"How'd you know it was me?" 

"How could I *not*?"

Sensing that any further attempts at playing innocent would only serve to   
irritate his intended captive, Takao decided to give up the ghost and took off   
his mask, sending Kai a very wounded look as he did so. 

"You don't have to be that mean," he said, putting on his best puppy eyes.   
"We're doing this all for your benefit!"

"Is that so?" Kai said archly, watching as Gou and Makoto grew tired of being   
left hanging and started shooting their guns, soaking each other and the carpet   
and grinning cheerfully as they brought their own particular brand of chaos to   
their father's neat and orderly work space.

"Kai, come on!" Takao pleaded, darting across the room and leaning over Kai's   
desk in order to grab his hands. "You're spending too much time at this place!   
You *have* to go home with us!"

"Whining won't work," Gou reminded him, successfully dodging Makoto's spray and   
completely ignoring the way a vein started to throb in Kai's forehead when a jet   
of water went flying over his shoulder out of Makoto's gun, just barely missing   
the side of his face and splashing against the window behind him.

Takao seemed to think about that for a moment and then his whole face lit up as   
though a little bulb had flashed inside his brain. "Gou, Makoto, wait outside,"   
he instructed. "Do not open the door under any circumstances, you hear? Give me   
five minutes alone with your father so that I can get him to change his mind."

The children left the room and went out into the hallway to wait, unsure of   
whether or not they ought to be feeling nervous.

"Why do you think he told us not to open the door?" whispered Makoto.

"How do you think he's going to change Father's mind?" Gou muttered back.

True to his word, Takao emerged from the office within the designated time   
period, and both Makoto and Gou were amazed to see Kai following closely behind.   
Takao was looking very pleased with himself for some reason while Kai was   
looking flushed and out of breath, causing both children to wonder how his belt   
had gotten undone when they saw him buckling it back up. 

"Stop dawdling," Kai said tersely as they gawked at him. "We're going home."

Takao was practically skipping as they made their way to the elevator, and Kai's   
earlier grumpiness seemed to have disappeared completely. 

"Father?" said Makoto uncertainly. "How come you're in such a good mood now?"

"He has my magic touch to thank for that," grinned Takao. 

Makoto exchanged mystified glances with Gou, who shrugged his shoulders in   
return as they both came to a silent agreement that asking any further questions   
would definitely not be all that wise.

 

End.


	30. Thirty

Title: The Sky at Night  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

 

~~

 

It was the final day of the summer holidays, and while most children were   
dreading going back to school after so many weeks of being able to laze around,   
Makoto in particular was panicking since he'd done what he always did and left   
his homework right until the very last minute. 

"I bet he'll get detention again when he shows up on Monday morning," Gou said   
sagely, watching as Makoto and Kai left the house together.

"Your father is with him, though, so I'm sure he'll supervise Makoto properly   
and help him get things done," replied Takao, putting aside the dishes he'd been   
cleaning and turning to Gou with a secretive smile. "Anyway, I think it's time   
we had our treat now that they're out of the way."

"A treat?" Gou echoed hopefully, as Takao opened up the door of the freezer and   
began searching inside.

"Uh huh. I know your father will end up spoiling Makoto while he's out, so it's   
only fair that you get something too." Takao gave a little cry of triumph when   
he found what he'd been looking for and held an as yet unopened box of ice cream   
out to Gou. "Ta-da! Mint chocolate chip!"

"All that, just for us?" said Gou, his eyes wide.

"Well, it *is* a pretty big box," said Takao with a grin. "Do you really think   
we could manage to eat the lot between us?"

Gou nodded quickly and Takao grabbed a pair of spoons before leading Gou outside   
into the back yard. The sun was shining and the faint breeze around them wasn't   
even enough to stir the leaves on the trees. In short, it was the perfect   
weather for consuming ice cream, and since Gou was far more organised and   
responsible, he could just relax in peace without having to worry about   
finishing essays or worksheets. The entire dojo was quiet and peaceful now that   
Makoto wasn't around breaking things or making explosions, and Gou smiled   
brightly at Takao, who beamed back in response.

"Eat up!" Takao urged. "You've been helping me with cooking and laundry all day   
long, so now we have to make the most of our break." He scooped up some of the   
ice cream with his own spoon and lifted it to Gou's mouth, laughing when Gou   
blushed in embarrassment.

"Daaad, I'm not a kid anymore!" he protested, but Takao just ruffled his hair in   
amusement. 

"I used to feed you like this all the time when you were a baby," he claimed. "I   
even have pictures somewhere."

"I know," muttered Gou, rolling his eyes. "You still show them off to   
everybody."

"What's wrong with being proud of my little boy?" asked Takao.

"I'm not little!" Gou protested. "It won't be much longer until I'm taller than   
you are!"

"I've no doubt of that if you end up taking after your father," said Takao, his   
face falling. "Dwarfed by my own kids. How tragic."

"It's not tragic," Gou stated solemnly. "I'll be able to protect you better when   
I'm taller. I'll be more intimidating to anyone who tries to steal you away."

"And who would want to do that?" asked Takao, trying to hide his amusement.

"Unscrupulous people," said Gou, with the utmost seriousness. "Father warned me   
about them one time. That's why I have to guard you whenever he's not around to   
do the job himself."

"Guard me, huh?" Takao said, making a mental note to grill Kai on that   
particular subject when he returned home, and Gou gave another nod. 

"But I stay with you because I want to," he added, turning pink again, "not just   
because Father requested it. I do it because you're very important to me."

Takao couldn't help smiling then, and he gathered Gou into a hug before kissing   
him on the cheek and saying fondly, "I accept your consideration, and I love   
you, too."

Gou was blushing so hard by this point that it was a wonder steam wasn't   
billowing out of his ears, and he stammered out quickly, "We should finish the   
ice cream before it melts. It'd be a shame to let it go to waste."

"Now that really *would* be a tragedy," Takao agreed. "I went to all the trouble   
of keeping it hidden as well. Makoto's nose is better than a bloodhound's when   
it comes to sniffing out sweet things, so it's always a challenge to keep his   
radar from picking up on them."

"Makoto is an idiot," Gou said dismissively. "That's why he'll be spending the   
rest of today running around like a headless chicken as he tries to get all his   
schoolwork done."

"He has his good points, though," stated Takao. "He makes you laugh, doesn't   
he?"

"Yeah, he does," smirked Gou. "Like the time he showed off on the slides and   
split the back of his pants without even noticing, or when he set his shoes on   
fire by accident while he was still wearing them."

"That was actually kind of dangerous," Takao said, sweating slightly. "It's a   
good thing he didn't get seriously hurt."

"But there was the time he fell asleep with gum in his mouth, remember?"   
snickered Gou. "He woke up with the back of his head stuck to the pillow and you   
had to chop all his hair off. He had to walk around with a bald patch for weeks   
afterwards."

"That was a pity," Takao sighed. "I had to cut his hair just when it had started   
getting long."

"He probably wouldn't have looked good anyway," Gou said confidently. "Long hair   
suits you better. You look pretty when you let it down." 

He leaned over pulled out Takao's scrunchie, letting Takao's hair fall loosely   
around his shoulders and almost down to his waist. 

"Your father would get jealous if I walked around in public looking like this,"   
Takao admitted, smiling ruefully. "He'd probably convince himself that everyone   
was looking at me with lecherous eyes. He's confident about most things, but   
sometimes insecure when it comes to others."

"That's because you're our dad!" announced Gou. "We shouldn't have to share you   
with anyone!"

"Don't you think that's kind of greedy?" teased Takao, but Gou shook his head. 

"Nope! You belong to us, so all the other people out there can just back off!"

"Okay, *now* you're starting to sound like your father..."

~~

Meanwhile, on the other side of town at the park, Kai found himself sneezing all   
of a sudden, causing Makoto to look up at him in curiosity.

"Are you getting a cold?" he asked worriedly, but Kai merely frowned in   
response. "Maybe someone is talking about you?"

"That wouldn't surprise me," Kai muttered, but he brushed off Makoto's concerns   
by adding, "So, what work do you still have left to do?"

"All of it," Makoto said mournfully, ticking the list off on his fingers. "I   
have to read the book I checked out of the library before the holidays and do a   
report on it, then I have to do those Math questions, then I have to paint a   
picture for Art class, and then I have to either write a summer diary or make up   
a short story."

"Isn't that a little much?" Kai said wryly, and Makoto nodded vigorously.

"It sure is! How dare the teachers pile on so much homework when they know that   
we'll be way too busy enjoying ourselves in the sunshine? They're crushing our   
creativity and sucking away our youth!"

"That's not what I meant," Kai muttered, but Makoto was already taking out a   
sketchbook and paint box.

"I think I'll do the picture first, because it's easiest. Would you mind being   
my subject?"

Modelling wasn't such a difficult job, and it enabled Kai to just relax on his   
back with his eyes closed for the next forty minutes, occasionally checking on   
Makoto to make sure that he hadn't run off anywhere, but Makoto seemed to be   
concentrating hard on his task. 

Curious as to what the end results would be, Kai looked down at the completed   
project that Makoto waved proudly in front of him, and he fought very hard to   
keep a straight face afterwards.

"Isn't it great?" boasted Makoto. "It's a perfect likeness!"

"Since when was my skin orange?" Kai wanted to know, but Makoto coughed   
discreetly.

"I couldn't really find a natural-looking flesh tone, so it was a case of making   
do with what I had. Just be grateful I didn't use neon pink."

Out of all the things Makoto had inherited from Takao, his artistic ability   
clearly wasn't one of them. Also surprising was Makoto's aptitude for   
Mathematics since, as a future scientist in training, he had to know all about   
formulas and equations in order to 'figure out how things go boom', but he did,   
unfortunately, possess a rather short attention span. Deciding it would be   
better to make a start on their meal before Makoto could get bored, Kai   
announced that it was time to take their lunch break.

"What should I write my short story about?" mused Makoto as he munched at his   
sandwich. "Maybe I could incorporate real life people into it, like, um... Tama,   
our cat, and write about how she, um... grew another head, and maybe started to   
breathe fire..."

"Hand in another work of fiction like that and you'll be kept behind after   
school again," warned Kai, remembering all too well the phone call he'd gotten   
the last time Makoto had submitted a piece containing 'graphic and disturbing   
content'. 

"Should I write something autobiographical instead?"

"Wouldn't you rather stick with the diary idea?"

Makoto pondered his options momentarily before asking, "Will you tell me a   
story? Then I could get inspiration from it, and maybe steal bits here and there   
to put into my own."

"Don't you think it's better to make something up from scratch?" suggested Kai.   
"You'll get points for originality, right?"

"Fire-breathing two headed cats *are* original!" insisted Makoto. "But since I'm   
not allowed to write about that, will you tell me the story of how you and Dad   
met instead?"

"You've heard it before, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but only from Dad. I want to hear it from you!"

Kai smiled in spite of himself and said, "It's not a very happy story to start   
with, at least not in the beginning."

"Because you were mean?" guessed Makoto, and Kai nodded. "Did you pick on Dad   
like Gou picks on me?"

"I was worse," Kai confessed. "I did some pretty terrible things back then."

"But you got better!" Makoto assured him. "Dad says you were only mean because   
you hadn't been loved enough as a child!"

Kai's smile turned wistful at that and he lay down on his back, motioning for   
Makoto to join him. Makoto flopped onto his stomach and wriggled over until he   
was curled comfortably against Kai's side, resting his head on his shoulder and   
staring up at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"It's true that I wasn't exactly nice to your dad when we met," Kai said   
quietly. "My parents died when I was younger than you are now, so I never had   
any real family of my own. I was lonely and unhappy and I thought that things   
would always be that way, until your dad burst into my life and tried to be my   
friend."

"Didn't you like him at first?" Makoto inquired, and Kai quirked his lips.

"I thought he was noisy and irritating. He'd just turned thirteen years old and   
yet he acted like he was only half his age, and I found that annoying in the   
early stages of our relationship. He may have seemed like an immature brat but   
he was honest and innocent, and it made me regret telling him to grow up so many   
times when he finally did."

"That doesn't make any sense," Makoto said, confused. "How can anyone grow up   
and stay like a kid both at once? It's impossible!"

"It is," said Kai. "Your dad may have had an easier life compared to mine, but   
he still had to overcome some pretty big obstacles. I was the one who'd been   
making the mistakes, but he was the one who suffered because of them. I hurt his   
feelings. I betrayed his trust. I even tried stealing away something precious   
from him, all for my own selfish reasons. He never got angry, though, and he   
never turned his back on me. He forgave me for everything, even though I didn't   
deserve it. I made him cry time and time again, and still he forgave me, just   
like he'd always done, even though I took more than I'd given."

Before Kai could go on, Makoto reached up and put his hand over his mouth,   
frowning at his father and sticking out his lower lip in a pout. 

"You're not allowed to talk like that anymore," he said sternly, "not only   
because it would make Dad angry but also because it makes your eyes look really   
sad, and I don't want that. When you feel sad, I feel sad, but there's no reason   
for you to be that way! It doesn't matter if you didn't have a family before   
because you have one right now! I love you and Gou loves you and Dad loves you,   
and that's why you'll never be lonely or unhappy again, so smile, and then I'll   
smile with you!"

Kai did more than that, however. He actually laughed, making Makoto stare in   
bewilderment and then smile along with him before reaching into his pocket and   
pulling out what looked like a rather squashed and melted bar of chocolate. He   
unwrapped it and held it out to Kai, saying, "Eat some. Candy makes you feel   
better!"

Kai took a bite obediently and then Makoto broke off a piece for himself,   
chewing on it thoughtfully before adding, "Sharing makes you feel better, too,   
and so does hearing people say 'I love you'. You're the best father ever, and my   
love for you is bigger than this park! No, scratch that... it's even bigger than   
Tokyo Tower! No, the world!"

There was something very endearing about seeing Makoto proclaim his love so   
sincerely with a huge smile and chocolate smudged around his mouth, and Kai   
regarded him warmly as he pulled out a handkerchief and began wiping Makoto's   
face clean. 

"I love you, too," he said, and Makoto threw his arms around Kai's neck in a   
huge hug before pulling back as his expression turned thoughtful once again.

"Is Tokyo Tower bigger than the Eiffel Tower?" he asked curiously. 

"I'm not sure," Kai said honestly, but that didn't seem to put Makoto off.

"You've been to the Eiffel Tower before, right? Was it fun? Is it true that if   
you throw a coin from the top of the tower it'll kill the person whose head it   
lands on? Can I go to France someday?"

"Yes, no, don't even think about trying it for yourself, and ask your dad   
first."

Makoto's face lit up as he said, "Dad told me you went from England to France on   
an underground train, and that you were being chased by vampires and werewolves   
along the way! Did it really happen?"

Kai's eyebrow twitched slightly at the memory. "After a fashion."

"But that's so *cool*! I want to beybattle a vampire, too! Did you have anybody   
else chasing you?"

"A mummy and a zombie, if I remember correctly."

Makoto was beside himself with glee by that point, and he sighed dreamily,   
"You're so lucky. You, Dad, Uncle Rei, Uncle Max and Uncle Kyoujuu must have had   
tons of great adventures when you were kids, and you went to lots of interesting   
places! I want to do that, too, and I want Uncle Kyoujuu to start up the BBA   
team again and make me be the captain! Gou can join, but he'd have to do   
everything I say."

"And what about Rin?" prompted Kai.

"Does she have to be there?" said Makoto, wrinkling his nose. 

"Teamwork is necessary when it comes to international tournaments," replied Kai.   
"I had to learn that the hard way."

"Because you don't like to share?" Makoto implied mischievously, and Kai gave a   
mock frown as he tickled Makoto in retribution and made him shriek with   
laughter. 

~~

As a celebration for Makoto having finished the last of his homework, and to   
mark the final day of summer vacation, Takao and Kai took both boys down to the   
beach later on that evening to set off fireworks. No amount of pleading on   
Makoto's part had earned him anything more dangerous than a sparkler, but even   
that was enough to entertain him as he and Gou took turns in spelling out words   
with them.

"And what does that mean?" asked Gou, as Makoto finished waving his sparkler   
around in the air with enthusiasm.

"It's supposed to spell 'Gou has a funny-shaped head'," snickered Makoto, and   
Gou scowled before getting his own back, waving his own sparkler around   
furiously as Makoto watched with interest. "What does that say?"

"It says 'Makoto is a moron', duh."

A scuffle broke out between the two of them, with Takao calling out, "Those   
things aren't meant to be used as substitute swords! Be careful!" when they   
attempted a spot of impromptu kendo. 

Sighing when Gou and Makoto more or less ignored him, Takao sat down by Kai,   
leaning against him and resting his head on his shoulder as Kai's arm slid   
around his waist. 

"I've been feeling nostalgic all day," he confessed. "Things like this just   
bring back even more memories."

Kai knew what Takao was referring to; the sand, the sea, the night sky, the last   
of the fireworks exploding above them in a shower of light and sound, and he   
responded without words as his mouth sought out Takao's for a lingering kiss. 

"You've been eating chocolate," Takao murmured when they came back up for air,   
the tone of his voice equal parts affection and accusation. "You didn't save any   
for me?"

"I'll have something better to give you when we go to bed," said Kai   
seductively, stealing another kiss.

"Pervert," Takao managed to say before Kai began a very thorough job of taking   
his breath away.

Makoto glanced over at them distractedly, not unaccustomed to seeing his parents   
slipping off into their own little world, but somewhat baffled as to why they'd   
chosen to do it now of all times, turning to Gou and asking, "Why are they   
getting all mushy over a bunch of fireworks?"

Gou shrugged his shoulders and Makoto chalked it up to the weird disease that   
caused people to make doe eyes at each other and attach their mouths together   
for hours at a time.

 

End.


	31. Thirty one

Title: The Joy of Parenthood  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

It wasn't that unusual to find Gou looking moody about something (especially if Makoto had been bothering him), but he seemed to be genuinely upset this time as he swung his legs on the edge of the porch and sighed.

"What's up, kiddo?" asked Takao, sitting down next to him. "Has Makoto been training the cat to attack you again?"

"Not after what I did in retaliation," replied Gou, smirking at the memory.

"You shaved off poor Tama's fur, didn’t you?"

"Yup. Makoto cried for about a week afterwards. It was funny."

Takao closed his eyes briefly as he wondered if there would ever be a time when both children actually managed to stop fighting so much, but even the mental image of getting one up on Makoto couldn't keep Gou smiling, and Takao nudged him in concern. "You still haven't told me what's bothering you yet. Is it school stuff?"

"Not really." Gou tucked his knees under his chin and frowned pensively before adding, "There is something, though. Do you remember giving Makoto your old hat?"

"Sure I do," said Takao. "He promised me he'd never do anything to harm it, then he dropped it in the middle of the road the morning after and let it get run over."

"That's because he's a moron who can't do anything right," scoffed Gou. "But anyway, I don't want to talk about Makoto. I was just wondering... Well, I thought that since you gave Makoto your old hat-"

"-your father would give you his old scarf," Takao said, finishing Gou's sentence, "am I right?"

Gou shrugged one shoulder listlessly. "It's not like I'm bothered about it or anything," he stated, pretending that he couldn't really care less. "I just wanted to know why you would pass on something of yours and Father wouldn't, that's all."

Takao smiled fondly as he regarded Gou and waited a few seconds before answering. "It's not that your father doesn't care," he said, "because he does. He loves you more than I do, even if he doesn't always say it."

"Then why won't he give me his scarf?" said Gou plaintively.

"Because he's attached to it, that's why," Takao explained. "It probably sounds weird, but he's had that scarf for a long time now, and there are a lot of memories that come with it. Think of it as a more acceptable version of a security blanket."

"I guess that makes sense," Gou sighed. "I can understand why he'd want to keep it at least..."

He trailed off, still looking unhappy about the situation, and Takao put a hand on his shoulder determinedly.

"Tell you what," he said, grinning at Gou's curious expression. "I'll make you a scarf of your very own. How does that sound?"

"Make one?" Gou repeated, tilting his head.

"Yeah, like with balls of string and stuff!"

"I think it's supposed to be yarn..."

"Okay, so I'll use that too. Whatever it takes to make my little boy smile again!"

Takao seemed confident, but Gou couldn't help wonder if that confidence was misplaced, especially when he came home from school the next day with Takao waiting to show off his newest purchase.

"Ta-da!" he exclaimed, lifting up two differently coloured balls. "It was yarn. The lady in the shop looked at me all weird when I asked her for string, but she soon set me straight, and she even gave me a book of instructions!"

He held out said book triumphantly, but Gou was really more occupied with the yarn.

"How come you didn't buy two the same?" he inquired.

"Because I'm going to make a stripy scarf," Takao told him proudly.

Gou picked up the yarn nearest to him and inspected it nervously. "Um... why did you pick orange?"

"Because it's a nice, bright colour," said Takao.

"And why did you get black to go with it?"

"Your father's always been fond of black, so I thought it would look good on you too."

"But I'll end up looking like a bumblebee!" cried Gou, cringing at the mere thought. "People will point and laugh!"

Takao, while usually a cheerful and outgoing type of person, didn't take criticism very well, and Gou shrank back in fear when Takao leaned close all of a sudden, his whole body radiating invisible oppressive vibes.

"You will wear this scarf and you will treasure it," Takao commanded firmly, and Gou nodded in haste.

"Yes, sir."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Takao certainly seemed to be giving his latest project everything he had, although Kai couldn't help casting sidelong glances at him when Takao brought his needles, yarn and book into bed with him.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" said Kai tactfully.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Takao asked dangerously.

"Well, you've never really been good with arts and crafts," replied Kai, holding his ground when Takao increased the ferocity of his glare. "Remember what happened when you tried helping Makoto build his model Gundam? You got fed up because the parts wouldn't snap on properly, so you tried forcing them on with superglue instead. I had to take you to the hospital because you stuck your fingers together by accident."

"You can't move forward if all you ever do is dwell on the past," said Takao haughtily. "Besides, those instructions were complicated. Who on earth makes kids' toys that are so hard to construct? They need to keep things simple, not make them harder to follow."

Surprisingly, he started to laugh, and Kai raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about how disappointed Makoto looked when you completed the model for him and it didn't shoot laser beams from its eyes or fire missiles out of its butt."

"He accused me of putting it together wrong," Kai said wryly. "He also refused to accept the fact that a mere model didn't have an inbuilt weapons system."

"You know who you can blame for that," muttered Takao, wrinkling his nose. "Thank his teachers for being insane enough to allow him into a science lab and create as many explosions as he likes, all of them in the name of research. Remember the time he made an anti-burglar device by having the door blow up whenever anyone rang the bell?"

"Let's be grateful that the mailman never took legal action," said Kai tiredly. "It's bad enough we have to pick up all our letters from the sorting office because there isn't anyone brave enough to deliver them by hand anymore. How any child can be so adorable in appearance and yet still cause so much destruction without even trying is still a mystery to me."

"He'll grow out of it someday," Takao announced confidently. "Then he and Gou will hit puberty and they'll start despising us."

"How nice that we have something like that to look forward to," Kai said dryly.

"It's what makes being a parent all worthwhile," Takao replied, turning a page in his book and tapping a finger against it thoughtfully. "Hmm..."

Kai frowned, slightly miffed that Takao was paying more attention to his project than to him, so he shut the book and swept away the needles and yarn. "I didn't come to bed just so that I could watch you knit," he said smoothly, making Takao grin mischievously in return.

"If this is one of your usual heavy-handed attempts at seducing me," he began, moaning softly when Kai's mouth found his neck, "it's working."

Kai smirked in satisfaction as he kissed his way up to Takao's lips, pushing him down onto his back and covering Takao's body with his own, but a very ominous thudding sound in the hallway stopped him before he had the chance to do anything else and Takao's groan of disappointment echoed his own as the bedroom door flung open and Gou stomped inside angrily.

"Dad, Father, Makoto just called me a-" (he said something that made Takao hiss "Gou!") "-and then he made the cat scratch me on purpose!"

"It was not on purpose!" claimed Makoto, peeking around the door and sticking his tongue out when Gou fixed him with a vicious scowl. "It was an accident! You just happened to be in the way!"

"Forget about the cat for a moment," said Kai. "Who taught you how to say that?"

"Dad did," said Makoto, making Takao gawk in outrage.

"I would never swear so badly in front of you!" he protested.

"Oh, you never said it in front of me," Makoto replied cheerfully. "I picked it up last time Uncle Daichi came to visit and you guys fought. It's how I learn all of my swear words and insults."

Kai gave Takao a very disapproving frown and Takao grinned sheepishly before addressing the other issue at hand. "So why did Tama scratch Gou?"

"Because this idiot here," said Gou, jerking his thumb in Makoto's direction, "tried putting his shorts on her, so she got mad and took it out on me."

"How many times have I told you that cats don't like wearing people clothes?" Kai said exasperatedly to Makoto, who pouted and turned to Takao with his arms outstretched.

"No hugs," Takao said sternly. "You've been bad."

Makoto then turned to Kai with a mournful expression, holding out his arms and smiling broadly when Kai picked him up with a sigh.

"Stop spoiling him!" Takao ordered, but Makoto had burrowed so far into Kai's side that not even a crowbar would have been able to wrench him away. Takao gave in with extreme reluctance as he got out of bed and tapped Gou on the shoulder, motioning for him to follow. "Come on, kiddo. Let's get those cuts dealt with."

He led Gou into the sitting room and left him to wait until he returned with the first aid kit, cleaning up the scratches first, which weren't very deep, then picked out the selection of band-aids for Gou to choose from and asking, "Do you want dinosaurs or airplanes?"

"Airplanes," answered Gou. "I refuse to wear the dinosaur ones because Makoto likes them."

Takao unwrapped one of the band-aids and applied it over the nearest cut, sticking it down carefully. "You don't have to hate him so much, you know. It's not like he gets you angry by design. Well, at least not most of the time."

"Yes he does," argued Gou. "He spends all of his energy thinking up new ways to annoy me, and that's what makes him so stupid. He's no brother of mine."

"I think Makoto would be very hurt if you ever said that to his face," Takao replied gently.

"I don't care," said Gou, looking away with a scowl. "He's still stupid."

"You don't mean that," said Takao affectionately. "I know you love him really."

"As if," snorted Gou, folding his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air. "I love leeks more than I love Makoto, and leeks are the most horrible things in the world. I'd rather eat a whole field full of them than say that I love Makoto. Next time I'll shave off his hair, not the cat's. Being bald for a while will teach him how to be more humble."

"And how would you plan on doing that?" asked Takao, trying hard not to show his amusement.

"I'd knock him out with chloroform," said Gou impressively. "He's much better unconscious than he is awake. Or maybe I'd just sock him really hard in the gut and make him go to sleep that way."

"Your father and I wouldn't be upset if you two tried getting along for once," Takao said, packing the first aid kit away. "Actually, it would make us very happy, and give us a lot less headaches."

"It would?" inquired Gou, sounding sceptical.

"Yeah," said Takao. "It would."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Surprisingly, Gou took Takao's words to heart and spent most of the following week being civil towards Makoto. Not having a clue how to react to this unexpected turn of events, Makoto had spent most of his time avoiding Gou and wondering if he was trying to pull some sort of horrid trick on him, but all that changed when Takao presented Gou with his new accessory just before he was about to head off for school.

"Look, I finally finished it!" he said triumphantly, brandishing the scarf that he'd been working on.

"I don't know what to say," Gou mumbled weakly. "Really, I don't."

In reality he could have said a lot of things, but since he hadn't wanted to appear rude or insolent, he kept his mouth shut. Makoto did no such thing as he wandered into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what Takao was holding in his hands.

"What is that?" he squawked, staring in disbelief.

"As you can see, it's a scarf," said Takao, with as much dignity as he could muster. "I made it for Gou."

"But it's hideous!" said Makoto. "I've never seen anything as ugly in my life!"

"I notice that Dad never made you anything," snapped Gou, taking great satisfaction in the way Makoto's face fell.

"I'll knit him some mittens later, if I figure out how," Takao said, bending down so that he could wrap the scarf around Gou's neck and ignoring the way Makoto was busy sticking his fingers down in his throat in the background and miming the act of vomiting. "There," he added, straightening up again so that he could admire Gou. "You look very charming."

Charming wasn't the word Gou would have picked to describe the monstrosity currently fastened around his throat. It was still ragged-looking and full of holes, in spite of Takao having tried his best, but that wasn't the worst of it. The scarf clashed horribly with his uniform, his hair, his complexion and... well, just about everything, really, even the paint on the walls behind him.

Incredibly, Makoto managed to last a full ten seconds before he started howling with laughter, pointing at Gou as he doubled over. "You look so dumb!" he wheezed, still chortling hysterically. "I can't believe you're actually intending on wearing that to school! Oh, this is just too much! I think I'm gonna pee my pants!"

"So now you're incontinent on top of being incompetent," said Gou scornfully. "How pathetic."

"Who are you calling pathetic?" growled Makoto, his mirth temporarily forgotten.

"Okay, enough of that," said Takao, thwapping them both on the head. "Hurry up and grab your stuff, otherwise you'll be late for your first class."

The rest of Gou's classmates' reactions were only slightly less irritating than Makoto's when the two of them arrived at school, but since Gou's tough guy reputation had a tendency to get ahead of him, nobody dared mock him in person.

Gou would never had admitted it out loud, but he much preferred Makoto's insane cackles compared to how the girls in their class had been, and he had to relive the whole experience when Makoto gleefully regaled their parents with the story over dinner later on that evening.

"You should have been there," he snickered, shaking his head. "The girls went swarming over to Gou, as usual, and they were all, 'Gou-kun, can I have your autograph? Gou-kun, can I have your babies? Oooh, what's that thing on your neck?' and he just kept on getting redder and redder until I thought his whole head would explode with embarrassment!"

"It wasn't anywhere near as funny as what happened during Biology," muttered Gou.

"Should I even try to get any details?" asked Kai wryly.

"Gou put a cactus on my seat and I sat down on it without knowing it was there," said Makoto sourly. "I had to go to the nurse's office so that I could get the thorns pulled out of my backside."

It was Gou's turn to snicker then, and Makoto got his revenge by flicking bits of rice at him with his chopsticks, but Takao spoke up loudly before they could start a full-blown food fight as he said, "I suppose it's too much to hope that you'll go back to being civil to one another?"

"Yes," they replied in unison, both of them making a face when they realised they'd just said the same thing at the same time.

"They'll grow out of it someday," Kai reminded Takao. "Then they'll stop hating each other and start hating us instead."

"That's the joy of parenthood," said Takao. "Raising children is more trouble than it's worth."

 

End.


	32. thirty two

Title: Things to Be Feared  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

 

Makoto was usually a bright, happy and cheerful child. Resilient and optimistic,   
he never let anything drag him down or hold him back. However, he did have his   
weaknesses, just like everyone else. There wasn't really much that he disliked,   
but if there was one thing Makoto hated above all others, it was ghost stories.   
Gou knew this only too well, and rather than being a tactful, caring older   
brother, he did what came naturally to elder siblings all over the world.

In other words, he took great pleasure in scaring the easily impressionable   
Makoto out of his wits. 

"Something weird is going on around here," Gou said mildly as he took his place   
at the table one day for dinner.

"Weird?" asked Takao as he finished setting out their food. "How so?"

"Well, I've noticed stuff being moved around in my room for starters, and I know   
it's not Makoto because whoever is messing with my belongings is really careful   
about it. Makoto just barges in and makes a mess regardless."

There was an irritated-sounding grunt from Gou's left, but since Makoto was far   
too busy making a start on his meal, he didn't respond to Gou's subtle jibe. 

"It could be the cat," said Takao with a shrug. "Or you could be misplacing   
things."

"It's not that," Gou disagreed. "I'll put my hairbrush down on the desk and find   
it again underneath the bed, but it's not only that. Sometimes I'll walk into a   
room and it feels cold, even if the weather outside is warm. And then there are   
the noises..."

Makoto had stopped eating by this time and was eyeing Gou warily. "Noises?" he   
said hesitantly. "What kind?"

"I've heard footsteps once or twice," Gou said, his face impressively straight.   
"The last time it happened was when you and Dad were in the kitchen and Father   
was in his study, so I know it couldn't have been any one of you guys." 

"But it was just your imagination, right?" said Makoto in a very small voice. "I   
mean, there's no such thing as sp...sp..."

"Spirits?" Gou supplied, and Makoto nodded fervently.

"When you die, you go to meet Buddha. Everybody knows that."

"Some people get left behind, though. They might have unfinished business, or   
they might not know they're dead."

"There's no scientific proof to support such theories," Kai said calmly, taking   
note of Makoto's wide-eyed trembling state and attempting to put a stop to   
things before he could get any more frightened. "There are no such things as   
ghosts."

"I've got it!" Takao exclaimed, smacking his hands down on the tabletop and   
making them all jump. "It's my grandfather! He's come back to haunt us!"

Makoto looked over his shoulder cautiously. "So there really *is* a lost soul   
here?" 

"It won't be lost if it's my grandfather," Takao said confidently. "He probably   
just left Heaven for a while so that he could meet you and Gou!"

"But I don't want to meet *him*," stated Makoto, rubbing his hands over his   
forearms and still glancing behind himself at odd intervals. "Not if he's a   
ghost."

"He won't hurt you," replied Takao, ruffling Makoto's hair, "I promise." Then   
his face lit up and he added, "Hey, we should try to contact him! We could use   
one of those foreign things... a wee jee board!"

"Ouija board," Kai corrected.

"Do they only work in English, though?" mused Takao. "We might have trouble   
speaking to Gramps if that's the case, but I'm sure we'll get by somehow."

"This coming from a man whose entire English vocabulary consists of 'help',   
'water', and 'yay'," Kai said wryly. 

"I know more than that," said Takao, offended. "How about..." He whispered the   
rest of his sentence into Kai's ear, making him blush.

"That's it," said Kai, firmly. "I'm not letting you watch any more late night   
movies when we're abroad."

"But it's what the girl said to that guy right before she-"

Kai cleared his throat loudly, aware of the attention they were getting from   
both children and quickly going back to their original topic before Gou and   
Makoto could end up being scarred for life. "Anyway, your English is appalling,   
your Russian is even worse, and you still need a dictionary for the more   
complicated kanji characters."

Takao turned to Gou and threw his arms around him, faking a sob as Gou patted   
him on the back in a 'there, there' fashion, then looked up again and said, "We   
wouldn't need a ouija board if we tried Kokkuri-san. That'd work just as well,   
right?"

"But we don't really need either," Makoto said nervously. "I'm sure   
Great-Grandpa is happy in Heaven, so let's just leave him there."

"We could ask questions about him to Kokkuri-san," said Gou, but Kai shook his   
head.

"I think this conversation should stop right here," he announced, making Makoto   
nod vigorously in agreement.

"Kokkuri-san is no worse than fortune telling," Takao pointed out. "It's not   
that long ago when it used to be a school craze either."

"It did get banned for a reason," said Kai, and Takao waved away his concerns. 

"It's just a bit of fun, right? It's probably not even going to work."

And so, with Makoto sticking very close to Kai's side, Gou found a piece of   
paper and a marker, writing numbers down the side along with 'exit' at the   
bottom left hand corner and 'entrance' in the top right one. 'Yes' and 'no' were   
added, along with the hiragana syllabic script, while Takao took a five-yen coin   
from his pocket and passed it over to Gou.

"You'll need to use something more than that," Makoto warned, now sounding very   
fearful indeed. "Kokkuri-san will curse you if you're stingy."

Takao held a hand out to Kai expectantly, who scowled and muttered, "Why do *I*   
have to fork out money?" 

The lights were promptly turned off and candles lit in their place (so that it   
would add to the 'atmosphere'), and Gou placed the coin down onto the paper,   
closing his eyes and saying quietly, "We wish to contact Kokkuri-san. Are you   
there?"

Nothing happened at first, but before Makoto could breathe a sigh of relief,   
Gou's hand suddenly moved and slid the coin over to 'yes'. 

Makoto squeaked and burrowed further into Kai's side.

"We'd like to ask a few questions about our great-grandfather, Kinomiya   
Ryuunosuke. Is it possible for us to speak to him?"

The coin slid over to 'no'.

"Why not?"

There was another pause and then, slowly, Gou spelled out 'next question'. 

"Ask if there really is a ghost haunting this house," urged Takao, and Gou   
repeated what he'd said, waiting until the coin moved back over to 'yes'. "Does   
it have a name?"

The characters 'ha' 'na' and 'ko' spelled out and Makoto wailed, "I knew it!   
There *is* a spirit here!"

"Hanako only haunts school bathrooms," Takao said reassuringly. "There's no   
reason why she'd be in our house."

"Unless she was trying to imply that *someone* needs to do a better job of   
cleaning," said Kai, in a low voice, and Takao glared. 

"What else should I ask?" Gou wanted to know.

"Ask if you and Makoto will get into college when you're older," Takao   
suggested, and they all watched as the coin settled on 'yes'. Then the coin   
began to move again before Gou could say anything else and spelled out 'but',   
waiting as another few seconds ticked by before completing the sentence with   
'one will die young'.

"Which of us is going to die first?" whispered Makoto, his trembling increasing   
three-fold when he saw the characters of his name appear. "When will it be?"

The words 'graduation day' showed up, and Makoto's voice was barely audible when   
he uttered out his final question.

"How am I going to die?"

But even Makoto, scared as he was, couldn't help showing a fair amount of   
scepticism when the words 'crushed by a giant squid falling out of the sky' were   
spelled, and he frowned at Gou in disapproval.

"If you try to cheat, Kokkuri-san will possess you!" he cautioned, but Gou   
snorted derisively before his eyes widened and he went rigid with a gasp,   
shaking as though he was having some sort of fit before going completely still.   
Makoto resumed his earlier trembling when Gou's head turned woodenly to the side   
and managed to stutter out, "Hey, what are you doing? What's wrong?"

"As you forewarned, I have possessed the body of this boy," croaked Gou, in a   
voice that sounded nothing like his own. "His soul will wander in the pit of   
Hell when he dies as retribution, burning and suffering for all eternity!"

"I *told* you!" cried Makoto, in panic. "Didn't I say you'd get possessed?"

Gou slumped forward and was motionless for half a minute. Then he snickered   
quietly, his laughter getting louder until he couldn't contain it anymore and   
managed to gasp out, "You should have seen your face!" to Makoto, laughing even   
harder when Makoto blinked in confusion. "I can't believe you fell for it!"

Takao seemed disappointed that it had all been an act while Kai looked vaguely   
annoyed. Makoto was furious though, and he jumped to his feet and shouted,   
"You've been deceiving me right from the start?"

Gou nodded, too breathless to speak, and Makoto was just about to throw himself   
at him when a noise from the hallway made him freeze. The candles on the table   
blew out, plunging the room into darkness, and there was exactly fifteen seconds   
of silence before the telephone ran shrilly.

"It's Kokkuri-san!" shrieked Makoto. "He's come to kill us all!"

Kai managed to make his way over to the doorway and fumble for the light switch,   
flicking it on and allowing them to see clearly again. 

The phone was still ringing.

"Maybe someone should answer that?" Gou said hesitantly, not nearly as amused by   
the situation as he had been previously. 

"Don't!" Makoto blurted. "Your soul might get sucked into the receiver or...   
or..."

But Kai was already heading out to answer whoever was calling only to return   
almost immediately afterwards with a shrug of his shoulders. "Must have been a   
wrong number," he said, but Makoto shot forward and clung to him desperately. 

"We're done for!" he howled. "We only have seven days left to live!"

~~

Makoto spent the rest of the evening practically glued to Kai, only leaving him   
when he had to go to the bathroom, and even then he had to take the cat with   
him, just in case. Poor Tama had been 'powered up' in order to protect Makoto,   
and to keep the evil spirits at bay.

"We learned in class one time that the ancient Egyptians believed ghosts were   
afraid of cats," Makoto explained, as he showed off Tama's new look. "That's why   
I've put Tama into her battle outfit. She's a warrior cat who'll protect me in   
Father's place."

Tama wasn't very happy with her new role, nor was she pleased with being dressed   
up in doll's clothing if the irritable twitching of her tail was any indication. 

 

Gou was being slightly edgier than usual, too, but he'd chosen a different   
weapon to defend himself with should anything occur, and was carrying a shinai   
around the house, looking very much as though he might try to pummel the nearest   
shadow into submission if it even dared to appear suspicious. 

It wasn't a great surprise when both children ended up spending the night in Kai   
and Takao's bed, but it was only after they'd fallen asleep that the discussion   
began.

"You should have known this would happen," Kai berated, refusing to give way to   
Takao's mournful expression. "You shouldn't have encouraged them!"

"I just thought it would be fun!" Takao protested, but very quietly so as not to   
wake Gou or Makoto. "I thought it would be harmless! It was meant to be a game!"

"And now we'll have to spend the next week or so with both kids attached," Kai   
told him. "They won't want to leave us alone!"

"Well, it *was* kind of scary," Takao confessed. "You know, the way the candles   
went out for no reason and when the phone rang but nobody replied..."

"All of it was ridiculous," Kai said flatly. "There are no such things as   
ghosts, only gullible fools who live their lives in fear of whatever   
superstition happens to be fashionable at the time."

"There's no rule that says you can't have one or two things that you're afraid   
of!" Takao retorted. "*I* still have things that scare me, even at my age!"

"And what would they be?" asked Kai, his tone teasing. "Your hair falling out?   
Waking up and finding there's no food?"

"Well, that too," replied Takao, with as much dignity as he could manage before   
turning serious. "But my biggest fear would be losing you and the kids for   
whatever reason and getting a call saying that you won't be coming home. That'd   
scare me more than any ghost."

"It'll never happen," Kai said firmly, reaching over Makoto and Gou, who were   
sandwiched in between them and letting his hand rest against Takao's cheek.   
"None of us are going to die for a very long time."

Takao smiled gratefully and turned Kai's hand so that he could kiss his palm   
gently, before adding, "Of course, I'm also afraid of spontaneous human   
combustion. Have you seen those pictures where there's only a limb left behind   
and the rest of the body has burned into ash? Now that's just creepy. The idea   
of losing my hair is freaky as well. I like it long."

"I do, too," smirked Kai, moving his hand to Takao's hair and tugging out the   
tie before running his fingers through the loose strands. "Don't get it cut."

"You say that to me every year and look how much it's grown," Takao chided,   
allowing Kai a moment more before pushing his fingers away. "Okay, that's   
enough. No funny stuff when the kids are in bed with us."

"You're my partner," Kai said smoothly. "It's my right to touch you whenever I   
like. Besides, there are other places where we can do 'stuff'."

He gave Takao a meaningful look and Takao grinned back, slightly guilty. "Can we   
really just leave them like this?"

Kai eased himself up very slowly, unwrapping Makoto's arms and holding his   
breath when he stirred restlessly, then let it out again when Makoto rolled over   
and huddled against Gou, still sound asleep. Kai motioned for Takao to do the   
same but Takao paused as he stared down at both boys fondly.

"They haven't snuggled like that since they shared a crib," he said, pulling the   
covers up more securely and tucking them in, getting off the bed as Kai's arms   
wrapped around him from behind, pulling him close.

"We'll have to make this quick," Kai whispered, tugging Takao in the direction   
of the door. "It won't be a marathon but it'll do."

"We have children," Takao reminded him dryly, letting Kai steer him out of the   
room. "Until they're old enough to move away to college, it's a case of taking   
whatever we can get."

 

End.


	33. Thirty three

Title: Without You  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade  
Pairing: Kai/Takao  
Rating: PG  
Status: Complete  
Disclaimer: Not mine

~~

 

Kai loved his children very much and would give up his life to protect them, but   
right now they were making him want to bang his head against the wall in   
frustration. Their endless bickering was usually more bearable whenever Takao   
was around but he'd gone away for the weekend, leaving Kai to take care of Gou   
and Makoto alone. 

Kai had never realised before just how much work Takao did around the house, and   
he'd always taken that work for granted until now. Having to do all the chores   
for himself had proven something of a challenge, especially with the kids   
getting under his feet.

"Is dinner ready yet?" called Makoto impatiently. "I'm hungry!"

"You'll have to wait a little longer," Kai informed him. "Cooking food is a   
process that requires skill and finesse."

"In other words you don't know how to do it," Makoto said, grinning cheekily.

"Washing the rice first helps," announced Gou. "It tastes bad otherwise."

Kai started guiltily. He'd just been about to pour the rice straight out of the   
packet without bothering to clean it first but he caught himself in time and did   
as Gou had instructed, feeling slightly miffed that he was taking orders from an   
eight year old, but ignoring his wounded pride in favour of carrying out his   
parental duties. 

"You're supposed to wash the vegetables too," Gou added helpfully. "It's what   
Dad always does, anyway."

Makoto, like most young people, wasn't always fond of eating what was good for   
him, and he quickly voiced his protest by whining, "But I don't want any   
vegetables! They're nasty and horrible!"

"The government says you're supposed to get five portions a day," Kai replied   
firmly. "It's why they put all those ads on TV."

"Brain washing!" said Makoto, shaking his fist vehemently. "Mind control!"

"I was told to look after you properly by your dad while he's away and I have no   
intention of challenging his authority," Kai said coolly.

"That's because he makes you sleep on the couch when you try," Makoto snickered. 

 

It was a sad but true story. While Kai was immensely powerful in that he was the   
president of his own company, Takao was very much the one in charge of the house   
and that left him with a great many things to threaten Kai with, should he do   
anything to upset Takao or make him angry. As Makoto had pointed out, kicking   
Kai out of the bedroom was one of Takao's favourite punishments, and one that   
Kai made sure to avoid as much as he could. Maintaining a regular sex life with   
children around was always a difficult task so keeping Takao happy enough to   
indulge him with such activities was Kai's main priority, and if that meant   
being bossed around by his own offspring, so be it. 

"Do we *really* have to eat our vegetables?" asked Makoto mournfully. "Dad's not   
here. We could eat whatever we want."

That was a very good point, and although the idea was rather tempting, it was   
also far too risky. Makoto talked too much and couldn't be trusted to keep a   
secret while Gou adored Takao more than anything and would most likely be the   
one to inform him of any bad behaviour while he'd been away.

Once upon a time, Takao had been very fond of junk food, but all that had   
changed since Gou and Makoto had been old enough to start eating solids. Then   
Takao had forced them all to start eating healthily, whether they wanted to or   
not, and even he himself had stuck to the regimen surprisingly well.

However, Takao's biggest weakness always had been and always would be,   
chocolate. No matter how hard he strove to set a good example to his children,   
resisting the temptation of something sweet was next to impossible for him. Kai   
would never forget the day he came home early from work to find Takao, Gou and   
Makoto all wearing identical expressions of guilt and trying desperately to hide   
empty candy wrappers as he walked in on their failed chocoholics anonymous   
meeting.

"Come on, Father, let's order take-out!" urged Makoto. 

Gou immediately responded by fulfilling his role as the dutiful son and warned   
ominously, "I'll tell Dad if you do."

Kai gave one last look at the ingredients before him that would supposedly turn   
into a nutritional meal and made up his mind. "What will it take to keep you   
quiet?" he said evenly.

Gou pondered that for a moment before answering, "My allowance paid in advance   
and tripled."

"Done."

Makoto leapt up from the table with a whoop of joy. "I want pizza, I want   
pizza!"

Kai shook his head. "We'll call for take-out, but it has to be something that's   
not laden down with saturated fats or all those other bad things."

"Pizza is healthy," Makoto insisted. "If we order a Hawaiian, it'll count as one   
of our daily portions of fruit and veg!"

"In what way?" asked Gou.

"Well they put pineapple on it, and if we pay so much money they'll even add on   
extra toppings of our choice! If we ask them to put on something like   
strawberries then that'll make up two of our portions! The third can be banana   
milkshake, the fourth can be raspberry-flavoured gum and the fifth can be   
blueberry muffins!"

"I don't think it works like that," Kai tried saying, but Makoto had already   
raised his hand eagerly.

"I have a suggestion! How about we just pile a bunch of stuff into the blender   
and then drink the end result? It'll be ultra-healthy, ultra-processed and   
ultra-inventive!"

"You're kidding, right?" said Gou, looking disgusted. "Who would want to drink   
something like *that*?"

"We have to make use of modern technology," Makoto said sagely. "What's the   
point of living in the past? Unless your ambition is to be a pirate, of course.   
They used to store all their food in barrels of salt in order to preserve it,   
you know." Then his face lit up and he added, "Hey, we should do that too! Let's   
blow up the refrigerator and live like pirates for the weekend!"

"No way. Dad would kill us."

"At least we'd die a pirate's death."

"Nobody is dying any kind of death," Kai cut in, attempting to bring the   
conversation back to its original subject. "We'll look in the phone book and   
find the first restaurant we can get reservations at."

~~

Making sure their stomachs were filled had been easy enough, but caring for   
children involved more effort than just feeding them once in a while. The dojo   
had never seemed quite so large before, and the potential for spills and messes   
had never seemed quite so high either. Makoto had never been the most   
co-ordinated person around, but even Gou had his fair share of accidents.   
Figuring out how to work a washing machine had also been a new experience, and   
by the time Kai had finished bathing both children and getting them into their   
pyjamas later on that night, he was already exhausted. 

Neither one of them had any desire to sleep, and his inability to be in two   
places at once only seemed to make things worse. He'd only just finished reading   
the first page of Makoto's storybook aloud when Gou had shouted from the next   
room to request a glass of water, and just as he'd seen to Gou's needs, Makoto   
began making demands of his own. 

He'd gone back and forth between their bedrooms so many times that he eventually   
got fed up and told them both to close their eyes and start counting sheep. With   
that done, he managed to stagger to his own bed and collapse on it before   
remembering that he had to drag himself up all over again to brush his teeth and   
change into his nightwear. 

Surprisingly, Kai didn't pass out right away. He'd expected to nod off the   
second his head hit the pillow, but he'd been kept awake by thinking how strange   
it was not to have Takao sleeping by his side, and that was when he found   
himself missing Takao more than ever. Aside from the odd occasions when Takao   
had gotten angry with him for whatever reason and forced him out, they'd been   
sharing a bed for over a decade. He'd grown so used to having Takao snuggled   
against his back or sprawled over his chest that it felt wrong not to have him   
there for once. 

There were other little things that he missed, too, such as Takao's random   
mumblings (he'd still retained the habit of talking in his sleep, even after all   
these years), but the thing he missed most of all was the sex. 

Lonely and horny and miserable, Kai made a mental note to buy Takao some very   
expensive gift when he came back (or maybe just a huge bar of chocolate) to show   
his appreciation (and to get him back into bed quicker), but his musings were   
interrupted when he heard a soft knocking at the door. Makoto shuffled in   
seconds later, looking almost as mournful as Kai felt, and Kai drew back the   
covers wordlessly in invitation.

Five minutes ticked by and then Gou made an appearance, climbing up onto the bed   
and burrowing against Kai's side as he muttered sorrowfully, "I miss Dad."

"Me too," admitted Kai.

"Me three," sniffed Makoto.

And they eventually fell asleep in a tangled heap. 

~~

Two more days passed and then they went to pick Takao up. Gou was the first to   
reach him and he threw his arms around Takao's waist, as he cried, "Never leave   
us again!"

"We were so sad without you!" chimed Makoto, trying to push Gou out of the way   
so that he could get hugs too.

"There's a lot of lost time that we have to make up for," announced Kai, his   
tone and his expression suggestive. 

"It's nice to know that you've missed me," Takao said laughingly, turning   
slightly blue when all three of them attempted to squeeze the life out of him at   
once in their relief at being able to see him again. 

It really was good to have been missed, but as Takao staggered away with Gou   
clinging to his left thigh and Makoto to his right, not to mention Kai   
practically draped over his back, having them actually unlatch before he passed   
out due to lack of oxygen wouldn't be half bad either. 

 

End.


End file.
